702:Donna meets PRIMA
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Based on the series WITCH, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison has magical powers from the Hearts of Kandrakar, which they use to fulfill their duties as Guardians of the Veil and protect Hartfeld from evil forces.
1. WE ARE PRIMA

Donna was coming out of her songwriting class when she bumps into a redhaired jewelry making teacher, "Sorry" said the woman, "I wasn't paying attention."

The woman looked at the amulet that Donna was wearing. "You know" Donna smiled, "That amulet reminds me of The Heart of Candracar,"

"The Heart of Kandrakar" Donna replied, "As in The Heart of CandraCar, used for the leader of The Guardians of Veil, who use nature for superhero powers."

"That's right" the woman explained, "I'm Professor Will Vandom, previous and last wielder of The Heart."

"What happened to it?" Donna asked.

"Unfortunately" Will said, "It broke into five pieces. I couldn't just let it fall into the wrong hand. Luckily, I learned jewelry making while I was in college. So I made them into 5 rings. So now their called, The Hearts of Kandrakar. I've recruited a group of girls at Hartfeld High to become heroes and protect your world from Kandrakar. Meet me at Hartfeld High School at 5pm tonight and bring your Groot brother with you."

Hearing this, Donna knew that she was an alien.

At Hartfeld High, she came across five girls practicing their ballets. One girl was an Irish-Girl with shoulder length blonde hair, one was a Jamaican-American girl with dreadlocks, one was a Guatemalan girl with armpit length hair, one was an Indian girl with pixie hair, and one was an Vietnamese with torso length hair. "Girls" shouted Will, "We have a visitor, this is-"

"Donna Solo!" shouted the girls as they screamed with excitement, except for the Indian girl

"I can't believe it" the Indian girl replied, "A famous LADUWS star and backup dancer for CLST just pops into our school to give us a dance lessons."

"No Mahi," Will said, "She's here to learn about P. R. I. M. A"

"You mean our superhero codename" shouted Isadora, "I mean someone had to figure about us sooner or later and I mean it almost had been a year since the whole thing is happened."

"Easy lass" the blonde girl said in an Irish accent, "You talk way to much."

"Wait" Donna said, "PRIMA, As in, Prima Ballerina."

"That's right" Will replied, "We always use the first initial on our names."

"Names, Peggy O'Donovan" The blonde Irish girl replied, "I have Quintessence or Lightning powers."

"Rayne Covington" said the Jamaican girl, "I wield water powers."

"Isidora Atenas" the Latino girl, "I love air, wind and all source of breezy things, I mean they always call me an airhead or whatnot."

"Mahi Chakarvarti" The Indian girl replied, "I wield fire and all hot stuff, so stay out of my way."

_"Addison _Bạch" The Vietnamese girl explained, "I wield plants and all nature."

"Okay girls" Will said, "It's time to tell the tale of PRIMA.


	2. Peggy O' Donovan

Hello lads, my name is Margaret Zuzanna O'Donovan, but my lads in Ireland call me, "Peggy" for short to avoid confusion. I've met my new birds on the day of the grand opening of our new dance clothes hop, Zuzanna's Steps. My annoying sister who is 6-year-old Esme was playing with the ballet shoes when I came across Isadora and Addison. They were both looking for new shoes for the new year. When they told me about the ballet club, I figured I could make friends there.

Before I moved to Massachusetts from Ireland, I was a top student at my school. I received A's and B's in all my classes. Most of all, I was part of my school's chemistry and biology club. The headmaster there even helped me lead the Save the Frogs rally when the school wanted to let students remember that dissecting frogs is wrong. My father grew up in a dangerous part of Dublin where a lad made him eat frog legs, from the dissected ones from school. It was there that dad decided to learn to make something sweet, Esme and I were always his test subjects.

I enjoyed science and cooking, but the one thing I love the most was ballet. My mother took me to The Abbey Theater, to see her mother, "Zuzanna O'Garvey". Granda Zuzanna has always choreographed for children in the ballet but has always wanted to share it in America. Unfortunately for her, stuff happens. She had my mom, her spine was out of hand and then she died. Before she died, I promised her that I would go to America when Mom and Dad opened Mom's dance clothes store and teach them all that she knew.

After my first ballet club meeting, I met Will Vandom, former leader of WITCH, a group of female heroes who guard the land of Candrakar. I've also met cool-girl Rayne, and tough girl, "Mahi" and I kind of think Mahi is perfect. Queen Elyon and The Oracle has sent Will to guard the Heart against King Jeiva, but he broke it. This doesn't stop will from turning them into The Hearts of Kandrakar, five powerful rings that each represent an element.

Homeland: Dublin, Ireland

Birthday: January 19, the same as Miss. Vandom

Element: Quintessence.

Powers: Lightning Manipulation, Flight, Detecting magic, quintessence manipulation, telepathy, technopath, teleportation, energy blasts, light projection, force field,

Family: Alanna-Mother(Dance clothes shop owner), Brody-Father(Baker at the coffee shop), Esmeralda "Esme" -Younger sister, Zuzanna -Maternal Grandmother(Former ballerina, deceased)

Likes: Ballet, collecting frog-like items, Mahi(I don't think she's a bad person), aquatic safety, unicorns, golden balls, hanging at Vandom's Animal Kingdom, reading The Frog Prince, Paula Poundcake, Rainbow Monkeys swimming, mystery movies, biology, chemistry, her father's cooking(Especially his biscuits).

Dislikes: Unexpected events, people believing frogs can give people warts, pistachios(Highly allergic), Esme having dessert before dinner, Rochelle teasing my accent and being completely mean.

Talents: Ballet, swimming, socializing, baking, Irish step-dancing, handling children, whistling, babysitting, bird-calling, and lock picking.

Afterschool job: Babysitting and helping at Zuzanna's Steps.


	3. Rayne Covington

Hello man, I'm Rayne Delores Covington. My family owns the Covington Foster Home/Ice Cream Shop. Me and my older sister Elsie are the only biological kiddies here. Mom and Dad used to live in Boston before we relocated to Hartfeld. My Papa is a French-man and my mother is Jamaican. They both met at Harvard majoring in cooking, they were both cooking partners too.

Afterward, Mama got pregnant with Elsie and they decided to get married. The social workers thought about giving her up for adoption, but they couldn't bare part from her. So they started their own foster home. Usually, they take in kids who had troublesome families. Many kids come and go, but Eliseo and Elias remained because they were too wild to be around other parents.

Eliseo and Elias were both the sons of a low-income Puerto Rican family and Mama thought they would adopt them so they can have the life of education and friends. They may be a pain, but they're my brothers.

Before Mahi joined our family, we took Cassie into foster care. She was a Native American little girl and her parents died in a car crash. There wasn't a record of any of her relatives, so we decided to take her in. Well, mostly me, because I didn't want to be the only girl offspring in the family. I'd even taught her how to sing, my maternal grandmother was a singing teacher in Kingston.

I moved to Hartfeld after Christmas, my father thought they would get away from all the violence and the social workers who were trying to take away Cassie. During middle school, father signed me and the twins up for boxing so we could defend ourselves. One time I was coming home from the movies when a mugger came around and tried to steal my purse, luckily I took him down and poisoned him with sour milk. Afterward, I called the police and afterward, I decided to keep a lookout for muggers.

During my Sophmore Year, my father thought I could soften up with a little ballet. His mother uses to be a ballet teacher in Paris and thought he could keep her tradition of ballet alive. So I met some dudes and dudettes there. I'd even met Addison and Isadora there, who was in my summer Dance Club. I've also befriended that new girl from Ireland, "Peggy" and my new troublemaking foster sister, "Mahi" who willingly take the blame for her brother's vandalism scheme.

Homeland: Boston, Massachusetts.

Birthday: April 12

Element: Water

Powers: Water Manipulation, Colour Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Breathing Underwater, Rain and Fog Manipulation, Mind Control, Shapeshifting of herself.

Family: Selma-Mother(Co-Foster Home/Ice Cream shop owner.) Armel-Father(Co-Foster Home/Ice Cream shop owner.) Elsie- older sister, Eliseo and Elías-Younger twin foster brothers, Cassie-younger foster sister, Mahi- foster sister.

Likes: Ballet, geography, ice cream, the color blue, female boxers(Don't let men always save the day), relaxing, swimming, karaoke.

Dislikes: Pink, spiders, Rochelle the Ruckus, ice cream shortages.

Talents: Ballet, swimming, making ice cream(Including the kind for vegetarians and people who're lactose intolerant), singing, rapping, speaking French, lip-reading, boxing and sculpting.

Afterschool job: Server at Covington Ice Cream Shop.


	4. Isadora Atenas

Hola, Mi Ilamo Isadora Antonia Marta Eduarda Dulce Atenas, but everyone calls me Isadora, because saying a mouthful of that can really strain vocal cords. Anyway, I was from Guatemala, that sounds like guava ice cream, the yummy delicious treat and I especially love it at Covington Ice Cream shop. Anyway, my parents thought I was too wild and wild to live with them, so they let me and my younger hermana Felipa live with my aunt in Hartfeld. Tia Delfina became the first in our family to attend college, she majored in business and has opened a bookshop not long after, where I read fairytales to the children of Hartfeld.

Tia Delfina tried to find a club that could help me control my non-stoptalking, but nothing works. Sometimes it takes a while to find what you're looking, maybe forever. Anyway, I met Addison, my best friend, while she was in the same homeroom as me in the first grade. Some of the kids couldn't take my non-stop talking, that's when Addison taught me morse code, so I can control it. During class, sometimes we communicate with morse code while we are trying to learn a lesson.

On the day that Zuzanna's Steps opened, I met the owner's eldest daughter Peggy. Technically, her real name is Margaret, but often it's Peggy. Anywho, I told about Hartfeld High's ballet club and she was willing to join the team. I'm excited to see her in the ballet club, along with Rayne, my old summer dance club friend and that bad girl, Mahi. Mahi isn't all that bad once you get to know her, she's a little cranky and always gets blamed for everything.

Homeland: Guatemala City, Guatemala.

Birthday: August 8th

Element: Air

Powers: Wind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Flight, Mind Reading, invisibility, supersonic breathing, and weather manipulation.

Family: Ana Sofia and Edgar Atenas- Parents(Snack bar workers), Delfina Atenas- Tia(Bookstore owner), Felipa- Younger sister, Damián, Melanie, and Tobías-Cousins.

Likes: Ballet, talking a lot, reading comic books, drawing, sci-fi, morse code, hacky sack, Alexa, the bearakeets, parties, eating cake and ice cream, balloon animals, flower arranging, sheep, cute little animals, and teddy bears.

Dislikes: Strained vocal cords, being made fun off, lychee nuts, not being able to talk, Mahi and/or Rochelle being rude.

Talents: Ballet, non-stop talking, drawing, designing clothes, skating, lip-reading, hacky sack, playing the drums, wrapping presents, speaking Spanish and morse code, painting, remembering details.

Afterschool job: Storyteller at Delfina's Dictionary and artist at weekend farmer's market.


	5. Mahi Chakavarti

Yo, the names Mahi Chakavarti. I was born in a dangerous neighborhood in India. Every day, I had to rush straight home so I wouldn't get mugged. My parents were never there to comfort me and my brother is too busy, "Playing Criminal" so I was left alone in my room. When I was young I use to eat the leftovers my folks leave behind. Sometimes, I had the feeling that may not love me and boy was I right.

When I was 8, I was starting to stare pretty girls on the street and my parents were against me falling in love with girls. They were also against Vinod's improper behavior. Tired of their prison rules we ran away from them and were joined by a few street urchins Ragoba, Jyoti, Kareena, and Dhraya. He only took me so they could have a lookout for the police. They became, "The Feriociars" because of the ferocity of the tiger.

By the time I was 10, my gang told me that we were stowing away on a plane to Hartfeld. They heard they have a rich history of academics and pricy electronics. They thought it was a great place to start heists and crimes. Usually, Vinod creates the heists and blames every single one of his mistakes on me.

After we broke into Hartfeld High's music wing, I had enough of them blaming their mistakes on me. They got the idea of vandalizing the wing after I was going through our mail and they found a brochure of the school's clubs. I decided to stand up and take the blame for my mistake. As punishment, they forced me to join the school's ballet club while they clean up the music wing.

I'd never had any real friends before I met Isadora, Addison, and Rayne. Out of those girls, Peggy is the prettiest of them all. The way she speaks in her Irish Accent makes me smile.

Homeland: Bombay, India.

Birthday: May 18th.

Element: Fire.

Powers: Fire Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Animal Communication, Heat Absorption, Heat Rays, Heat Senses.

Family: Parents(Accountants), Vinod-Older brother(Leader of The Feriociars), Rayne- foster sister, Selma- Foster Mother(Co-Foster Home/Ice Cream shop owner.) Armel- Foster Father(Co-Foster Home/Ice Cream shop owner.) Elsie- older foster sister, Eliseo and Elías-Younger twin foster brothers, Cassie-younger foster sister.

Likes: Peggy(I think she's cute), being independent, dancing, hardcore music, taking pictures, skateboarding, rap music, breakdancing.

Dislikes: Taking the blame the other Feriociars do, photos being destroyed, memories being destroyed, classical music, people getting her last name wrong, the cold(Just can't stand it), Vinod

Talents: Ballet, photography, dancing, cooking, cleaning, spray painting, skateboarding, rapping, singing, playing the guitar, basketball, and thievery.

Afterschool job: Guitarist for local band, Rocking Bonanza, server at Covington Ice Cream Shop.


	6. Addison Bach

Hello, I'm Kim Ánh Bach, but my American name is Addison Bach. Actually, my grandparents were refugees during the Vietnam war. They moved to Los Angeles to escape and had my father. Later he met my mom and had me and my sister younger by a year, My Uyen, but everyone calls her, "Mae". My mother tragically died in a car crash when I was 5 years old and my father disappeared from the same crash. So my grandparents took me and my sister in and moved to Hartfeld.

During the first grade, I found a book on morse code for beginners. I knew that disrupting the class is a high violation of education, so I decided to communicate through morse code for respect. No one else was interested in morse code, except for Isadora Atenas. Somebody had to keep Isa from interrupting class. So I did what we had to do. We've become best friends after that.

After our 8th grade trip to Australia, we've met that Rayne Covington, who's family has opened up an ice cream shop. Rayne gave us a free hot fudge sundae because we were returning from Australia. Afterward, we came across a summer dance program and we decided to get involved in this.

Recently, we've joined a group of girls. A new girl from Ireland named, "Peggy" whom we met at the new dance clothes shop, our dear friend, "Rayne" and that rebellious bad girl, "Mahi". I just hope Mahi doesn't destroy the club's reputation with her disrespectful attitude.

Homeland: Hartfeld, Massachusetts.

Birthday: February 15th(Usually we celebrate my birthday on Valentine's Day.)

Element: Earth

Powers: Plant Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Enhanced Hearing, Siren Song, musical spell casting, flower manipulation, wood manipulation.

Family: Mai Khanh- Mother(Deceased actress)Duy Cẩn- Father(Missing film writer) Sơn Ca Bach-Paternal Grandmother(Acting coach), Minh Hiếu-Paternal Grandfather(Doctor), Mỹ Uyên "Mae"- younger sister.

Likes: Ice skating, hackysack, ballet, classical music, string quartets, grandfather's storytime, my father's noodle recipe, theater arts, ballet, my grandparents, Vietnamese folklore, romance novels, the Wizard of Oz, mystery novels.

Dislikes: Isadora going nuts, rudeness, Mahi being rude, Rochelle's pride, a medical emergency suddenly happening, expensive insurance bills, someone bringing up her mom's death, fish(highly allergic).

Talents: Ballet, Ice skating, singing, poetry, songwriting, speaking Vietnamese and morse code, knitting, playing the piano, cleaning things

Afterschool job: Pianist/songwriter for local band Rocking Bonanza, art seller at farmer's market.


	7. Characters on Prima

PRIMA

Magaret, "Peggy" O'Donovan- The new Irish girl and wielder of Quintessence

Rayne Covington- The laid back water wielder.

Isadora Atenas- The talktative air wielder.

Mahi Chakavarti- The rebellious fire wielder

Kim Ánh "Addison" Bach- The classical earth wielder.

Citizens of Hartfeld

Wilhelmina, "Will" Vandom- The original wielder of Quintessence and owner of Vandom's Animal Kingdom

Alexa Vandom- Will's 10-year-old daughter. She loves hanging out with PRIMA, especially Peggy.

Principal Kevin McLean- Principal of Hartfeld High. He runs the place with an iron fist, so we can't let him find out about the magical creatures.

Brayonna Dean- The girls homeroom teacher.

Rochelle Vilks- Isadora and Addison's Latvian-American rival, her family owns the successful furniture store, "Vilks Furnishes".

Lara and Sasha- Rochelle's two cohorts.

Vinod- Mahi's estranged older brother. He is the leader of the All-Indian team, The Ferociars.

Ragoba, Jyoti, Kareena, and Dhraya- The other members of the Ferociars

Sơn Ca Bach- Addison's paternal grandmother who is an acting coach.

Dr. Minh Hiếu Bach- Addison's paternal grandmother who's a doctor at the local hospital.

Mỹ Uyên "Mae" Bach- Addison's 14-year-old younger sister who's a freshman at Hartfeld High.

Delfina Atenas- Isadora's paternal aunt and owner of Delfina's Dictionary.

Felipa- Isadora's 11-year-old sister. She sometimes acts suspicious on somethings.

Damián, Melanie, and Tobías- Isadora's cousins and Delfina's children. Damian is a junior who works at the coffee shop as a cashier, Rayne has a crush on Damian. Melanie is an aspiring hip hop dancer and Tobias love pretending to be a spy.

Alanna O'Donovan- Peggy's mother and the owner of Zuzanna's Steps dance clothes shop.

Brody O'Donovan- Peggy's father and a baker at the local coffee shop the girls go to.

Esmeralda "Esme" O'Donovan- Peggy's annoying 6-year-old sister.

Selma and Armel Covington- Rayne's interracial parents. Selma is from Jamaica and Armel is from France. They both own an ice cream shop/foster home.

Elsie Covington- Rayne's 19-year-old sister who works at her family's ice cream shop/foster home.

Eliseo and Elías- Rayne's Puerto Rican 8-year-old twin brother who often pull pranks.

Cassie- Rayne's 3-year-old Native American foster sister. She often goes around in her superhero costume cape.

The Jeivian Army

King Jeiva- Ruler of the Jeivian Army who plans to rule the human world in fear.

Madrid- Jeiva's spanish speaking knight who has a major crush on Isadora.

Zemunth- Jeiva's giant thug-like creature who is dump as a sack of hamsters.

Asinorth- Jeiva's royal minstrel who uses her musical powers to make everyone scared.

Bipon- Jeiva's mysterious mercenary who plans on finding his family.


	8. It Begins

It was a dark and stormy night in Candrakar, a mysterious hooded figure was roaming around the place with The Heart of Kandrakar. A giant villain with spiky hair and armor followed her, "Hand over the Heart of Candrakar!" shouted the creature.

"Never" shouted the mysterious figure, "The Heart is not yours."

A group of monsters popped out of nowhere. The figure tried to hold onto the heart, but it broke into five pieces, "NO!" shouted the figure.

The figure removed her hood, revealing to be Will Vandom all grown up. "Without The Heart" smiled the creature, "Your nothing Wilhemina Vandom!"

He took off with his monsters following him. Will looked up to the sky, then looked at her pregnant belly, "Candracar isn't safe for us anymore." she said to her unborn child, "We must go to Earth."

With some of the magic she still has, she created a portal to Hartfeld, hoping her child can grow to be a normal person.

**10 years later**

It was the grand opening of the new dance clothing store, "Welcome to Zuzanna's Steps," shouted an Irish woman, "Are you in need of some new ballet slippers or a leotard or two. Then come on down here for all of your dancing needs. We've even had a free all-you-can-eat buffet for our grand opening day."

Everyone was gathering around the leotards, dance dresses, and leggings. An Irish girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and freckles was putting away some tap shoes when she heard a thud, "Esme" shouted the girl in an Irish accent, "Don't make bags out of the ballet shoes."

"But I want to try out these shoes," shouted Esme in an Irish accent.

Esme was adjusting her pigtails and her dress when she placed on a shoe bigger than her foot. "Esme," the girl said, "These shoes are too big for you."

"Peggy," asked Esme, "Why don't you wear them?"

"There for the customer's lass." Peggy explained, "I know how much you hate me giving-out to you, but this store is honoring of grandmother. There are some sour cream and onion crisps by the free food buffet."

"Thanks, Sis" shouted Esme as she rushed up to the buffet.

A Guatemalan girl with her hair in a braid spotted Peggy cleaning up the ballet slippers. A Vietnamese girl with black hair and green clothes followed the Guatemalan girl. "You must be that new girl Peggy O'Donovan" suggested the Guatemalan girl as Peggy placed the last pair of slippers away, "I'm Isadora Atenas. Many people call me Izzy, Isa, Dora, Doorbell. Like those jingles when somebody answers the door. Anyway, I was from Guatemala, that country in Central America that sounds like guava ice cream. I like guava ice cream, the taste in my mouth is so irresistible and so yumm-"

The Vietnamese girl covered Isadora's mouth, "Sorry" she said, "Isadora talks too much. I'm Addison, your new aren't you."

"Yeah" Peggy replied, "My family just moved here from Ireland this summer and I haven't made any friends."

"Then we can help you." Addison said, "Here's a brochure for our school's ballet club."

Peggy looked at the Hartfeld High's club brochure and decided to join the ballet club. She remembered going to the funeral for her grandmother, "Zuzanna" a year ago and she promised her to carry her passion for ballet in the country she'd never got a chance to go to, "America". She looked at Addison and Isadora and smiled.

Later that night, a group of Indian gangsters were barging into the school hallway. Their leader, who's tall and handsome and had a lion symbol on his jacket came in, "Alright Ferociars" he said, "Remember we're vandalizing the music dept with our spray paint."

"Got the paint, Vinod," said a gangster with a mohawk.

"And I got the stencils for our logo," said another gangster with curly hair dyed pink.

"Here's the plan," Vinod explained, "Ragoba, you handle the trophy case, Jyoti, fix up the mural of the famous musicians, Kareena, handle the choir room Dharya fix up the music storage room, and Mahi, be on the lookout."

He looked around to see that Mahi wasn't there, "Where's Mahi?" Vinod asked.

"I'm here" shouted an Indian girl with a boyish cut and sunglasses, "You left me behind again!"

"Mahi has a point" Ragoba replied, "She's your little sister, Vinod."

"Whatever" groaned Vinod.

"How come I never join you on spraypainting and stealing," Mahi asked her older brother, "You always make me be the lookout and let me take the blame."

"Because your a baby" Vinod answered, "This is the big kids' job. So go back to the lookout you twerp."

"None of this would've happened if he caught me checking the mail." Mahi thought to herself, "He found me with a brochure with the school's club when he came up with the dumb idea to vandalize the music wing."

As The Feriociars were spraypainting the music wing, Mahi fell into a deep sleep after her brother made her clean up around the hideout. Little did she knew, is that an adorable creature that looked like a cross between a parrot and a panda. It comforted Mahi while it everyone else was wrapping up the vandalism. Out of nowhere, a light came around. An overweight guard came around and asked, "What's going on?" he asked, "Vandalism is against the law."

"We, weren't vandalizing." Vinod lied, "We were ugh-."

Mahi woke up to see her brother getting busted by the guard, "STOP" she shouted, "This was my fault, I gave my idiot brother and his cohorts the idea to vandalize the music wing. I found a brochure of the school's clubs when they wanted to do graffiti here"

"Tattletale!" growled Vinod.

"I'm tired of you leaving me out of your criminal schemes and blaming all your mistakes on me." Mahi growled, "This time I'm taking responsibility!"

"Responsibility is for nerds," Vinod shouted as he and the other Ferociars tried to getaway.

But the parrot/panda creature sneezed and made them blow out of the school.

Mahi stood up to the guard and said, "Whatever punishment you have, I'll do it."

The next day after school, Addison and Isadora were getting ready for ballet class at the Hartfeld U auditorium when Peggy came around looking tired, "Sorry lasses" Peggy groaned, "I just got out of the scratcher and I'm feeling a little jaded. It's been two weeks since school started and I haven't gotten much of the hang of an American school."

"Don't worry" Addison smiled, "Isadora and I were exchange students for Australia for a semester in the 8th grade and kinda got the hang of it."

"I mean I've heard of shrimp on the Barbie" Isadora replied, "It made me think of Barbie the famous fashion designer and model and I keep getting kangaroos and wallabies mixed up I mean their super cute and they love to cuddle."

"SHUT UP!" shouted a girl with posh clothing and auburn hair, "I can't handle a word of Atenas. Luckily I was relieved when she and Bach went to Australia. It was the happiest moment of my life until Covington moved here from Boston 1 week later."

"Quiet Rochelle" Addison replied, "We only did this so Isadora can raise her grades in geography and history. Australia uses to be a settlement for prisoners."

"Did they ever have expensive tutus and slippers like mwa?" asked Rochelle.

"They didn't" replied Addison.

"Then I'm out." Rochelle groaned.

"That's Rochelle Vilks" Addison whispered to Peggy, "Her Parents own the Latvian furniture company, "Vilks Furnishes"

"I say she cares more about fancy lives than normal ones," Peggy whispered.

Suddenly, an elderly man came in, "Attention everywhere. As you know, Mrs. Colon will not be teaching this year. She has resigned to pursue being a choreographer for Swan Lake, in France. So I like for you guys to meet your new instructor and owner of Vandom's Animal Kingdom, "Will Vandom".

Will came in adjusting her glasses, "Thank you Principal McLean" Will smiled, "As you know, the ballet club has been our most promising club in Hartfeld High's history. Last night a couple of gangsters barged into the music wing and vandalized it. For a little adventure, the school board decided to give the students a little adventure by going to Hartfeld University."

While Will was still talking, Peggy sat next to a biracial Jamaican girl with a teal beanie, "New to ballet, girl." she whispered in a Jamaican accent.

"Something like that" whispered Peggy, "I'm Peggy."

"Rayne" whispered the Jamaican girl, "Heard you talking to Rochelle the Ruckus, that what the kids whom she bullies call her. She always puts down middle-class citizens and acts like a baby when she doesn't get what she wants."

"I can't believe how bold Rochelle is" Peggy whispered.

"Yeah" Rayne whispered, "She always has the bravery to be on stage."

"No" Peggy whispered, "I'm mean how you say, "mean"."

"- We also have three new faces this year" shouted Will, "Peggy O'Donovan, who just moved here from Ireland, Rayne Covington, who thought she could add a little softness to her life, and Mahi Chalk vat, Chocolate vase,-"

"It's, "Chakavarti" Mahi shouted from behind, "But don't worry, it's an Indian surname. Nobody gets it right all the time. Sorry for the lie-down, I needed to find the right room."

Later, the girls were going through the first few steps when Will found her purse glowing. After the creature destroyed The Heart, Will made the heart into rings and whichever five are connected to them are the chosen ones. She looked at the symbols and sensed that the new wielders are Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison.

**To be Continued.**


	9. It Resumes

In the dimension of Jeivia, the creature that destroyed the heart was eating some Trueppeocyl Soup when a servant came in, "King Jeiva" the servant shouted, "The heart is still active."

"What" King Jeiva shouted, "I thought I destroyed it 10 years ago. Send int he Bleglins, we're going on a Heart Hunt."

Back in Hartfeld, the girls were wrapping up their first ballet club meeting when Will. All of the others thought that they did something wrong, "Someones in trouble!" Rochelle laughed, "I heard about the little destruction of the music wing."

"SHUT UP!" shouted Mahi, "Go mind your own business you Hard Rock Hog"

"Yeah, stop gawking at our meeting you Brutal Earwiging Lass" Peggy shouted as she took Mahi's hand.

Mahi and Peggy looked at each other and then blushed, "Peggy is saying to leave them alone and you're being harsh." Will explained to Rochelle as she left.

"You know what I'm saying?" Peggy asked as she let go of Mahi's hand.

"Yes" Will smiled, "I took of course of Irish slang while I was in college" Will answered.

"She looks kind of shook" Peggy whispered.

"I wonder what does Vandomlism want?" Mahi asked.

"Let's pull our socks up" Peggy exclaimed as the other girls looked in confusion, "That's an Irish term for let's get going."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison gathered around to see what does Will want, "What a header he is" Peggy growled.

"A long time ago, there were five girls," Will explained, "Will, Irma, Taranne, Cornelia and Hay Lin. They were all protectors of The Veil that connects to different universes. One of them was Candracar, where it was ruled by the evil Phobos until he got eaten by the witch, "Nerissa". Years later, the five guardians went their separate ways after King Jeiva destroyed The Heart of Candracar.

"Wait a second" Rayne asked, "Is this a real story man?"

"It is true" Will explained, "I was the keeper of the heart."

She got the five rings out from her bag and revealed them to the girls, "Now their The Hearts of Candracar." she continued, "I sensed that the Heart's magic was powerful, even when it's broken."

The girls each places a ring on their left pointer finger and saw the symbols, "Peggy, you hold the power of Quintessence, Rayne, your element is water, Isadora holds the power of the air, Mahi is the guardian of fire and Addison wields the power of Earth."

"This is just like Captain Planet," Rayne recalled, "But with girls instead of a mixed-gender group. I feel like Gi."

Water suddenly came out of Rayne's hand and she smiled, "They don't call me, "Rayne" for nothing."

Addison saw flowers coming into her hands and tossed them around, "Just like after a recital."

Isadora started floating in the air and breathing like crazy, "Usually people say that I'm an airhead and that I have my head in the clouds" Isadora replied, "Technically I have an overactive imagination and technically I blab out lots of things to my non-ballet friends."

Peggy looked at her hands and saw that electricity came out, "This is perfect when we have a weather ballet show." she smiled.

The only one who didn't believe Will was Mahi, "Listen, Vandomlism" she growled, "I don't believe in any of the magic mumbo jumbo so you can take your Hearts of Candracar and beat it."

Suddenly, her hands were caught of fire, much to the other's surprise, "Okay, okay," Mahi said, "This whole thing is real."

Rayne unleashed her powers and placed out the fire, "Thanks" Mahi said as Rayne smiled.

Also in the bag, out came five bird/bear creatures. Isadora, Peggy, and Addison were all dazzled by their overwhelming cuteness. Mahi remembered having a dream of a panda/parrot comforting her while being on the lookout for the cops, "It wasn't a dream." she said, "Their real."

"These are The Bearakeets" explained Will, "I found them while I was going around Hartfeld when I first came here."

The Panda/Parrot that comforted Mahi last night came up to her, "That's Billy Shears," Will explained, "He loves to cuddle with new friends."

A Polar/Canary flew up to Peggy and played around with her, "That's Miss Lizzy" continued Will, "She likes dancing with humans and other bearakeets."

A Grizzly/Hummingbird flew up to Rayne and waved nervously, "This is Rita" continued Will, "She tends to be shy around new people.

A Black/cockatoo flew up to Isadora and "That's Maggie May" continued Will, "She's completely hyperactive."

And finally, a Sunbear/finch flew to Addison "That's Mr. Mustard" Will finished, "He loves eating anything yellow, especially mustard."

"Wait a sec," Addison said, "Billy Shears, Miss Lizzy, Rita, Maggie May, and Mr. Mustard? Those are names from Beatles Songs."

"They are" Will replied, "I figure you could use a little companion along away. Also, if you want to practice your new powers, it's better to test them when you're on the field."

"You got it" Rayne smiled

Later on their way home, the five girls were talking about their whole Candracar and Veil situation, "Where do you think these Jeivan army is going after next" Addison asked.

"Maybe they're going after the dimension of Goofing Around." Peggy sarcastically said.

"REALLY?" Isadora asked in excitement "I love to goof around every now and again, later I had to get back to work because nobody wants to slack on the job. Loitering is against the law I mean-"

"I was just slagging, Isadora" replied Peggy, "It means I'm only kidding."

Suddenly, a group of Jeivdogs came up and surrounded the girls, "Look lively lasses" shouted Peggy.

The girls placed their rings together.

GUARDIANS UNITE.

Like magic, the five friends transformed into powerful Guardians. "Now let's catch these dogs!" shouted Mahi.

Peggy unleashed powerful lightning bolts towards them, Rayne unleashed a tidal wave, Isadora blew tornados at them, Mahi burst into flames and took down the dogs and Addison unleashed vines and constricted the jeivandogs. And just like that, the jeivandogs turned into dust. The girls were really proud of themselves for defeating the bad dogs, "You know" Mahi smiled, "I feel much happier with you guys than I am with The Ferociars, you guys seem to care about me."

"Of course we care" Addison smiled, "That's what friends do."

Back in Jeivia, King Jeiva sensed that the Jeivandogs he sent were destroyed, but he vowed to get the girls next time.

The next day, the girls were celebrating their victory at Covington Ice Cream Parlor. Rayne's older sister, "Elsie" was serving them a banana split for all of them to share. Mahi barely knew a thing about sharing, so Peggy decided to teach her. After Peggy taught Mahi how to share, they both looked into each other's eyes and blushed. Rayne, Addison, and Isadora giggled with both of them, knowing that there's something special going on.

Will arrived with a 10-year-old girl who looked exactly like her, but with dark blue eyes, "Hey Mom" she said in a whisper, "Are those the new Guardians of Veil."

"They are, Alexa" whispered Will, "But you've got to be careful about what you say, who knows how many spies does King Jeiva have."

The duo joined in after they got some chocolate sundaes. "Girls," Will said, "This is my daughter, "Alexa" she's a Quintessence wielder in training."

"Mom told me that you girls are now taking care of five of the bearakeets" Alexa said.

"We are," Addison replied, "There now eating up on some overstock rainbow sprinkles in the pantry."

In the pantry, The Bearakeets were eating the overstocked sprinkles so they won't get caught by Rayne's parents.

Meanwhile, our heroes were enjoying themselves and making light conversations when Rochelle and her posse Lara and Sasha. Lara was a girl with armpit-length brown hair and Sasha had long blonde hair and blue eyes, "So the Posse of Losers is now hanging out with our new instructor" Rochelle said, "LAME"

"You tell em, Roch" smiled Lara.

Sasha on the other hand looked at Peggy and smiled, "So" flirted Sasha, "Your that newbie, Peggy."

"Aye" replied Peggy, "And I'm kind of busy."

Sasha got into Peggy and placed her arm around her, "Why don't we ditch these strangers and grab a pistachio milkshake."

"I can't" Peggy replied, "I'm allergic to pistachios, they break me out in pimples."

"You do as I say" Sasha growled, "We're getting a pistachio milkshake and that's that."

Annoyed by Sasha's controlling behavior, Mahi stubbed her in the foot, "Watch it," growled Sasha, "I just had my monthly pedicure!"

"Ignore those losers Sash" replied Rochelle, "This place is to lame to be in and I'm lactose intolerant. I only come here to insult the ice-cream loving weirdos."

"You made a hames of ballet" Peggy snapped, "Always taking all the attention you sleeveen creep."

"Yeah" Will replied, "So I think you must leave before we call the cops."

"Whatever" Rochelle replied, "I don't want to end up like Mahi's dumb brother."

Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha left while the girls went back to their sundaes. On a napkin, Isadora wrote down, "PRIMA". Will liked the sound of it because Hay Lin came up with the name using the first letter of their names. Everyone else agreed to the name, "TO PRIMA" smiled Peggy.

"To Prima," the other girls said as they ate from their sundae.

**The End.**


	10. It Rocks

At Vandom's Animal Kingdom, Peggy and Rayne were volunteering to feed the dogs, "Where's Addy" asked Peggy, "She told me that she has to do something about music."

"She's at band practice today?" Rayne answered.

"She's in a band?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah" Rayne answered, "Rocking Bonanza. They're having their auditions for a new guitarist, their previous one, "Nero" just moved over the summer. You know the house you live in, that was his."

"You learn something new every day, Lass" Peggy replied as she gave a dog a chewie stick.

Meanwhile, at a garage, Rocking Bonanza was having lead guitarist auditions. A country-boy was wrapping up Oh Susannah when Addison and Isadora gave him a "No". They were also accompanied by the lead members were sibling duo "Dagger" who is Isadora's boyfriend and "Merula" both Dagger and Melura were both gothic. "Why can't Rocking Bonanza be a quartet?" Addison asked.

"When Rocking Bonanza is a five-part harmony" Isadora replied, "It's five times the charm as they always say. Not like charm bracelets, I use to collect those as a kid, remember? Like the one you gave me for my 8th birthday with the flags of Guatemala and Vietnam."

A perky woman came into their room, "Eugene, Marlow" she asked, "Have you found your guitarist yet?

"Mom!" shouted Dagger, "Call us by our stage names, "Melura" and "Dagger""

"Sorry" their mom replied, "No one else seems to have auditioned for Rocking Bonanza. Two years and it got you gigs at Covington ice cream shop, Hartfeld High events, and town festivals."

"I don't think we're going anywhere with this" Melura replied, "Dad works at Majesty Records as an accompanist for musicians and we all know that if he lets his gothic musician children into the business, he'll die of embarrassment."

"Don't say that" their mom replied, "I know your father gets embarrassed when you do your goth thing, but it's for your good. Just don't be ferocious."

That's when Melura remembered something, "Tell me about this friend of yours" asked Melura, "The bad girl in the ballet club."

"Her name is Mahi Chakavarti" Isadora replied, "She use to be a member of that Indian street gang The Ferociars until she confessed she gave her stupid brother, "Vinod" the idea to vandalize the school. Now we're using the Hartfeld University auditorium until further notice, that way the high schoolers can have adventure."

"Enough" shouted Melura, "Could you call her and please stop all of your talking?"

"Okay" Isadora as she texted her.

_Mahi Mahi, our band Rocking Bonanza are in need of a new guitarist and are wondering if you would be up._

After 30 seconds, Mahi texted back.

_I'm busy rearranging things, but I will do it ASAP._

Mahi was cleaning out her old hideout where she and the other Ferociars lived until they got arrested last week. Mahi went through and found a picture of her and her teammates. She thought about tossing it to throw away the bad memories but remembered that if she tossed it, she could forget her brother.

After a final touch to the skate ramp, she texted the other members of PRIMA

_Meet me by Waffle World, now._

30 minutes later, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison were outside Waffle World, which was next door to an abandoned arcade, "Himesh's Hallway" asked Peggy, "What is Himesh's Hallway?"

"It was an arcade in the 1980s," explained Mahi coming out of the arcade, "But during the 2020s, it shut down because Himesh had to go move to Canada to expand his business. This was a perfect hideout for The Ferociars and for PRIMA"

"This is our new hideout?" asked Rayne

Mahi nodded her head, "And don't worry" she replied, "Will and I returned all the stolen goods The Ferociars stole over the years."

"That's a relief" Addison smiled, "I don't want to get arrested for assisting burglary. My grandfather would kill me if he found out I was joined by an ex-criminal."

Isadora wanted to blab out something, but her mouth was full from the waffleburger she was eating, "Forgive me" Isadora replied, "My Tia is serving her disgusting radish gazpacho tonight and I could never get the flavor of radishes, there is that Hulu cartoon called, "Rosaline" where a lesbian peasant visits her sweetheart who has a purple daisy in her hair, heck the fan name I girl her is, "Daisy" because of it."

"Come on," Mahi said, "Let's go before the cops show up."

"Right" whispered the girls as they snuck into the window.

"Why can't we use the door, girl," asked Rayne.

"If I've ever learned anything about being a criminal" answered Mahi, "Criminals don't use the front door, the law would catch on."

Meanwhile, in the Jeivan Empire, King Jeiva was listening to his royal minstrel, "Asinorth" she had green scaly skin, wore gothic clothing and played a powerful lute, "So your Jeivaness" she said, "Are you going to introduce me, Zemunth, and Madrid our new recruits?"

"That's right," King Jeiva said, "Madrid, Zemunth, get in here this instant."

Madrid came in, he wore an elaborate musketeer uniform and stroke a dashing pose, "It's awful to be her your Jeivaness"

"Yes, yes" replied King Jeiva, "Now where's that stupid Zemunth"

A bang on the wall came, "Hey," he said, "They ain't no door here?"

"That's a wall, stupid" growled Asinorth.

"Sowy" Zemunth said as he tripped and fell.

"I can't believe I have a giant idiot as my muscle" growled King Jeiva, "Now then, I like you to meet our new mercenary and his cohorts."

From the windows, a dark brooding masked warrior came around, he was accompanied by 4 other masked warriors who did a lion pose, "Easy kitties" shouted the leader, "We're in the presence of His Jeivaness."

"Yes, sir" replied his cohorts.

"Your Jeivaness" said the leader, "I am Bipon, I am glad you and your army discovered us. Now tell me what you want us to do?"

"Simple" Jeiva answered, "I want you to put everyone in Hartfeld into their fear, retrieve The Hearts of Candracar and weaken those human girls, "Prima""

"It will be done," Bipon said as he and his henchmen took off.

Meanwhile in the Human World, PRIMA was practicing their new powers. Isadora was wrapping hers up and flew down next to Rayne, "Did you see me do those gusts of wind" asked Isadora, "Did ya, did ya, did ya. People say that this is cold and flu season, this is also pumpkin, apple cider and windy season. I know the spring as pollen, flower and rainy season, Summer is considered watermelon, vacation and picnic season and finally winter is snow, peppermint, and Christmas season. Christmas is not usually in January nor February, but I can have Christmas themed birthday and Valentine's present to give the spirit."

"That's true man" Rayne replied, "My family celebrates my Papa's birthday on January 7th. We use leftover Christmas wrapping for the occasion."

"That's a good way to use Christmas present wrapping, Lass" Peggy replied, "To use it for birthday presents for birthdays close to Christmas."

Outside, they heard a thud from the park. Bipon and his gang were wreaking havoc, the way that a gangster does, "Throw up your fears" shouted Bipon.

"Rude" shouted Addison, "Looks like someone has to teach those crooks a lesson."

Guardians Unite

"So," Bipon smiled, "This must be the PRIMAS Jeiva warned us, you look prettier in person"

"Will take that as a compliment" Peggy replied.

"I don't fight women." said one of them.

"Wuitet" shouted Bipon, "Anyway, any of you scared of bats."

"Bats are a sign of death in Aztec culture!" Addison replied, "And in Macbeth, the Weird Sisters used batfur for their brew."

"Exactly" replied Bipon, "Since we find Shakespeare gross-"

He summoned an army of evil bats to protect them. Mahi knew a way on how they could defeat them, with music. She remembered reading from a stolen book about Indian animals that bats have very powerful hearing. She found a guitar in a trash can, still in good use, figuring that she couldn't let something this good go to waste. With a wave of the guitar, she played Neil Young's Rockin In The Free World.

The Jeivan Bats were attuned to the music, they started to dance, "STOP!" Bipon shouted, "Don't listen to that runt's little song."

But the bats wouldn't listen, they kept flying around Mahi's performance. "Let's get out of this lame symphony!" shouted Bipon as he and his cohorts wandered off.

The words of Bipon's mouth insulted Addison, so she drizzled acorns on them, "That's for insulting the power of symphony."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison were amazed by Mahi's guitar playing skills. During a major guitar solo, the Jeivan Bats bumped into each other and turned into dust. After the last one turned into dust, everyone cheered, "Where did you learn to play that?" Rayne asked.

"Taught myself through music books I bought during my days" Mahi, "Needed an honest living on the streets."

"Busking is illegal, but at least your being honest with yourself." Addison smiled.

The next day at Melura and Dagger's garage, Mahi came for her guitar audition. "You're in the band." smiled Dagger, "We've been through a lot of violinists, country singers and polka performers, none of them had the right tune."

"Awesome" smiled Mahi, "When is our first gig?"

"Tonight at Covington Ice Cream." answered Melura, "And you get paid $300, our mom works as a dentist."

"I'm going to move into the foster home afterward" Mahi replied, "I need a new place to crash, I've been surviving on the streets since I was a child."

Later that night, Rocking Bonanza performed "Rocking In The Free World" with Mahi on vocals. Everyone cheered in the end, Mr. and Mrs. Covington were both thrilled to have Mahi live in their foster home. They've haven't taken in a teenager before in their lives. Rayne knows that people grow up, but Mahi has a new family now.

**The End**

**Note: Himesh's Hallway is named after actor Himesh Patel.**


	11. The Flavor of Family

Mahi was finishing up her move in with The Covingtons when Elsie came up to her room, "I see you like Rayne's room." Elsie said.

"This is Rayne's room?" asked Mahi in surprise.

"Why else would there be bunk-beds?" Elsie asked.

"You do live in a foster home." Mahi replied

After she placed some of things away, she looked at a picture of her parents and her older brother when she was younger. She decided to place it in her private drawer, so she won't be haunted by her memories.

Rayne came into the room with a grumpy and frustrated look on her face, "Cranberry Crash?" "No, that's the name of last year's flavor, Molasses Might?, no, they'll think its mud. Cherry Pie Praise? No, it's more of a Valentine's Day theme."

"What's up with Rayne?" asked Mahi.

"Rayne is having a little trouble lately" Eslie explained, "She wants to help her father with a new Ice Cream of The Month for November."

"Isn't this month's Candy Corn Crash?" asked Mahi, "I tried a free sample of it yesterday.

"Yeah" Elsie replied, "But mostly, Rayne comes up with the ideas for the Ice Cream of The Month."

From Rayne's dresser, Elsie got out a list of the flavors for the past year.

January- Winter White Chocolate

Feburary- Valentine Tripleberry Triumph

March- Shamrock Pistachio Power.

April- Easter Marshmallow Mayhem

May- Mother's Day Mango

June- Lime/Coconut Sorbet.

July- Firecracker Blue Rasberry

August- Friendship Day Rainbow.

Sept- One Good Apple

"That's a lot of flavors," Mahi said, "And you know August is the only month without a national holiday."

"True" Eslie replied, "Papa suggested that everyone could use a friend, including you."

In Jeivia, King Jeiva was going around the field looking at the jeivkin patches. They were like pumpkin patches, only darker and tasted like they've gone rotten. Then he saw a bunch of peasants carving Jeik-O-Lanterns for an early birthday present. One of them scared the crowns off of him, which gave King Jeiva an idea on how to get rid of PRIMA.

At the ballet club on Earth, the students were learning the basic dances from Swan Lake. Rayne on the other hand, was still struggling about what flavor to come up with for Covington's Flavor of The Month. "May I make a suggestion" asked Rochelle, "Loser Ripple"

"That's no flavor, Man" shouted Rayne, "That's an insult, like you"

Then it was Rochelle's turn to do the Dance of The Little Swans with a bunch of other students. Peggy, Isadora, and Addison begin to wonder what was wrong with Rayne, "Rayne is having a little trouble coming up with the Flavor of The Month."

"I remember that" Isadora replied, "That's where Covington Ice Cream comes up with a special flavor so they can attract more customers. One time I came up with the idea of The Isadora special, which is a mixture of kiwis and pears and I came up with the Flavor of The Month for Addison's ultimate Christmas present, Addison's Symphony, which is a mixture of nectarines and watermelon."

"I remember, Isa" Addison replied, "It was very thoughtful and inexpensive to give Mr. Covington that ice cream suggestion."

"Attention students" shouted Principal McLean on the intercom, "Someone in the place has added some funny looking pumpkins and are destroying the cafeteria. So I want everyone to exacuate the school immediately."

18 of the 24 ballet students came in, grabbed their stuff and took off to the outskirts of the school. PRIMA knew that something was up. They placed their rings together in secret and shouted, Guardians Unite.

In the cafeteria, they spotted Madrid causing havoc in the cafeteria. PRIMA started attacking the Jeivkan Monsters. As some of them were about to attack Rayne, she accidentally teleport. Rayne was suprised that she got a new power, "Teleportation" Addison said, "Use it to distract those pumpkin monsters."

As quick as she could, Rayne took down the Jeivkan Monsters, breaking them to bigs, "Nice job Rayne." smiled Peggy, "Looks like we made a recipe of Pumpkin Monster Casserole."

Rayne was shocked and realized something, "Pumpkin" Rayne said, "That's it. November's month, Pumpkin Power Sundae."

"Now that's a flavor" Isadora replied, "Pumpkins are not only used on Halloween, but also in Thanksgiving and baking. There was this one time Addison and I went to that bake sale where they sold nothing but pumpkin pastries. I'd even took some pumpkin bread home to Tia Delfina, because she was overworked doing some laundry."

"You never celebrate Thanksgiving, don't you Peggy" asked Addison.

"Ireland doesn't save thanksgiving." Peggy replied, "We usually celebrate St. Patrick's Day, May Day, October Day, and Christmas."

"Usually on Thanksgiving" Mahi replied, "I would get the scraps."

"Talk about total moochers" Rayne replied.

The next day at Covington Ice Cream, Mr. Covington was serving some Thankful my Pumpkin sundaes for free for the girls, just so they can test it out. "This taste delicious Mr. Covington" Mahi said.

"Merci" Mr. Covington said in a French accent, "In French we would say, Délicieuse "

"Ugh" said Mahi, "Delicieuse."

"Now you got it" Mr. Covington smiled, "Anyway, Thanks for the suggestion of Pumpkin Power Sundae, the customers are going to love it this November."

"Actually, Papa" replied Rayne, "It was Peggy's idea. She gave me the idea after a little pumpkin problem."

"Oui" replied Mr. Covington, "The evening news told us about that pumpkin creature problem. I wonder where they came from."

Elisio, Elias, and Cassie started to get into a food fight. Which made Mr. Covington panic. The girls couldn't use their powers, because Rayne's father and younger foster siblings were watching. That's when the bearakeets appeard and rained sprinkles all over their pumpkin ice cream. They hid quickly by the painting of a Jamaican backdrop before anyone noticed. Mr. Covington didn't care how it happened, he was glad his younger children were calming down.

**The End.**


	12. Dancing it Out in Hartfeld

At Zuzzana's Steps, Mahi was looking for a new pair of ballet slippers. That's when Peggy came in, "Hey Lass" Peggy greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"If you ask me?" asked Mahi, "I'm looking for a new pair of ballet slippers for the dance contest."

"A dance contest" asked Peggy.

Mahi showed her the flier for the dance contest.

_Hartfeld Teen Dance Off_

"It's that ridiculous dance competition the town hold every year." Mahi explained, "Every year, the mayor gives away 1000 to the grand prize winners. Runner ups get a gift box of Hartfeld goodies."

Peggy began to wonder why would Mahi care about a contest, Esme was doing twirls when she spots Peggy with Mahi, "Who's your new boyfriend?" asked Esme.

"I'm Mahi." Mahi greeted as she tried to fist bump Esme

"Your a lass" Esme exclaimed.

"I know" Mahi replied"I've been going by the boyish hairstyle since I was 13."

Peggy suddenly got a text from Isadora about the Hartfeld Teen Dance Off on who's competiting. Within the list she saw who's in the contest

_Peggy O'Donovan and Mahi Chakavarti_

"You let us compete in the Dance Off" Peggy asked, "I thought you were running an errand for one of the competitors."

"I forgot to mention that is usually a "partner dance off" Mahi replied.

"I like it" Peggy smiled.

"You do?" Mahi asked in a surprise.

"Duh" replied Peggy, "That way we can get to know each other better."

As they were blushing, Peggy's parents noticed them, "You know Brody." said Mrs. O'Donovan, "I think Mahi and Peggy look cute together."

"Your right, Alanna" Mr. O'Donovan replied.

Meanwhile in the Jeivian Empire, King Jeiva was watching some dancers perform The Jeivan Jump. Madrid was delight to see them dance in the king's way, "I hoped that Isadora would feel the same for me."

"You and Isadora?" Bipon laughed, "Hey guys, Madrid still has a crush on Isadora."

"Isadora and Madrid sitting in a tree" shouted his cohorts, " K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Madrid got completely annoyed by their antics. This gave King Jeiva an idea to summon the dancers at once. He told them to go to earth and "take care" of PRIMA.

Later in the human world, City Hall was having their annual dance contest. The mayor, "_Tallulah Hansen"_ of the town came up to make the announcement. She was a middle aged woman who looked like a secretary from the 1940s. "Welcome good citizens of Hartfeld, to the Hartfeld Teen Dance Off HTDO for short." she greeted, "As mayor and person who came up with the idea 20 years ago, it is my pleasure to show that teenagers can express themselves through dancing."

First a pair of Russian dancers came up, then a pair of contemporary dancers, and finale a pair of disco dancers came up. While Mahi and Peggy were looking at the dancers, a familiar face laughed at them. Rochelle was competing in the contest just for the money, her dance partner was a ballet club member, "Kieran" who is biracially black/native american. They were going to do a salsa routine in the competition, "Next on our list is a dynamic duo from the Hartfeld High's ballet club" Mayor Hansen said, "Margaret O'Donovan and Mahi Chakavarti."

Rochelle didn't know what they meant, "Margaret is my real name" Peggy replied as she took off into the audience.

Onstage, Peggy started doing some Irish ballet her grandmother taught her as a child, then Mahi did a little hip hop routine she learned from her fellow street performers. Peggy was amazed by her moves, so they decided to switch things up a notch. They ended with Mahi carrying Peggy and the audience applauded. Rayne, Isadora and Addison were sitting near an elderly Vietnamese couple, they were Addison's paternal grandparents.

"Did you see them onstage," Isadora smiled, "It took them nearly three days to rehearse the dance routine. If it weren't for the word, "Rehearsal" they would get a little out of hand, and I mean a lot. They would get confused and get stage fright at the same time. Mahi and Peggy knew each other for a few weeks and believe me, their starting to get along just fine."

"Take it easy, Isadora" said Grandma Bach, "It is good that their ballet/hip hop fusion is going well. Maybe Mahi and Peggy could learn a few acting skills."

"Are you saying that they should get free acting lessons from you?" asked Dr. Bach, "Because I was going to show them what to do if you see a dehydrated bystander."

Backstage, Peggy and Mahi congradulated themselves while they told a pair of Scottish dancers to, "Break A Leg"

"Normally" Mahi replied, "Whenever Vinod tells actors or other performers that, he really means it."

"Esme thought it was real once" Peggy replied, "But luckily I saved her before Mom and Dad could ground her for staging an injury. What about your parents?"

Mahi took a deep breath, "They disowned me and my brother" she explained, "Back in India, they were always to busy working for us. That's when Vinod decided to go into a life of crime. Me on the other hand, I started to develop romantic feelings for women. Our parents disowned us for that. That's when they recruited his stupid friends Ragoba, Jyoti, Kareena, and Dhraya on the street and called themselves "The Ferociars". I only joined so I could stand guard while they commit their lame crimes."

"That's okay" Peggy replied, "Grandma Zuzzana was a ballerina dancer at The Abbey Theater. She was a hardworking single mother. Grandpa Alan died from a terminal illness before my mom was born. It was hard for her, to bring in money to raise her five kids. My mom was the youngest. She has been to India and Ireland, but she wanted to share her passion for dancing to America. It was her dying wish, for my family to go to the USA. In honor of her memory, my mom named the store after her."

"Well" Mahi replied, "Single parenting isn't easy."

"Speaking of single parents." shouted Will from the distance, "I know how you feel."

Will and Alexa came in thanks to their backstage passes they bought, "I had to join a single parent club in order to help raise Alexa."

"What happened to your ex-boyfriend?" asked Peggy.

"I had to leave him." Will explained, "With him and his job and the Quintessence power carrying on, I knew it would be dangerous to let him know about Alexa's existence."

"Wait" asked Mahi, "He doesn't know Alexa's existence."

"I'm afraid not." Will answered.

Suddenly, Mahi and Peggy's rings started to glow, "There's trouble by Zuzzana's Steps." Peggy growled, "Nobody messes with the O'Garvey name."

In the audience, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison looked at their rings and saw trouble by the new dance shop, "We're going to get some snacks at the concession stand, Grandma" Addison exaggerated.

"Please bring me back some yogurt chips." Grandma Bach asked, "You know how much I love those"

They caught up with Peggy and Mahi by the founder's statue, "Are we really going to the snack bar" whispered Rayne.

"Yes" replied Addison in a whisper, "Because we don't anyone to find out about the Jeivan Empire and The Hearts of Candracar."

"To me lasses" Peggy whispered, "It's time for a serving of PRIMA POWER!"

_Guardians Unite_

At Zuzzana's Steps, they saw the Jeivan Dancers, causing havoc around the place. They needed to stop them fast. "Mahi should really think of something right now" thought Peggy.

"Hey" thought Mahi, "I'm trying to think here."

Suddenly, they realized that they have telepathy. They looked into eachother's eyes and decided to dance their way to solve their problem. Both Mahi and Peggy decided to dance the same routine they did at the Dance Off. As they were dancing, they teleported from place to place. Rayne was impressed that they also got teleportation too. "Girls" Addison said, "Care to do a little trio Dance of the Little Swans?"

"No prob" Isadora said, "Mostly this is a quartet thing, but since Mahi and Peggy are doing their hip-hop/ballet routine. We should do it too. I mean, we better take care of these dancers before Mr. and Mrs. O'Donovan catches us."

After they took down the last dancer, they all decided to retreat to The Jeivan Empire. Now the only problem is, how are they going to clean the place before Peggy's parents find out. From the window, Billy Shears, Miss. Lizzy, Mr. Mustard, Maggie May, and Rita started cleaning up the place and in 10 seconds. THey were impressed, "Guys" Addison said, "We better get back to our seats. My grandma is going to be worried sick."

With a quick teleport, they went back to city hall and back to their positions. Not before Addison, Isadora, and Rayne stopped by the snack bar to get some food.

Back in their seats, Grandpa Bach was looking at his pocket-watch to see what's taking them so long. As he was about to leave, the three girls made it back, "Sorry we're late" Addison said to her grandmother, "We ran into a couple of dancers along the way."

"With your sister at her friend's slumber party" Mrs. Bach said, "I can finally eat my yogurt chips without her sneaking into them."

All the competitors gathered around to see who won the contest. Rochelle is determined to win, so she can have the money to herself. "And the winer is-" the mayor announced as she opened the letter, "Margaret O'Donovan and Mahi Chakavarti for their ballet/hip hop fusion duet. I never seen anything like this in my life."

"Really?" asked Peggy.

"Normally," the mayor said, "I would see it on TV, but seeing it live makes it feel better."

The mayor gave Peggy and Mahi a 1000 dollar check, sashes for the dance contest winners, and a trophy, "We can share the prize money together" Peggy suggested, "And give the other half to our ballet club."

"This is why I wanted to enter the contest" replied Mahi, "So I can help the ballet club."

"That's good" Will said as she and Alexa came up, "Because we're in desperate need of some new costumes for the spring show."

"You two picked out the theme for the spring show?" Mahi asked.

"Yes" Alexa replied, "But I won't tell until the day of the winter show."

"This is your fault!" shouted Rochelle to Kieran, "I won some stupid souviners instead of the 1000 money."

"Hey" Kieran replied, "You need to learn to keep it cool and not to squander all your money on expensive clothes."

Rochelle took off in rage.

"Sounds like someone has danced out of their brain" joked Rayne as everyone laughed.

**The End.**


	13. PRIMA cast

Kerry Condon- Peggy

Tessa Thompson- Rayne

Chrissie Fit- Isadora

Lily Singh- Mahi

Jamie Chung- Addison

Kelly Stables- Will

Kate Micucci- Rochelle, Alexa.

Colm Meaney - Mr. O'Donovan

Fiona Shaw- Mrs. O'Donovan

Tom Kenny- Mr. Covington, Zemunth, Ragoba.

Sonequa Martin-Green- Mrs. Covington

Selene Luna- Tia Delfina

Carolina Ravassa-Felipa, Tobias

Algenis Pérez Soto- Damian

Kate Higgins- Melanie, Lara and Jyoti

Rosalind Chao- Mrs. Bach

Ken Jeong- Dr. Bach

Rami Malek -Vinod, Bipon

Candi Milo-Esme, Mae, Sasha

Cree Summer-Elsie

Lara Jill Miller- Eliseo and Elias

Keith David-King Jeiva

Reagan Gomez-Preston-Kareena

Sami Malek- Dhraya

Madrid- Jeiva's spanish speaking knight who has a major crush on Isadora.

Asinorth- Jeiva's royal minstrel who uses her musical powers to make everyone scared


	14. Isadora-napped

In the Jeivan Empire, Madrid was summoned by King Jeiva. He summoned some Jeivan Cats as well, "Your Jeivanness" Madrid replied, "You wated to see me?"

"Yes" King Jeiva answered, "I want you to handle those PRIMA girls, maybe you can kidnap one of them and lure them into a trap. Maybe, Isadora?"

"Isadora" Madrid smiles as he blushes, "How can I forget her hyperactive nature? They way she talks a lot and says random things. I'm in love with her."

Bipon watches them in disgust.

Meanwhile in the human world, Will was calling a meeting for the ballet club, "Okay people, listen up. In 2 months is our annual winter ballet paegent and we're going to do a Christmas theme this year."

"Yuck" Rochelle shouted, "Tis the season of giving, why can't it be getting."

"It's not the price of the gift," Peggy said.

"It's the size of the heart" Rayne replied.

"That's right, Rayne and Peggy, " Will smiled, "I'm assigning you into groups of 3, where you get to act out a scene from that particular ballet."

After reading the others lists, Peggy looked at the group that she and her friends are in.

_Peggy, Mahi, and Rochelle- The Nutcracker._

_Rayne, Isadora, and Addison- The Nativity._

"I don't believe this" Rochelle replied, "I get to be in a dance troupe with Rebel Head and Leprechaun Creep!"

"You need to learn to get along with others" Will replied, "Since your being such a rat, you get to play The Rat Queen."

"Peg" Mahi asked, "Wouldn't it be okay if I played the Nutcracker prince, I have more of the boyish features than you."

"That's okay Lass" replied, "I always wanted to play Clara in The Nutcracker ever since I was a little lass."

"You did the Nutcracker before?" Mahi asked.

"I did" Peggy replied, "I ended up playing one of the sugarplum dancers, but that's okay."

Rayne, Addison and Isadora on the other hand were going through who should play who in The Nativity, "Okay" Isadora replied, "I think that I should play the angel, because I really love their ropes and the halos make me so adorable. Addison would make a great Mary, due to her graceful nature and Rayne should play Joseph due to her tomboyish attitude."

"Slow down" Rayne shouted, "People can't understand you when you talk too fast."

"Easy" Addison replied, "She's saying I should play Mary, you play Joseph and Isadora should play the angel who absorbs them."

"Good idea" Rayne replied.

Will watches them and smiles, knowing that Isadora is good with ideas on who should be who.

After the Ballet Club, Madrid came in with some Jeivan Rats surrounding the five girls.

_Guardians Unite_

The Guardians started taking down the rats when Bipon and his gang grabbed Isadora. Before their portal closes, they followed her immediately.

Out of the portal, they were in the Jeivan Empire, "So this is King Jeiva's crib" Rayne said, "It's like Halloween up to 11"

Peggy spotted a bunch of Jeivan pumpkins on sale, "The pumpkins here are nothing compared to the ones in the patches I went to in Ireland." Peggy said.

Meanwhile, Bipon and his gang carried the captured Isadora to Madrid, "This is out of control" she shouted, "Really, kidnapping here is highly illegal. Along with grand theft, grand theft auto, counterfeiting, faking injuries, false advertising, identity theft, stalking, trespassing, graffiti, and reckless driving."

Bipon got really annoyed by this, "Dude" Bipon shouted "This ballerina is a chatterbox. I can't take her talking anymore!"

"Traitor" Madrid growled as he told the Jeivan Rats to take down the other PRIMA members.

"Your not really my type" Isadora replied, "Not only because your evil, your getting into my personal space, you summoned demon rats, you never brush your teeth and your friends think i'm annoying. It is true I can be annoying, but not on purpose. You probably don't no geico, but those Believe It commercials where they person says, "I don't believe it" when it comes to saving money and not the crazy things, it's like their too oblivious and you have to be an idiot to be oblivious to the weird."

The annoyed the Jeivan Rats so much, that they released Isadora, because they couldn't take her talking anymore. Madrid was annoyed by the talking, but he still loves Isadora. He tried to kiss her, but Isadora made a gust of wind to get him away.

Her friends were watching her from a distance and were proud of her for rescuing herself without using her powers, "That's a good way to use your strategics" Peggy smiled as they flew into the castle.

"Thank you" Isadora replied, "Strategy usually means using your brains. I mean everyone has one, even Tia Delfina, all because she keeps reading the refunded books from her bookstores. I already told about Tia Delfina's bookstore, "Delfina's Dictionary"-"

The other four giggled and decided to let her go, because she IS Isadora Atenas. "Now the only question left is" Mahi asked, "How are we going to get back to Earth, we were going to join Grandma Bach for dinner tomorrow."

One of Bipon's cohorts opened a portal, because they couldn't take Isadora's talking, "Thank you lads" Peggy replied, "We'll take care of it."

The next day after school, the girls stopped by the Bach Residents. Grandma Bach was serving them some Vietnamese Lotus Tea and some vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, "So girls" asked Grandma Bach, "How was school today?"

"It was fine, Grandma" Addison explained, "Except the part where Rochelle called Principal McLean, "A Rat". He didn't expel her, because he buys most of his furniture there. So instead, he made her do kitchen duties after school. Their serving a free dinner for the after school clubs."

"They serve free dinners to after school clubs?" asked Peggy.

"The principal of the 1970s decided to do that" Isadora explained, "Because she wanted to show that anorexia is not a funny thing. I mean really, the 1970s are a time of disco, lava lamps, and Space Wars. Who can forget Dark Laser's dark appearance."

"Miss O'Donovan," Grandma Bach replied, "Your from Ireland right?"

"Ai" Peggy replied, "I just moved her over the summer and I'm starting to like your granddaughter."

"If you want to" Grandma Bach replied, "I can teach you some good acting skills if you want to have a great performance in the ballet rehersal."

"I like that" Peggy smiled, "Mahi, Rochelle and I are going to recite Clara's character."

Doctor Bach comes into the house and removed his doctor's jacket, "Minh Hiếu" Grandma Bach said, "Your just in time for dinner."

"Thanks, Dear" replied Doctor Bach "Ever since Kim Ánh met Peggy, they've been going to strange areas. What do they do when we're not around."

"Let's just say we guard a little trouble" Addison exaggerated.

Grandma and Doctor Bach thought she meant that they keep eachother from getting hurt and were okay with that.

**The end.**


	15. Happy Halloween, PRIMA

In the Hartfeld High gymnasium, the student body was putting up Halloween decor. Will was one of the supervisor, along with another teacher who was an obese, yet beautiful woman. She was the girls homeroom teacher, "Mrs. Dean" "Be careful of those Halloween lights" Will said, "We don't anymore defacing of school property."

"Principal McLean would not be okay with this." Mrs. Dean said, "You know how much you hates Halloween."

"I know" Will replied, "But this is a fundraiser to help renovate the music dept. It doesn't get fixed overnight."

"That's true" Mrs. Dean replied, "What did he say about it?"

"He told me that I was throwing a fundraiser party" Will replied, "But I didn't tell him it was Halloween themed. Around this time of year, he spends the week in The Berkshires Mountains."

Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha started putting up some Jack O Lanterns with paint on them, complaining why they got in on this. Lara reminded Rochelle that this was detention for playing the new app game VAINY VERA, where they helped her with her shopping. They would also not get their phones back, until the decorating is over.

Will had a feeling that this will be the best Halloween fundraiser ever.

In Jeivia, King Jeiva was smelling with joy because it was his birthday today. He saw some peasant children making Jeiva-Lantern for him, "Jeiva Lanterns" King Jeiva smiled, "Perfect for our Halloween horror."

He looked around to see more birthday decor going around. This is when he came up with another idea to go into the human world for Halloween.

Meanwhile at Vandom's Animal Kingdom, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were watching their bearakeets playing with the hamsters. Will was selling some pumpkin chew toys when they saw the girls feeling upset. "What's wrong girls?" she asked.

"This is my first Halloween in America" Peggy explained, "And I can't make up my mind on what to wear."

"I was going to dress as a police woman for Halloween" Rayne explained, "But The Twins used it for their stray dog capturing and the dogs chewed them."

"Tia Delfina has been completely busy putting up How to Make your own costume books" explained Isadora, "And suggested that I should do it. I'm really good at drawing and designing clothes, but I couldn't find the right costume either. I thought about a princess, but I was that last year, then a cat, but Cousin Damien is scared of cats, then I thought about Carmen Miranda, but Cousin Melanie is dressing up like her. So there's the problem there."

"About me" Mahi replied, "Usually, we celebrate by committing arson, stealing Halloween candy from toddlers, and TP and Egging houses. I just don't have the money for a costume."

"Our family's budget is too tight right now for Halloween Costumes" Addison explained, "So my sister would be wearing the costume I wore last year. We share the same size."

"You mean, Mae" asked Peggy.

"Yeah her" Addison replied in annoyance, "She's always touching my stuff and never cleans up after herself."

"Technically Add," Isadora said, "Some younger siblings don't clean up after themselves, take my sister, "Felipa" for example. She always sneaks into Damien and Tobias's room and sometimes leave behinds potato chips. Tia Delfina doesn't like it when she leaves behind potato chips, because she thinks they'll attract rats and she is deathly afraid of rats. Also, Felipa is dressing up as a dragon princess this year."

"You were a 1950s girl?" asked Peggy.

"Of course, Peggy" Addison replied.

Will snapped her fingers and realized something, "I think I have a solution." Will smiled.

She got out a box and revealed five red costumes, "Witch costumes" asked Mahi

"I'm friends with the owner of the thrift store, Handy Heaven" Will explained ,"She overstocked on some Halloween costumes, so she gave me these costumes for free."

"If only this comes in teal" Rayne said as they acidentally turned teal.

"Rayne" Mahi asked, "Did you just do that"

"Make Peggy's witch costume, pink." Rayne replied, "And make Mahi's orange, Isadora's blue, and Addison's green."

The red costumes had turned into their signature colors, "Looks like you got a new power." Addison suggested.

"I know" replied Rayne, "Can't wait to rub it in the twins' faces."

"What about you and Alexa?" asked Mahi, "What are you guys going to be."

"You'll see" replied Will.

The next day was the Hartfeld High Halloween Party. Everyone was dressed up in really cool costume. Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha were all dressed as scary nurses, because they knew that some people are scared of needles. "Witches?" Rochelle asked, "You got to be kidding!"

"Hey" shouted a Vietnamese girl in a 50s costume, "Those are some really good costumes."

It was Addison's younger sister, Mae. She was wearing her sister's 1950s outfit, which bothered Addison, "You had to wear my old costume."

"Grandma said that we have to share." Mae replied.

"That is a genuine 1950s costume." Addison replied with a scowl, "You have no idea how many stores have a realistic 1950s costume."

"Come on" Mae replied, "Grandma and Grandpa got this for you last year, because they want your Halloween to be more convincing. You also won last year for Most Convincing costume."

"And I thought I bickered with others like that." Mahi said to herself.

Peggy started to get a few migraines, "I sense danger." she said, "By the school's rooftop."

Will and Alexa came up dressed in African apparel, knowing that they needed a distraction. Will rushed up to the intercom and shouted, "Okay folks. It's time to learn The Thriller and then we're giving out medals for the best costumes."

Alexa escorted the five girls out into the hallway, so they can find the monsters. "Go" Alexa whispered, "I'll hold some of the competitors off with an African style of Thriller."

"By the way" Peggy smiled, "Great costume."

Guardians Unite

The girls transformed into their PRIMA apparel.

Outside, they saw a bunch of scary clowns going around with Madrid supervising them, "I've heard of Coulrophobia, but this is ridiculous" Mahi said.

"Coulrophobia sounds like people are scared of colors, but really it's the fear of clowns," Isadora replied, "I once had a friend in Guatemala who's scared of clowns and on their fifth birthday at Monkey Castle, the monkey-themed amusement park they had Platano the Clown who is famous for it's banana falls and banana themed jokes and throwing pies in their faces. He through my birthday friend a pie and it's been traumatized since then."

"Okay payasos" Madrid said, "Give them the performance of a lifetime."

The clowns started attacking the heroes, that's when Rayne got an idea, "Isa" she asked, "Did you say that the clowns toss pies."

"Well Si" Isadora replied, "Their are all sorts of pies like cherry, blueberry, raspberry, pumpkin. My favorite flavors are peach, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate cream and banana cream. I'd even made a banana cream pie for my Tia Delfina last year for Mother's Day. Usually it's for a mother, but Tia Delfina is considered mother figure too."

"Well then" Rayne replied, "Let's do the pie trick."

One by one, the girls tricked the Jeivan Clowns into tossing pies at them, when really they tossed pies at another clown. Then they did them again, until the last pie hit the last clown, "Talk about a major pie fight." Peggy said.

"Maldito" Madrid growled, "The king is not going to be happy about his birthday being ruined."

He left for the portal while the slippery clowns pushed him by accident, causing PRIMA to laugh, "We better get back to the party" Peggy suggested, "Their doing the costume contest soon."

Later at the Halloween party, they saw that Mae won for most realistic costume. Addison was proud of her little sister for winning the contest. "You know girls" Addison said, "Having a little sister isn't that so bad."

That's when Peggy wondered if Esme made any friends since they moved to Hartford.

After the party, Peggy found Esme dressed as a Bo Peep with a bunch of other first graders whom she went trick or treating with a bunch of kids. One was a boy as a mummy, one was a boy as an astronaut, and one was girl as a ladybug. They were Esme's new friends, "Skyler", "Joey", "Fizz" Esme rushed up to Peggy and starting introducing her to her new friends.

**The End.**


	16. A Service To The Community

It was after school and Mahi was fixing up a few new designs for the school's music wing when Peggy came in, "Mahi" she said, "We're going to be late for ballet."

"Sorry Peg" shouted Mahi, "I was just helping with the janitors with the Music Wing."

Little did Peggy knew, is that Mahi left behind a heart that says, "P + M" meaning that she has a huge crush on Peggy.

Later at Hartfeld University, they were wrapping up Rochelle's, Mahi's, and Peggy's Nutcracker act when Will got a call from The Elder of Kissteria. She told them that a few Kissterian children will come for a little training, "Alexa is meeting them outside and she's going to give them the auditorium tour."

She needed a way to get the other ballet club members distracted and finding out about the Kissterians. That's when she got an idea, "Hey kids" Will said, "Why don't we take the club, outside"

"But it's raining outside" Rochelle growled, "And I don't like getting wet."

"I meant in the hallway Miss. Vilks" Will corrected

"Kissteria" asked Mahi, "Never heard of it."

"Familiar with the heavy metal group, Kiss" asked Alexa, "I recently heard their music."

"My brother once stole one of their albums at the music shop" Mahi recalled.

"A bunch of Kissterians has come to our world to learn about our music" Will explained, "They would be more impressed if they heard some of Mahi's guitar riffs."

"Lucky thing I brought my guitar to get it stringed before ballet." Mahi replied.

"Don't you have to get is stringed first before you play?" Isadora asked, "Guitarist always string it first them play it second. I usually get a new pair of drum sticks every 3 years. I've been taken them for as long as I can remember. Addison and I know this student who's parents own a music store. All of their music classes are 20 a class, but my Tia and her grandparents the whole thing. Usually we do 10 classes every other week, then we take a three month break so we won't use up all of our own money."

"I remember that Isa" recalled Addison, "And that time when that hippie drum circle came to your drum lesson. You wowed them with your retention of Strawberry Fields Forever, while I did the 1812 overture on the piano."

"I stringed them last night." Mahi finished.

"Anyway" Will said, "Alexa is going to be here any minute with them."

"Right here, Mom" shouted Alexa, "And with the Kissterians."

One by one, they each did a Demon Tongue, which repulsed Addison and Peggy, "They have got to learn not to do that in public in the human world." said Addison.

Meanwhile in the Jeivan Empire, Zemunth was playing around, "That is not how you graffiti" he said as he took a painting, "This is how you graffiti."

He took out the paint and painted a lousy drawing of Mahi saying, "Mahi is a Big Baby"

"Does baby need bottle?" Zemuth asked.

"And perhaps a pacifier?" Bipon laughed.

Bipon's gang spotted them doing graffiti and joined in on the action. One by one, they did insulting drawings of Prima, "You know guys" Bipon replied, "We should get those Jeivan Artists and vandalize Hartfeld."

"Good idea, boss" Wuitet replied, "This will insults those PRIMA Dorks in no time flat."

Back in the human world, Mahi was playing a retention of I Was Made For Loving You by Kiss, which wowed the Kissterian children, "Your wild, Mahi" shouted a Kissterian child.

"Play us some more" shouted another.

"I think i've done enough for today." Mahi replied, "I just got my guitar restrung."

She sat down next to Peggy and looked at her. Deep down, she was trying to declare her love for Peggy through song. As Peggy looked at her, Mahi turned away, "If Peggy really knew what I meant to say," she thought to herself.

Peggy started to sense danger out in the rain. "Someone is vandalizing the walls outside the music wing." she said, "We don't want more vandalizing troubles."

_Guardians Unite_

The Quintet flew off to stop the graffiti artists while the Kissterians cheered for their transformations, "Okay now" Will said, "Who wants to hear about the ballet version of Nevermore."

"ME!" shouted all the Kissterian children.

Alexa knew that she was too young for Edgar Allen Poe stories, so she decided to watch the action outside in the rain.

Outside, she found PRIMA in the rain with Bipon and his gang. Wuitet tried to take them down, but Mahi kicked him, "I see you met Wuitet" Bipon said as he and his other cohorts came in, "This is Kroor, Khataranaak, and Jangalee"

"Fericious as you can see!" Kroor shouted

"Dangerous as Tigers" Khataranaak shouted

"And Wild as wildcats!" Jangalee shouted.

Mahi flinched by what they said, because she felt like she's heard that somewhere before, "I don't know if I can handle this!" she said.

Jeivan Arists got out some paint spray and sprayed their cursed paint towards our heroes. Luckily, their flying help them escape.

Alexa needed to help her friends, but doesn't know how. "They give me such a shock" She thought to herself as she acidentally sent a lightning bolt down towards them.

It was there Alexa realized that she could scared them off with lightning. Lightning bolts came out of her hands, which terrified Bipon and his gang, "I'm afraid of lightning!" Wuitet shouted as he ran off, "I'm out."

"Right behind you" shouted Kroor"

"Wait for me" shouted Khataranaak.

"Where are you going?" shouted Bipon.

"Far away from that runt" shouted Jangalee.

"Come back here you idiots." shouted Bipon as he ran towards his cohorts.

The Jeivan Artists got so scared of Alexa's lightning bolts, they joined in on the run too.

"Wait a go, Lass" smiled Peggy as she started to sneeze."

"I needed to help you guys somehow," Alexa explained, "But I'm not in the mood for a hug. I don't wanna get a cold."

The next morning, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison all got colds from what they went through. They decided to have a Cold Slumber Party while they recover.

"Colds usually last one to two days" Addison said as she sneezed, "But tomorrow, we'll be back in school. Just need to take some chewable vitamins."

"I always take them during the winter season so I won't get stick" Isadora said, "But with all the PRIMA stuff going on, I forgot. Bipon and his crew really gave us the shivers with all that graffiti and such."

"That's okay, Girl" Rayne replied, "We all get overbooked every now and again, but the most important thing is not to forget your friends."

Will and Alexa came over with some broccoli soup. "How you girls feeling?" asked Alexa.

"A little better thanks" Mahi said as she sneezed, "Except that phrase that Bipon's crew said, "Fericious as you can see, dangerous as tigers, and Wild as wildcats!" I think I heard it somewhere before, but where?"

**The End.**


	17. Divide and Conquerer

It was lunchtime at Hartfeld High, Peggy has promised the girls she would bring some Irish biscuits that her father made for them. She also promised to check out her father's new coffee shop. "Hey" shouted a student, "Who is that hottie?"

They spotted a hot girl wearing Norwegian couture. This got all the straight boys mezmerized by her beauty, "Who is that?" asked Rayne.

"She's an exchange student from Norway" Addison replied, "Her name is, "Elodie" and she's hitting on all the boys in school. She's in my science class"

"Including my Dagger" Isadora asked, "Because my Dagger would never cheat on me, I'll become very lonely. Plus there's always Addison, you've been by my side since we were little children and we owe it all to a little morse code."

"Technically" Addison replied, "She insulted his dark apparel."

"That's a relief" smiled Isadora, "For a second I thought she would steal Dagger from me. He would never cheat on me with another girl. There are other girls here in the school"

An elderly woman in gym clothes came up to them. It was their gym teacher for the 2nd semester this January, "Coach Coppola" "I wouldn't trust that Norwegian" Coach Coppola said, "I studied Norgwegian while I was at a book convention in the 2010s. When she had gym class with me today, she got most of the Norwegian words wrong."

By a cafeteria window, Bipon was watching them from a distance, "So" he said, "A Norwegian exchange student getting in the way of our heroes huh? Perhaps a little Norse Monsters would exchange their problems."

Back inside, the girls were still feeling a little suspicious about Elodie. She claimed that she spoke French, volunteered at a hospital for unpriveleged pets and her great-great-great grandmother has performed in the first ever production of Carmen in 1875.

After school, the girls were getting ready to go Havana Java Coffee Shop, where Peggy's father works when Peggy sensed danger, "There are some Fenrirs outside of school."

"Fenwhat" Rayne asked.

"I remembered Coach Coppola telling the kids about Norse monsters and the Fenrir was the wolf monster" Isadora said, "Felipa was amazed by the whole idea of Fenrir monsters I mean, she wants to be a werewolf next year for Halloween. I already bought my costume for next year, just the accessories. I'm going to be a rock star."

"Well then let's rock those wolves' world!" Peggy said.

_Guardians Unite_

They found some Jeivan Fenrirs recking the park, "A little puppy once said," Rayne said, "Let's take a bite out of crime"

They came down and took out the Jeivan Fenrirs, much to Bipon's disliking. "Hey you dumb dogs!" shouted Bipon, "Get your carpet scratching butts up and fight back!"

Peggy remembered seeing stray dogs in Ireland and they always look through the trash bins for some meat. This gave her an idea, she created an illusion of a ham she did while practicing her power last night when her parents were at the movies and when Esme was sleeping. This made the gullible Jeivan Fenrirs fall for the trap and starting biting each other, "Now there's something to crave for" Peggy joked.

After they left, they changed back by a kiosk, so no one would notice. They were by an Irish/Cuba coffee shop, "So," Mahi said, "This is Havana Java Coffee Shop. The Irish/Cuban fusion cafe."

"Of course" Peggy replied, "My father started working here not long after we moved to America. An elderly Irishman was visiting our homeland when he stopped by the cafe near the theater where Mom use to work. It was called, "Teacup City." after rehearsal, dancers use to get the best biscuits in the neighborhood here. After the elderly Irishman took a biscuit, he realized that he didn't have any good biscuits since he started his mid-life crisis. So he took some to his wife for their wedding anniversary."

"That's sweet, Man" Rayne replied.

"A few months later," Peggy replied, "He sent a letter to the same cafe where he repaid my father by working for him in Hartfeld."

"So that's how he got the job" Mahi exclaimed, "Usually they would put up a resume, find a nice outfit, and go for an interview."

"That's true" Peggy replied, "But sometimes age can ruin your tastebuds."

Inside the Havana Java cafe. The place was crawling with decor from Ireland and Cuba. Camilla Cabello's Havana was playing over the intercom. Mr. O'Donovan came out with a fresh batch of Irish biscuits, Esme was there to help him out, "Hey Daddy" shouted Peggy.

"Peggy" replied Mr. O'Donovan, "How was school today?"

"It was great" Peggy said.

"Mr. O'Moonsey wet me hewp Daddy give out these biscuits," Esme explained, "Just as wong as I don't pway with the equipment"

"It's O'Mooney Esmeralda" an elderly man with an Irish accent said, "But don't worry, your still young."

"That's a relief Mr. O'Mooney," Addison said, "Because we all know that child labor is illegal."

"Rayne, Isadora, Addison," Mr. O'Mooney said, "Back for some more of Santana's famous coconut banana muffins."

"You bet ya, Kian" Rayne answered, "And these are our new friends, "Mahi" and-"

"Peggy O'Donovan" replied Mr. O'Mooney, "Brody has told me so much about you."

"I can't believe that this is the first time I'd ever came here." Peggy smiled.

"So is Elodie" Addison replied as she pointed to her.

They spotted Elodie flirting with a bunch of boys at a table right near a painting of a beach. An elderly lady with a bunch of hot coffees was coming to her table. Little did she know, is that a handsome Latino boy just mopped up the floors and forgot to place up the sign, "Santana dear" shouted Mr. O'Mooney, "Look out."

But it was too late, Santana slipped and spilled the hot coffee on Elodie, "Hey," Elodie shouted in an American accent, "You ruined my makeup!"

She looked around to see that everyone was suprised that her accent was fake, "I told you students not to trust Miss. Elodie. She's a fake." shouted Coach Coppola from a distance.

"Damien" Mr. O'Mooney said, "Did you forget to place the Wet Floor sign up again."

"Sorry Kian" Damien said, "There was someone by the register and I had to take the order."

Mr. O'Mooney groaned, "This is what happeneds when the custodian calls out."

Rayne came up to the fake Norwegian girl, "We better see the Directeur" said Rayne.

"Dire-who?" asked Elodie.

"Manager" Rayne growled, "You said you spoke, "French""

"And let's not forget that Carmen was written by Henri Meilhac and Ludovic Halévy in France," Addison corrected, "Not Norway!"

"Okay!" Elodie shouted, "I faked the whole Norwegian exchange-student to get some attention. It's true I'm Norwegian-American, but I don't want to be lonely."

Everyone was mad at Elodie for lying to them. Rochelle came up to her and poured some hot cocoa on her, "I'm the only mean girl at Hartfeld High" growled Rochelle, "Never take away my position!"

"Yeah!" Sasha shouted, "If you were actually form Norway, I could kiss you."

"No one messes with Rochelle" Lara replied as she tossed a dropped muffin at her.

Everyone left for their cafe while Elodie begged for them to come back, much to her regret. "Girls" Mr. O'Donovan said to them, "Perhaps I should teach you girls how to teach my biscuit recipe."

"Can I also teach Peggy and Mahi my coconut/banana muffin recipe" asked Santana. "I've been dying to teach some new customers my recipe."

"Sure Mrs. O'Mooney" Mr. O'Donovan answered.

**The End.**


	18. The Labrynth

King Jeiva's servants were dusting the castle when they come across a door. Inside, they found a spooky stairway to a maze, "Why aren't you working?" shouted King Jeiva as he spotted the door, "The Jeivan Labriynth Haven't been here in ages. My father, "King Jeivlad told me that this is where he sends the servants to if they disobeyed their orders."

This made the servants feel frightened, so they ran off, "I better get Zemunth" he said to himself, "I figured out a way to stop those girls."

At Useka, The Covingtons were doing a little shopping, "This is lame" Mahi growled, "Why do we have to shop for furniture"

"Because" Selma said, "Your father has had his Parisian table in his office for years. It was his great-grandfather's. I figured that it was about time we get a new one."

"Whatever" Mahi grumbled, "Nothing lasts forever, anyway."

Rayne and Mahi looked at some blankets when they came across Peggy and her mother. They was wondering what are they doing here, "Don't tell anyone" said Peggy, "But we're getting knew blankets for my dad and Esme for Christmas."

"I barely celebrate Christmas," Mahi explained, "Usually I do Diwali. Every year, the guys light up trash can filled with trash."

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Peggy

"Very illegal." Rayne replied, "But the Ferocidorks thought it was fun."

"Rayne, Mahi" shouted Mrs. Covington, "We're going to check out the bedding dept for some bedsheets. Please wait by the snack bar till we're done."

"Okay Mrs. Covington" shouted Rayne.

Elsie decided to take The Twins and Cassie for some Useka Frozen Yogurt while they wait.

By the Useka snack bar, they were joined by Isadora, and Addison. They said that there was a 80% off sale on bath towels, Addison thought about going, because her grandmother needed some new bath towels. Also, she suspected it could be a fake after remembering the pilot episode of Sailor Moon. Isadora recalled the pilot where a monster impersonated Naru's mom and tricked the girls into think that there's a 90% off sale at their family jewelry store. Rayne remembers giving away free ice cream on birthdays, town festivals, big events at their shop and when celebrities come to town and Isadora remembers her aunt giving away free books when they overstock and on Christmas.

"This is kind of weird," Peggy replied.

"Free shampoo!" shouted an odd-looking figure, "Get your free shampoo."

He squirted some shampoo all over a customer and ran off, "Excuse me" Addison said, "We're here for the free bath towels. Is this some trick?"

"Yes it is" Zemunth shouted as he revealed his disguise and knocks them out with some sleeping shampoo.

Peggy woke up in a vast room, all alone, "Why does my hair smell like roadkill?" asked Peggy, "And where is everyone!"

"Good evening girls," announced King Jeiva, "Welcome to my servant labyrinth. I place all my disobedient servants here. No one EVER escapes.

"I remember the Labriynth from the legend of Theseus and the movie with David Bowie" Isadora said, "I mean, I loved his mismatch eyes and his thunderbolt makeup, it is nothing compared to Kiss's makeup. It sounds like the phrase, "Kiss and Make up"

"Enough!" shouted King Jeiva, "Try to escape my Jeivan dungeon keepers and perilful puzzles."

Peggy looked around and saw the drawings on the wall, they were like hieroglyphics. She remembered seeing a bunch of teenagers at the old dance theater performing Anthony and Cleopatra and has studied a little bit of them. She saw that the slaves were peeling potatoes and feeding them to the Jeivan horses. Behind them, there were wild horses eating the stable. Then she realized, the puzzle was to see how brave they are to feed the horses.

She picked up a potato, peeled it, and fed it to a horse. Then she did it to the other horses, "This is just like in petting zoos when you were a lass." recalled Peggy. Behind her, the door was open and she was free.

Rayne found some steps that look like dance training mats. She quickly recognized it as hip hop dancing and danced her way through the puzzle. And just like that, she was free.

Isadora was in a room filled with Jeiva writing on the wall and with dictionaries on the language. She had to figure out the puzzle to escape the room. She remembered the time being kidnapped by Madrid that she saw some peasants basking in his glory and figured out the password to escape.

King Jeiva is Great

Just like that, Isadora was free.

Mahi was trapped in a room filled with fire. She remembered playing The Floor Is Lava with a bunch of stray kittens and decided to do that. She pressed on the tiles that aren't on fire. As she was about to make it through the door, fire blocked her. "It's a good thing I'm the Guardian of Fire" Mahi said as she cleared a path, making her escape.

Addison was in a pathway with a bunch of strange symbols. She looked closely and saw that it was music notes on the wall. By the piano in the hall, she played Beethoven's 5th. After she finished, she was free.

In the hallway, all five girls were reunited and are ready to escape. King Jeiva was coming out of his feast when he saw them escaped, "Zenmunth" shouted Jeiva, "I told you to place them in the rooms where they won't figure out the puzzles."

"I thought ya said, "Figure out the puzzles"" Zemunth replied.

"Looks like your the one who's puzzled" Peggy shouted

_Guardians Unite_

The transformed and they took down Zemunth and said in tears, "You hurt me"

"Well you work for the enemy, bud" growled Mahi, "And your stupidity led us to escape."

They flew off with the stupid Zemunth crying, much to King Jeiva's annoyance.

Back at Useka, they found their backpacks and purses by the same table they sat at. As they got back, they saw Elsie coming back with frozen yogurt, "Nice work leaving your purses by the tables." she said, "Usually girls would get their bags stolen, but you gave us a signal on where we should sit and I'm sorry we were late, the line was long and I had to control the little ones."

"That's okay, Sis" Rayne replied.

"Time to go, Kids" shouted Mr. Covington, "We gotta get this desk together,"

"Can we decorate it, please" Elias shouted.

"Sure kids" Mr. Covington answered, "Just don't use too much glitter this time."

The Twins and Cassie cheered with glee as they help their parents carry some bags.

Mrs. O'Donovan came with some blankets she bought for her husband and youngest daughter for the holidays. She revealed two blankets one was of bubbles and one was a quilt with different types of weather. She explained that she got the idea from when an annoyed customers ran off after someone squirted some shampoo on her. This gave her an idea to get a bubble blanket for Esme and a weather quilt for Mr. O'Donovan.

"Looks like Zemunth makes double the mistakes." Peggy thought to herself, trapping me and my friends in rooms that gets us out quickly and giving my mom the idea of what blankets she should by."

"I like it" Peggy smiled, "I think that shampoo sample guy is a great inspiration."

Peggy and her mom took off to the car while Peggy secretly thanked Zemunth for the ideas.

**The End.**


	19. Ambush at The Animal Kingdom

Asinorth was performing a song on her lute, thats when she saw a painting of some Jeivan Snapping Turtles. She remembered as a kid where a snapping turtle big her on her hand and couldn't play it for a few weeks. That's when she got an idea on how to make the good citizens of Hartfeld scared.

Meanwhile at Vandom's Animal Kingdom, Peggy was going through a spellbook from Kandrakar. Rayne was feeding some snakes when she spots Peggy reading the book, "What are you reading?"

"Spells of Kandrakar" answered Peggy, "I found this in Will's office while organizing her office."

"Here's a little spell" Rayne replied as she spots Isadora, Mahi and Addison watch chameleons change colors, "Hey girls, I found some weird cloning spells."

Mahi thought it was a good chance to avoid Rochelle with it, so they decided to give it a whirl.

_Spord Lartsa_

Mahi and Rayne were right, it was a cloning spell.

Will and Alexa came out and saw PRIMA with their doubles, "I've seen you read the Spord Lartsa spell." Will annoyingly said as she adjusted her glasses, "It's used to make clones of yourselves, but they won't have any memories of your lives."

"That makes a lot of sense" Addison replied, "And it looks like they have piercing blue eyes."

"So what were you doing in your office?" asked Peggy.

"Jerome Whittlock from The Boston Bang is coming over to our school for a report." Will explained, "I needed to get word out of the winter show, outside of Hartfeld."

"Jerome Whittlock" asked Addison, "The entertainment journalist? He's my favorite journalist. He reported symphonies at the Wilbur Theater a thousand times, literally. My favorite is when he did the Vietnamese version of The Wizard of Oz."

"You love all versions of The Wizard of Oz, Addy." Rayne pointed out.

"Alexa" asked Isadora, "Have you ever did that cloning spell before. Like if you had to get out of chores, sneak out of school or wanted to avoid grounding. Those are all commons risks American children do. I've also seen them in cartoons."

"I did this once to get out of chores to play with the unipuppies." Alexa answered, "Mom found out by their blank memories and I had to skip out on dessert for a week."

"Now that's a punishment" Isadora replied "I eat dessert all the time, but not too much so I won't end up gaining weight. Feminine cravings can be a really big issue, Tia Delfina always craves for some chocolate cookies. Whenever she sends Cousin Damien to get milk, she also begs him to give her Tia Delfina some cookies too. He stopped doing it after he got a job at Havana Java. Sometimes he gives me some banana nut muffins.

"We've got rehersal and a reporter is coming up" Will said, "And you might want to let your clones pose as you during the show. I'm getting some students from Monster High come over and I don't want them to eat the hamsters, again."

"Good idea" Peggy replied, "And perhaps Alexa could look after the clones."

"I'll do it for you, Peg" Alexa replied as she hugged the real Peggy, "Okay clones, come with me and I'll explain your parts."

"Are you sure letting a ten year old girl supervise the clones and the ballet club is a good idea?" asked Addison

"I'm sure Alexa would do just fine." Will answered

Later at the ballet club, everyone was present to be greeted by the reporter. Rochelle wore her $100 ruby dress for the occasion, all because a reporter from The Boston Bang is coming over.

Alexa came in with the PRIMA clones, "Okay everyone" shouted Alexa, "My mother is going to handle a little hamster cleaning and will not be able to supervise you tonight. So instead, I'm going to look after you guys."

"Miss. Vandom's brat supervising us" asked Rochelle, "That's lame."

"Come on Roch" replied Kieran, "I have a little sister who looks after our neighbors dog and if Nishay can do it, so can Alexa"

"Yes" said the Peggy clone in a monotone, "Alexa clearly can do it."

"And she is a great doggy sitter" Mahi said in a monotone.

Everyone else looked confused.

One of the students looked at the list on who goes on.

_The Elves and The Shoemaker_

_Shoemaker- Kieran Gilmore_

_Elf 1- Arielle Naquin_

_Elf 2- Kayleigh Houghton_

_A Christmas Carol_

_Ghost of Christmas Past-_Brynn Meyer

_Ghost of Christmas Present- Chandra Mahalanabis_

_Ghost of Christmas Future- Abram Puckett_

_It's a Wonderful Life_

_George- Mao Xiang_

_Mary- Jayla Olsen_

_Clara- Alim Bangash_

_The Nutcracker_

_Clara- Peggy O'Donovan_

_Prince- Mahi Chakavarti_

_Rat Queen- Rochelle Vilks_

The Nativity

_Mary- Addison Bach_

_Joseph- Rayne Covington_

_Angel- Isadora Atenas_

"Okay everyone" Alexa replied, "Places!"

"But we've got to wait until Jerome gets here" Kieran said.

By the door, a handsome African American man showed up, it was Jerome Whittlock. He was here for the ballet club's show. "Excuse me" he said, "Where is Will Vandom."

"My mom had to handle some hamster troubles" Alexa replied, "I'm filling in for her."

"It's a little child laborish" Jerome said, "But you are trying to be responsible. I'll allow it."

Rochelle was horrofied, because Jerome is okay with Alexa supervising.

Back at Vandom's Animal Kingdom, PRIMA was showing some students from Monster High how to feed Human pets when they heard a rumble outside. It was Asinorth, she has summoned some Jeivan Snapping Turtles and are now reeking havoc amongst the streets.

_Guardians Unite_

Back at the auditorium, it was time for The Nutcracker session. Rochelle and the fake Mahi and Peggy came up onstage. The clones didn't know what to do, so Clone Mahi wrestled Rochelle while Peggy poked her in the face. Everyone was horrofied by this, "Principal McLean is not going to like this" Alexa thought to herself.

In the streets, there were Jeivan Snapping Turtles everywhere, "I hope you don't snap out of it" Asinorth smiled evilly.

As one of the Jeivan Snapping Turtles was about to hit Peggy, she unleashed a force field. This was good, because she has been controlling her powers. She summoned forcefields around her friends, "Talk about shell shock" Rayne said.

Peggy looke at Asinorth and did a little dance routine she did while performing The Tortise and The Hare as a kid. "Snap out of it your snapping reptiles!" shouted Asinorth as she kept playing.

Asinorth decided to leave, because she didn't want to be traumatized again.

While everyone was cheering, Will looked at her watch, "Look at the time" Will said, "We better get to Hartfeld U before the clones get out of whack. As for the students at Monster High, clean this up before Mayor Hansen sees you guys."

"Got it" shouted the monsters as they started cleaning.

Later, they arrived to Hartfeld U on time. Inside they found Rayne and Addison acting like Rick and Lucy from I Love Lucy, "Mary" said Rayne in a monotone, "You got some explaining to do."

In the audience, Alexa was terrified with what the clones are going through.

Isadora grabbed her and her friends hands and acidentally made them invisible, much to the others shock, "Now Jerome won't be able to see two of you guys at the same time." Will said in a whisper.

"Let's get backstage." whispered Peggy.

They snuck backstage where no one was looking. Alexa sensed her mother's presence and smiled. The Addison clone saw the real PRIMA and Will and said in a monotone, "Thank you for your cooperation and now, Isadora, Rayne, Mahi, Peggy and I will use the girl's room."

The Peggy and Mahi clones walked off backstage and met the other clones, "We finally got the clones back" Mahi said,

"But how are we going to get them to disappear before Principal McLean finds out" asked Addison.

"Easy" Will answered, "Just say, "Astral Drops"

"Astral Drops" Peggy shouted as the clones got sent back to the rings

"Thank heavens." Addison replied, "For a second I thought the clones were going to blow our cover."

Outside, they saw Jerome looking surprised, "THAT WAS" Jerome exclaimed as the girls looked nervous, while Rochelle looked in delight, "EPIC"

Everyone was confused by Jerome's behavior, "I mean I've never seen The Prince from the Nutcracker wrestle The Rat Queen like that and Clara poking her like that, you can't let a man always save the day." he said, "And where Mary and Joseph acted like 50s parents, it reminds me of my deep love for I Love Lucy."

"What about the dark angel?" shouted Rochelle.

"You mean the angel that warned the sheppards" replied Jerome, "It's just like how I acted when I played the angel of The Nativity as a kid. You girls bring back so many memories."

Rochelle was petrified by this. Then she got a call from her father that her grandmother is visiting from Latvia and needs her to come home immediately. Annoyed, Rochelle leaves.

"Okay now" shouted Will, "Who's up for some Pumpkin Power Sundaes at Covington Ice Cream, my treat.

Everyone cheered.

As they were walking to the ice cream shop, Will looked at her daughter. Telepathically, she said that she's proud of her little girl for trying her best to control the clones and for not using her powers to win positive reviews.

**The End.**


	20. Party Time At The Palace

Rockin Bonanza were walking up to The Palace, Peggy and Rayne helped them carry their instruments,"This is The Palace karaoke bar." Peggy replied, "It's not like karaoke night in Ireland."

"This is our next gig" Dagger explained, "Their paying us $200"

"That's enough for school clothes for the spring." Peggy said.

Inside, they saw the entire bar empty, with a blonde boy with freckles cleaning the floors. They heard him sing The Beatles', "Octopus's Garden" while mopping. The girls applauded while they sat down. Merula and Dagger both just rolled their eyes.

A menacing looking man in an elaborate suit came in, he quickly recognized Addison and Isadora, "I thought I made it clear I never want to see you three brats here again" he growled, "After your grandmother came in and sang that dumb Sound of Music song, "A Few of My Favorite Things."

"My grandmother had a wonderful singing voice, Arthur" growled Addison, "Don't mock my family like that."

"What are you doing here anyway" he asked.

"We're part of Rockin Bonanza" Isadora explained, "I'm the drummer, Addison is on keyboard, Mahi does guitar, Merula accompanies her, and our leader and lone boy, "Dagger" who is also my boyfriend plays bass. We saw your AD online and thought we book a gig here. Addy and I figured that we hadn't been here since you kicked Grandma Bach out for being OLD and we were hoping if you cooled off for a change."

"I didn't hire you" Arthur said.

He spotted his two boys working on their dance rehearsal. One had thick eyebrows and was looking at Mahi, the other had thin eyebrows and got distracted by the souvenir shirts they had, "Lloyd" shouted Arthur as Lloyd ducked by the curtain in embarrassment, "What did we say about hiring backup bands without my permission."

"Backup band?!" Mahi asked angrily, "We thought we were the main treat."

"Hey Mahi" Andrew smiled as he walked up to Mahi, "Haven't seen you in a while, have you been thinking about me?"

"Back off, Mr. Hyde" Mahi shouted as she pushed him, "You know i'm a lesbian."

"Thespian" asked Lloyd, "I know some of the guys at the Hartfeld High Drama Club. Unfortunately, I get most of the lines wrong."

"He said, "Lesbian" Dr. Jekyll" Mahi corrected.

Mahi was so annoyed, so she grabbed a drink left behind and tossed the drink at them. "We're leaving this dump!"

"Mahi Champ-Vermin" Arthur recalled.

"It's, "Chakavarti" Mahi replied in annoyance.

"Whatever" replied Arthur, "Haven't seen you and your siblings since we smuggled diamonds into the restaurant."

"And you had to do that to buy that $1000 laptop form Pear." recalled Mahi, "And you only paid me expired coupons to Waffle World."

Mahi barged out of the theater in rage. That's when she came across the same boy who was singing Octopus's Garden, "Hey" the boy said, "I'm Charlie. I've seen you met my step-father and step-brothers."

"I know" Mahi replied, "Mr. Hyde tried to flirt with me."

"You mean, Andrew" said Charlie, "He always flirts with hot girls, even if their lesbian or bisexual. Lloyd on the other hands blabs out something stupid and acts a little messy."

"About that' Mahi replied, "This is just like how I, feel about Peg."

"Is she that new girl from Ireland" asked Charlie, "Because that faker Elodie just transfered to another school as soon as her charade was blown."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Addison, Merula, and Dagger came outside, because they had enough of Arthur's rudeness and Andrew's lame flirtatious behavior, "Thanks for stopping by" Charlie said, "We haven't had many customers since my mom died."

"Apparently" Rayne replied, "Rude customer service would do that to you. Anyway, don't you hang out with your friends after your job?"

"I don't have a lot of friends." Charlie replied.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Isadora asked, "Don't you ever think about joining a club like at the community center or library. I mean if you don't make friends sooner you could end up lonely and go completely crazy. I knew this one guy when I went to Australia and he went cookoo for not having anyone to talk to. Addison and I told them that just because their too busy and want to do things by themselves, doesn't mean they don't like him. He realized that he also needs time to himself too, so we agreed to be pen pals."

Charlie shook his head, "Arthur never pays me and he makes me clean top to bottom." he said.

"We've seen you on the streets" Rayne recalled, "How could you afford that ukelele and skateboard?"

"They were Lloyds" Charlie answered, "We secretly exchange gifts on birthdays and Christmas."

Mahi knew that Charlie needed some new friends, because she knew how he felt about being along after her parents kicked her and her brother out. "Guys" Mahi said, "Let's throw a party Friday at The Palace. This will get Charlie some new friends."

"Where are we going to get the decor, food, and games?" Addison asked, "As you may know, my family has cutbacks."

"Perhaps we could be of assistance." shouted a Latino man, being accompanied by a caucasian woman, "I'm Diego Hernandez, this is my wife, Martha"

"We've saved some kids birthday party gear ever since Miss. Prince passed away." Martha explained, "And I make killer grilled cheese sandwiches."

"What about Arthur and his boys" asked Rayne.

"They'll think Arthur has won a spot on Cash Wheel in Boston" Diego replied, "We knew that Lloyd stupidity would screw up the secret party and Andrew would flirt with me again."

Everyone smiled, knowing that the party is going to be great.

The next night, everyone was getting ready for the party. Martha and Diego were fixing up the buffet, Charlie, Mahi, Peggy and Rayne were placing up the decor, Isadora and Addison were checking the guest list, and Dagger and Merula were tuning their instruments. "This party is going to be a blast" Dagger said, "Remember when Arthur kicked us out for scaring him last Halloween."

"All we did is sang The Addams Family as a duet, Bro" Merula replied, "Halloween is suppose to be scary."

"You had to invite Rochelle" asked Addison

"Of course I had to invite Rochelle The Ruckus" Isadora replied, "Everyone knows that if you don't invite Rochelle to a party, she throws an angry tantrum. Like the time at Kieran's 10th birthday party where they didn't invite her on purpose. She threw a tantrum for three days and our teacher had to let her skip recess. If there's one of the few things I learned from that party, is invite only the necessary people. Also, if they can't come they can always send a card."

"That's good" Addison replied, "Like the time my cousin Khánh Trang couldn't make it due to a ballet recital and the administration team of a famous dance school was coming."

"I'm glad she got into the Los Angeles School of Dance." Isadora replied, "Without making that choice, she would be upset due to not going to a dance class. She mastered hip hop, modern, contemporary, jazz, flamenco and most of all, ballet like us."

"Please?" Rochelle sarcastically said, "Having a relative who's in that successful Californian dance school. I auditioned for that, but they said I was, "Too Mean".

"At least Khanh Trang has a boyfriend now." Addison said.

"I use to go out with Andrew" Rochelle explained, "Until I caught him flirting with girls on the swim team and stealing cash from my father's cash register at Vilks Furniture."

Rochelle left to get some punch.

Little did they know, is that Madrid was watching them from a distance, "So" he said, "Those PRIMA brats thought they could throw a party without me. Why not have a little Jeivan Chihuahuas.

He summoned some Jeivan Chiuahuas and started barging outside. Peggy sensed dangers. She didn't want anyone to find out, so she told the audience to give it up for Merula and Dagger. Merula and Dagger didn't know what was going on, but they decided to play to entertain the crowd.

_Guardians Unite_

PRIMA saw that Madrid was trying to crash the party with some Jeivan chihuahuas. Mahi and Rayne laughed, because they were too tiny and they can take down the little doggies fast. The Jeivan Chiuahuas got completely offended and they became more monsterous than before. Addison decided to feed them some giant broccoli, because dogs are more of meat eaters.

The Jeivan Chihuahuas got disgusted by the broccoli and ran off, "How did you know that the Jeivan Chihuahuas would get disgusted by broccoli."

"Mae use to be disgusted by it as a kid" Addison explained, "It's amazing what adding lime on them can do to it and I read in a dog safety book that you can't give dogs human food, they'll get sick."

"Speaking of getting sick." Isadora replied, "Madrid is making me crazy. Crazy like if you drank 14 cups of coffee in 1 day and boy you go crazy."

Isadora drove Madrid a way with a big tornado.

"Nice job Isa" Peggy smiled.

Suddenly, Addison felt something, she can hear Arthur complaining about the false Cash Wheel audition. "I can't believe that someone tried to prank me."

In his car, Arthur and Andrew were mad about being ripped off. Lloyd on the other hand, was watching a new Viewtube Video, "Palace Party with Rocking Bonanza"

Andrew noticed and realize that Rocking Bonanza tricked them "Charter Vain" growled Arthur.

At The Palace, Addison was terrified, because Arthur was on his way home. "We got to get all the party guests out fast."

After Merula and Dagger finished their song. Addison rushed up and warned them about Arthur's return. Everyone quickly cleaned up and rushed off home.

Arthur and Andrew were parylyzed by all the teenagers rushing out of The Palace, Lloyd on the other hand, was disappointed, because they had the party without him.

PRIMA tried to sneak out with some leftovers, but Arthur spotted them, "You brats think you could crash The Palace without paying a $400 fine and not letting my boys be the main act."

"We remember your Viewtube channel" Peggy said, "Your boys don't have any talent."

They tossed chocolate cupcakes at him and Andrew, "And that's for making Charlie lonley." Peggy said as they barged off.

"My $300 suit!" shouted Arthur, "Charlie, iron my suit this instant.

Charlie rushed out to grab his jacket. Peggy looked at him and Charlie looked at her back while nodding. That's when Peggy knew, he finally made some new friends within them.

**The End.**


	21. Dance with Damien

At Havana Java, there was a dance off going on, Black Eyed Peas' Dirty Dancing was playing on the intercom. The Bearakeets were watching them by the sugars and eating some chocolate chips. As Mr. O'Mooney was coming out with a fresh batch of croissants when they hid in a drawer. Mr. O'Mooney found the open bag of chocolate chips and tasted it. Instead of being repulsed, he was delighted by the taste, "I don't know how this happened," he said, "But this will bring customers in big time."

He left for the kitchen to fire up the oven for chocolate chip cookies.

After Rayne finished her dancing, she patted at Addison, who is coming up next. She was a little nervous, because she usually does classical dancing like ballroom and ballet. Instead, Mae decided to take her sister's place along with her best friends, "Nicki" an African American girl and "Belle" a caucasian girl. They all did a cheer routine while dancing to "Oh Mickey" everyone clapped along to their cheer routine.

In the end, everyone applauded for Mae's, Nicki's, and Belle's cheer routine, "Not bad for a bunch of high school freshman's."

"Thank you" Mae said, "Now if you excuse us. There's a sale at Great Will and we need to buy some new pants for cheer practice."

"Wait for us Mae" shouted Nicki.

Back in the Jeivan Empire, some Jeivenco Dancers were entertaining King Jeiva. He remembered dancing it with his queen, "Queen JeiElle" but she tragically died of a rare illness. They never had kids on their own, so he thinks he can relive the memories of his wife by summoning his flamenco dancers and make them dance non stops.

Jeivenco Dancers came up with Madrid supervising them. They found the Monkey Sands Dance Studio, a tropical themed dance studio where they teach latin dancing. A flamenco lesson was going on when the Jeivenco dancers came in and caused everyone to dance nonstop.

Later, everyone was leaving the dance studio when PRIMA's rings glew. They hid in an alleyway so no one would suspect. Peggy sensed danger at the the Monkey Sands dance studio. She remembered her mother delivering costumes there for the latin dance lessons.

"Let's dance like we never dance before" Addison said.

_Guardians Unite_

As they got to the dance studio, they saw that one of the dancers was Damien. Rayne and Isadora couldn't let him see the girls in their Guardian form. So they blended within the crowd. Madrid became mesmerized by Isadora's beauty, "Really, Madrid" growled Isadora, "You really need to stop hitting on me, it's like those yaderes from anime. Queen once said, "Too much love could kill you" and The Supremes said, "You can't hurry love" it's true people get excited meeting people fast, but you take the cake."

Madrid didn't listen, instead he did a salsa routine with Isadora. Isadora needed to think of a way to stop dancing with Madrid and make the Jeivenco Dancers stop dancing. She saw a poster for Danze de los Vaqueros, a traditional Guatemalan dance. She decided to escape with that, and it work. "Chicas" shouted Isadora as her friends turned their heads to her, "Care to dance while listening to Eye To Eye. The song played at the climax of A Goofy Movie, where it was performed by Powerline, who's like a 90s Toon version of Michael Jackson."

"Why not?" Rayne asked, "Break it down."

Isadora started playing Eye to Eye. Peggy also suggested that they should do it without their powers, not only for strategy, but to keep Damien from finding out about The Jeivan Empire.

On the instructor's laptop, they played Eye to Eye.

While they were dancing, Mahi and Peggy bumped into eachother and blushed. They both took eachother's hand and took down the Jeivencos. Rayne, Isadora, and Addison decided to dance their way through. Addison quickly did the hip hop and contemporary moves and took down most of the Jeivencos. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison were amazed by her hip hop and contemporary dancing, "I can't believe you did it Ad" Peggy said, "You did a different style of dancing."

"Maybe we should go outside to check on Damien" Addison said, "I have a feeling that they might be exhausted after that crazy dancing."

Outside, they saw Damien on the ground, "Damien" shouted Rayne, "Are you okay."

"Muy Bien" said Damien, "I was having my Flamenco Lessons when those weird flamenco dancers barged in and made us dance like him. The only thing I need now is a Burrito challenge."

"Burrito challenge?" Rayne asked, "You don't mean the Purrito Burrito Challenge where we get our face on the wall of PBC Champions."

"That's the one" Isadora said, "Usually they would all end up in food comas and the managers knew that it's challenging. Cousin Damien can't do all of this himself, he'll get sick."

"I know" Damien said to his cousin, "That's why Tia Delfina is closing early today."

Later at Purrito, they met up with Tia Delfina, Melanie, Tobias, and Felipa. Felipa turned her head and saw that her older cousin, her sister and her sister's friends were sweating, "Weren't you having your little dance off at Havana Java today?" asked Felipa.

Our heroes knew that they had to keep Felipa from finding out that their the Guardians of The Veil, so Isadora said, "Let's just say we joined in on Damien's flamenco dance class."

"I am allowed to bring guests" Damien recalled, "Because the Monkey Sands Dance Studio loves having more people join."

Everyone bought the exaggeration, Felipa wasn't sure on that, but is glad that Isadora is spending time with Damien when he's not working at Havana Java.

Inside, they started the Purrito's Burrito challenge.

On her phone, Tia Delfina figured out the chart on who should get what.

_Rayne- Chicky Chick, Cheesy Cheese, Eggy Egg, Spinachy Spinach, Porky Pork._

_Isadora- Beefy Beef, Ricy Rice, Shrimpy Shrimp._

_Mahi and Peggy- Human Size Burrito._

_Addison- Veggie Party, Veggie Veg, and Jalapeno Chicken_

_Damien- Bacon and Egg, Lamby Lamb, Crazy Meat, and Baja Halibut._

_Melanie- Cilantro Overload, Lobstery Lobster, Fishy Fish_

_Tobias- Thai Thai, Avocado Cado, and Avocado Delight_

_Felipa- Spicy Spice, Chicky Chick, and Beany Bean_

_Delfina- Ducky Duck, Fajita Steak, and Baja Halibut_

_"We're ready" shouted Tia Delfina._

At another table, Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha were having chicken tacos without cheese and sour cream for dinner, "Look at that girls." she said, "O'Dorkovan and the other dorks are going for that fattening Purrito Burrito challenge."

"I'm going to record this incase they throw up." Sasha smiled.

"Good idea Sasha" Rochelle smiled, "They'll never do it in one hour."

After 40 minutes, they ate the burritos. They took breaks every now and again so they won't get sick. In the condiment/napkin area, The Bearakeets were cheering for them like how people act at a football game. Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara were petrified that they did the Purrito Burrito Challenge without getting sick. "Sasha" said Rochelle, "Delete that, we don't want to embarass ourselves at school again."

"Unfortunately" Sasha replied, "I livestreamed the whole time and it has 10,000 hits."

"10,000 hits" asked Rochelle in horror, "This is an outraged."

Rochelle acidentally punched a waiter with extra queso sauce, that got on Rochelle's face, "Yuck! Cheese!" she shouted as she started breaking into pimples.

Rochelle quickly rushed home to place on the allergy cream while Sasha and Lara rushed off.

Back inside, Peggy and Mahi were finishing the Human Sized Burrito and ended it with an accidental kiss. This made them blush, "AWWWW!" Isadora said.

"55 minutes" said the waiter, "That's how far most of the PBC Champs get to."

"We did it" shouted Delfina, "After that, I feel full."

"Same here" Peggy replied, "Sounds like I'll have to reschedule roasted chicken with Dad for another time."

The Bearakeets cheered for PRIMA for winning the challenge without getting sick.

"Everyone" shouted the waiter, "Say, "Purrito"

"Purrito" The Atenas', Peggy, Rayne, Mahi, and Addison shouted as the waiter took their photo.

**The End.**


	22. Return of The Tracker

At Himesh Hall, the girls were practicing their new powers. Peggy just got light projection, Rayne developed rain and fog manipulation, Isadora developed supersonic breathing, Mahi did some heat rays, and Addison developed a Siren Song. Will was so delighted by their improvement, she decided to treat them to a movie.

The Bearakeets wanted to go to, but Will suggested that they should see it through Addison's purse and she should get some popcorn with extra butter for Mr. Mustard.

20 minutes later, they were heading towards the movie theater. Infront of them was an elaborate movie theatre, "The Eclipse Theater" it had the latest movies, all sorts of snacks and drinks and all of their friends were there. Except for one thing, they weren't going to The Eclipse. Instead, they were going to The Tiara Cinema and old timey movie theater where it had old fashioned decor, movies from the 1910s to the 1950s and snacks that were made the old fashioned way.

Only Peggy, Addison, and Isadora were delighted. Rayne and Mahi on the other hand, were disgusted, "This looks just like the The Abbey Theatere in Ireland" Peggy said, "And the decor is beautiful."

"I like it" Isadora said, "It may be old fashioned and one of Hartfelds oldest movie theaters, but it is a historical landmark and you have to take what life gives you. They have some popcorn machines that work the old fashion way and they showed the classics"

"I think that this is a wonderful theater" Addison said, "I'd even saw The Wizard of Oz here 12 times. In fact, when it first came out in the late 30s, they showed the movie here."

"Lame" Rayne said, "The family usually goes to The Eclipse for the latest movies. They'd even get discounts on Tuesdays and weekends."

"Really" Mahi said, "I would normally watch old Bollywood movies on a 1980s film projector."

"You know how to work a fllm projector?" asked Rayne.

"Hey" Mahi replied, "I got to do something to keep me busy, it doesn't me i'm ignoring you nor the others."

Inside, they met an elderly man with a cane. It was Coach Copolla's husband, "Gene Garner", "Will Vandom" he said, "Haven't seen you nor Alexa in a while.

"How much are tickets?" asked Peggy.

"Nobody usually comes here" Mr. Garner said, "So it's on me."

After he left, Mahi wondered something, "Why are we at this boring old movie theater" asked Mahi.

"Their playing the 1950s movie, Return of The Tracker, here" Will said, "It's their 80th anniversary and what better way to celebrate than to go to its screening here, where it premiered."

"They filmed the movie here?" asked Alexa.

"Only the city-scape scenes" Will said, "Not all movies are shot at once. It has to take one set at a time. The director at the time was so amazed by the scenery of Hartfeld, that he let the premier of Return of The Tracker here."

"BORING!" shouted Rayne and Mahi.

In a theater, they saw that the only ones in the theater besides them were a bunch of senior citizens. "This place is a graveyard" Mahi insulted.

"Be nice" whispered Peggy as she took her hand by accident, "These are the elderly."

As the movie was about to start, The Bearakeets got bored, so they flew up to the projector and acidentally played with it. Some of their magic acidentally got our heroes sucked into the movies.

When they got up, they saw that they were in 1950s clothes, much to Mahi's dismay, "I look like something from Grease" Mahi said in disgust.

"Greaser girls do wear pants" Rayne recalled.

"I wonder what cause all of this" Peggy asked, "It can't be The Jeivan Empire, their too nuts."

The Bearakeets came out innocently crying, "You silly little bears" Peggy said, "You just wanted to have some fun."

The Bearakeets nodded their head. Miss Lizzy flew up to Peggy and hugged her, "Let's try to find a way out of this movie.

"Even movies are alternate universes." Addison said, "This is just like the productions of Phantom of The Opera and Dracula from my Grandma's theater classes."

Rayne found a trail of chipped wood, leading them to a haunted house. She remembered seeing a haunted house ride at Wildwood and remembers that they have looking paintings, moving armors, and spooky monsters.

In the haunted house, they saw a bunch of black bats up top. In the middle, was a grey bat, then he turned into a man, "Looks like The Tracker is a vampire."

_Guardians Unite._

Prima started taking down the black bats. The Tracker on the other hand, had his eyes on feeding off PRIMA. The Bearakeets decided to take down The Tracker before their caretakers turn into vampires. Billy Shears gave The Tracker a big hug, Miss Lizzy danced on his head, Rita cried real out after seeing his face, Mr. Mustard tossed some butter at him, and finally, Maggie May bounced all around til she kicked the coffin.

"You guys find Maggie May" shouted Peggy, "We'll hold off The Tracker."

They decided to use their new powers to help them escape. Peggy blinded The Tracker with her light projection, Addison sang to lure The Tracker away, Isadora blew him away, Mahi used her heat rays to scare him, and Rayne used her fog to blind him.

Quickly, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison rushed to the coffin and they were back in the human world. Fortunately, the ones who noticed that they were in the movie were Will and Alexa. "Forgive the Bearakeets" said Will, "They get bored easily."

"Where are they anyway?" asked Addison.

The Bearakeets flew from the lobby and into Addison's purse.

By the time they got outside, they saw that the place was crawling with customers, "What's going on here?" Will asked, "It's becoming a full house."

"After that firework display at The Tiara" Gene said as he was coming from the snack bar, "Some of the customers at The Eclipse thought they could come here for a change. I haven't had a large amount of customers since 2015."

"Looks like things are going to be great for The Tiara" suggested Peggy.

"Here's another free gift for you girls." Gene said as he gave them a box.

Inside, they found some souviners that has been around since the 50s, "A collection of Return of The Tracker collectibles." asked Mahi, "This is perfect for Mr. and Mrs. Covington for Christmas."

"Papa doesn't usually does scary movies," Rayne said, "But he does love 50s movie collectibles."

Mahi and Rayne winked, knowing that they found the perfect gift for Mr. and Mrs. Covington.

**The End.**


	23. Framed

Isadora was in art class, being graded on her latest painting. It was a painting of her and her friends as mermaids. One of the students with glasses and shaggy blonde hair was amazed by Isadora's art. It was Arielle Naquin, "That is a very oustanding painting Isadora" she said.

"Thanks Ari" replied Isadora

"It's cute" Arielle replied, "And you got Peggy, Rayne, Mahi, and Addison in it too."

"Not as cute as mine" Sasha said as she showed a painting of herself, dressed as a greek goddess

"Sasha" Arielle said, "You always make paintings of yourselves"

"My parents do own a tea shop, " she said, "Where we get the most expensive teas anywhere."

"Why bother" Arielle said, "I prefer Havana Java tea, instead."

"That cheapskate store" Sasha growled, "Why can't you spend all your money on tea!"

"Stop teasing her, Stupid Sasha" shouted Mae.

As Sasha and Mae were about to smash Mae's painting, the art teacher stopped them. Sasha decided to destroy Mae with another painting. She found one of a black cadejo and a bunch of mayan travelers in them. Before she had a chance to hurt Mae, the teacher told her to stop. "That was a painting I bought from my honeymoon in Guatemala" she said, "My husband didn't like it, so I decided to let it stay in my classroom. It's called, " Cadejo of Despair"

"Cadejo" asked Isadora, "The Guatemalan dog creature that comes out at night. There are two types. The white ones are good, meaning that they protect the night travelers and the black ones are bad, meaning that they kill them. I can tell this is a bad cadejo."

"Thank you Miss. Atenas" said the teacher, "Cadejo of Despair was the last painting of the artist Engracia Abellán. She disappeared after she painted this. That was almost 80 years ago."

Everyone began to wonder what happened to her, but then it was time for lunch.

Isadora didn't feel hungry, she had her mind set on Cadejo of Despair.

Just then, she saw a mayan woman going around the place. Isadora knew that something was off, she saw that the mayan travelers wore red while she wore blue. She knew that the mayan traveler in blue must not be part of the painting.

Within her instincts, she teleported into the painting.

I'm in the painting." Isadora said, "This reminds me of the time Prima Damien took me to that mermaid show at the aquarium on my 11th birthday, and the time where Felipa and Melanie . Wow I'm remembering too much.

She watch the red mayan travelers going off while the blue one was going off in a distance, "Disculpe señorita(Excuse me)" she asked to the mayan traveler in Spanish, "Eres Engracia Abellán(Are you Engracia Abellan)"

"Si," answered the mayan traveler in blue in Spanish, "Como lo sabías(How did you know)"

"Bueno, todos los viajeros eran rojos y tú usabas azul y que te movías en la imagen. Entonces pensé que podrías ser ella. Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido en la pintura.(Well, all of the travelers were red and you wore blue and that you were moving around in the picture. So I thought that you might be her. I'm surprised that you survived in the painting." Isadora said in Spanish.

"Si" said Engracia

"Perdóname, soy Hola, Mi Llamo Isadora Antonia María Eduarda Dulce Atenas, pero puedes llamarme, "Isadora", me tomaría un tiempo entender mi hombre.(Forgive me, I'm Hola, Mi Ilamo Isadora Antonia Marta Eduarda Dulce Atenas, but you can call me, "Isadora" it would take a while to get my name right.)" said Isadora, "(I hate not being able to talk, strained vocal cords, being made fun off, and lychee nuts. I just can't get the taste of the flavor. My best friend Addison doesn't like it when I go nuts. I usually go nuts when I'm at home with my aunt, my cousin and my sister.)"

"Fácil fáci(Easy, easy" shouted Isadora, "Lo que hiciste en el mundo real, tal vez puedas hacerlo de nuevo.(What you did in the real world, maybe you can do it again.)"

Isadora had no choice. With all of her might, she teleported herself and Engracia out of the painting. Little did they know, is that they acidentally got the black cadejo out into the real world.

"Isa" Peggy said, "Where are you? It's cheeseburger day in the cafeteria."

"Right here" shouted Isadora, "And look who I brought."

"Engracia Abellan" Rayne said with surprised, "And a cadejo!"

Isadora didn't know what they meant til they turned her head.

_Guardians Unite_

As they were fighting the cadejo, Addison saw a hand grabbing Mae's purse and ran off. She wondered who it was, "Someone has stolen my sister's purse?" she thought to herself.

PRIMA followed the Cadejo dog to the music wing. Rayne did a water blast on her and that's when Isadora realized something, the Cadejo is made of oil paint. Isadora and Rayne decided that they should both to a typhoon.

In a snap, the Cedajo turned into regular oil paint. Rayne quickly cleaned it up so no one would suspect a thing. Mahi on the other hand, suggested that they should add a little something to the music wing. A white Cadejo, so they can guard the students at late night rehearsals. They all thought it was a great idea.

On the other hand, Addison thought of two things. Who was the one who took Addison's purse while they were finding the cadejo and how are they going to keep everyone from finding out. Then she decided to add a little art spell. She changed the painting into something happier.

Back in the music wing, they wondered how did Engracia got trapped in the painting. Isadora said as she translated Engracia from Spanish, "I was working on the painting when she realized she was out of black oil paint. She got some at the market by a weird fortuneteller. The fortuneteller told her that the paint was cursed, but she didn't listened. After she finished painting the cadejo, she got sucked into the painting, trapping her."

It all made sense to them, and they were glad she got out of the painting, "It's still cheeseburger day in the cafeteria" said Peggy, "Let's eat before the lunch bell rings."

"I'm there" the others shouted as they left.

Engracia looked at the new painting, now called, "Cadejo of Delight"

After school, Delfina was putting away a shipment of art books when Isadora and Engracia came in. Engracia was now wearing some clothes that Isadora sewed up for her sewing classes. She knew that Hartfeld would freak out if Engracia walked around in mayan clothing. Tia Delfina introduced her as Ena Aballa, a painter from Mixco, Guatemala who was looking for a job. Delfina bought the words and decided to hire her with the art wing of the bookstore.

"It's time to work" Isadora said, "I work here as a storyteller for the children while their parents shop. You gotta keep them busy or else they'll wreck the place. I remember that one time that Toby nearly wrecked the toys after testing out his toy guns. He got grounded for a week, making him miss his gymnastics class."

She spotted Melanie and Felipa reading some dancing books, "Mel, Felipa" shouted Isadora, "I'm about to read. Maybe Tobias would like it."

"Si" shouted Tobias as he walked out of the men's room, "The private seat has been hacked into."

"He unclogged the toilet" replied Felipa as she smelled her, "Have you been bathing in oil paint."

"You could say that" Isadora smiled.

A bunch of kids joined in while Isadora read the story of a white Cedajo and a bunch of orphans traveling at night.

**The End.**


	24. The Smell of Berakeets

At Havana Java, Mrs. O'Mooney was serving some muffins when they heard someone spitting out some croissants, "These croissants taste like bamboo."

Peggy and Mahi heard this and sensed that The Bearakeets might be here. They snuck into the kitchen to find them eating the baking ingredients again. Billy Shears was playing with the flour, Maggie May ate numerous peanuts, Mr. Mustard started eating the butter, Miss. Lizzy juggled eggs, and and Rita lifted some cinnamon shaker. "What are the Bearakeets doing?" whispered Mahi.

"Don't know lass," replied Peggy, "But I bet they got tired of hamster food"

Miss. Lizzy saw Peggy and flew up to her, "Hey Miss. Lizzy" she whispered, "Did you get tired of hamster food, again?"

Miss. Lizzy nodded her head. Billy Shears came up to Mahi and pointed to Mr. O'Donovan, who was coming into the kitchen. "It's my dad" Peggy said, "He can't see us like this."

Rita, Maggie May, and Mr. Mustard decided to distract him with a little Bearakeet dust. Mr. O'Donovan got his glasses dirty and wiped them up. This gave Mahi, and Peggy a chance to escape. After they sat back down they saw a sharp man with a police badge come in, "Oh great" Mahi growled, "The Belcher is here"

"Who?" asked Peggy.

"Belka Bangash" Mahi said, "The town health inspector. Most of the citizens call him, "The Belcher" because usually he burps very loud after eating his meals."

"I can tell" Peggy says, "And he's Alim's father right?"

"You know it" Mahi answered.

"I'm sorry" "It's their montly bath time and Mr. Mustard hates baths.

Back in the Jeivan Empire, Zemunth was having his bubble bath he takes once every three months. He was playing with his rubber ducky singing "The Itsy Bitsy Spider"." "Zemunth" shouted King Jeiva, "Will you be coming out any time? Some peasants just snuck in uninvited and stole all the bread."

Zemunth barges out with a bathrobe on, "No one steal royal man's bread, but me" shouted Zemunth as he ran off naked.

Asinorth came out of her room, disgusted be Zemunth's behavior, "Your highness, will Zemunth ever learn to put some clothes on first and this place smells like a skunk barn."

King Jeiva finally remembers the Jeivan Skunk farm on the outskirts of town. That's when he came up with an idea to feed off the fear of the human citizens.

Outside Havana Java, Peggy was on the phone with Will. "Miss. Vandom" said Peggy, "Why in Dublin was The Bearakeets eating the ingredients at Havana Java?"

"Because it's their monthly bath time and they didn't want a bath" Will explained, "Addison, Isadora, and Rayne have been trying to catch them."

"Mahi and I were just hanging out at Havana Java and we found them." Peggy replied.

"Good job," Will smiled, "Now get them over to Vandom's Animal Kingdom for their bath."

In a takeout bag, Mahi was trying to control the Bearakeets. "You guys are going to take that bath," she growled, "And your gonna like it."

At Vandom's animal kingdom, Addison, Isadora, and Rayne were preparing the Bearakeets bath. "Bathtime usually is fun" Isadora replied, "Sometimes pets and little kids don't like baths, but after a while they get the hang of it. I remember when Cousin Toby use to hate baths, but using Captain Sudo's Sudsy Shampoos made him change his mind. You know that shampoo with the pirate captain on it. It was created in 1975 to convince kids that bathtime is fun."

"We are using Mrs. Caninton's dog soap for their bath" Addison said, "Miss. Vandom said that using dog bath soap would make a bearakeet love bath time."

Mahi and Peggy came in with The Bearakeets floating around in the takeout bag. "It's bathtime for the Bearakeets" Peggy said.

Suddenly, a smell came out of nowhere, "They must be getting stinkier than usual" suggested Mahi.

"I don't think that's The Bearakeets" Peggy said as she points outside to the Jeivan Skunks, terrorizing the citizens.

"Bath time will have to wait" Peggy said, "It's guardian time"

_Guardians Unite_

PRIMA started to take down the Jeivan Skunks. They had to get rid of them fast, or else its a 48 hour bath for the Bearakeets. Peggy did a big lightning bolt, which acidentally made its way to a tomato truck. That's when she got an idea, "Lads" she said, "You know how in performances people throw tomatoes at bad ones."

"Your saying" Rayne said, "We throw tomatoes at the Jeivan Skunks."

"Just like how you take a tomato juice bath after getting sprayed by a skunk." recalled Mahi, "I did that once on a performance to Hamlet. It was also a good chance to steal some snacks at the concession stand."

"Exactly my point about the tomatoes." Peggy said.

Isadora did a tornado, sucked the tomatoes and tossed them at the skunk. "We're making a skunk pizza." Rayne said.

The Jeivan Skunks got annoyed by the tomato tornado, so they ran off into the night.

They changed back in time and when they got in, they saw that the Bearakeets were finally taking a bath. In the bath was a tomato, "Darn it" Isadora said, "I must've gotten some tomatoes into the bathtub for the Berakeets. Wait a sec, the windows weren't broken and the inside isn't covered with tomatoes. That must mean its a bath toy."

"What you did there" Will said, "Inspired me to get Alexa's old bath toys. Her favorite is a toy tomato. She loved spaghetti so much as a kid, that I gave her a tomato bath toy for her third birthday."

"How sweet" Peggy smiled.

Just then, her cellphone rang the Irish Washerwoman. Peggy knew that was her dad's ringtone, "Hey Dad" Peggy said on her phone, "How was the health inspector, okay, uh-huh, GREAT! See you at dinner, make sure Esme doesn't get into the cookies again."

"What was that?" Will asked.

"It's the health inspector" Peggy answered, "He was impressed by the decor and the food. We passed the inspection. He said that his favorite is how the extra flavoring of the food and the super cleanliness of the floors were."

"I wonder how that happened?" Addison asked.

The Bearakeets looked at eachother and smiled nervously. Then they got out of the bath and got the mini towels just for them. "I'm glad that the Berakeet bath is over with" Will said, "Because I have a baby dragon that's in need of a bath."

"There is no way were are doing that again." Addison said as she rushed off, "I promised my grandmother I would help her with laundry."

"I'm out" Peggy said, "Gotta rush home for dinner."

"Same" Mahi said, "I ugh, need to wash my socks"

"Peace" Rayne said, "Elias and Eliseo need help with their Christmas pageant costumes. Their elves in the santa sequence."

"Same for me Miss. Vandom" Isadora replied, "Cousin Melanie is down with a cold and Tia Delfina and I are going to fix up some vegetable soup for her. Damien is working late with inventory management with Mr. O'Mooney, Felipa has her book club, and Tobias has his chess club"

"Isadora!" shouted Peggy, Mahi, Rayne and Addison at the door.

"Sorry" Isadora replied, "Maybe you should get Alexa to do it, she'll be out of play rehersal anytime soon. Which is one of the best chance to get to know the other students of Hartfeld better."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison rushed out of Vandom's Animal Kingdom with nothing on their mind, but cleanliness.

**The End.**


	25. Christmas in Hartfeld

It was the Christmas Eve at Hartfeld the students were just wrapping up their lunch. School policy states that every year on Christmas Eve or the friday before it, the students get out after lunch. Principal McLean was thrilled to be out of the school for the holidays. That was he can spend more time being alone without anyone bugging him.

Mrs. Dean on the other hand began to worry, because Christmas is about being with the ones you love, but Principal McLean didn't care, "Kevin please" Mrs. Dean said, "Could you just be the announcer for the winter ballet show tonight."

"Fine" growled Principal McLean, "Just for the sake of the school!"

Mrs. Dean smiled.

At Zuzanna's Steps, Mrs. O'Donovan was giving away dancing Christmas clothes at 60% off. That's when Will came into the store, "Miss. Vandom" said Mrs. O'Donovan, "Wonderful to see you? Does your daughter need something for the holidays."

"A new duffel bag for her when she goes to her new dance lessons after Christmas" Will answered

Mrs. O'Donovan showed a duffel with stars on it, "Nah." she said, "She thinks astronomy is boring."

Then Mrs. O'Donovan a duffel with "The ocean" she said, "She loves the beach, but that's more of a summer present."

Finally, she showed one with a unicorn, "A unicorn duffel" Will smiled, "That's perfect. Alexa has always believed in magical creatures."

By the tap dance shoes, Peggy realized that she forgot to get present wrapping for her family, "Let the present wrapping expert handle this" said Isadora, "I always keep some spare present wrapping for the holidays and birthdays. I get the ones with the stars on it so I can help the enviroment and save a fortune on Delfina's Dictionary."

"Thank you, Lass" Peggy said, "Tell your Tia to bring them for me at the pageant."

"She is closed til new year" Isadora replied, "So, Okay. I'll tell my Tia to bring the present wrapping ASAP. Which means, "As Soon As Possible"

"Isadora" Addison said, "Could you PLEASE, bring the wrapping so Peggy can wrap her families presents."

Outside Zuzanna's Steps, Bipon was spying on them, "You know guys" he said to his fellow crew, "Maybe those losers could use a little present of their own. Jeivan Nutcrakcers"

"You mean the nutcrackers where they break everything" Wuitet said, "King Jeiva loves those."

"This is the perfect gift for his Jeivaness" Khantaranaak said, "Scaring the citizens with our nutcrackers. I remember when they use to scare me as a kid."

"You were always scared of them Khan" Kroor said, "Anyway, let's make the The most Jeivaness night of the year."

"With the kids all yelling in fear" shouted Jangalee

Later that night, everyone was getting ready for the winter performance of the school's ballet recital, including PRIMA's families. "Our parents are here" Peggy said, "This is going to be great."

Just then, their rings glew, knowing that there is trouble outside the university. Lucky for them, their the final act.

_Guardians Unite_

Outside, they saw that Jeivan Nutcrackers were tormenting the Christmas decor, "Someone is on Santa's naughty list" Peggy said as she blasted some lightning bolts, scaring the nutcrackers.

Rayne gave them a skating sensation by blasting out water and the cold wind turned it into ice, which made the nutcrackers sleep, Isadora blew a snowstorm to the nutcrackers, Addison wrapped them with real Christmas wreaths, and Mahi blew them away with the Christmas candles.

Behind them, they saw that most of the decor was ruined. They all decided to fix it up as fast as they can, before anyone suspects them. After they finished, they saw that the decor was prettier than the original. Candles glew like stars and smelled like candy cane, wreaths were covered in glitter, and holly shined around.

Right near the cemetery, The Ferociars saw that the Jeivan Nutcrackers were ruined. Bipon decided to let them go, because it's Christmas.

Back inside, the ballet recital was wrapping up the Christmas Carol segment. Principal McLean showed up, "And next on our show" Principal McLean said, " Alim Bangash, Jayla Olsen and Mao Xiang performing an excerpt of It's a Wonderful Life"

Backstage, Alexa saw PRIMA coming in and barging into their dressing rooms. Her knew that she needed to buy her friends some time to get changed. After Alim, Jayla, and Xiang finished their act, Alexa rushed onstage, "Miss. Vandom" Principal McLean said, "What are you doing onstage?"

"Buying friends time to get dressed" Alexa explained, "You may rule the school with an iron fist, but you can't rule a show that would flop and cause refunds."

Hearing the word, "Refund" Principal McLean had no choice than to let Alexa give them time to dress for their parts on the show, "Anything to get the music wing fixed."

"Okay" said Alexa as she began to read Twas The Night Before Christmas.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds;_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

Out of their dressing rooms, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were in their costumes. Quickly, they rushed near the curtains to hear Alexa recite the finale of Twas The Night Before Christmas

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle._

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight—_

_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

Everyone cheered, including Will, "Alexa" she said, "I'm so proud of you."

"That was my Christmas gift to you guys" she said, "Mastering Twas the Night Before Christmas and buying the others time to get in costume."

Principal McLean started getting migraines, "I can't take the Christmas Spirit anymore." he said, "I'm going home for some eggnog. The show is all yours Vandom."

After he left, Will came on stage filling in his shoes, "Due to Holiday troubles" she said, "I'll will be covering Principal McLean. Next up on our show we have The Nutcracker, featuring Peggy O'Donovan, Mahi Chakavarti, and Rochelle Vilks"

In the audience Eliseo, Elias and Cassie started to boo, but Selma told them to be quite.

Peggy, Mahi, and Rochelle came onstage and performed the scene where The Rat Queen and Nutcracker Prince get into a fight for Clara's heart. After the prince defeats the Rat Queen, Clara cames up and kisses the prince.

Finally, they did the main act, The Nativity. Where Mary and Joseph traveled to Bethlehem and gave birth to a son in a manger. This delighted the hearts of most of the audience. Cassie was confused, "You see Cassie" Selma said to her foster daughter, "The lord has gaven the world Jesus, so that they could show that Christmas is about giving in need."

"Would I be giwving to otews too?" Cassia asked.

"You will tomorrow" Selma said.

After curtain call, Will tells everyone that it was time to go home for the holidays and there won't be any more ballet club until the first monday of january. "But can I have a word with Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison first."

"Sure" Addison said, "What Christmas message do you have for us?"

"Two actually" Will said as she gave them Christmas cards.

Inside the cards were gift cards to O'Mickey's and a message.

Christmas isn't about candy canes, holly, or lights all that glow.

It's about the hearts we touch, and the care that we show.

This touched the hearts of all of PRIMA. "How adorable" Peggy said, "This is the same card from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas special from the 90s."

"Now what's the other message?" asked Rayne.

"I got a message from Santa" Will said as she got out a Christmas gizmo from her backpack, "This is the latest christmas finding gadgets. It's called The Presentfinder 5000. It makes the person find the gift that qualifies from the heart."

"That's right" Peggy recalled, "Christmas isn't about getting what you want."

"It's about giving to those in need." said the rest of Prima

One by one the thought about what to give for the others for Christmas. All they have to do is pressed their hand against the scanner and think hard from the heart on what to give eachother for Christmas.

_Peggy- Paula Poundcake dolls. Sally Sundae for Rayne, Brenda Birthdaycake for Isadora, Jaya Gulab-Jamun for Mahi, and Contessa Cupcake for Addison._

_Rayne- Personal umbrellas. Pink hearts for Peggy, cupcakes for Isadora, flames for Mahi, and piano keys for Addison._

_Isadora- Rockin Bonanza T-Shirts_

_Mahi- New shades that looked just like her._

_Addison- Vietnamese poetry books(In English)._

In the morning, Peggy found her father and sister admiring the new bedding she got for them. Her mom also admired the new slippers she got for her, Peggy also got the presents from her friends and loved them.

Rayne and Mahi joined their family for Christmas where they can see that their parents like their Return of The Tracker collectibles. Eliseo and Elias both got new hoodies for Christmas, Elsie got a new makeup kit, and Cassie got a Kadee Worth poster. Rayne and Mahi looked at their presents and really admired them.

Isadora was in her room. It was filled with comics, drawings she made, stuffed animals, miniature sheep, and a cute animal blanket. She woke up while clenching on her Secret Santa Surprise Reindeer Monkey when Tia Delfina tells her to come down for Christmas. Downstairs, she saw that her family admired the puzzle books she got for them.

Isadora also liked the presents her friends gave her and she got a new hackeysack from Damien.

And at The Bach Residents, Grandma and Grandpa Bach were celebrating Christmas the Vietnamese way. Addison and Mae both gave their grandparents knew gloves for Christmas. Before Addison could open her present, she saw that Mae got her bag back. She didn't care how it happened, it's Christmas. By the fireplace, she admired the presents that her friends thought up and then she got a mysterious note with her name written in Vietnamese.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are Blue_

_I know your secret_

_Yes It's True_

_Guardian of Veil that's what you are_

_To me you are a superstar_

_If you want to know who I am_

_Follow the clues one day and you'll go wham!_

Addison was suprised that someone knows that their the Guardians of the Veil, but that didn't matter, all that matter is that she should spend the holidays with her family.

**The End.**


	26. When Lightning Strikes

It was January 18th, Peggy was cleaning up her bedroom. It had Paula Poundcake collectibles, Rainbow Monkey posters, frog-like items, unicorn pillows, golden balls, a bookcase filled with variations of The Frog Prince, mystery movie DVDs, and biology and chemistry books. On her phone, she got a call form Miss Vandom to see what was going on, "My birthday is tomorrow and my Cousin Daph is visiting from Ireland"

"Daph O'Donovan," asked Will, "Is he the Irishman who's attending Dublin University and is a dance major."

"That's him," Peggy answered. "He'll be on an exchange student program at Hartfeld and wants to be there for my first birthday in America, that's tomorrow January 19th"

"That's my birthday too" Miss. Vandom said, "We should celebrate it on the same day together."

"Are you up there, Peg" shouted Mrs. O'Donovan, "Daph is here."

"Gotta go" said Peggy, "Make sure the jackalopes don't use the doggie area as a toilet again."

Before she left, she grabbed a book wrapped in star-wrapping leftover from Christmas.

As she got down, she saw a handsome Irish-man wearing 1980s clothes. He was Peggy's cousin Daph, "Daph" smiled Peggy as she hugged him, "Haven't seen you since our going away party."

"Same here" Daph replied in an Irish accent, "I couldn't just miss out on my favorite paternal cousin's moving away party."

"Hi, Dawphin" shouted Esme as she grabbed his leg, "I have youw weg."

"Easy, Esmeralda" said Daph, "It's good to see you too."

"So Daphnis" Brody said, "Your here for the dancing major while wrapping up your final year in college."

"That's right, Uncle Brody" replied Daph, "And I might get into a broadway show. Like Hamilton, Hello, Dolly or The Hunchback of Notre Dame"

"Hunchquack of Note the Dawn" asked Esme

"Hunchback of Notre Dame" Mrs. O'Donovan said, "That's also where I gave you your full name, Esmeralda"

"Weally, Mommy" asked Esme.

"Of course" Mrs. O'Donovan answered, "But no one would get it right, se we decided to shorten it to Esme."

"That makes senswey" Esme said.

Then Peggy showed him her present. Daph quickly removed the wrapping, revealing to be a picture book, "I saved all my babysitting money to buy this" she explained, "I got the idea from the flea market where I can show you some of my bird-calling techniques."

"And I've also been takening my bawwet wessons" Esme said as she showed off her dancing.

Outside, she did a little bird calling and a cardinal showed up. Esme on the other hand was dancing when she came a across a cardinal. "How cute" said Daph as he took a photo of Esme playing with the cardinal.

Bipon watched Peggy and her family from a distance, having fun while Esme playing with the cardinal, "You know" he said, "Maybe I could help out with a little cardinal calls. It would be a great gift for O'Donovan."

The next day after breakfast, Peggy, Daph, and the rest of PRIMA were heading off to Hartfeld for a little tour "That was amazing french toast you made Daph"

"I learned the best from Uncle Brody" Daph replied as they walked in.

As they were going around the hall, a red-haired girl wearing preppy clothes was rushing towards her next class when she bumps into Daph, "Let me help you lass."

"Thanks" the girl said as she looks at Daph.

The both staired at eachother for a little while and blushed. Then the girl realized that she was late for her dance class. After the girl ran off, Daph began to wonder who was that, "That's one of the other dance majors" Peggy said, "Chloe Dean, we met during the performing arts' dept bake sale at Hartfeld U."

"That's Mrs. Dean's daughter" asked Rayne, "I remember seeing pictures of her.

"She's beautiful" smiled Daph.

"Daphnis and Chloe" Addison smiled, "Just like in the love story."

"What's going on here" shouted a familiar voice.

Principal McLean was there to buy tickets for the winter symphony at Hartfeld U. "Shouldn't you five troublemakers be in school."

"Have you got cotton balls in your ears?" Rayne asked, "The administration let us volunteer to show some college students around Hartfeld University."

"Okay, fine" Principal McLean said, "But i'm watching you five brats"

"That's Principal McLean" whispered Peggy, "You do not want to make him mad!"

"There's something fishy about those girls" Principal McLean thought to himself.

Outside, Principal McLean saw that there were Jeivan Cardinals outside, thinking they were real cardinals, "You guys should be in the south right now!" he shouted, "Now fly off!"

The Jeivan cardinals started pecking him, then a few of them messed around the university's power, causing a blackout, "Peg" he said, "What's going on?"

"A blackout!" Peg said, "We're going to go find someone to fix it."

They took off, believing that this was all Jeivan work.

_Guardians Unite_

Outside, they saw Jeivan Cardinals wrecking the power. Will came in and took down some of the cardinals. She came, because she was organizing some fliers for the ballet club when she saw the Jeivan Cardinals.

Little did they know is that Principal McLean was coming out, he had just bought his ticket for the symphony for $20. Outside, he saw PRIMA battling the Cardinals. Will saw Principal McLean and tossed a sleeping ball at him, causing him to fall asleep. She only did that so she wouldn't reveal PRIMA's secret.

Peggy was fighting them on when she remembered that sometimes, birds land on electric wires to stay warm. So she summoned some electricity, that caused the Jeivan Cardinals to relax and lie down. Bipon was parylyzed that the Jeivan Cardinals were lying down on the job. By the power source of Hartfeld U. With a bolt of lightning from her hand, Peggy turned the power back on and the power was back to normal.

Daph was in the dance studio crawling in fear, because he's scared of the dark. Chloe walked up to him and said, "Are you okay?" she asked, "I'm Chloe, you must be the new exchange student from Ireland."

"Yes" Daph replied as he blushed, "I'm Daph. It's short for "Daphnis""

Chloe blushed back. Just then, the college dancers heard a groan. Principal McLean was waking up from his knockout, "I could've sworn I saw some of those ballet club girls dressed like witches." he said, "I must've been seeing things. Now to pay off those school bills"

Everyone looked confused on what he said.

Later at Covington Ice Cream, Will and Peggy were told to come to it for a little taste testing for the Flavor of The Month. Inside, the entire place shouted, "Happy Birthday!"

"A suprise party for us!" Peggy smiled, "I can't believe this."

"I know" Mrs. O'Donovan said, "Since you enjoy this place so much since we moved here, we figured you could have your 16th birthday here."

"And Will has been working hard at her pet shop" Mr. O'Donovan replied, "She could use a little ice cream for relaxation."

Mr. and Mrs Covington finally unveiled the flavor of the month: Peggy's Princess Flavor. Since it was their birthday, Will and Peggy took the first bite, "Golden Delicious apple with a touch of mint." said Peggy, "Just like the gold ball from The Frog Prince and the green flavoring of mint from Ireland."

"We didn't want you to be homesick" said Armel, "Every year we usually keep the December flavor up for another two weeks, so they can have the Christmas spirit."

"And after Rayne told us that this year's ballet production of The Frog Prince" Selma replied, "We decided to base it on The Frog Prince."

Later, they were celebrating Peggy and Will's birthday when Daph joined Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison and Alexa at the table. "Hey girls" Daph said, "Don't mind if I join you?"

"No prob, Daph" Peggy said as her cousin joined in.

"Have you girls ever thought about seeing anyone?" Daph asked.

"I already have my heart on my Dagger" Isadora said, "We're entering the Hartfeld Battle of The Bands soon. First place winners get a record deal at Majesty Records."

"I'm not ready to see anyone yet" Addison answered, "Need to focus on my studies first and try to get into Julliard School."

"For me" Rayne said, "I'm not allowed to date til I'm 16 and that's 3 months from now."

"What about you Cousin Peggy" Daph asked his cousin, "Have you thought about seeing any boys"

"Not exactly" Peggy answered as she blushes.

"I see your point" Daph replied "Your not ready for dating."

"Let's go with that" Peggy replied as she staired blankley at Mahi.

**The End.**

**Note: This is loosely based on the WITCH comic book: When Lightning Strikes.**


	27. Enchanted Music

At the community center, the town was having their 70th annual Battle of The Bands. Mayor Hansen was the announcer of the show, she was hoping that the 70th will be as good as the first one in the 1960s.

Backstage, Rockin Bonanza was tuning up their instruments. Dagger and Merula were warming up their vocal cords when they heard a bunch of masculine voices coming along

In the corner were Four handsome men luring them straight females to them, including Merula. "Sis," asked Dagger, "What about our warm-ups."

"Just fetch me a sweater," Merula said as she began to stare at the four boys.

"Hey," said Rayne, "I'm Rayne, I'm a friend of the drummer and keyboardist of Rockin Bonanza"

"Names Morven," said the leader, "Leader of our band, "Siren Hunks", this is Andaman, Tad, and Ren"

"You guys are handsome." Rayne flirtatiously said.

"Hold it," Merula said, "I was going to ask them out after the battle of the band's roadie."

"Roadie?" asked Rayne in rage, "I'm a backup dancer."

"Well I'm going to take them out to ice cream" shouted a female country singer.

"No" shouted a heavy metal performer, "I'm going to take them to The Eclipse for the latest rocker movie."

The only girl who didn't fight over Siren Hunks was an Indian American girl dressed in funk apparel. "Dude," she said, "Those girls are going to fight over Siren Hunks all night long.

"And your a lesbian right," asked their bassist.

"That's right" Jayla replied, "I don't do men."

"Hey Morven," said Tad, "There's one girl whom we haven't wooed. She says she's les-whatever."

"Well then let's do it." Morven smiled as he sang loudly.

"Hey" shouted the keyboardist, "That's my girlfriend your messing with!"

Morven got annoyed, "Come on boys," he said, "We should work on our dance routine."

The keyboardist helped Jayla up, "Are you okay Jay?"

"I'm fine" Jayla answered as she kissed her girlfriend.

Peggy, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison knew that something was off about them.

"Attention everyone" shouted the mayor, "The Battle of The Bands is starting, Siren Hunks, your up first."

The Siren Hunks pointed at the girls, which made some of them faint. Rayne was still lovesick for Morven. She followed them to the stage where they started singing to the audience. As she was looking at the audience from the curtain, she saw that most of the women were having piercing blue eyes and were falling madly in love with them. Rayne got jealous, she rubbed her eyes to see if she's just seeing things, and she was right.

Rayne looked at Siren Hunks, who have the same piercing eyes as the brainwashed victims. This meant one thing, "Oh my god" Rayne whispered to herself, "Their guy sirens. No wonder they're called, "Siren Hunks""

She rushed back to Rockin Bonanza, who was trying snap Merula out of it. Rayne placed a rag on her eyes and she snapped out of it. Rayne took Peggy, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison the hallways. "Girls" whispered Rayne, "Siren Hunks are actual Sirens."

"You might've been enjoying their singing too much," Addison said.

"I'm not kidding" Rayne replied, "Their real sirens."

"Now that you mention it," Peggy whispered, "They do keep making the boys here jealous."

"I didn't fall for their songs, because their too immature" Addison replied.

"Plus my heart truly belongs to Dagger" Isadora replied, "I love the way that he acts dark and spooky whenever he plays his bass solos. His favorite bands are Metallica, Twisted Sister, and Kiss."

"Nevermind that now" whispered Peggy, "We need to put a curtain call to this concert."

_Guardians Unite._

Siren Hunks were about to wrap their songs when PRIMA grabbed them and flew them outside. After that, the females quickly snapped out of it. Mayor Hansen rushed outside and said, "Now please welcome to the stage, Jayla and The Funky Birds"

Jayla and The Funky Birds rushed onstage and started performing.

PRIMA dropped Siren Hunks in the sandpit at the playground. "Dude" shouted Ren, "I got sand in my pants."

"Just like at the beach" Rayne replied, "Now why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Morven, "King Jeiva sent us to absorb the fear of boys losing their girlfriends, "He just loves it when men's girlfriends dump them."

Siren Hunks quickly turned into monstrous demons, much to PRIMA's surprise. Rayne decided to handle them herself, knowing that they've broken her heart. She whipped out a large tidal wave, soaking Siren Hunks. Wet sand got in their eyes, blinding them, "This is what happens to sand on a rainy day, they get mushy." Rayne said, "Looks like you won't be making any sandcastles for a while."

Back at the community center, Jayla and The Funky Birds were performing Atomic Dog from George Clinton, which made the audience cheer. The Applause o Meter reached up to 95.9, giving them their highest score.

Merula and Dagger were coming with their instruments. Addison, Mahi, and Isadora knew that their bandmates were back to normal. Mayor Hansen applauded as they watched off, "Let's hear it for Jayla and The Funky Bots. Due to a little conflicts backstage, the other bands are disqualified, except for Rockin Bonanza."

Rockin Bonanza came onstage while Rayne and Peggy started dancing to their retention of AC/DC's Long Way to The Top. In the end, they scored a 95.5. Mayor Hansen rushed to the stage, "And our winner is" she shouted as she unveiled the envelope, "Jayla and The Funky Bots."

Jayla and The Funky Bots were rewarded a record deal with Majesty Records. Rockin Bonanza was not angry at all when they won second place, "They needed this more than we do" said Dagger, "Our dad would suffer embarrassment if we entered as our hardcore selves."

Isadora took Dagger's hand, "That's the spirit Daggey" Isadora replied, "Jayla and The Funky Birds deserve this deal because of their more soother and calmer. If I know Reginald Worth, he would be mad if you trashed his office."

"And for all of our runner ups" shouted Mayor Hansen, "Invitations to the Majesty Records Spring Singer party."

"Majesty Records Spring Singer party?" asked Rayne, "That's where they debut the spring band. In the fall, they do their masquerade ball."

"Well I can't wait to go," Peggy said.

The End.

**Note: This is loosely based on the WITCH story, Enchanted Music.**


	28. Heartbreak Island

Mahi was playing basketball with a bunch of the boys from her gym class, "Hey Mahi" shouted a boy, "You drizzle like real girl."

"I'm a tomboy" Mahi replied, "Which is a masculine girl."

After a game, she saw Rayne, glaring at her in rage, "You stood me up when we were suppose to help come up with a flavor of the month for Feburary." she said, "I waited for you by your locker for 30 minutes."

"What" Mahi said, "It's not my fault that I dared the boths on a 5 on 1 match after school for calling me a "Runt". It reminds me of how I was picked on by my fellow Ferociars back then.

"Maybe it would've been better if you just go back to your Ferociars crew" shouted Rayne.

"Those buffoons" Mahi growled, "I'm never again going back to them and I can not talk to your family. Elsie is bossing me around, Eliseo and Elias are always bugging me, and Cassie keeps getting my last name wrong."

"Elsie is being a good role model to you, Eliseo and Elias always prank everyone and Cassie is just a toddler." shouted Rayne.

"I don't need her help" Mahi shouted as she growled as she took off.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Covington was wondering where she was, Elsie told her parents that she was going to Velossi's for dinner and won't be joining them. This was a suprise to the others, because they knew that dinner is a time for family, "Easy, everyone" Elsie said, "Give Mahi and Rayne time to wake up."

Later that night, Rayne and Mahi were fast asleep, but were still angry at each other. That's when Rayne heard a thump in the kitchen, "The twins better not be sneaking for potato chips again" she whispered as she walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she saw Principal McLean is his pajamas rading the cookie car. "Principal McLean" she said, "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I love you my señorita" he said in his sleep, "Your eyes glow like el sol."

After he left, Rayne quickly placed the jar and cleaned the mess so her parents won't suspect a thing. She thought to herself that Principal McLean might get to the others home and steal their cookies.

Little did she know, is that she acidentally telepathically send the message to Peggy, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison. They woke up with the feeling that Principal McLean might get into their cookies. So quickly, they hid their cookies in their pantries so he won't get them.

Outside her window, Peggy could see Principal McLean sleepwalking while speaking Spanish. She decided to follow them.

At the corner of Gnone Ave and Allesandro Ln, she bumped into Isadora, she along with Addison and Rayne thought up the same thing about observing Principal McLean's sleepwalking. "What about Mahi?" asked Peggy.

Rayne growled, "I'm guessing your still mad at her for standing you up." Addison said.

"That's right." replied Rayne.

"Girls" Isadora said quietly, "I don't want to interrupt, like in school classrooms when other kids talk real loudly, but Principal McLean is heading towards the Vilks Residents."

She pointed to an elaborate house filled with numerous Latvian outdoor decorations. "The Vilks Residents has a high security system." Rochelle said, "Mr. Vilks is very serious about trespassers."

"But we can't let Principal McLean be barbecued" Peggy said as she waved her handing, causing the security system to shut down.

All four girls didn't know what happened, Peggy had a feeling that she can control technology. They quickly rushed to look after Principal McLean,

Little did they know, is that Asinorth and Zemunth were observing the girls, "Girls can't put on light show." Zemunth said.

"It's not a light show, dummy" Asinorth replied, "That's a high security system. This does make me think of the Jeivan Gnomes."

From her flute, she summoned Jeivan Gnomes and tell them to attack.

Back at the Covington Residents, Mahi was still sleeping.

In her dreamworld, she saw a skateboarding competition going on. As she was doing a 360, she saw Vinod and his friends who pelted her with dirty socks, which caused her to fall. "You are not loved you runt." said Dream Vinod, "No one in this world cares about you!"

Mahi felt sad at first, but then she sees Dream Peggy, Dream Mr. and Mrs. Covington, Dream Elsie, Eliseo, Elias, and Cassie, and Dream Addison, Isadora, and Rayne. Then she got back up, "Your wrong, Vinod" she said, "I am loved. I won't be able to feel every now and again, but it's always there."

She punched Dream Vinod and woke up from her sleep, "I have to help Rayne" she whispered to herself.

Back at the Vilks Residents, Principal McLean was going through a $400 cookie jar while eating some cottage cheese cookies, "Mommy, can't I have just one cookie" he asked in his sleep.

Peggy had a feeling that he might not had any sweets when he was a kid, by the way he was acting like a child. She started to feel sorry for him,, "Don't leave my corazon behind" he said in his sleep, "Mi Amor for you is aqui"

"Those lines" Isadora recalled quietly, "He must've been watching Heartbreak Island. My Tia watches that show all the time. When she and my dad were kids, he got annoyed by her watching the movie so many times. He usually goes out and practices his futbol. When I say futbol, I meant soccer, not the American football, that is called Rugby in some countries."

"Heartbreak Island" asked Peggy, "What's that?"

"It was a telenova film back in the 1990s" Rayne said.

"Apparently" Addison whispered, "Watching telenovas makes him sleepwalk"

Their rings started to glow, meaning that there's trouble outside. "Watch me catch the fireflies" Principal McLean said.

Outisde the Vilks front yard, numerous Jeivan Gnomes started wrecking the place. The girls danced their way through to avoid trouble. After a while, they were surrounded by millions of gnomes. That's when a ball of fire came out of nowhere, it was Mahi, "Good timing" Rayne said, "But what made you come back for us"

"Because we're sisters" Mahi replied, "And I always new that your family was better than mine."

"Finally" Addison smiled, "You two made up. Now let's do a little pest control."

_Guardians Unite_

With all of their might, PRIMA took down some of the gnomes. Peggy then decided to use the security system to stop the gnomes. With her new technopath powers, she actiavted the system while she and the others teleported into the home.

Garden gnomes shooted balls at them, the fountain darted them with sleeping darts, and the statue of Rochelle shot out nets, trapping the gnomes. "Yay!" shouted Zemunth, "Encore! Encore!"

"I regret to inform you that the encore is cancelled due to a little PRIMA trouble" growled Asinorth.

"Phooey!" Zemunth said.

"In the meantime" she replied, "Their understudy, the beautiful Asinorth will be performing Ode To Jeiva on her flute."

"Flute time!" shouted Zemunth.

Like in The Pied Piper, Asinorth played her flute while Zemunth bounces up and down.

Inside, PRIMA felt his vibrations, "Man" Mahi said, "Sounds like someones gotta lay of the Jeivan Cookies."

"Hey!" shouted Rochelle, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's Rochelle" whispered Addison, "She can't see us here."

Quickly, they teleported out of the Vilks Residents.

Rochelle came down with her hair curled and wearing a mud mask, "I could've sworn I heard someone"

Outside, she saw the Jeivan Gnomes, thinking that they were burglars. "I'm calling the cops" she said, "Because you dwarf burgulars tresspassed for the last time.

Back at the McLean residents, the girls quickly placed him in his room. Around the place, Peggy saw that his home was covered in Latvian furniture, mounted animals, and hunting trophies, "Principal McLean must really love hunting." she said.

"Yeah well" Addison replied, "He loves stuff made from real animals instead of fake, which is disturbing to the environment."

After they tucked him in bed, Peggy just thought up something.

She rushed downstairs into the kitchen and started preparing some cookies. Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were wondering, why would she make cookies at 2 in the morning, "I heard him talk in his sleep" whispered Peggy, "And I had a feeling that his mother didn't let him have any candy at all."

"That makes sense" Rayne replied quietly, "By the looks of the decor, there isn't a picture of him celebrating Halloween nor leaving out cookies for Santa."

"Exactly," Peggy whispered, "So I figured that he should have some breakfast biscuits."

"Good idea" Addison replied quietly, "Let me help you get the eggs, and the sugar."

"I call dibs on flour" Isadora replied quietly, "Not the floral flower that you find in your garden, the flour that you use for baking, which is usually made from wheat."

"And let me get the milk" replied Mahi quietly.

After a while, they finished making the Irish biscuits and left a note for him, "We better leave before the cops show up," Peggy said, "And we did promise Miss. Vandom we would join her for frog-shaped pancakes."

"Yum" Isadora said, "I love my pancakes with honey, maple syrup, jam, and blueberries. There's this one time where our middle school had a pancake breakfast for the music wing. They needed to get money for new instruments."

As they left, Mahi just thoguth of something, "I think I finally came up with a new flavor for the ice cream shop, "Heartbreak Island Sundae" she suggested.

"That's right" Rayne whispered, "The lead role for the series, "Ines Gálvez" loved ice cream and her favorite flavors were watermelon and pineapple. That flavor is perfect."

After they took off, Principal McLean started to wake up, "I could've sworn I dreamt that a bunch of the students were dressed as witches and were observing me."

Suddenly, he smelled the Irish biscuits from downstairs. They stood there with a side of coffee and a note. He picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Principal McLean_

_We know about your little sleepwalking troubles and we decided to watch you._

_I also saw that you've been eating the cookies from my cookie jar._

_So we put together a bunch of O'Donovan biscuits just for you for breakfast_

_Sincerely, Peggy O'Donovan, Rayne Covington, Isadora Atenas, Mahi Chakavarti, and Addison Bach._

Principal McLean saw the cookies and smiled, because Peggy made him feel like a kid again.

**The End.**

**Note: This is loosely based on Heartbreak Island and Gnone Ave and Alessandro Ln are named after creators, Elisabetta Gnone, and Alessandro Barbucci.**


	29. Stolen Symphony

At Hartfeld U, Addison was volunteering at the library, so she can make her college resume for Julliard look good. She plans to major in music and is hoping to get into its symphony. Daph and some of his new friends from his dance class were studying for their first test when they saw Addison putting away books. "Hey Addison"

"That's the photography students" Daph explained, "Their doing a photoshoot for their school paper, The Knightly News."

"If they want to" Addison said, "I can interview them about our upcoming production of The Frog Prince."

"That's a good idea" Daph said.

Amongst the photographers was a nerdy girl, "Catherine" who is the leader of the sorority Pi Epsilon Alpha and Chloe's best friend. "Hey Cat" he shouted, "This is Addison, she's one of the girls at the from the Hartfeld High ballet club."

"Really" asked Catherine, "This is great for the entertainment column, High School Sophmore Tells Plot of Ballet Club recital."

Addison smiled, thinking this was bonus points for her Julliard resume.

In another part of Hartfeld U, Asinorth was in the storage room looking around the musical instruments. "Look at all of them." she said, "Tympanis, tubas, and trombones. These could really use some Jeivafications."

Zemunth started playing around with the cymbals, "Look me, Asinorth" he said, "I play cymbals."

"Quiet, Dummy" shouted Asinorth, "They'll hear us."

"Sowy" replied Zemunth.

Zemunth's little solo gave her an idea on how she can summon fear.

She summoned some Jeivan Musicians, who looked like scary classical musicians. "Jeivan Musicians" she said, "Time for our debut of disaster."

Later that day, Addison was in a music room telling Catherine about her mastering Fur Elise, "You have such talent Miss. Bach" said Catherine, "Your sure to get in to Julliard for sure."

"Thank you Catherine" replied Addison, "I've been wanting to get into Julliard since 6th grade."

"Excuse us" asked Peggy from a distance, "We are friends of Addison."

"No problem" Catherine replied. "I'm about to go to the auditorium to see who's in the spring production."

After Catherine left, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora and Mahi were wondering if she was going or not, "I am" Addison said, "Is just someone knows that we're PRIMA. I'm afraid that we can't trust anyone for a while."

"When did you realize that someone knows our secret?" Mahi asked

"During Christmas" Addison answered, "When someone wrote me a poem in Vietnamese. Someone must be fluent in that"

With her supersonic hearing, Addison heard someone playing the 1812 overture badly. They decided follow it while powering up.

Guardians Unite

Out in the music wing, they saw Asinorth with a bunch of Jeivan Musicians. "Sometimes music can scare some people" Addison said, "When I was 3, I use to be scared of Night on Bald Mountain."

"Really" Asinorth asked as she orchestrated her Jeivan Musicians to play, Night on Bald Mountain.

This parylyzed Addison. She crawled down with the others comforting her. "Zemunth" shouted Asinorth, "Crush them."

"Yessy Asinorth" replied Zemunth.

But as he was about to smash them, someone tossed a marbles, which made him go loose. This made the others confused, they turned their heads to see a person wearing a green hoodie. Addison got up and was amazed at the hoodie figure for what it did.

"Maybe that person could help us defeat these maniac musicians" Rayne said.

Together, PRIMA took down the Jeivan Musicians, with help from their new mysterious friend. The green figure did cheerleading attacks on Zemunth, that made him cry, "Green monk tackles musician" Zemunth said.

"I know" replied Asinorth, "Let's get back to the empire before His Jeivaness freaks out even more."

Asinorth and Zemunth rushed off while the others bounced up and down. The figure held onto its hoodie to avoid revealing its identity.

PRIMA transformed back to normal to see the figure, but the figure didn't turned around to reveal its face, "Are you the mysterious figure who sent me the letter for Christmas"

The figure nodded its head from the back.

"Have you been spying on us?" Rayne

The figure nodded again.

"Can you reveal us your true identity" asked Peggy.

But it didn't reply, instead the figure did a roundoff and took off. "Who was that figure?" Peggy asked.

"Don't know" asked Mahi, "But that was a waste of time."

"I think I'll call it Green Hood" Addison said, "Because of its green hoodie. If Green Hood could find out who we are, then we'll find out who Green Hood is.

Back in the auditorium, Will puts out a list on who's who in the ballet production of The Frog Prince. Everyone in the ballet club gathered around to see what part they got.

_Frog Prince cast_

_Frog Prince Kieran- Kieran Gilmore_

_Princess Peggy- Peggy O'Donovan_

_Evil Witch- Rochelle Vilks_

_King Abram- Abram Puckett_

_Queen Arielle- Arielle Naquin_

_Handmaidens- Isadora Atenas, Addison Bach, Mahi Chakavarti, Rayne Covington_

_Peasants- __Kayleigh Houghton, _Brynn Meyer, _Abram Puckett._

_Frogs- Chandra Mahalanabis, __Mao Xiang, __Jayla Olsen and __Alim Bangash_

"I get to be a handmaiden" said Isadora, "And wear those lovely handmaiden dresses. I hope there will be a lot of green on it, because green is a really good color for the play. That's more of Addy's color, green has been her favorite color since childhood."

"Easy, Isa" Addison said.

"I know" Isadora said, "I'm just happy your part of the handmaidens, along with Mahi and Rayne. If we were in separate parts, it would be a little lonley. It's okay to make new friends, but you can't forget the ones from your heart."

"Girl" said Rayne, "We should get to rehearsal."

Catherine and Chloe came in to see them go over the first scene, where Prince Kieran meets the wicked witch, who turns him into a frog.

In the audience, Mahi was feeling a bit jealous, because he gets to play the prince, "I seen this all the time in plays" she whispered angrily, "Usually two people kiss on the lips in the end."

"You realize that it's a stage kiss." whispered Peggy.

"Yeah" whispered Mahi, "But I don't want you nor Kieran to, you know, fall in love."

Peggy knew what she meant, but decided to keep her mouth shut to avoid conflicts.

_The End._

**Note: This is loosely based on the WITCH story, Stolen symphony.**


	30. The Cruel Empress

On a sunny afternoon, Mae, Isadora, and Addison were cleaning out the attic at the Bach Residents, "Why do we have to clean the attic?" asked Mae, "I've got to meet Nicki and Belle at Waffle World."

"Later, Mae" Addison replied, "We promised Grandma we would clean up in here.

"That's a weird lantern." Isadora said, "I've seen Chinese, Japanese and Korean lanterns in person at markets and restaurants, but I never seen a Vietnamese lantern in person in my life."

"Yeah well" Addison said, "Grandma loves to keep them in the attack so they won't get destroyed."

"Grandma must've taken this while fleeing Vietnam." Mae suggested.

After looking around the place, Mae came across an old comic collection, "Hey, isn't this your old manga collection?"

"Where did you find them" asked Addison, "I thought Grandma donated those to the thrift store 4 years ago."

"They were in a box that says, "Addison's old books"

"I can't believe Grandma hid them from me." Addison said, "She knows that lying is wrong."

"Easy sis" said Mae, "I'll go get Grandma and ask her why she didn't donate them to charity."

She left the place while grabbing a green hoodie. Then Isadora looked at the manga, "This sure was a sad manga." she said, "I remember a bunch of friends of Dagger and Merula buying them for their tragedy comic collection and they were huge fonds of these."

"If only we could go in there." Addison replied.

Isadora thought about it and she decided that they should check it out.

As they were going into the manga, Green Hood was observing them. Then it sent a text from Addison's phone.

_Isadora, Mae, and I are cleaning our grandparents attic. We also uncovered old manga collection, come quick._

At Zuzanna's Steps, Peggy was putting away new leotards when she got the text, "Hey Mom" said Peggy, "Addison needs some help cleaning the attic."

"Could you pick up some eggs on the way home Peggy." asked Mrs. O'Donovan, "Your father is making potato omlettes."

"I will Mom" Peggy replied.

At Covington Ice Cream, Mahi and Rayne were wrapping up their shift when they got "Addison's" text. "Dinner is not for another two hours" Rayne said, "So let's help Addy with her chores."

Meanwhile, Addison and Isadora were in a manga. Everything was black and white and everyone was wearing Vietnamese apparel, "We're in the manga" Isadora said, "I knew teleporting into the story would work. Now we get to see where the story of The Cruel Empress goes."

"I have to warn you" Addison said, "This story does not have a happy ending."

"What do you mean?" asked Isadora.

From the shadows, they saw a mysterious figure going around the streets. After she took an orange from the ground and hid in an area, she removed her hood, revealing royal Vietnamese jewels, "That's Princess Tuyết Nhi" whispered Addison.

"How does this story begin anyway?" asked Isadora, "I needed to know how it begins. Stories always have a beginning, middle and end."

"It all starts with Empress Ngọc Ái who was the princess of the Tuy Ngãi kingdom." Addison explained, "She was forced into marrying a prince from the neighboring kingdom who doesn't love her. He constantly abused and neglected her, turning her from sweet to sour. She steals farms, executes anyone who gets in her way, banishes spies for life, and works slaves to the bone. Her first born daughter lived in the palace all of her life, Princess Tuyet Nhi snook out disguised as a peasant so she can be free."

"Talk about Castle Fever" Isadora said, "It's a play on Cabin Fever, where you live in your house for too long and there's no one else to talk to. Lonliness can sometimes make you go completely crazy. I mean after Ex-Tio Emanuel divorced Tia Delfina because he fell in love with a hot actress from Broadway and has always wanted to work on Broadway. Damien, Mel, and Toby always suspected that he keeps cheating on Tia Delfina, so they stayed with her. I snapped her out of her craziness after I read her the Guatemalan version of Cinderella."

Princess Tuyet Nhi heard Isadora talking, "You must talk real fast, peasant" she said, I'm ugh, Tùng Quân.

Isadora was confused. **"**Tùng Quân was a persona she came up with in order to avoid royal guards capturing her." Addison whispered "This is also the part where she meets her true love.

A cute poor farm boy comes in to take his pet Pho Quoc Ridgeback, "Phan" for some food. Addison told Isadora that he was Bảo Hiển, a poor rice farmer who secretly gives rice to orphans. For months he's been working off other jobs to pay other lands and to find medicine for his ailing mother.

"Isn't that like your mother's death" Isadora said, "Of course she died in a car accident when you were only five years old."

Then Addison remembers the last time she saw her mother, alive.

She was 5 years old in Los Angeles and Mae was only 4, they were both left with the babysitter. A beautiful Vietnamese woman dressed as a nurse came in. She was Addison's mother, "Mai Khanh" "How do I look girls" she asked.

"Like a weal nuwse Mommy" said Mae, "Youw gowing to be playing a nuwse."

"Their filming the season finale of the med drama, "Hospital Heaven" there at the part where my character Nurse Linh Châu confess her feelings to coworker Dr. Joyner.

"I'm driving your mother to the TV studio" said a Vietnamese man in 80s apparel, "Be good girls for the babysitter."

"We will, Daddy" said Mae

"Wait" young Addison said, "Mommy, do you have to be in that medical drama all the time."

"Look Addy" said her mom, "There is more to life than just working, you'll figure it out one day."

After Mrs. Bach kissed her on the cheek, she and Mr. Bach left the door.

In present time, she was snapped out of her depressing last memory seeing her parents, "Sorry Isadora" she said, "I was remembering what happened to my mom before she-"

Isadora comforted her.

They were so distracted into Addison's dark past, that they didn't notice that Bảo Hiển and Tung Quac left the hideout where Bao Hien keeps his secret rice stash.

Back in the real world, they saw that Isadora and Addison weren't there. Mahi thought that she could pass the time by reading The Cruel Empress. In the comic she saw that two peasants looked kind of like their missing friends. "Girls" she said, "I think we found our friends."

"Good eye, Mahi" Rayne replied, "Now we could just get them out of there."

"Let's all teleport into the comic" suggested Peggy.

Within a snap, Peggy, Rayne and Mahi were sent into the comic book to find Isadora and Addison chasing after the main heroes of the story, "Addison" shouted Peggy, "We got your text."

"I didn't send you a text" Addison said, "I was controlling an eager Isadora."

That's when they realize, Green Hood must've sent them the text. They also noticed that the scene changed into a burnt down village, Addison remembered that this was the part where Queen Ngọc Ái searches the villages for her missing daughter. Queen Ngọc Ái noticed the girls and thought that they were spies, planning to seize the throne, "Guards seize them" shouted Queen Ngoc Ai

_Guardians Unite_

They took down most of the guards. Isadora saw Bao Hien and Phan going around the place, looking for Tung Quan. Isadora decided to help the leading male find her. Around the burnt villages, they looked around for her. That's when Phan found her collapsed body on the ground. She was dying. Before she was sent to the afterlife, she confessed that she was the princess. She kissed Bao Chien one last time and dies. "This is a really sad scene" Isadora said, "I know this is hard, but Addison should've just told me. Like the time she forgot to tell me that she had to go to a play production of Anything Goes and couldn't afford tickets for me. That's when I had to spend the night babysitting Tobias."

With grief in his body, Bao Chien decided to confess to Queen Ngoc Ai where her daughter is.

While flying around seeing Bao Chien confessing, she saw her friends being arrested for witchcraft. She couldn't lose her best friends. So she made a tornado, freeing them from their clutches. "Let's go home." Isadora said, "This story is becoming too much for me. I remember seeing Romeo and Juliet for the first time when I was 8 and boy wasn't the ending sad."

The teleported out of the story and back into the attic. As soon as they transformed back to their regular clothes, Addison looked at Isadora in tears, "Now you understand why the story is sad" Addison said.

"Yeah" Isadora replied, "Bao Chien did get to be with the love of his life, all because her mother kept her all alone for a very long time."

"Not all stories have a happy ending." Addison said, "In the end of The Cruel Empress, Ngoc Ai relizes her mistake that cruelty can lead to pain for others. She committed suicide by falling into the river and drowning. Bao Chien later died of a broken heart, while Phan howls into the night."

The others started to cry, "Oh Addison" Peggy said, "That was awful."

"This is why I decided to donate these to charity" Addison explained, "I couldn't take the ending, plus it reminds me of how my mother passed away in that car crash."

Everyone came up to Addison and hugged her.

As they left the attic, they saw Mae talking to her grandmother in her's and Grandpa Bach's room. "Grandma?" asked Addison, "You kept The Cruel Empress and all my old mangas."

"I did child" Grandma Bach admitted, "I wanted to remind you that not all stories have happy ending. Sometimes things don't go the way you plan, but it doesn't mean things won't get worse."

"Your right" Addison tearfully said as she started to smile, "Things will get better and we'll find Father soon."

She hugged her grandmother. The others decided to join in the hug.

**The End.**

**Note: This is loosely based on the WITCH story, The Cruel Empress.**


	31. Green Hood Revealed

It was music class and Addison was showing off his report on Beethoven when everyone applauded. She got an A+ on it. After class, Addison was walking up to her locker from the partially renovated walls. By the time she got to her locker, a note fell out.

She began to read the note.

_Addison, Addison your the girl_

_If you can't do it, then no in the world._

This was from Green Hood, it has come back to Addison.

_It's I tell you who I am_

_My face will make you wham_

_To figure out my real face._

_Go to a musical area for personal space._

Addison began to think on where would Green Hood be, Mr. Mustard than popped out with some O'Mickey's mustard packs he took from the night before. As he was eating a pack, he acidentally spilled her music sheets. That's when Addison realized that the music room is where the next room was.

On the door of her music room, she saw a note left on there. She quickly left for her next class before anyone suspected a thing.

After her class, she read the note

_Your a worthy musician Kim Ánh Bach_

_A songwriter for Rockin Bonanza, with rare writer's blocks_

_In the cafeteria where you'll sip a soup_

_And you better be careful in that big group_

In the cafeteria, the lunch lady gave her a special lunch for both her birthday and Valentine's Day. She also gave her a note from a mysterious green hooded figure, who told the lunch lady not to read it, because it was only for Addison. On her tray was a onion pho soup, heart shaped cookies, and chocolate milk.

When she took a sip of the soup, she recognized this as her father's soup recipe. She remembered him making the hat during weekends.

After lunch, she read the note.

_Your almost done you classical chick_

_Go to the gym, it's no trick._

_I won't let the cat out of the bin_

_Do not worry, it is My Win"_

"My Win" Addison thought to herself, then she figured out who was the person who knows their secret.

As she rushed to the gym, she saw Asinorth and Zemunth recruiting some Jeivan Cheerleaders. They were parylized that Addison is onto their secret routine.

Addison didn't have the others to help her, so she decided to handle the Jeivan Cheerleaders herself. She did her plant manipulation, siren songs, and telekinetic attacks. There were too many Jeivan Cheerleaders.

As they were about to grab hold of her, Green Hood came in and attacked the Jeivan Cheerleader. It did a high kick, a round off and finished it up with a power pose.

Addison smiled. She got up and said, "Thank you for help, Mae"

Green Hood came down revealing it's hood. Green Hood was Mae, Addison's younger sister, "How did you know"

"The "If you can't do it" cheer and the "It is My Win" portions in the notes." Addison answered,"Plus you did numerous cheer poses that time when we took down those Jeivan Musicians. Also, who else would I know would have the largest collection of green marbles and you must've hacked into my phone. One of the craziest things about having a younger sibling, is that they keep invading one's privacy. I have to ask, how long have you known our secret."

"Ever since you freed Engracia Abellan from her painting" Mae replied, "I was on my way to lunch when I realized I forgot my ID and my purse. I rushed back to get it when I saw you and your friends turn into PRIMA. I grabbed the purse before you got to notice me. Then I realized that Grandma and Grandpa can't know about your little charade. If they found out, we'll both get grounded. So I decided to send you secret notes to make you guess who knew."

"Your a good puzzle maker, Mae" Addison smiled, "And your not gonna tell Nicki nor Belle are you"

"No way" Mae answered, "Nicki can't keep a secret and Belle panics easily."

Addison smiled, knowing that their secret is safe.

"Aww" said Asinorth, "Sibling bond time, I never bonded with my brothers and sisters, they always breaking my instruments. I couldn't take it, so King Jeiva took me in as his royal minstrel."

"You have sibwings" asked Zemunth, "Me grew in orphanage."

"Wow" said Mae, "Talk about stupid."

Addison got a bit irritated by Zemunth's idiocy, so she tossed a vine ball at him, trapping him, "Asinorth" he said, "Get me out of green spaghetti."

Asinorth rolled her eyes.

Out of the gymnasium, Mae told her that they have one more suprise for her after school.

At Havana Java, Mae was guiding a blindfolded Addison inside. When they got inside, Mae removed the blindfold from Addison and they saw that the whole place was decorated in birthday/Valentine's Day decor, "Surprise" shouted the guests, "Happy birthday, Addison"

On the banner, they saw that Grandma Bach has put up a birthday sign for her in Vietnamese. At the buffet were bahn xeo, ca kho to, and a chocolate ice cream cake. She blew out the candle, wishing to find her soul mate. Addison was delighted that she's having her sweet 16 at Havana Java, because its one of the few places in Hartfeld where it brings the people she loves together.

By their table, Mae came up to Peggy, Rayne, Isadora and Mahi and smiled, "Hey girls" she said as she turned her head, "I know your PRIMA."

"So your the one who's been writing those poems to Addison" Peggy said.

"That's me" Mae whispered, "I knew Grandma and Grandpa would ground her if they knew. So I decided to let her guess who Green Hood was."

"Clever moves Mae" Mahi whispered, "Can't let Principal McLean find out that we're PRIMA."

As Addison was talking to her grandparents. They saw a cute barista serving them some mini croissants, "Care for a mini birthday croissant" asked the boy.

"You must be new" she said

"Yes", said the cute barista, "I'm Liam"

"Thank you" Addison blushed, "I'm Kim Ahn Bach, but my legal name is, "Addison"

"I never seen a girl in Hartfeld named Addison before in this world." Liam smiled.

Addison began to giggle, knowing that he's passionate.

"Dear" Dr. Bach said, "That Liam guy is quite adorable."

"They will go far when they get to know each other" Grandma Bach replied, "It takes time to fall in love."

**The End.**

**Note: Today is also my 26th birthday.**


	32. Stop the Presses

Will, Alexa, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were justing leaving the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. They were carrying their luggage while Will took photos for her Splashface account "New Orleans" Isadora said, "I can't believe we're really here. I mean going to New Orleans is once in a life time opportunity."

"Why are we here again?" asked Mahi.

"For the Save the Frogs Rally at New Orleans" Will said, "I finally saved enough money for the trip for the weekend that Alexa and I could go. Plus at The Tipton in New Orleans, they said if you bring 6 people of your choice during Mardi Gras, you get free room service."

"Room service" asked Mahi, "Then fix me up some roasted lobster."

A bunch of reporters from a newspaper rushed passed them. They were taking photos of an Asian girl with a green beret. Then they realized something, "That's ecologist Emerald Phan" Peggy said, "She came to my old school once to talk about the importants of wetlands."

"I'm sure your a fond of her, Peg" Mahi sarcastically said.

"I am a huge fan!" Peggy replied.

Amongst the photographers were a bunch of funny looking people that llooked like frogs. "You look pretty Emerald Phan" said one, "Can we get a photo of your beauty close up."

Emerald got completely nervous and left, leaving our heroes confused.

Later at The Tipton, they were unpacking when Addison noticed a strange woman across the street. She had short mustard blonde hair, was very tall and wore reporter clothes that look like something from the 1940s. She got out her camera and added her badge from the New Orleans News, "Rosette Godin". "Excuse me" asked Addison, "What's a New Orleans reporter doing at The Tipton"

"If you must know," said Rosette, "I'm taking photos of the swamps of New Orleans, hoping to show the importance of swamp life."

"But why would you stay here" asked Addison, "Don't you have a home here."

"I ugh" she said nervously, "Live in Baton Rouge."

She left for the buffet, which lead Addison and Rayne into confusion. "Should we check out Bourbon Street?" asked Addison

"We should" Rayne answered, "That's where they finish up placing the Mardi Gras decor."

And Rayne was right, there were numerous Mardi Gras decor all around. Isadora was taking numerous pictures of the place, that way her sister and cousins would believe that she's been to New Orleans. Peggy on the other hand was feeling a little homesick, "This is my first ever trip away from my parents after my grandmother died" she explained, "Usually she would look after Esme and I while Mom and Dad go out of town for a little while or if their overbooked. How I miss her"

"Peggy" whispered a voice.

"Did you hear that" Peggy said.

"I don't hear anything" Will said.

"Peggy" whispered the voice again.

"I think it's calling me" Peggy said.

They followed the calling to an abandoned Irish pub. They looked around to see some familiar face they saw earlier today, "Isn't those the odd looking people from the hotel" asked Rayne in a whisper

"Your right." Mahi whispered, "What are they doing in an abandoned pub.

In the middle of the pub, Peggy's eyes were filled with joy. She saw the ghost of an elderly lady with authentic Irish apparel, "Grandma?" asked Peggy

"It's okay Peggy" said Margaret, "I'm here."

Peggy came up to her deceased grandmother and hugged her, "How can she hug a ghost?" Addison asked.

"I read in a book that even in death, the deceased can hug the ones they were closest to in the living" Will explained.

"Did Hay Lin did that to her grandmother Yan Lin" asked Alexa.

"Sometimes" explained Will

"Oh Grandma" she said, "I missed you so much. Esme is doing great, she's finally making friends in Hartfeld."

"That is great news" Grandma Zuzanna said.

"And how's Grandpa" asked Peggy.

"Well" Zuzanna replied nervously, "He hasn't been talking to me much after I went to The Otherworld"

"Otherworld" asked Mahi, "What in the name of Jumbalaya is that"

"In Celtic mythology" Will said, "The Otherworld is where Irish people go to when they die."

"Grandma" Peggy asked, "What are you trying to tell me."

Zuzanna took a deep breath, "Okay everyone" she shouted, "You can change back now."

The odd-looking people turned into frog-like creatures, much to the suprise of Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison, "Your Were-frogs" Alexa said, "I read about them on a library book on New Orleans monsters. You guys lives in the swamps don't you."

"Yes" said an obese were-frog, "But we crawl around abandoned places where we could be ourselves."

"Girls" said Zuzanna as she took her hand, "This is Manon. My girlfriend."

Everyone was shocked by this, especially Peggy, "I can't believe that your bisexual. Mother always knew you were hiding something. Why didn't you tell any of us."

"I wanted to for a very long time" Zuzanna replied as she bursts into tears, "But I was afraid that my children wouldn't take it very well. This is why Grandpa Alan stop talking to me. I also knew if I told him when he was living, he would divorce me and leave us alone raising my five kids." Zuzanna replied, "Even after he died of that illness of his, I didn't have the heart to tell him my sexuality."

"Grandma I have a confession to make" Peggy said, "I'm a lesbian, I started figuring it out ever since I came into America."

"Now this is a coming out story" Rayne said.

"It's hard to come out of the closet" Manon said, "When I met your granny while contacting spirits in this here pub, she was the most beautiful ghost i'd ever seen. Her dancing is what made me fall in love with her."

In the swamps, Rosette was was getting all disgusted by all the plants and bushes all around. "This stupid outfit is killing me" she grumbled, "At least this whole repeorter scam is a great chace to get pictures of real swamp monster. Those bullies in high school thought I was crazy, but I'm gonna prove them wrong."

Out of nowhere, Jeivan Toads popped out of nowhere. Asinorth and Zemunth were behind them while they played the banjo and the jug, "Look at me play tiny bottle" Zemunth shouted as he quickly blew.

"We don't want to hurt you" said Asinorth replied, "We just wanted to drain fear from this rechet town of New Orleans."

"REAL monsters" smiled Rosette, "I finally found some real monsters."

Asinorth and Zemunth looked at eachother and smiled evilly.

The next day was Mardi Gras, the girls were at a beignet stand eating some beignets. Will took a lot of photos of the floats when she saw one that was in terrible condition. The foat had partially lit up lights, fabrics pulling off and there were rats crawling around. On the float was Asinorth and Zemunth performing a Zydeco version of Toccata and Fugue in D Minor. Then Zemunth staryed playing an out of tuned banjo, much to Asinorth's annoyance.

Underneath the float, Rosette was on her laptop, planning to expose the secret of the Jeivan Empire infront of the entire town. As she was about to expose them, the Jeivan Toads destroyed her laptop and her camera. Rosette was petrified by this, because she fears that she would be laughed again.

Out of the float, the Jeivan Toads carried Rosette while she was bound and gagged. PRIMA saw what was going on they have to save Rosette.

_Guardians Unite_

They followed the Jeivan Toads and Rosette to the same Irish pub where they met the Jeivan Toads.

"What are we going to do?" Rosette asked, "I didn't go through all that trouble of being fake to show you guys really exist."

"She's not a real reporter" whispered Addison, "She's a con-woman looking for were-frogs. I knew there was something off about her, because normally it would take almost an hour and a half to get from Baton Rouge to New Orleans, without any stops."

Peggy decided to teach Rosette a lesson about Invasion of Privacy by giving her a little sap. Rosette thought that the Jeivan Toad did it and beated him up. Manon came in asking what was going on. "What kind of toad are you" Rosette asked

"I'm actually a we-refrog" Manon corrected, "And your tresspassing on our property, that goes for you Jeivan Toads."

The we-refrogs started tossing really hot gumbo at them and they rushed off, "Talk about customer service" Rayne said.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. It was Emerald Phan, she was lost on her way to the tour and she needs some backup dancers, because the ones who were suppose to make it had their plane delayed, "How would you girls like to dance on my float?" Emerald asked.

PRIMA looked at eachother in excitement and said, "Yes".

Back at the parade, Asinorth was wrapping up Come little Children from Hocus Pocus. That's when Zemunth bounced up and down singing the song in the wrong keys. This annoyed the audience so much, that the tossed tomatoes at them, causing the float to crash into a Jambalaya cart, "Your going to have to pay for all that!" shouted the vendor.

"How much is it?" asked Asinorth

"$350" answered the vendor.

"Me like shrimpy soup" Zemunth said as he literally ate the whole pot.

"And $200 more for the pot."

Asinorth became furious.

Later, PRIMA was all dressed up in Mardi Gras apparel. Peggy and Rayne danced ballet and hip hop. Isadora, Mahi, and Addison decided to play their Rocking Bonanza version of "Down in New Orleans" from The Princess and The Frog. As they were strolling along the French Quarter, they saw Rosette getting into some trouble with the police, "I'm telling you" Rosette shouted as the policemen cuffed her, "Werefrogs exist!"

"Sure they do" the cop said, "Your under arrest for invasion of privacy, fraud, and harassment"

PRIMA smiled, knowing that the existence of the magical creatures is safe.

**The End**


	33. The Seal of Jeiva

At the Vandom's residents, Alexa was cleaning up her room. It had numerous pictures of magical creatures, unicorn beddings, werewolf figurines, and a snowman alarm clock. As she was cleaning under the bed, she found a mysterious token with the Jeivan crest on it. The crest had a ghost on it with a skull in the middle. She decided to take it to her mom to see what it meant.

In the living room, she found her mother watching, "Heartbreak Island" when she saw Alexa with the seal, "What is this" asked Alexa.

"That's The Seal of Jeiva" Will answered, "I kept it ever since my final battle with him."

"That's when you were pregnant with me," recalled Alexa, "He broke the Heart of Kandrakar so the power would be loss. Little did he know, is that they still had power and you made it into five rings."

"And when the time is right" Will replied, "5 girls would become the new Guardians of The Veil."

"Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison" recalled Alexa as she looked at her watch, "Oh my, the bus will be here in 10 minutes, gotta go mom. Tell the Bearakeets I said "Hi"

Alexa took her backpack and rushed off to her elementary school.

Back at school, Isadora was walking up towards Dagger, who was finishing up his latest song. "Hey Dagger" said Isadora, "Would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?"

"I would love that, Isi" Dagger answered as he peck kissed her.

Rayne watched her friend being delighted by her boyfriends acception of going to the Winter Formal. Around the school, Rayne could see a bunch of people asking their sweethearts out to the Winter Formal. Then she saw Damien putting away his books.

"Hey Damien" smiled Rayne, "You going to the Winter Formal"

"I am" answered Damien, "And I was hoping to meet a special someone there."

Rayne was delighted, because she thought Damien was talking about her.

From the windows, Madrid could see that Rayne was fascinated by her deep love for Damien Atenas. This reminded him of his previous lovers before Isadora. Unfortunately, they all rejected him because he keeps hitting on other women. This gave him a wonderful idea on how to summon the fear.

The next night at the O'Donovan Residents, Peggy was prepping up for the dance when her mother barges in with a clean hamper of laundry, "Look at you Peggy" she smiled, "You look like me on my wedding day, only thinner."

Peggy took a deep breath, "Mom" she asked, "Have you ever thought Grandma Zuzanna had an attraction to both men and women?"

"I did" Mrs. O'Donovan admitted, "She did had a female friend when she went to India a long time ago and I had a feeling that her Indian friend had a crush on her. Later on she met my father. Whenever I look at the photos of Dad, I wondered if he ever loved Mom for who she was."

"That is because I'm a lesbian" Peggy said, "While I was in New Orleans last week, I saw visions of Grandma, she told me that she was bisexual. She wanted to tell you and your brothers and sisters for so long, but she had a hard time due to Grandpa's death."

Mrs. O'Donovan bursted in tears, "Oh Peggy" she said as she hugged her daughter, "Your father and I has always known you didn't have an attraction to boys. No matter what lies ahead, your still Margaret O'Donovan."

Peggy was proud, because she finally came out of the closet.

Later, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison arrived at The Winter Formal. Mahi and Peggy were both amazed by their dresses.

Inside the dance, they saw that the theme of the Winter Formal was Candyland. "This is Winter Formal decor I've ever seen." Isadora smiled, "I went to last year's dance at the theme was Mardi Gras, because Mardi Gras was in Feburary and we just got back from New Orleans. What Emerald did to us was brilliant"

Rayne was looking around the dance when she saw Damien talking to some of his friends. After they left for some punch, he saw Rayne, "Damien" Rayne said, "I have something to tell you."

As she was about to confess her feeling for him, Rayne's ring glew, knowing there's trouble, "Could you excuse us for a moment" said Rayne.

At another part of the dance, Peggy's, Isadora's, Mahi's and Addison's rings glew. They met up with Rayne in the hallway and decided to Save the Dance.

_Guardians Unite_

By the courtyard, they saw Madrid with numerous monsters.

Many Jeivan monsters from the past came up. Jeivandogs, Jeivan Bats, Jeivan Dancers, Jeivan Rats, Jeivan Clowns, Jeivan, Artists, Jeivan Fenrirs, Jeivan Snapping Turtles, Jeivan Chiuhuahuas, Jeivan Skunks, Jeivan Nutcrackers, Jeivan Cardinals, Jeivan Gnomes, Jeivan Musicians, Jeivan Cheerleaders, Jeivan Toads, Jeivan Phiranas, Jeivan Tailors, and Jeivan Bears were surrounding the girls, but they know how to fight back.

As they were fighting back, Alexa arrived from a pegasus. She behind a tree so Madrid wouldn't suspect.

Alexa then got out The Seal of Jeiva from her hoodie pocket, realizing that by giving Madrid the seal, it would save her friends. "Hey, Señor" shouted Alexa, "If you keep harming my friends, the Seal gets it."

Madrid quickly recognized it as The Seal of Jeiva, "That seal allows him to transport creatures to other worlds." Madrid recalled, "Usually he would transport me and the others to Earth."

"Stop harassing my friends and I'll give you the seal." Alexa growled.

Without a choice, Madrid agreed to take back the seal.

With a black blast. Madrid and his monsters quickly went back to The Jeivan Empire, "How did you know we were in danger?" Peggy asked.

"I sensed with the quintessence" Alexa said, "I knew that if Jeiva's goons keep annoying you guys, his most valuable possesion would get destroyed."

"You did good, Alexa." Addison smiled.

"And my mom didn't mind either" Alexa replied, "She told me that your never afraid to do the right thing."

On her watch, Alexa saw that it was time to watch The Fantasia double feature on TV.

"Have fun with your movie" Mahi said, "We're going back to the dance."

After that, all of the Jeivan monsters were defeated. The girls decided to go back to the dance before anyone else finds out. "Hey Rayne" shouted Damien, "I've been looking for you."

"He's been looking for me" whispered Rayne to Mahi.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel" whispered Mahi.

"You know it" whispered Rayne.

She walked up to him, "Damien" shouted Rayne, "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Rayne" answered Damien.

"You know how I'm turning 16 in April" asked Rayne, "I was wondering if we could go steady, as in hold hand."

"That's kind of you to offer Rayne," Damien replied, "But I have my eyes on another girl, Sarama Olsen"

"Jayla's sister" asked Rayne.

They looked up to see an Indian girl who's a year older than her with traditional Indian clothing, "I like your new rainbow dress" she asked.

"Thanks, Sis" Jayla said to her, "The thrift store gave this to me for $15, it was the best bargain of my life."

Rayne staired at Sarama for a minute and then smiled, "I'm okay with it" Rayne said, "You needed her more than I do, I have a lot of stuff going on, ballet stuff."

"I'm glad you understand" Damien replied as he rushed up to Sarama.

Here friends suprised that she took Damien's rejection really well,"Rayne" asked Addison "Your okay with this?"

"Of course" Rayne said, "I'm gonna be 16 in 2 months, and now is not a good time for oficially dating a boy."

"Look at here girls" shouted Rochelle, "Jayla and her lesbilame look."

"You call that a dress" asked Sasha, "It looks like a coloring book."

"Somebody get some an umbrella" Lara shouted, "Because Jayla is storming up some trouble."

Their bickering made Peggy so angry, "Listen here Rochelle" shouted Peggy as she marched up to her, "Don't laugh at Jayla because she's a lesbian, because I'm a lesbian too."

"Stop blabbing me with your shamrock speaking" Rochelle replied, "Their giving me migraines."

"Look here Vilks" shouted Mahi, "You mess with Peggy or any other lesbian or bisexual girls in this school, you mess with me."

Mahi pushed Rochelle into her cohorts. As they were trying to get up, Sasha acidentally ripped Rochelle's dress, much to her dismay, "This was a $300 coture dress Sasha!"

"What did you expect?" Sasha asked, "It is a one of a kind."

"This is your fault" shouted Rochelle.

Being mad, Rochelle left the dance with Sasha and Lara following her. Everyone cheered for Peggy and Mahi standing up to Rochelle. Principal McLean on the other hand was a little annoyed by this, but decided to keep the winter formal going to avoid lawsuits. "Okay now folks" he shouted, "It's time for the slow dance. So all singles off the floor."

Addison and Rayne decided to sit this out while Isadora, Mahi and Peggy slow danced. Isadora slow danced with Dagger while Peggy danced with Mahi.

Peggy and Mahi looked into each other's eyes. They will hope one day, they will confess their romantic feeling to the other, but for now they should enjoy their slow dance.

**The End.**


	34. Parent's Night

At Vandom's Animal Kingdom, Will was delivering some new hamster toys when she got a reminder on her phone, saying that her mother is coming over for the weekend. This was also the same weekend as Parents Night at Hartfeld High. She started cleaning up the place, "Hey mom" said Alexa as she brought the dogs home from their daily walk, "What's with all the cleaning."

"Your grandma is coming over" Will answered, "And I didn't have time to clean the pet shop."

"Grandma Susan is coming?" asked Alexa, "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I was so caught up at Hartfeld High's parents day and the new shipment of hamster toys, that I forgot to tell you" Will explained.

By the door, an elderly Italian woman. It was Will's mother, "Susan Vandom"

"Mom" Will said, "Your here early

"Hey Grandma" shouted Alexa. "How was the flight from Seattle."

"Long" Grandma Susan said, "It was delayed for a little bit due to the Bad Dream Divas flying in for a heavy metal convention."

"Yeah" Will said, "This is not like other bands back in Heatherfield."

Alexa was curious, "Wasn't Dad part of a band?" she ask.

"He was" Will answered, "But I had to leave him, because I couldn't let a child distract his duties."

"I see" Alexa replied, "Should we get going to Hartfeld High for Parents Day, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Your right" Will said.

Later, The Vandoms arrived at Hartfeld High where all the kids and their parents were gathering around. There were Arielle's father and step-mother, Jayla's white mother and Indian father, Kieran's Native American/African mother Alim's mother and father, Abram's gay adoptive dads, Brynn and her uncle, Chandra and her young mom, Sasha's rich mother and father, Lara's divorced mother, Xiang's older cousin, Kayleigh's widowed mother, Dagger and Merula's perky parents, and PRIMA's parents were there too.

Will decided to go up to The O'Donovan's first, who were giving out free biscuits. Susan has been dying to try one of Brody's biscuits. PRIMA was suprised that they finally get to meet Will's mother from Heatherfield, Washington. Susan took one of Brody's biscuits and ate them, "These are perfect for a cold winter day." Susan commented.

"Like that time Dagger and I entered an ice skating competition and i designed the clothes," Isadora said, "Of course a college couple won first place and their prize was $500 dollars. The runner ups got complimentary Hartfeld shirts. Of course we donated those shirts to the homeless shelter. You can't have too much clutter in your dressers, there is nothing funny about overstocking."

In The Jeivan Empire, King Jeiva was dusting the paintings of the previous king and queen of The Jeivan Empire, his parents. Bipon and his crew came in, "You wanted to find your family."

"That's right" Bipon answered, "So I can give them payback for abandoning me and my sister a long time ago."

"Patience Bipon" King Jeiva said, "We'll take care of this. You heard of the phrase, "Mama Bear""

"Are you going to summon your Jeivan Bears?" Bipon asked.

"You guessed it" King Jeiva answered as he summoned the bears.

Back in the human world, A Latvian couple wearing expensive imported Latvian clothes came in, much to the other students horror. Rayne was serving ice cream sandwiches when she saw them. She ducked down, crawled to Peggy and pushed her down, "Why on earth did you pull me down Rayne?" asked Peggy.

"You don't know who those two are" asked Rayne as she pointed to the Latvian couple, "Those are Ilizane and Raimonds Vilks. Rochelle's parents and the owns of Vilks Furniture Store. I tell you, their as worse as Rochelle."

Mr. Vilks found Mrs. O'Donovan serving some Irish biscuits and walks up to her, "Are you the mother of one of those girls from Rochelle's ballet club, who is the leading lady?" he asked in a Latvian accent.

"That's me, why" Mrs. O'Donovan asked back.

"Before your Margaret came along," Mr. Vilks explained "Our Rochelle was the leading lady of the ballet club. She was the leading lady last year's production of The Magic Flute and The Rite of Spring, even as a Freshman."

"And is all because you had to bribe Mrs. Colon $100,000 dollars" Mrs. Vilks said in a Latvian accent, "I love a man who deceives."

Mrs. O'Donovan was furious by this, "If there's one thing I learned from my ballet lessons as a child," Mrs. O'Donovan said, "Is that you can't always get the role you want. Because of you being completely greedy like your daughter, I'm banning you and your wife permanently from my shop."

"What about Rochelle?" Mrs. Vilks asked.

"I already banned her for life after she made Esme cry for no reason last month." Mrs. O'Donovan answered.

"Rocchelly took my Sugaw Pwum happw wamb and wipped it apawt." Esme explained.

Brody comforted his youngest daughter.

"But it's amazing what sewing needles and thread can do." Mrs. O'Donovan replied as she patted Esme's head.

"Looks like wealth and snob runs in the family." Peggy whispered.

Then Peggy started to sense danger outside, she feared that Jeivan monsters are attacking the school again. And boy were they lucky, Principal McLean was going to read his papers on his hatred for parents day.

_Guardians Unite_

Outside, Madrid was wrecking the school with Jeivan Bears. From the skies, PRIMA attacked.

Peggy shot out lightning bolts, Rayne shot out water cannons, Isadora made supersonic breaths, Mahi blew fire from her hands, and Addison shot out vines. There were a lot.

Then the Bearakeets were roaming out of sight, Mr. Mustard was carrying packs of honey from Havana Java. "Have you been stealing from Havana Java, again" Addison asked.

Mr. Mustard nodded his head, then he squirted honey all over the ground, causing the Jeivan bears to eat them. Unfortunately, they spat it out in disgust, "Usually bears love honey" Rayne "But these kind can't stand the flavor."

The bears ran off in terror from the sweet tasting honey. Madrid started chasing them, hoping that King Jeivan won't make him clean the stables again. Seeing the honey leftover from their ambush, The Bearakeets decided to eat them all up.

"Peggy?" shouted Esme from behind.

Our heroes quickly changed back and the Bearakeets hid in PRIMA's backpacks before Esme even noticed. She came out of the school in excitement, "You wouwld not bewieve what Mommy did" Esme said, "She Barned the other Vilks for life for not accapting the fawct that they won't always have the bread rolls."

The rest of Prima was confused, but Peggy knew that Esme was trying to say that they won't always have the roles they want. "Yeah" Peggy said to her sister, "Listen Esme, you should go back inside and meet with Mom and Dad"

Behind them, Mr. and Mrs. O'Mooney came in, "Mr. and Mrs. O'Mooney" Mahi said, "I thought you were working at Havana Java."

"We wanted to" Mr. O'Mooney replied, "But this morning we recieved the best news ever."

"We're going to be grandparents." Mrs. O'Mooney shouted.

"I didn't know you had kids" Mahi replied,

"We had three" Mrs. O'Mooney said, "One hijo, "Elton" and two hijas, "Bernadette" and "Martha".

"Which one of them is having a kid" asked Addison.

"Martha is" Mrs. O'Mooney explained, "She and her husband were coming home from their trip to Niagra Falls when she realized that she's pregnant."

"That's good news" Isadora said, "Sometimes people don't hae to give birth to be a good parent, I know some gay and lesbian couples adopt a child because of you know what. I met a girl who was adopted by a lesbian couple one time while I was in Australia and I became good friends with her."

"We should get inside before Esme wanders off" Peggy suggested.

Inside, they saw Esme playing with Alexa, "Looks like Esme found a big sister figure in Alexa." Rayne suggested.

Grandma Susan came up to Alexa and said, "I see your making new friends with that Irish girl"

"I am Grandma" Alexa replied, "One time Peggy had to babysit her and Mom had some friends from her Single Mother's club come over. So I decided to crash at The O'Donovan's for the night."

"We played Goodsey Wand" Esme replied "And watched Captawn Sunny, and made fweindwy bwacwets, and played Goodsey Wand."

"It's natural for kids to repeat things, Grandma" Alexa explained.

Grandma Susan didn't mind.

**The End.**


	35. Mae's Challenge

At Havana Java, Addison was enjoying a soy cappuchino when she spotted Liam giving out brownies for free. Then he placed down a bag for charity. In grey, it said, "Homeless Shelter" Addison was delighted, because he was mature and was thinking of others, "Are you stairing at Liam, again" Mae asked as she poked her older sister.

"I am" replied Addison, "I love the way he helps those in need."

After Liam gave out the last free brownie, he came up to Addison. She couldn't help but stair lovingly at him. He was African American, he had eyes gray as a foggy night, and wore a Polo Shirt with a shamrock and a palm tree on it. "Hey Addison" he said as he blushed, "I was thinking that we would go on a date"

"Really" Addison asked, "Where"

"At the bake sale at the hospital" explained Liam "I met your grandfather while I was volunteering and he agreed to let us come to the bake sale."

"I love that" Addison smiled, "And we can get to know eachother better there."

Liam smiled and blushed, "Hey, Liam" shouted Mr. O'Mooney, "We got an order of scones at table 6."

"Coming Mr. O'Mooney" replied Liam as he took off.

Addison was excited, because she is going on her first date with Liam, "Take it easy" Mae replied, "Grandpa told me that the day you guys volunteer at the bake sale is also my birthday."

"That's right" Addison recalled, "Because of cutbacks, we'll bring you the leftover goods for your birthday."

"I like that" Mae replied, "Grandma is going to be busy with her teaching tomorrow too."

The next day after school, Addison met up with Liam at the hospital. Dr. Bach was selling sugar cookies when he saw his eldest granddaughter sit down. "I'll let you lovebirds get along while I handle the biscuit sale." Dr. Bach said as he took off.

Addison decided to show Liam the hospital cafeteria. It was there that they both got the largest amount of chocolate pastries anyone has ever had. "You must really love chocolate don't you," Addison asked Liam.

"Of course" Liam replied.

"So what's your family like" asked Addison, "I live with my grandparents. You already them at my birthday party."

"I live with my parents" explained Liam, "Their always to busy to help the less fortunate"

"Don't you have any siblings" Addison asked, "I have an younger sister named, "Mae"

"Yeah" Liam recalled, "One of the cheerleaders, I've seen the basketball game."

"Mae always has done cheerleading ever since she was about 6" she explained.

"I have an older sister," Liam explained, "She can be really bossy sometimes, and a younger one who is totally hyperactive. I'm more close to my mother than my father. Sometimes she helps me feed the little ones."

Addison felt bad, because her little sister wasn't joining her on helping their grandfather with the bake sale.

Meanwhile, Mae was having cheer practice with her friends. "Okay" shouted Coach Coppola, "That's enough for today. My husband is having that 1950s cheer movie marathon at The Tiara and I promise to support him."

As they got down, Sasha and Lara saw Mae getting some Tropidrate flavor drink, "Don't you need water to keep yourself hydrated?" Sasha asked.

"Sounds like there washed up" Lara replied.

"Tropidrate is a fruit-flavor sports drink" answered Mae, "The creator knew that people would get tired of water when they need to hydrate"

Sasha and Lara were both annoyed by this, so they decided to head home.

Mae headed off to her locker when she saw a mysterious figure taking food from the cafeteria. The figure created a portal that leads to The Jeivan Empire. Mae found her chance to prove that she's an honorary PRIMA member.

The portal lead Mae to The Jeivan Empire's outskirts. She saw millions of skulls all around the place.

Out in the open, the figure revealed to be a girl with shaggy neck length hair in the darkest shade of black. She wore clothes similar to Robin Hood, "Back off" shouted the girl, "This food is for the rebels."

"Listen you thief" shouted Mae, "That's cafeteria property.

"I have a name you trespasser," said the thief, "It's, "Oana""

"Okay, "Oana"" Mae replied, "I found you sneaking around the cafeteria stealing our food."

"It's for the rebels" Oana said, "Are you the one they called, Green Hood"

Mae placed her green hoodie on, placed her hood up and said, "I am Green Hood."

"Follow me" replied Oana.

They found an old shack that says, "Do Not Enter". Inside, Oana found a plank, revealing to be a door. She opened the door and climbed down the ladder. Mae did the same and close the door.

In their hideout, Mae saw that there were numerous Jeivans trying to survive. "This is horrible" Mae replied, "All these people hate King Jeiva."

"You think they all worship Jeivajerk?" asked Oana asked, "We're the people who resisted his laws for the past 400 years."

"Oana" shouted a young rebel, "Your back"

The young rebel looked like a 10-year-old girl with peasant clothing, "Amalia" shouted Oana, "How's my little sister?"

"Fantastic" replied Amalia, "And you brought a new recruit."

"Hey, Mom" shoued Oana, "We got a human here."

A mid-sized woman with spiky black hair came in. She examined her with her cloak to see if she's not a Jeivan spy, "Your clear" replied the leader.

"Who are you guys?" Mae asked.

"I'm Lamia" greeted the leader, "Leader of The Wings of Courage."

Lamia also explained that 400 years ago, King Jeiva had a younger brother, "Prince Jeivmal" who was the true king of The Jeivan Empire. He married a beautiful princess from the neighboring kingdom, "Queen Elenoh" and had a little girl. Jeivmal's parents made him the king, because they feared that if Jeiva became king, he would rule it with an iron fist. Years past and King Jeiva became envious of Jeivmal's life. So he murdured both his brother and his wife by letting them in the labrynth and perish. Then he banished their only child forever from the kingdom, "Now I must regain my kingdom and stop Uncle Jeiva"

"What?" Mae asked.

"That's right" Lamia replied, "King Jeiva is my uncle. His jealousy ruined my life. Luckily, my husband was a peasant who lived on the outskirts. He took me in and let me work there. Eventually we got married and had our three kids."

"How sweet." Mae replied.

"Zippy Doody Daada" shouted a familiar voice.

"That's Zemunth" replied Mae, "I know how to handle this."

"But let us come with you" Amalia replied, "You could use a new friend."

"I like that" replied Mae.

On the planes, Zemunth was playing with his airplane while Asinorth was practicing her Jeivalin, a Jeivan version of the violin. "Easy Zemunth" replied Asinorth, "The rebels should be here any minute."

"You won't find them." shouted as she came out of the shack, "Because I protect them."

Amalia summoned magic blasts, Oana blew attack dust, and Mae did some cheer routines to attack Zemunth, "Guess I'll have to do this myself." Asinorth said as she summoned Jeivan Pigs.

As they were about to attack, lightning bolts came out of nowhere. Prima has come to save the day, Peggy sensed that Mae was in danger while she, Rayne, Isadora and Mahi went shopping for spring apparel at the thrift store. Addison to tell her grandfather that she had to check on some storage. "Good timing, Sis" Mae replied, "Now to handle a little skeleton dancing."

PRIMA took the Jeiva Pigs down with their powers. After the last skeleton was taken down, Asinorth and Zemunth left, "Bye! Bye! PRIMAS and Princesses"

"Princesses?" asked Addison.

"Guys" said Mae, "This is Oana and Amalia, their rebels against King Jeiva."

"Are you telling me that not all Jeivans are evil" asked Mahi.

"That's right" replied Lamia as she came out, "King Jeiva overthrew my Mommy and Daddy, leaving me all alone til peasants took me in. Lamia, Wings of Courage leader.

"I get the Courage thing" Isadora replied, "Meaning that is the exact opposite of fear. Like happy is the opposite of sad, sun is the opposite of rain, light is opposite of dark and pretty is opposite of ugly, but what about the "Wing" part."

With two claps, Lamia summoned beautiful fairy wings and flew around like a fairy, "The Wings of Courage rebellion recently had a food shortage. I knew that if we set foot and get caught again, our wherabouts would be exposed. After we heard about your stories, I decided to send a few spies up there to take some leftover food nobody wants."

"That's good" Peggy replied, "My father would be horrofied if he saw Jeivans in the kitchen."

"Don't mind that, Hon" replied Lamia, "A few of them are shape shifters."

"We have to get back" Mae explained, "It's my birthday today and I don't want to keep my grandmother waiting."

"It's your birthday" asked Amalia as she rushed into their hideout, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks" replied Mae as they teleported back to The Bach Residents.

At the Bach residents, Grandma Bach was polishing his glasses, this gave PRIMA a chance to change back.

Later, Mae was opening her birthday present from Addison when Dr. Bach and Liam barged into the door with a leftover red velvet cake with a 15 on it, "Happy Birthday, Mae" replied Liam and Grandpa Bach.

"A leftover red velvet cake from the bake sale" replied Mae, "How thoughtful."

"So Dear" replied Grandma Bach, "How many baked treats did you sold."

"We sold 20 cakes, 4 dozen brownies, 5 dozen cupcakes and 7 dozen cookies." Dr. Bach answered, "So that gives the hospital $500"

"That's enought to by new toys for the children's playroom." Liam replied

"But, what are we going to do with the baked-leftovers?" Addison asked

"I'm serving brownies to the homeless" Liam said, "They need them more than anyone."

Rayne decided to take the leftover cupcakes for The Twins and Cassie, Peggy decided to take some leftover cookies for Esme, and Addison decided to take a leftover.

Mae looked at her present and saw that it was cupcake bunny slippers. Addison knew that her sister loves cupcakes and wants to remind her that calluses aren't fun. Mae and Addison hugged each other, "If only our boy was still here" Grandma Bach said.

**The End.**


	36. Ghosts of The Jeivan Empire

At school, the girls were excited that they have a history report on their hometown of Hartfeld. They didn't know what to write about, "I've got one" Rochelle said, "Why not a report on the old Arnlace Estate."

"Arnlace Estate" Peggy asked, "What's that?"

The entire student body was petrified by this, because Peggy doesn't know anything about it. "You never heard of the legend of Arnlace Estate" Mahi asked, "It's a haunted legend of Hartfeld."

"You tell her" Addison said, "You are the keeper of the story after all."

"It all started in the 1900s of Hartfeld" Rochelle explained "Ernest Arnlace was a wealthy tailor who sold the best silks and fabrics in town. Most of them were black like the dark of night. On the night of his 45th birthday, he was suppose to make an elaborate suit to make his grand eterance. Unfortunately, his sewing machine malfunctioned and made it go out of control. He became completely tangled up in the star fabric, went to the window and fell down, costing his life."

Peggy became petrified by the scary story, so she hugged Mahi, "Every year on his birthday" Rochelle said, "His ghost returns to seek his vengeance for not helping him with his sewing. There are four signs that his ghost approaches. First: the rush of cold air goes into the cabin, Second: You can here the sewing machine working, even when its not operating, Third: Thunder will clash, and finally: His ghost will appear, tossing broken glass towards his victims."

Everyone else run away, except for Dagger and Merula, who loved the story so much. "Enough Arnlace" Rayne said, "You want Principal McLean to give you detention again."

"Not really" Rochelle replied, "I'm tired of cafeteria dinners."

Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha walked off, but Rochelle stopped for a moment, "Did I forget to mention" Rochelle said, "His birthday is tonight."

"What does that mean?" Peggy asked.

"It means that someone will be seeing his ghost" Sasha explained, "So I dare you and your stupid friends to spend the night with us to prove that Ernest Arnlace's ghost is real."

PRIMA was petrified by this, but they didn't want Rochelle to keep scaring high schoolers with the legend of Ernest Arnlace, so they decided to do what she said.

Later that night, the girls showed up at Arnlace Estate wearing gothic apparel. Rochelle, Lara and Sasha were wearing jackets. When PRIMA got up to the estate, Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara were petrified by this, "What's with the goth getup" asked Rochelle, "You look like something from The Addams Family."

"We thought we could spend the night in the old house while wearing the right apparel" Isadora explained, "I sewed these up for Rockin Bonanza for when Lollapalooza comes to Hartfeld, though is unlikely that would happen. Usually, that happens in Chicago."

In her bag, Isadora brought out chocolate, "You brought chocolate with you?" Lara asked, "Because chocolate breaks me out in pimples."

"Hey" Rayne replied, "We need to eat something."

Inside, they saw that Dagger and Merula were there. "We're here to see the haunting of Ernest Arnlace" Merula explained.

"We do this every year to see his ghost" Dagger explained, "But frankly, we fall asleep before we get a chance to see him. We feel the cold air, hear the sewing machine, the lightning bolts and the broken glass, but not once we saw his ghost."

"Boy" Lara said, "The legend of Arnlace Estate really got into their heads."

Outside, Madrid was spying on them. That's when he saw Dagger kissing Isadora and got jealous. He summoned the Jeivan Tailors. "Tailors" he said, "Do something about Dagger."

Later, PRIMA, Rochelle, Lara, and Sasha were looking around the old manor and the stuff left behind. Peggy and Mahi found an old timey record player where they danced to a slow song, Isadora and Rayne found some old books written in the style of the 20th century, Addison found a piano and played Fur Elise on it, Sasha and Lara checked out some old painting which were boring to them, and Rochelle was obeserving some old furniture. "Dagger" shouted Merula.

Merula rushed into the foyer to find Rochelle, "I can't find Dagger anywhere?" asked Merula.

"Are you sure he's not in the Cemetery of Stupid" Rochelle insulted.

"I'm serious" Merula said, "I think he's been rocker-napped."

"What's with all the yelling" shouted Sasha, "Can't you see were making fun of some old paintings."

"Tweedle Roll thinks Tweedle Rock has been kidnapped" Rochelle answered

Isadora and Rayne heard what was going on, they knew they had to save him fast. They rounded up the rest PRIMA and were ready to save the dude in distress.

_Guardians Unite._

They flew around the house until Isadora found her boyfriend unconscious on the floor, "He won't wake up my Isadora" Madrid smiled evilly, "Now that Sleeping Scary is in his coma. You'll be mine."

Isadora used her supersonic breath on him, "Leave me alone you Monstruo. Kidnapping my Dagger so you could have me all to yourself. That's not a good way to admit your feelings. You know nothing about true love."

"Me encanta tu forma de hablar(I love the way you talk)" Madrid said in Spanish.

"Wow," Isadora replied, "You are persistent. Whenever I see perople that are really persistent, they get a little forceful and a little yandere-ish. Sometimes they have to take "No" for an answer. Like the time Tobias wanted to check out that Jim Blind movie, but Tia Delfina won't let him, so he snuck out and stole $20 from Damien. He placed it back afterwards. Luckily he got caught, because the dollar he took had a rip at the front and the replacement one didn't. He got the $20 from the manager of the movie, one of his sons is classmates with Toby."

Suddenly, they saw Ernest Arnlace's ghost. Mahi and Rayne were about to attack, but Peggy stopped him. They remembered the part where no one helped Ernest to help him with his suit. This gave Isadora an idea.

Later she finishd up the suit that Ernest was suppose to finish. "Thank you, young lady" he said, "You have finished my task."

Ernest disappeared without a trace, meaning that he has finally rested in peace.

"I think they went this way" shouted Merula

Dagger was starting to wake up from his little coma. PRIMA quickly changed back to their regular selves in the nick of time, just as Dagger was fully awake.

Lara, Sasha, Rochelle and Merula came in to see the suit that Isadora finished, "Would you look at that" said Lara" A suit."

"I checked his size" Isadora explained, "And Ernest shares the same size as Dagger, so he should wear it at our next gig."

"Thank you, Isadora" Dagger replies as he peck-cheeked her.

"Awwww" Merula smiled.

"Yuck!" Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara growled.

"Where is our next gig anyway?" asked Mahi.

The next night, our heroes were at the cemetery performing their version of I Wanna Rock from Twisted Sister. Dagger wore the suit that Isadora made for him while Isadora, Mahin, Addison and Merula wore 1900s styled costumes for the occasion.

Peggy and Rayne were very proud of themselves, because not only they lifted the curse, but they also got As on their history assignments.

As they were performing, Rochelle wondered if Peggy and Rayne saw the ghost, "We did" replied Peggy, "And he's really friendlier than you thought."

Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara were petrified, because they found out that Ernest is nice. This meant one thing, they lost the dare.

Rochelle started to throw a temper tantrum when the security guard kicked them out for annoying the patrons at the concert.

As Peggy and Rayne smiled at Rochelle's punishment, Peggy noticed a grave with a card on it. The grave said, "Here lies Ernest Arnlace" and the card had a hand-drawn sewing machine on it.

It read,

_Dear Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison_

_Thanks for lifting the haunting at my estate._

_I tried to convince patrons to finish my suit,_

_But they were too scared to do it._

_Merula and Dagger were too amazed to complete it_

_It has been the best birthday present I've ever had._

_Sincerely, Ernest Arnlace_

Peggy and Rayne smiled.

**The End.**


	37. The Underwater Mines

PRIMA and The Covingtons were driving out to the Boston Harbor Museum. Prima was all decked out in Sailor outfits. Armel has saved those outfits one time for when his 5 sisters from Paris were dressed as sailors for Halloween. PRIMA came out of Elsie's teal hatchback, while Selma, Armel, Elias, Eliseo, and Cassie barged out of the minivan, "Cassie savwes the daw" shouted Cassie as she run around the place excitedly.

"I'm going to add kick me signs on the security guards" Eliseo whispered his twin brother.

"Well I'm going to TP the trees outside." Elias whispered.

Cassie wandered off to Harvey the Habor Ray, the museum's mascot, "Not so fasty," shouted Cassie, "Cassie will stopping yow with my caper of powew"

"Cassie" Armel said as he grabbed her and lifted her up, "Your going to get hurt if you wander off. It's best if you take my hand while we're on this trip."

"Okay, Papa." Cassie said as she took Armel's hand.

"Good parenting" said an elderly Native American lady, "It's not like how I was back then. I'm Yatokya Riverwhistle, I'm the curator here."

"Are you whistling by the stream" Eliseo insulted.

"Don't you dare do that insult me young man" Mrs. Riverwhistle shouted, "Forgive me, scolding too much can give your kids ideas to misbehave."

"What's with Dad" asked Rayne.

"He's keeping the twins from causing trouble" Elsie answered, "Rayne Delores Covington."

"Delores?" asked Peggy and Mahi as they giggled.

"Very funny, girls" Rayne growled.

In a dumpster, Asinorth and Zemunth barged out of it, "After those crazy weeks of community service" Asinorth said, "We finally get to be back in Massachussetes."

"Look at fishy toys" Zemunth shouted as he started playing with phiranna toy.

"Those are phirannas" corrected Asinorth, "South American fishes with razor sharp teeth"

This gave Asinorth an idea on how she could impress her Jeivaness. She remembered learning a Jeivan Phirarna song from the panpipes. With a C and a G minor, she summoned the Jeivan Phiranas.

Inside, our heroes and The Covingtons going on a tour of the museum when the tour guide showed them stuff found from the Wreckage of The Paluma, named after the town in Australia. "During the 1930s," the guide said, "It sank due to a overheated steam engine. Many treasures found, but the most valuable of them all was The Broken Wish Necklace, a jewel that had a star made of Onyx and a silvery chain. They said that one of the cabin boys stole it for his fiancé."

"A mutiny" said Selma, "Looks like he's got cabin fever."

"Now I know where you get your humor from Rayne." Mahi said.

As Rayne turned her head, she saw that Cassie has wondered off. Peggy can also sense danger by the Titanic Room, where they showed models of the sunken ship and where they even show documentaries of the movie. Without a choice, they decided to look for her without letting Mr. and Mrs. Covington knowing. Elsie on the other hand was too busy controlling Eliseo and Elias.

By the Titanic Room, they saw some Jeivan Phiranas acting out scenes from the Titanic in a bad way, "James Cameron would've hated this" whispered Rayne.

By a model of the RMS Carpathia, Rayne could see Cassie putting on her superhero mask. "Eliseo and Elias had to show her the comic books from the moment Mom and Dad adopted her"

_Guardians Unite._

The quintet quickly transformed into their hero apparel and took down the Jeivan Phiranas. Zemunth shouted, "Me want to play with fishy."

"No evil-man" shouted Cassie, "Cassie will stop you."

Cassie took him down with slaps, "Look at me Rayne" she said, "Me slap baddie."

PRIMA was shocked, because Cassie caught on. They needed to keep her from blabbing their secret to Rayne's parents.

"Cassie would think this is all a dream?" Mahi asked.

"Sure" Rayne answered, "What I learned about looking after toddlers is, they won't remember much at that age. So Cassie won't probably remember what happened."

"If Cassie could look deep into my eyes," she said, "She could understand me."

When they looked at Cassie again, Rayne realized something, "Looks like we found her kryptonite." she said, "Time for your nap Cassie."

Within three seconds, Cassie fell asleep.

Just then, Addison heard someone coming through her supersonic hearing. The quintet quickly changed back while they comforted a sleepy Cassie. Mrs. Riverwhistle came in to see our heroes with little Cassie, "If my daughter could see her little girl being snuggled."

Rayne realized something, "Your Cassie's real grandmother?" asked Rayne

"I am" Mrs. Riverwhistle replied, "My daughter and her boyfriend got into a car crash. She was only 16. Luckily, Cassie was with me at 4 months at the time. Afterwards, I didn't have the heart to raise my child."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Riverwhistle" Rayne replied, "But we've been taking good care of her."

"And that would explain why there wasn't any record of her relatives" Mahi replied.

"You know what" Mrs. Riverwhistle said as she walked up to Rayne, "You remind me of my little girl young Rayne. Her name was, Ayashe. She always loved to dance hip hop and she was a three year dance champion."

"We should get back to Mr. and Mrs. Covington" Peggy replied, "They might be worried sick about Cassie.

But by the time they got back, they hardly noticed that they disappeared. Mr. Covington was too pumped about the tour while Mrs. Covington was taking pictures of the decor, without the flash. "Armel and Selma" shouted Mrs. Riverwhistle, "Cassie wandered off into the Titanic Room."

"Kya" said Selma, "We are so sorry we let this happened. Armel and I were excited about the museum."

"That's okay" Mrs. Riverwhistle explaeind, "I also told Rayne and her friends about Ayashe and the car crash."

"Mom" Rayne replied, "Why didn't you tell us about Cassie's real parents?"

"Because," Mrs. Covington replied, "We didn't want you to end up like Ayashe, getting pregnant while still in high school. You need your education"

"Plus you need to be careful about who you date." Armel finished.

"No worries" Rayne replied, "When I find the right guy, I won't end up like Ayashe."

Elsie, Eliseo and Elias were coming out of the gift shop. "I caught the twins placing Kick Me signs on the coworkers and TPing the shark stuffed animals" Elsie explained.

"Don't worry" Mrs. Riverwhistle replied, "Last week a boy scout troop shot silly string at me. I'm all pranked out for a while."

Cassie started to wake up and see Rayne's face, "I have the strangers dream that I was face a giant and you were witcys."

Rayne decided not to tell Cassie about Zemunth because of her small age, she also decided not to let Cassie leave her family until she's 15, figuring that she already has a family.

**The End.**


	38. The Battle of The Jeivan Plains

Peggy was arriving at school with everyone looking pale, "It sounds like they have a cold" Peggy thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw everyone look all Jeiva-ish, including her friends and they took her down.

She woke up, seeing that her alarm has gone off. By the door, she sees Esme, "Awe you getten weady Peggy." asked Esme, "Daddy is making Waffles."

"I'll be down Esme" shouted Peggy as she got out of bed.

At the ballet club, they were rehersing their last dress rehearsal.

Peggy was dazzled in her costume and Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were adjusting their green dresses, "Oh my gosh" Isadora replied, "I can't believe that we get to wear these cute handmaiden dresses for our big show. Peggy is the star of course, she is playing the princess in The Frog Prince."

"We know Isadora" Rayne, Mahi, and Addison replied as they staired at a nervous Peggy.

"What's wrong, Peggy" asked Rayne.

"I had the craziest dream last night" she said, "Everyone was turning into Jeiva monsters and they were attacking me."

Mahi growled, knowing that they could hurt her. She started a fire ball from her hand, but Rayne cooled her hands off before anyone noticed.

"Hey Peggy" Rochelle replied, "Is your cousin Daph going to be there?"

"Sure, why" Peggy asked.

"Because I just want to tease his dorky accent like I did to yours." Rochelle growled.

Before Mahi had a chance to punch her, Rayne stopped her, "Come on, Rochelle" she said, "Let's just sit down and hear the final announcement from Miss. Vandom before we all get in trouble."

"This is our last night before the show" Will replied, "And all of you really improved since January. If the show succeeds, we all get to go to Cape Cod."

Everyone cheered with excitement after hearing, Cape Cod. "Now everyone" shouted Will, "Let's go over the last scene, where The Frog Prince and Princes kiss and the The Frog Prince becomes a real Prince."

During the part where Peggy and Kieran did their stage kiss, Mahi got jealous. Rayne and Mahi placed the crown on Kieran while Addison and Isadora placed a cape on him, making him a prince.

"Shouldn't Mahi smile while she's being a handmaden" asked _Xiang._

"Mahi is just jealous." whispered Chandra, "She's been hitting on Peggy ever since she joined the ballet club to pay off what her brother did."

Mahi could hear Chandra and Xiang whispering about The Ferociars' little performance last fall and was angry about it.

Backstage, Mahi got even angrier when Peggy and Kieran did their duet, "I wish something happened to Kieran" Mahi whispered to herself.

Billy Shears watched her fury from a costume box. He tried to comfort her like he did before, but nothing happened.

Rayne, Isadora, and Addison were petrified, because they remembered the saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

What they don't know is, Jeiva Genies heard her selfish wish and decided to grant it for her.

After rehersal at Hartfeld U, Abram and Kieran decided to go skateboarding. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi and Addison on the other hand had to

Suddenly, their rings started to glow, meaning that there's danger nearby.

_Guardians Unite._

They followed the sense to the Jeivan Plains, where they found Madrid working on his harmony of Lady of Spain with some scary genies. "I wish I know what they are?" Rayne asked.

"Those are Jeivan genies" Madrid replied, "King Jeiva told me that genies can grant wishes, like fall in love."

"But one thing I learned from the Aladdin movie" Isadora replied, "Is that you can't use genie magic to make people fall in love with anyone, nor murder anyone nor bring them back from the dead. Like Genie said, it's not a pretty picture, and you'll have a really hard time picturing it."

"Stop Mi Senorita" Madrid replied, "Before you make me barf."

"Yeah, Isa" replied Rayne, "Replace the barf with the water."

Rayne washed away some of the Jeivan Genies with her magic, Peggy ignited lightning and attacked, Mahi burned them to the grown, Addison unleashed vines and leaves, and Isadora did a tornado of them. "Enough" shouted Madrid, "Genies, I wish you would make Isadora fall in love with me."

Unfortunately, nothing happened. It was all because of what Isadora said about genies granting love wishes and her heart being true to Dagger. The Bearakeets got a genie lamp and bunked Madrid on the head. Miss Lizzy then did the same routine with Billy Shears from the dress rehersal that Peggy did.

"I wish you Jeivan Genies would go away" Addison growled as the Jeivan Genies did what she said.

"Looks like it worked" Peggy replied as Miss Lizzy flew up to her.

"But there's one thing I don't get" Rayne replies as he cuddled Rita, "Don't genies usually grand three wishes."

"That's right" replied Isadora as Maggie May bounced on her, "The genies would go away after a third wish.

"We should get back to our world" said Addison as she grabbed Mr. Mustard, "I bet Mr. Mustard would want something to eat now."

Mr. Mustard nodded his head, claiming that he's hungry.

The next day, the girls were heading off to the cafeteria when they saw Kieran all fractured, "What happened to Kieran," asked Mahi.

"He broke his leg while skateboarding" explained Abram as he walked up to them, "He said he saw someone in a creepy genie costume and he rolled into a bush. He also forgot to wear a helmet."

"You should always wear a helmet when bicycling or skateboarding" Addison replied, "Or else you'll end up in the hospital."

Mahi realized that she acidentally caused Kieran's fracturing, "This can't be good" Will replied, "Now the show is going to be a disaster thanks to Kieran's injury."

"Wait Will" Mahi replied, "Can we talk alone."

Will nodded her head.

Outside, Mahi had to confess something to Will, "This is sort of my fault" replied Mahi, "I never meant anything bad happen to Kieran. I guess the Jeivan Genie heard my selfish wish."

"That's okay" Will answered, "All folks get mad and say things they don't mean."

"Maybe I could be Kieran's understudy." Mahi suggested, "I do have that boyish look"

"You do" Will replied, "But the handmaidens were meant to be 4 people. That's how it was since the last production in 2004."

"I think I know the girl who can play one of the handmaidens." Mahi replied back.

Later at the football field, Addison and Mahi told the shocking news to Mae. Mae has always wanted to perform on stage with real ballerinas, but was afraid that her cheerleading skills and hyperactive behavior would ruin the show.

"You'll do great" replied Addison.

**The End.**


	39. The Rebel Rescue

Saturday morning came, Peggy fixed up her makeup and accessories and walks out of her home.

Rayne and Mahi both grabbed their backpacks, looked at eachother and nodded.

Isadora dusted the books in her family's living room, grabs her purse and takes off.

Addison finished up Requiem by Mozart. She then looks at Mae, who nods her head, then she puts on her sweater, grabs her purse and tools off.

Later, all five girls met at Himesh Hall where they saw a familiar figure playing with The Bearakeets, "Oana" asked Peggy, "What are you doing here?"

"I just got a message from Will" Oana replied, "She wants you guys to bring a few resisting peasants to the outskirts."

Oana gave them a paper of the entire kingdom, but with a blue line that leads from the marketplace to the shack, "It's some kind of map" said Peggy.

"This is not just any map" Oana replied, "This is a map that leads the resisting peasants to the outskirts."

"How will we know what to do?" Mahi asked.

"Wait" Addison replied, "Rayne is the Guardian of Water, so maybe she could track them by water."

"Good idea" Rayne replied.

"My girlfriend will meet us by the river" Oana replied, "That's the river that leads into town."

"Wait" asked Addison, "Your a lesbian?"

"Of course" answered Oana, "My brother and father are going to be busy scavaging for food, so I will cover for them. We'll meet my Cascade Chick by the river."

In the Jeivan Empire, they saw a mysterious red-haired girl singing by the river. "Hey Cascade Chick" shouted Oana, "I brought PRIMA with me.

She turned her head, revealing to be Cassidy, a previous Guardian. "You must be Cassidy" Peggy replied, "The water wielder of CHYKN"

"Chicken?" asked Rayne as she and Mahi did chicken noises, much to Addison's irritation.

"That's me" Cassidy replied, "Oana told me that we will be leading the rebellious peasants to safety."

"Just like Harriet Tubman in the Underground Railroad" Isadora recalled, "Because she did all this herself at first, then she made tons of journeys back and forth to Pennslvania for safety. I learned that in the 5th grade for our history homework and I remember getting a B on my project, because I forgot to answer the towns that she entered in."

"Isadora sure is a chatterbox" Cassidy replied.

"Don't worry" Mahi replied, "She always talks a lot."

"You should see her the time where Madrid kidnapped her to be his girlfriend." Addison said.

Later, they found a river at the end of a bush, which is near a cave. Rayne remembered seeing _Princess Mononoke_ that he can walk on water, so she decided to do the same. Everyone was amazed that she can do that. They decidded that they could do it faster by going Guardian.

_Guardians Unite_

With a quick change and a grab of Cassidy, they decided to follow to the end of the cave. Peggy did a little light manipulation so they can see where their going. At the end of the cave, the saw the symbol of The Wings of Courage with a ladder leading to the top. They opened the sewer lid that had an L on it. Out of the tunnel cave, they saw that they were at the market.

Now all they had to do is to find the rebelling peasants. "Don't worry" Cassidy replied, "We know the perfect place where King Jeiva would never go to."

Later, they were arriving infront of a toy shop that says, "Monster Doll Toy Store" "A toy store" Rayne asked, "You got to be kidding."

"My mom told me that King Jeiva hated playing with toys" whispered Oana, "Because he thinks they distracts Jeivans from their hard labor."

"A temptation" Peggy replied, "I was like that as a little girl, I use to be distracted with Kenzie dolls and Happy Lambs."

Inside the store, they saw Lamia giving a child a toy Jeivan Frog. "Mom" whispered Oana, "The calvery has arrived"

"Good timing Oana" Lamia replied, "With your father and brother with their food scavenging, we seeked help from the Guardians of The Kandrakar Veil."

"As Cassie would say" Rayne replied, "All in a days work."

"Now we should go before King Jeiva catches you guys." Peggy suggested as they took a kid one by one.

While they were taking the kids to the secret door that leads to the outside of town, The Bearakeets wandered off. They found a Jeivan Corn merchant selling Jeivan Corn. This reminded Mr. Mustard of Earth corn, he couldn't resist the temptation. So with a quick fly, he ate the corn. The other Bearakeets began to worry that King Jeiva would catch them.

Suddenly, a group of heralds tooted their horns, "Presenting King Jeiva" shouted a herald as Madrid drove his royal carriage. Zemunth bounced up and down with dead flower petals around, causing the bowl of Jeivan Corn to fall, along with Mr. Mustard.

The other Bearakeets hid in it too, to avoid capture.

"It's my favorite time of the year," Jeiva said, "Tax time. Now all of you must pay up for be executed."

The Bearakeets looked in horror as they spotted the king. So they decided to warn PRIMA, Cassidy, Oana, and Lamia immediately.

Back at the secret sewer door, THe Bearakeets flew around with fear, "Take it easy" Oana said, "We just sent the last orphan to the sewer. Now we need to guide them to safety."

"I think that will have to wait" Addison said as she saw King Jeiva's carriage strolling through town with Zemunth jumping and tossed dead flower petals.

"I was afraid this would happen" Lamia replied, "It's tax day, King Jeiva goes to each home in the kingdom to collect taxes."

"This could be a problem." Peggy said.

In his carriage, King Jeiva quickly recognized his own niece. He stepped out of his carriage in shock, "Look at you Lamia" King Jeiva said, "The same banished princess I remembered."

"Don't bring that up Uncle Jeiva" replied Lamia, "I never got over how you killed my family."

"Oh yes" growled Jeiva, "Mr. Mommy's-Dearest Jeivmal, they have always favored him. He always had a thing called, "A Heart""

"My grandparents knew that my daddy would be able to control fear in a toner way" Lamia said, "Unlike you who feeds off fear from other dimension."

"Wait" shouted Peggy, "You can't suffer the same fate as your parents. You should join Oana, Cassidy, and the peasants."

"Your right" Lamia replied, "I'll deal with Uncle Jeiva later."

PRIMA decided to use their powers against King Jeiva. Together all 5 unleashed a tidal wave of power, knocking him unconscious, "Bedtime for Jeiva" said Zemunth.

Asinorth decided to comforted the king with her songs. Zemunth and Asinorth were so busy playing their songs, PRIMA decided to meet up with Lamia and the others.

In the tunnel, Rayne remembered that the blue line is how they get out of the city and into the outskirts. So she decided to do that again with a little help from Peggy.

When they got out of the tunnel, they saw Lamia, Oana, and Cassidy comforting the runaway peasants. "Good work girls," Rayne said, "You got the peasants away from the city."

"No problem." Lamia replied.

"We better book" replied Mahi, "It's the night of the ballet recital and I have to make up for a selfish wish I made"

Lamia, Oana, and Cassidy were confused, "Mahi acidentally wished that something bad would happen to our friend, "Kieran".

Later, they were at Hartfeld where Mrs. Dean was unveiling the new mural. The mural had a scene from The Nutcracker, Swan Lake, Giselle, Romeo and Juliet, The Pharoh's Daughter, Don Quixote, and The Frog Prince. She was filling in for Principal McLean, because he hates The Frog Prince.

As the girls were walking around the new murals, peggy saw the heart that says P + M. On the heart, Peggy could see that the P is pink and the M is red, that's when Peggy knew that Mahi has a crush on her, "Hey Peg" shouted Daph from a distance, "Our you going to get ready for your Frog Prince show."

"I am" Peggy replied, "It's just, the day where I got that cold from the rain, I had a feeling that Mahi might have a crush on me."

"She does love you" Daph replied, "I've seen her look at you like she cares a lot. You should tell her how you feel."

"Really" asked Peggy.

"Really" answered Daph

As Peggy left, Chloe came up to him and said, "I want you to meet my mom."

Mrs. Dean was greeting some of the guests when Chloe brought Daph with her, "Chloe" replied Mrs. Dean, "You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world mother" Chloe replied, "Plus Catherine needs a report for the newspaper."

"And I see you brought your new boyfriend Daph with you." Mrs. Dean replied, "It's nice to finally meet a real Irishman."

"Cousin Peggy is the leading role in the production of The Frog Prince" explained Daph.

Backstage, Will was taking attendence when Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison showed up, "You made it" shouted Chandra.

"The show must go on" Peggy replied.

Everyone was amazed by this, except for Rochelle. Rochelle was hoping to become the new princess if Peggy didn't show.

When the show started, everyone was fully in costumed. Peggy and Mahi danced from the scene with the golden ball, to the part where they kiss, turning Frog Mahi into a prince. Rayne and Mae placed the crown on him while Isadora and Addison placed the cape on him.

During the curtain call, Mae asked, "How did I do"

"You did great" Addison replied, "I knew you can do it."

"You know what" replied Mae, "I'm gonna switch from cheerleading to ballet, just to let us bond and keep your PRIMA secret safe."

"What about Nicki and Belle?" asked Addison, "I'll still go to their cheer events."

"Don't worry" Mae answered her big sister, "I'll go to their events, I can't neglect my good friends"

Addison was happy for her sister, knowing that she'll balance between ballet and friends next year.

**The End.**


	40. Spring Trip at Cape Cod part 1

After all their hard work at the Spring Ballet Recital, Will decided to treat the kids to a weekend trip at her beach house. She had to use it three times a year or else the mortgage is foreclosed. Rayne sat next to Alexa, who was playing video games on her phone while they wait, "Alexa" asked Rayne, "Have you ever been to this beach house of yours."

"I have" explained Alexa as she paused the game, "Mom and I have been have been going there for the last 3 years. We usually go during the Spring Break, The Fourth of July and when The Mermaid Festival comes to town."

"Mermaid Festival" asked Peggy behind them, "What's that?"

"Every year" Alexa explained, "The good citizens of Caped Cod pay tribute to the half-fish creature. This was also a good time to let the mermaids be themselves. Mom and I also let magical creatures stay with us so they can have a place to stay."

"A magical creature haven" Mahi said, "That's beautiful."

As Mahi sat back down, she acidentally took Peggy's hand, again. Peggy and Mahi started to blush. "You know Addy" whispered Isadora to Addison, "Peggy and Mahi still look cute together. Maybe on this trip they can finally admit they love each other."

"In your dreams" Addison replied, "They have to get to know each other first. The Supremes once said, You Can't Hurry Love"

"The've been doing that for at least eight months" Isadora replied, "That's also the same amount of time that we got to know them too. We already know the rest of the members of the ballet club since first grade, except Kieran who moved to Hartfeld during the third grade, Brynn in the seventh grade when she moved in with her uncle due to her parents having financial troubles, and of course Rayne after we came back from Australia."

"Oh please" Rochelle replied, "Those two are not going to last. I mean a troublemaking hobo and an Irishgirl."

The girls decided to ignore Rochelle's insult.

As they got to the beach house. Arielle and Jayla were carrying a fractured Kieran off the bus. Mahi remembered that it was her fault that she acidentally caused his broken leg, so she decided to go up to him, "Kieran" asked Mahi, "How's your leg doing?"

"It's getting better" Kieran answered as he held his crutches while Arielle brushed some lint off of his 50s greaser apparel, "The doctor said that I'll recover by the time school gets out."

"That's a relief" Alim said, "Because I need you to help work at the summer dance program at school?"

"I'm your Broadway Dancing Dude" Kieran replied.

Alim her hair in a ponytail, was Pakistani, wore modest clothes, and she carried piano sheets, because she heard that the beach house has a piano. She was right, on the piano, she started playing I'm Still Standing from Elton John. Then Jayla started to hear a song from the famous gay pianist. She was biracial Indian, she had her shoulder length black hair in a ponytail, and was a bit muscular she wore rainbow-colored rockstar clothing's, representing that she's a lesbian. Hearing the song, she decided to join Alim on the action with her guitar.

"We're?" Jayla asked. "I'm Still Standing."

"That's right" Alim answered, "I've mastered all of Elton John's songs since I was 3."

Xiang had short black hair, wore nerdy clothes, and had a bunch of books with him. He was hoping to catch up on 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea. "Take your reading to the backyard Xiang" suggested Will.

"Okay Miss. Vandom" Xiang replied as he walked for some peace and quiet.

Abram had curly brown hair and eyes, was caucasian, wears gothic-apparel, and is the tallest of the ballet clubs. He was observing the paintings when Arielle came up to him. Arielle adjusted her hippie apparel "Being a senior" said Arielle, "Your going to miss out on next year's opportunities."

"You know" Abram replied, "I'm going to major in dancing and is hoping to get in a scary show."

"Like The Phantom of The Opera" asked Arielle, "That's like totally your favorite."

"That's right" replied Abram, "Or perhaps Dracula."

"Scarier, man" Arielle replied as she got out her sketchpad and drew him.

Chandra had wavy black hair in braids, was a bit pudgy, and wore nerdy apparel, had glasses, and was carrying her gadets around. "I'm going to find the TV so we can have karaoke" Chandra said, "Nothing's says Beach House Party like a Beach Boys karaoke"

"Take it easy" shouted Kayleigh "We're all like totally here to relax, and I am so looking foward to a little karaoke too."

Kayleigh had olive skin, had long wavy blonde hair, wore valley girl clothing, and was a bit naive. She really wanted to post some pics on her blog, so she took a photo of Chandra hoooking up her laptop for karaoke.

Brynn started to look around her Sugar Rush Candlehead tote bag for her sunscreen. Brynn had really long black hair, she was the shortest of the bunch at 4'11, was wore 70s styled clothing.

"Brynn" asked Will, "Did you forget something again, your always forgetting things."

"I know" Brynn replied, "I guess I was too busy catching up on my manga that I forgot sunscreen."

"That's okay" Peggy replied, "You can borrow my minty-scent sunscreen."

"I love mint" replied Brynn, "Thank you Peg."

Rochelle started to get jealous of Peggy, wondering why she gets more attention than her, "It's because she's like nicer than you, Rochelle" Kayleigh replied.

Rochelle started to growl. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison decided to head for the beach. They took off their socks and shoes and headed on over.

As they left, Will shouted, "Okay everyone, listen up. This weekend is Rayne's birthday and she's going to be 16."

"Speaking of rain" Chandra replied, "The weather is gonna rain tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Exactly" replied Will, "So we're having an indoor beach party to celebrate. Hermes. Com is going to deliver us our party supplies and we'll be decorating tomorrow while Rayne is out."

"Can I help to Mom" Alexa asked.

"Sure" Alexa replied, "You can help Rayne collect shells."

"And perhaps find some mermaids and sea monkeys while I'm at it" whispered Alexa.

"That too" whispered Will.

On the beach, Isadora brought out a book with a Bison on it, "I brought this with me" Isadora explained, "This was us before you, Rayne, and Mahi showed up. Since we are on the beach and we've been friends since October, I thought I could give you girls a behind the scene footage of our lives before you showed up."

_Hartfeld Middle School: 2028-2029_

Isadora opened the book to show a bunch of pictures of how they looked when they were in middle school. Back in those days, Isadora had frizzy hair before she decided to make it straight and Addison had a bob cut, before she grew it out.

"You were both cute" Peggy said as she looked further into the book, seeing a familiar figure, "Is that, Rochelle"

Rochelle's middle school picture had her with glasses, braces, and poorly done hair. "I didn't know that Rochelle was ugly on the outside back then." Mahi replied.

"She was very ugly back in middle school" Addison replied,

"During the summer after middle school" Isadora replied, "Rochelle got tired of being picked on for being ugly. So she gave herself an expenseive makeover at The Glittering Beetle day spa, the most expensive spa in Hartfeld. She became an amazon goddess after that, but the students couldn't take her constant horrible behavior."

Peggy suddenly senses magic, under the sea. Rayne decided to check it out herself, since she can breath underwater, "Be careful" replied Addison, "Your birthday is tomorrow and this is not Dead Like Me."

Underwater, she found a mermaid feeling weepy. The mermaid had a yellow tail, curly lavender hair, and had a jeweled headband and pearl necklace, "Excuse me, girl." shouted Rayne, "Are you running lost?"

"No" shouted the mermaid, "I'm having difficult responsibilities."

"What is your name?" Rayne asked.

"Diondra" answered the mermaid, "And I'm running away from home."

"Don't do that girl!" Rayne replied, "Running away makes things worse. I had a foster sister who ran away from home when I was 11, but after 8 months of living with us, she learned that home is where people cared about her, so she left for Plymouth"

"I navigate through the stars" Diondra explained, "I heard rumors of the woman known as Will Vandom, she told me that she help me hide from my home."

"Maybe for now you should stay here." Rayne replied, "And you better hide down here so some of our friends won't see you."

"Good idea" Diondra replied, "Because my parents warned me that humans won't understand us much."

Upon the shore, Rayne explained everything to them. The minute that Diondra came up from the waters, a net came out. Bipon and his crew kidnapped her, "Fericious as you can see!" shouted Bipon shouted.

"Dangerous as Tigers" shouted Khataranaak.

"And Wild as wildcats" all five shouted.

"Not them again" Peggy replied, "You guys are merciless."

"WE take that as a compliment, toots" replied Jangalee.

PRIMA couldn't let a mermaid be held prisoner.

_Guardians Unite_

With a quick change, they started fighting off Bipon and his gang.

While Diondra was trying to find a way out of the net, The Bearakeets came to her and turned the net into blueberry licorice.

Vinod and Bipon were both fighting off, "Your as hot-headed as I remember" replied Bipon, "Still the same little cub who we looked out."

"I don't know about you" Mahi replied, "But you guys are burning me up."

Peggy and Khataranaak fought off, "Not bad for a chick" Khataranaak said, "Ballet and fighting, where do you come up with this."

"It will be really shocking" shouted Peggy as she tossed lighting.

Rayne and Jangalee took each other down, "Look here, Tomboy" Jangalee "Have you ever thought about wearing a dress."

"I wear dresses sometimes," Rayne replied as she did a bubble blast, "But yeah, I'm a tomboy."

Addison did some ballet moves while Kroor missed, "Hold still you PRIMA ballerina!"

"Prima means starring role," Addison replied, "And since there are five of us, we're all prima ballerinas."

"Boring!" shouted Kroor as Addison pelted Kroor with flowers.

Wuitet tried to fight off Isadora, but he couldn't, "I don't really fight girls" Wuitet replied

"Really" Isadora, "Because there are a lot of female warriors in legends like Joan of Arc, Mulan, The Amazons, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Huntress, Captain Marvel, the Valkyries, Hangaku Gozen."

"Yipes" Wuitet replied, "Isadora is driving me crazy!"

"Get up you Cubhead!" Bipon shouted.

"Cubhead, Ferocious as you can see, dangerous as tigers, and wild as wildcats," Mahi replied as she got down.

"Mahi" shouted Peggy as she came up to her.

"Looks like the runt wants to give up" Bipon shouted, "Now for the seafood."

But as they turned around, they saw that Diondra has escaped thanks to The Bearakeets. They found her on a rock eating blueberry licorice, "Yummy licorice you got here" Diondra replied, "I never had some in my life."

The Bearakeets came in, spread their magic dust all over them, and placed water wings and life preservers on them, "This is embarrassing" shouted Bipon, "Let's get out of here and get ready for The Jeivan Moon."

They walked off feeling embarassed as PRIMA laughs and changes back, "Are you okay Diondra" asked Addison.

"I'll be fine" Diondra answered, "It's your little bird/bear friends who turned the net into blueberry licorice.

PRIMA looked at the bearakeets, who were eating the licorice, "Girls" Addison said, "I just realize something, whenever the bearakeets leave behind their magic dust, good things happen."

"Like how The Tiara theater got more customers" Peggy recalled.

"And how they calmed the kids down from the sprinkles they ate" Rayne said.

"And making the chocolate chip cookies get more flavor at Havana Java" Mahi recalled.

"And speaking of Havana Java" Isadora replied, "There was the time where it passed the health inpection. Miss. Lizzy has been close to Peggy with their passion for dancing, Billy Shears was close to Mahi Mahi, got I haven't said that in a long time, Rita is happier with Rayne, Mr. Mustard has been helping out through his love for yellow food from Addy, and my Maggie May is out of control like me."

"We should get back inside before Miss. Vandom finds out" Peggy suggested, "I think it's gonna rain any minute."

Later that night as they were heading off for bed, Mahi kept having horrible migraines from what they said. She needed to know who are Bipon and crew.

**To Be Continued**


	41. Spring Trip at Cape Cod part 2

The next day, everyone was preparing for Rayne's birthday party. Alexa, Peggy, and Isadora plan to distract her with a rainy shell hunt. Will said it was okay, as long as they don't get seriously hurt. Brynn and Jayla were learning a cheese recipe from the Party Snacks for Morons book, because is a slow reader. "This is like we're having pizza" Jayla replied, "So why are we making these snacks again?"

"Because Miss. Vandom wanted us to do an activity before the party." Brynn answered, "She said that it was better than stairing at your phone all day."

Addison came down, checking to see how the preperations are going, "Hey Addison" Jayla replied, "How come your sister isn't joining us for our trip."

"Because she is attending a cheerleading movie with my grandparents." Mae explained, "I'm Loud and I'm Proud 5, her friend, Nicki, says that they won't live it until they see all the movies."

"I remember the first one that came out in 2008" Brynn replied, "Uncle Bryan has told me all about those movies ever since I moved in with him."

"Guys" Kayleigh shouted, "Rayne is like coming, put them in the oven fast."

"Got it" shouted Brynn and Jayla as they placed the cheese snacks in the oven, put the timer on for 35 minutes and stopped.

"I just hope Will and Alexa come back from the store with the cake, snickerdoodles, marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate, ,cheese curls, chicken wings, cheese platter and punch soon." Brynn said to Jayla

"It's a drizzle out there" Jayla replied, "And she sometimes says something about seing small figures in the rain."

Deep down, Addison knew that Will was looking for rain fairies. Rayne, Peggy, Isadora, and Alexa came in With a cup of coffee in her head, "I had a crazy night last night" whispered Rayne, "Saving a mermaid from those dumb mercanaries of King Jeiva. By the way, have you seen Mahi?"

"Not since Breakfast" whispered Addison, "She'd even took some nut mix incase she gets hungry."

Meanwhile, Mahi was going around the beach looking for Bipon. She couldn't get the thought of him out of her head. She heard gay tourists complaining about a bunch of rude cyclists with cat patterns heading towards Suntrie Grotto, an attraction at Cape cod where visitors can get a good view of the sunset. They both knew that that visitors usually go there during the day time, but due to the unlikely event, tourists were going to be angry that Suntrie Grotto is being hogged up. Mahi knew this had Bipon written all over it.

By the time she got there, Mahi found Bipon and his cohorts gathering around at a bondfire on the beach. Mahi hid by a rock so Bipon and his crew won't catch her. "Is the ceremony of the Fear Moon ready" Bipon asked.

"Don't worry" Bipon replied, "The boss will make sure we'll have enough fear by tonight."

Bipon removes his mask, revealing to be a familiar face to Mahi, Vinod. Mahi was parylyzed by this, "This is horrible" Mahi sadly thought to herself, "My own brother, working for King Jeiva. Why would he do such a thing?"

The other members turned out to be the rest of the Ferociars. Dhraya had a shaved hairdo, black eyes, and was muscular, Kareena had long black hair with orange highlights and was really tall, Jyoti had her hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, and was shorter than the others, and Ragoba had neck length black hair, a goatee, brown eyes, and was obese.

Mahi panicked so hard, that she made the bonfire bigger. This made Vinod and the other Ferociars turn their head, seeing their former gang member, "Mahi" Vinod replied, "What are you doing here you traitor?"

"Running away from you" Mahi shouted, "You resisted arrest just so you could join The Jeivan Empire."

"Clever little brat" Vinod replied. "But you forgot the code.

"Fericious as you can see!" Mahi recalled, "Dangerous as Tigers and wild as wildcats

"Vinod is Bipon" Mahi shouted, "And his cohorts are in on it too."

Mahi ran off in horror, because she was betrayed by an older sibling.

Vinod remembered that the night they were caught by the police, King Jeiva came in and helped them escaped. He was observing them commiting vandalism and how Vinod was betrayed by his own sister, because he knew how he felt about a younger sibling overshadowing someone. Agreeing to commit more crimes, The Ferociars decided to work for King Jeiva and spread his power of fear throughout Earth.

Jyoti looked at her watch and said, "Vinod, the fear moon is in 6 hours. Should we do it now?"

"No" Vinod replied, "Let's wait til sunset, then we can summon the Jeivan Dragon."

Later, Mahi ran back to the beach house in horror. She was all soak and wet from the rain. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison rushed up to her and comforted her. Addison gave her some soup incase she gets a cold, "Where were you?" asked Rayne, "We were all so worried sick."

"The others are in the basement doing a little cleaning" Isadora replied, "But Rayne can't go in there until tonight, because they don't want her to mess up. Besides, your acting like My Tia Delfina after she couldn't find missing bills. This almost happened to her once and we were almost kicked out of our apartment."

"I'm fine" shouted Mahi, "It's just Bipon is my brother."

"WHAT!" Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison.

"Your older brother has been working for King Jeiva this whole time?" asked Peggy.

"He has" Mahi replied as she got back up, "And i'm going to face him."

"Why" Addison asked,

"No matter what" Mahi said, "You're all my family. During my times with you guys, I realized that The Covington's cared more about me than my real parents ever did. All they ever do is ignore me for their jobs and refusing to accept that I was lesbian. You have no idea what it's like having homophobic parents."

"This sounds like my grandmother having a homophobic ex-husband" Peggy replied.

"You know something" Peggy replied, "Diondra might still be by the waters where we found her."

Later, they went back to the same area as they met Diondra, they saw she was still there playing shell toss with the seagulls, "Guys" Diondra replied, "I knew you come back."

"We never ask." Rayne replied, "Why were you running away."

Diondra sighed and said, "I'm actually the princess of the underwater kingdom of Azharia. My parents are retiring as king and queen and are making me the queen. I don't know if I can do it, the servants told me that being a queen has a lot of responsibilities."

"I think you'll do just fine" Peggy replied, "When my mom gave birth to my sister, Esme, I was afraid about being replaced. Then I saw Esme crying when her blankey got ripped. At the time, I was learning how to sew from the Fairytale Fancy Clothes Sewing Book and I had to repair the blankey for her. Then I realized, responsibility isn't that bad."

Diondra smiled, "Thanks to you" Diondra said, "I'm ready to become queen of Azharia."

"Not before a little mermaid mayhem" shouted Vinod, "King Jeiva told us to kidnap Princess Diondra so he can give the underwater kingdom fear."

"You'll never take Princess Diondra" Peggy replied.

"Oh really" Vinod said as he looked at the daylight moon. "Rise Jeivan Dragon, kidnap the princess and pulverize PRIMA"

A ferocious dragon came up from the ground. It was grey, had red eyes, and black razor sharp teeth. PRIMA knew that it had to be stopped.

_GUARDIANS UNITE_

With a quick change, they were ready to face the Jeivan Dragon.

Wuitet, Dhraya, and Jyoti tried to grab Diondra, but she fought off with some diamonds coming out of her hands, "In my book" Diondra said, "There's no such thing as a "Damsel in Distress"."

PRIMA was delighted by how Princess Diondra defended herself. With another summon of diamonds from her hands, Princess Diondra gave the Jeivan Dragon some Diamonds cuts. That's when a ball of lightning came out of nowhere. It was Alexa, she was planning to keep our heroes distracted from the party preperations when she saw them fighting off a dragon, "Good timing, Alexa" shouted Peggy.

"I needed to help my friends and the mermaids" Alexa replied as she summoned another electric ball towards the Jeivan Dragon, turning it into dust.

"Drat" Jyoti shouted, "The boss is not going to be happy when he finds out."

"Then let's get out of here" Vinod replied, "We don't want any more Runt troubles."

Vinod and The Ferociars took off like ninjas. PRIMA changed back into their regular selves, "Vinod always called me, "A Runt" Mahi replied, "Because I was the youngest and they never let me get involved with their crimes."

"I see what you mean" replied Peggy.

Just then, a bunch of horns came out of nowhere. A group of mermaid guards came to find Princess Diondra, "Your highness" said the female captain of the guard, "The kingdom has been looking for you."

"I know" replied Diondra, "And I'm ready to become queen. Mother and Father would get worried sick about me."

Before she could go back to her kingdom, Diondra looked at her new friends and waved goodbye.

Rayne, Isadora, Addison and Alexa decided to go inside for a special activity inside. "You lasses go on ahead" Peggy replied, "Mahi and I need a talk alone."

Isadora knew what Peggy and Mahi were going to do.

Alone, Peggy walked up to Mahi, "I have a question" Peggy "At the Purrito challenge and our ballet recitals where we kissed, were they, REAL."

"They were" Mahi replied, "It's hard to say-"

Mahi took Peggy's hands and looks at her passionately, "I love you, Peggy." Mahi replied, "I've been loving you ever since our first ballet recital together."

"Mahi" Peggy smiled, "I love you, too."

Slowly, Peggy leaned in and kissed her.

The Bearakeets were watching them from a distance and giggled, knowing that their finally together.

Back at the beach house, Rayne, Isadora and Addison were arriving the beach house, "Happy Birthday, Rayne" shouted everyone.

"A suprise birthday party." Rayne shouted, "And at Cape Cod! This Spring Break trip just got better. This is considered a good birthday for me."

During the party, they broke a piñata, did karaoke, and played Candy Land.

Later while Rayne was opening her present from Isadora, Mahi and Peggy came in holding hand, "YAYYYY!" Isadora said, "I knew the day would come when Mahi and Peggy would start dating. Addy, Rayne, Alexa, and Will knew you two would get together too."

Peggy and Mahi saw that Isadora gave Rayne Romeo and Juliet in French, "The language of love" Peggy replied, "How thoughtful."

"Thanks" Rayne replied, "And I also like your jigsaw puzzle of a frog, Mahi's Himesh Hall T-Shirt, and Addy's handknit mittens for winter."

"That's good" Mahi replied, "Because you could lose gloves easily like loosing socks."

Rayne smiled and went back to her present.

Peggy saw Rochelle just stairing at her phone, "So ugly" Peggy replied, "You didn't give Rayne anything."

"No I-" Rochelle answered as she started glaring at Peggy, "What did you call me?"

"Ugly" Peggy replied, "Because you had glasses and braces when you were young."

"Okay" Rochelle said, "I was nerdy and I was fed up of people calling me ugly. So I went to that expensive spa to make others jealous."

"Jealousy and ruin someone" Mahi said, "Believe me I know"

As Rochelle was about to take the birthday cake and toss it at Mahi and Peggy, Alexa poured punch on her, "My $50 blouse" shouted Rochelle as she rushed upstairs.

Everyone applauded to Alexa for standing up to Rochelle, "I didn't want her to ruin the cake." Alexa shouted.

After Rayne blew out the candles, Will decided to do a group shot "Everyone" shouted Will, "Say Ballet."

"Ballet" shouted everyone as Will took the photo.

**The End.**


	42. Escape from The Mines

In his castle, King Jeiva was counting the days until the night of The Fear Moon, a rare moon that only happens in the spring time. He remembere his first Fear Moon when he was a child centuries ago. His father told him that when the right Fear Moon comes, The Fear Dragon will be unleashed and all the emotions will be changed.

King Jeiva couldn't wait a very long time for the next one, so he figured that it was about time he summons the Fear Dragon. Before he could do that he decided to send out the Jeivan Miners, because it was the time on his Slave Count.

At Himesh Hall, PRIMA was doing a flight practice. Will was timing them to see who can fly the fastest. Isadora was determined to do it, because she's air. "I remember Disney doing those Disney Fairies movies where they have those Fast-Flying Fairies" replied Isadora, "Vidia does sound a lot like Rochelle with black hair. I always knew that purple looked good on her. Purple is usually a color of royalty."

Will got a little annoyed, but then took a deep breath, "Okay" Will said, "You girls must go through the entire arcade under one minute. Ready, GO!"

After 1 minute, the girls got their results.

_Peggy- 40.5_

_Rayne- 38.8_

_Isadora- 36.6_

_Mahi- 40.0_

_Addison- 39.9_

"Nice job on your timing" said Will.

Just then, Alexa came in with The Bearakeets playing with cat toys. "Easy everyone" Alexa said, "You'll get your turn on the cat toys."

"Hey Alexa" Peggy replied, "How are things with the Bearakeets."

"Great" Alexa replied, "Except Rita freaking out over a mouse."

"That's okay" Isadora said as she looked at her phone for messages from Dagger.

_Merula and I are going to have band rehersal at 3pm at Working in the Music Mines. We want to do a test._

"Working in the Music Mines" Peggy asked, "The music store?"

"We sometimes go there for new guitar and bass strings"

Later, they arrived at Working in the Music Mines. Inside, the interior had 1980s decor. "Look at this place" replied

"You play an instrument?" Peggy asked.

"No" Rayne answered, "But Elsie plays the trumpet."

"Daph played the tuba in his high school orchestra." Peggy replied.

Just then, they heard Merula and Dagger play Daryll Hall and John Oates' Maneater. Upstairs, Isadora saw her boyfriend and his sister recording their single cover art. After they finished singing, they saw Isadora and waved, "Babe" replied Dagger as he got out and peck cheeked her.

"Daggy" Isadora replied, "We got your text about meeting you and Merula at Working in the Music Mines. Now we want to know what do you guys want. Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us ,tell us tell us"

"Chill girl" Dagger replied, "We're here to talk about The Red Thread"

"Red thread?" Addison asked.

"Merula and I have been studying up on Chinese mythology where we came across The Red String" Dagger explained, "In Wet Side Story, Tanner said that "We All Have A Soulmate" so we decided to test it out ourself."

Merula got out some red thread from her sewing kit. Dagger tested it out on himself and Isadora to see that if it works. Dagger wrapped the red thread around his pinky finger and closed his eyes.

Isadora knew this was going to be fun. So she placed the string around her finger and said to Dagger, "Open your eyes Daggy."

Peggy and Mahi didn't need to do that, because they already found their soul mates, each other, "I heard you two declared your love for each other." Dagger replied.

"We did" Mahi replied, "Peggy is one Lucky Lass."

"And Mahi is such a Tiger Kitten" Peggy replied as she took Mahi's hand.

"Lucky Lass and Tiger Kitten" Merula replied, "That's adorable."

Suddenly, their rings started to glow, meaning that there's danger. "Thanks for the whole Red Thread deal" Peggy replied, "But we have to go."

Outside, they looked around to see if there's anyone around. Luckily, there wasn't so this was the good time to transform.

_Guardians Unite_

They flew around until they found some Jeivan Slaves at the . They went down to find Lamia comforting some slaves. She explained to them that this is the time when he counts the slave. PRIMA knew that the cemetery wouldn't be a safe place for the slaves to stay. "Where else can they stay?" asked Isadora.

"I haven't thought of it" Lamia replied, "But there's a dimension were they have female warriors and this Star Butterfly."

"I think you mean Mewni" replied Isadora, "Will told me about the time she went to Star Butterfly's Stargaze Festival where everyone makes their own constellation, I really hope we get to see one she made"

"That's will do" Lamia replied, "Listen up, you are all going to stay in Mewni until Jeiva's reign is over."

The slaves had no choice, so they decided to do what Lamia says.

At the Jeivan Empire, King Jeiva noticed that something was wrong, "What is this" he said, "No slaves, I thought I had 800."

"Technically sir" replied Madrid, "Ever since PRIMA got their power, they all seem to be disappearing."

"Summon the Jeivan Miners" growled Jeiva, "I won't let another slave escape.

At the cemetery, PRIMA was taking the last Jeivan slave to Mewni. After they took the last slave in, Jeivan Miners appear out of nowhere. "You guys hold off the miners" shouted Lamia, "I'll take the slaves to a safe place."

"You got it" shouted Peggy.

One by one, they took down the Jeivan Miners, "Their going down, down" Rayne replied.

Addison tossed poison ivy leaves at them, making them itch like crazy. The Jeivan Miners couldn't take it, so they left.

Then Addison thought about Merula and Dagger's little Red Thread trick and thought that she could try it.

Later at Havana Java, Mr. O'Donovan was being greeted by a middle-aged African American man, "It's so good to meet you Liam's father"

"Call me, "Jontray"" replied Liam's father, "Now where is that Addison girl Liam keeps telling me about?"

"Hold on Dad" replied Liam, "I need to serve some mochas at table 3."

Meanwhile, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Mahi were enjoying Irish biscuits when Addison placed a red string around her finger. She wanted to see if she and Liam were soul mates. Addison did the same technique. Liam looked down at Addison with the red string and decided to tie his around his finger. Addison opened her eyes and there she saw Liam, "I knew it" Addison thought to herself, "Liam is my soulmate."

Jontray walked up to Liam and asked, "Is this Addison?"

"Sure is" Liam said, "Addison, this is my dad, "Jontray". He is going to help us give away leftover pastires to the homeless."

"It's nice to meet you Jontray" replied Addison, "Liam is such a beautiful man, he's my soulmate."

The others awed, knowing they were made for each other.

Rayne on the other hand, hoped that she would find her soul mate one day.

**The End.**


	43. The Stolen Heart

At Zuzanna's Steps, the girls were bored to death, "It's been three weeks since we stopped The Ferociars" Peggy said, "Now school is almost over and we have nothing to do."

"Yeah" Rayne replied, "We took a tour of a peanut butter factory, we booked a gig at Esme's classmate Aliyah's sixth birthday party, and we volunteered at Vandom's Animal Kingdom too many times."

As Peggy was looking at the bulletin board, she saw a paper that says, "Majesty Records Spring Singer Party, debuting Jayla and The Funky Birds."

"I almost forgot" Peggy said, "The Majesty Records is having their annual Spring Singer Party. It's where Jayla and The Funky Birds are going to perform."

"That's right" Isadora recalled, "We won second place and our friend Jayla and her band. Winning is not important, I mean people might brag about it, making the other competitors feel bad, but being prideful is a shame."

They looked at the play area where the Bearakeets were playing around with some jacks, "Careful with those jacks" Mahi replied, "One gulp from Mr. Mustard"

"Be nice," Addison replied, "You know how they hate to be bored."

"It's a good thing my parents are video chatting with Uncle Marcel and Esme is attending Skyler birthday party."

"Isn't Marcel Daph's father" asked Rayne.

"He is" Peggy replied, "He works as a Gardener."

"That explains why you have such a beautiful yard Lucky Lass" Mahi replied as she came close to her, "And such beautiful eyes."

"Tiger Kitten" Peggy blushed.

Two days later was the Spring Singer Party at Majesty Records. Will and Alexa came along, because she was invited by a VIPS, though they didn't say who it was. "I bet it's Firefly Jam or Raleigh Carrera"

"Sweetie" Will replied, "I know you like Firefly Jam and Raleigh Carrera, but this is Majesty Records. They have different types of rockstars."

"Not like those lame-o Siren Hunks who hypnotized Rayne."

"Definately not like them." Will replied.

A handsome muscian with black hair came onstage, "Hello folks" shouted, "I'm Matt Olsen and we are Olsen Castle."

As they were doing a retention of , Will quickly recognized her ex from high school. When she first met him when she was picking up pizzas for her birthday party. Matt comes out of the party to help her carry the pizzas. He took her hand and the rest was history.

Later, Matt was enjoying the food when he bumped into Peggy, "Sorry Miss" he said, "I didn't see you there, I'm-"

"Matt Olsen" Peggy answered, "Lead singer of Olsen Castle. I'm a huge fan of you. That's a nice retention of AC/DC's Long Way to The Top."

"Thanks" Matt replied, "Me and the boys are opening for Jayla and The Funky Birds. Their running a little late, because Jayla had a wardrobe crisis."

"I know her" Peggy replied, "Jayla couldn't help but find the right outfit for the occasion."

As Peggy was talking about the band, Matt spotted Will in the crowd, "WILL" shouted Matt as Will spotted him.

"Mom" asked Alexa, "What is going on?"

"Nothing, Alexa" answered Will.

Matt quickly rushed up to Will and said, "I can't believe that your here."

"I know" Will exclaimed, "I got this weird email saying that we're invited to the Spring Singer Party here at Majesty Records and I assume it was someone I knew from the music industries."

"That's because I gave you the email" Matt confessed, "I found your Vandom's Animal Kingdom website while looking you up and I decided to give it a go, but I couldn't let you know who I am. Luckily I'm good friends with Reginald Worth, so he let me use his email, just so I could surprise you."

Will started to cry and then she hugged, "I miss you." Will replied.

Alexa started to feel uncomfortable, because she fears that Matt could become her step-father and she doesn't know her real father. So she left.

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison knew that letting a child wander off isn't cool, so they decided to go after her.

Outside Majesty Records, Alexa became surrounded by Jeivan Gooses.

_GUARDIANS UNITE_

The five girls transformed and took down the birds, Alexa helped out too with here electricity manipulation, "Double the shocks" Peggy said.

"You can say that again" replied Alexa.

A car with bird patterns was rushing off to get to the party. They knew that is was the vehicle for Jayla and The Funky Birds, The Funky-Bird Wagon. As they were about to hit a bunch of girl scouts, Addison blocked the Funky-Bird Wagon with a tree. The bandmates popped out to see the crazy effects, "Rad" shouted Jayla, "But we're going to be late for our party."

"And all because you had to find the right outfit" replied the drummer.

"Hey" Jayla shouted, "Sometimes finding the right outfit for the party is tough."

Will and Alexa returned to see that Jayla and The Funky Birds arrived. The band didn't have time to say, "Hello" because they were in a hurry to get to the party.

PRIMA changed back and hugged Will. "So these girls are the new Guardians of The Veil." Matt said.

"We are" Peggy said, "The Heart of Kandrakar broke in five, so Will started to learn jewelry making and made them into rings."

"Hey" Alexa said as she saw a guitar in the Funky Bird Wagon, "Jayla left her guitar in the car."

"Sounds like you made a rhyme" Matt said.

With her car-jacking skills, Mahi got the guitar out of the car. Alexa couldn't help but play it, so she got it out and played the notes to It's a Long Way to The Top. "I can't believe I caught on guitar real fast." Alexa exclaimed.

"That's because Matt Olsen is your father" Will explained as she covered her mouth.

PRIMA, Alexa, and Matt were suprised by this, "I'm a father" asked Matt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Alexa.

"Please Listen" said Will, "When I found I was pregnant with you, I realized that you could fall into the wrong hands if any of my friends from Sheffield found out. So I had to leave them for a new home."

"All this so you can protect me?" Alexa asked, "I still can't believe that the lead singer of Olsen Castle is my real father."

"We better get the guitar to Jayla" Mahi said as the packed Jayla's guitar and took it inside.

Monday at school, the girls couldn't stop thinking about Matt being Alexa's real father, "Girls" Mrs. Dean replied, "I was just going over the suggestion of what math camp students should go to."

"Sorry Mrs. Dean" said the heroes.

"Would Peggy O'Donovan, Rayne Covington, Isadora Atenas, Mahi Chakavarti, and Addison Bach report to the principal's office" Principal McLean asked on the intercom.

"Looks like your out-numbered" Rochelle laughed as Sasha and Lara joined in.

By the time they got to the principal's office, they saw that no one was there. Behind the door, Asinorth, Zemunth and Madrid closed the door, "Hola, senorita" Madrid shouted as he knocked PRIMA out with some Jeivian sleeping powder.

One by one, PRIMA got knocked out. Asinorth took their rings and placed them in a bag while Zemunth bounced up and down, "We got hearties, we got hearties."

"Quiet" Asinorth replied, "Someone could hear us?"

"What's going on here?" shouted Principal McLean as he came into his office, "I heard some buffoon impersonate me on the intercom."

Madrid knew that he had to come up with something fast, so he said, "These senoritas got into a little coma after they came into your office director de escuela. So we're taking them to the hospital."

"I would do anything to keep those girls from ruining an education, especially O'Donovan and Chakavarti, " Principal McLean replied, "So let them go for the rest of the day."

"Gracias" replied Madrid as he, Zemunth, and Asinorth took them outside.

Little did they know, is that The Bearakeets saw them in danger and decided to warn Will.

**To Be Continued.**


	44. The Final Battle

Alexa was in her school library, petrified that Matt Olsen is her real father. Matt was looking up books when he came across her. "Hey Alexa"

But Alexa just turned away, "I don't want to talk to you" Alexa replied, "You could end up like Lindsey Lohan or Shia LeBouf."

"Those wannabes" Matt replied, "I'm not going down those paths. I'm retiring from music for a little while, just so I can be with your mom"

"Really" asked Alexa.

Matt nodded his head, "Where is she now" he asked.

"She's attending a feast with The Wings of Courage" Alexa replied.

"Can you teleport us there" asked Matt.

"The library closes in 20 minutes and I did return my library book on giants." Alexa though out loud, "Okay"

With a quick teleport, they were off to The Jeivan Empire.

Back in The Jeivan Empire, PRIMA woke up in the fields. Then they noticed that something was wrong, The Hearts of Kandrakar were missing, "Madrid must've took them when we were out cold." suggested Addison.

"He did" Oana replied as she, Cassidy and The Bearakeets came up.

"Jeiva has plans to destroy The Hearts and destroy Kandrakar." Cassidy explained.

"We can't let this happened!" Peggy replied.

Rayne started to notice that the sun was going down in The Jeivan Empire, "We should get indoors before the guards catch us." Rayne suggested as they made it for their hideout.

When they got there, they saw that the Wings of Courage were having a feast. There was turkey, pies, cakes, and spaghetti all around.

As Addison was looking around, she bumped into a handsome jeivan rebel, "Watch it, lady" he said, "I'm feeding brownies to the homeless"

Addison remembered who said that line before, "Liam" asked Addison.

Liam froze, knowing that Addison found out who he really is, "Addy" he said as he turned his head, "It's not what it looks like."

"I don't care" Addison replied, "You helped numerous people and you fed the hungry, but a bunch of peasants from a fear dimension?"

"I'm a shapeshifter" Liam explained, "My mom sent me to Earth, because the food supplies in our hideout were running low. Dad came with me to observe and to make sure I don't get hurt"

"That's right Jontray shouted, who turned out to be a Jeivan shapeshifter, "I've been feeding the hungry since I was a kid, and this all started since I found your banished mother on the fields of my farm."

"DAD" shouted Jontray, "Not infront of Addison."

Addison smiled, knowing that Liam did the right thing by going to Earth and getting food for the Wings of Courage.

Matt and Alexa arrive, seeing that they were having a feast. By the chicken legs, Matt saw Will talking to some potters. "Will" said Matt.

Matt turned her head, seeing her former love arriving in The Jeivan Dimension. "So" he said, "This is what you have been doing, feeding resisting peasants to an evil king."

"Yeah" Will replied, "And working my pet shop so that magical pets can have a place to be themselves."

Matt and Will blushed to each other, "We should talk to your rebel leader about how to defeat King Jeiva."

"Your right" Will answered as she finished her cup of Jeivanberry juice.

As she got to Lamia, she asked, "How are we going to defeat King Jeiva.

"The monsters have a weakness" Lamia explained, "They can't stay in other dimensions for a very long time, because if the Seal of Jeiva becomes destroyed, the monsters turn to dust."

"None of us should go there" said Amalia, "Great Uncle Jeiva would kill us if he saw any of his relatives there."

"Then perhaps some non relatives should do it." Mahi shouted, "Because I got a bone to pick with Vinod."

Matt was confused, "Mahi's older brother who keeps treating her like garbage."

Out of their hideout, Mahi yelled, "Okay Vinod, come and get me. Let's have a talk, brother and sister style."

"Tiger Kitten" shouted Peggy, "Guards could hear us."

But as they got further into the fields, an ambush popped up and trapped our heroes. Madrid and Asinorth blindfolded our heroes so they won't find the location.

Later, The Jeivan guards removed their blindfolds, they were back in the labyrinth. "Never thought I come back to his creepy labyrinth again" Rayne said.

Mahi spotted one of the guards with the rings. As he was placing them in a bag, she wondered how is she going to get them.

On the walls, Peggy noticed the Jeivanglyphics of King Jeiva's strong jealousy towards Jeivmal and how he murded King Jeivmal and Queen Elenoh. "Guys" Peggy said, "We should be more grateful of our siblings and what they do, otherwise we could end up like King Jeiva.

"I heard that!" shouted Jeiva as he came in, "I'm the true heir, not my dear little brother."

"Hello Jeiva" Peggy said as she glared at him, "How are things with your scaring."

"I'm tire of you girls spreading fear towards Earth" King Jeiva growled "But I am very grateful that brat friend of yours, "Alexa" gave me back my post proudest possession, The Seal of Jeiva, it helped me drain the fear from other worlds. I never married due to my scary apperance and believing the fact that romance is weak. So I'm giving the Seal to someone from Mahi's youth."

Vinod came in. He had his shoulder length hair shaved off and wore a new outfit. "Dude's got a new look" whispered Rayne to Isadora.

"Looks like you became heir to the throne, Bro" Mahi said.

"It's your fault we got busted by the fuzz" Vinod said to his sister, "Now I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine."

From the hideout, Alexa sensed her mistake and decided to fix it. Liam quickly turned into a dragon, hoping that this would get them to King Jeiva faster.

Back at the castle, Zemunth was playing with his Jeivddle-ball when he he sees PRIMA cuffed, "Look at purty bracelets." Zemunth said, "Asinorth should try them."

"Zemunth" Vinod replied, "I told you before those are cuffs, not bracelets."

But Zemunth didn't listen, he freed our heroes with his super strength. Then Mahi kicked the guard holding the bag with their rings. After they placed them on their left pointer finger, they were ready to fight.

_GUARDIANS UNITE._

PRIMA started taking down Asinorth, Madrid, The Ferociars, and the guards. Zemunth sat back and watch, rooting like a wrestling fan, "Go Asinorth!"

King Jeiva couldn't take it. Vinod decided to handles. With a big run and punch, he knocked out Peggy. The rest of PRIMA saw what Vinod did, "Peg!" shouted the other PRIMA members.

Mahi started to grow fury inside her, her hands began to clench in rage, because of her brother. "No one punches Peggy!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Mahi?" Rayne asked.

"It's something that no Kandrakar guardian has ever done before" Will explained, "The Guardian Angel form."

With a blast of light, her wings changed into vermillion angel wings. She barged , "Hey, Vinod" shouted Mahi as she punched her brother in the face, causing him to release Peggy.

As she got up to see Mahi's change, Peggy started to glow like fire and her wings become angel like. Rayne, Isadora, and Addison both realized that Peggy and Mahi activated their Guardian Angel wings through their love for each other.

Peggy and Mahi saw that Vinod dropped The Seal of Jeiva. With the power of their deep love for each other, they destroyed The Seal of Jeiva, now he won't summon any more monsters in other dimensions. The monsters in the other dimensions started turning into dust, "NO!" Vinod growled, "Thanks to you Runt, Jeiva is going to kill us."

"Stop calling me a RUNT!" shouted Mahi as she fire-punched him, burning half of his armor.

Just then. Liam in his dragon form tore the roof off the throne room, "The calvery has arrived" shouted Liam.

"Liam, Alexa" shouted Peggy, "Good timing."

"Me wanna ride dragon" shouted Zemunth.

"Zemunth" shouted Asinorth, "That's the king's grand-nephew, "Liam" I can tell by his eyes."

A baby dragon with piercing grey eyes came down and grabbed King Jeiva by the came, "Put me down you baby!" shouted King Jeiva.

"No" shouted the baby dragon, "Not until you learn your lesson not to banish my mom and stealing her throne."

By a Jeivan Pig Pen, the baby dragon dropped the king and made him all dirty.

Through the eyes, Addison quickly recognize her as Amalia in dragon form.

The minute they flew up, they decided to go back to the resisting peasants. Vinod saw the other cohorts in a corner. "What are you dorks waiting for?" he shouted, "We should leave the empire. If I remember anything from those stolen mangas I took, is that they always overthrow the king."

The others agreed.

By the pigpen, Zemunth carried the unconscious king. By the time he woke up, Madrid and Asinorth explained what happened, much to his dismay, "Don't worry" he said, "We'll be back!"

Later when they got back to school, they saw that the bushes by the school bloomed flowers based on their favorite colors, except green. Addison felt sad at first, but then saw that the leaves on the bushes turned brighter, which made her happy.

The next day at Havana Java, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison and Alexa were all enjoying an after-school snack. That's when Liam comes in while as a human, along with a small African-American girl. They didn't know who she was, but Alexa did, "Amalia" asked Alexa, "This is what you like as a human."

"Mom figured it was about time I go into the human world to help Dad find food for the peasants." Amalia explained.

"That's great" Alexa smiled.

"Speaking of moms" Amalia said, "What is yours doing by a table?"

Alexa looked at her mom, going over some pet bills, "She's meeting Matt here" Alexa replied.

Matt came in with a bouquet of roses. Will didn't know what was going on, "Will" Matt said, "It's been so long since the last time I saw you, I couldn't get over you, even with all the other girls I dated. So, will you marry me?"

Will had tears in her eyes, "Of course Matt" she said as she kissed him.

Everyone at Havana Java applauded, "This proves that you don't need a ring to propose to others." Mr. O'Mooney said.

"This is just like how you proposed to me" Mrs. O'Mooney replied, "Where you bought me some coffee and a bouquet of roses."

PRIMA, Alexa, Liam and Amalia were dazzled by this, "Looks like your getting a dad after all" Amalia said to Alexa.

"I sure am" Alexa replied.

**The End.**


	45. Intermission

**Present time**

"So that's how you got your powers" Donna explained.

"Of course" Will replied, "King Jeiva wanted to overthrow his brother for a very long time."

"Sibling rivalry" Donna replied, "Reminds me of the sibling rivalry of Akhmenrah and his older brother, Kahmunrah"

Donna then saw Baby Groot being cuddled by Peggy, Isadora, and Addison, "Look at this little twig" Peggy said, "He's cute."

"I Am Groot(I get that a lot)" Baby Groot replied.

Rocket barged in, "Hey, Kiddo" shouted Rocket, "I heard you were here."

The others were confused, "Rocket always calls me, "Kiddo" Donna explained,

"Donna's raccoon, "Cousin" Rayne recalled, "Who is the famous DJ Rocket."

"You got a crootaken problem, Lady," asked Rocket in a rude tone

"No" Rayne replied, "Your laser shows were great, even if they're real lasers."

"Yeah" Mahi smiled, "And thew way you used those real cherry bombs, brilliant."

"Finally" Rocket smiled, "Some real fans. Most of my comments would be angry ones about how I don't use safety precautions. Those are rip-offs"

"So," Will said to Donna, "What was your favorite part?"

"I kind of liked it when you guys did the ballet recitals" Donna replied, "In Shakespeare, men originally played the roles of girls. If they can dress as girls in the old days, then I bet Rayne and Mahi could play men too."

"Rayne and I do have more manly features than the others" Mahi replied.

"I kind of like the time where Mahi did that Dance Off with me," Peggy said. "It shows that she's doing something good for our school club."

"Entering a contest to help a club is important" Donna replied.

"My favorite is when the whole Astral Drop problem," Rayne recalled, "The way our clones poked on Rochelle and the other me acted like Ricky from I Love Lucy"

"My favorite is when I went into the painting and freed Engracia," Isadora replied, "I mean it took a little teleportation to free her and Addy changed the cedajo white so it can look happy and avoid suspicion of our magic. My second favorite is when Mahi threw that crazy party at The Palace, I mean Charlie needed to meet other people sooner or later, otherwise, he'll go bananas."

"Now me," Mahi said, "I liked it when I faced Vinod and got my Guardian Angel wings. It reminded me that family is about people who care about you, blood-related or not."

"And as for me, Addison said, "I liked it when I was interviewed by a bunch of reporters from The Knightly Knews, and where I met Green Hood."

"Speaking of Green Hood" shouted a voice, "I loved the part where you found out about her true identity."

Mae came in with Alexa, Liam, Amalia, and Matt following them, "Mae, Alexa, Liam, Matt" Will shouted, "You came. I was just interviewing Donna about our adventures."

"So Will" Matt said, "Do you want to continue. Where the girls spend the summer at Hartfeld High's dance program."

"Okay then," Will said, "On with the story."


	46. A Is For Anonymus

On the outskirts of the Jeivan Empire, Asinorth, Zemunth, and Madrid were camping out while roasting hot dogs, "I can't believe that it has been two weeks since PRIMA defeated us and Lamia took the throne from the Jeivan Kingdom" growled Asinorth, "This is outrageous.

"Me want to go back" Zemunth growled.

"We can't go back" Madrid replied, "Queen Lamia banned us forever from the kingdom."

"When boss come back?" Zemunth asked

"He said that he has a friend that he took in a long time ago" Asinorth replied, "And he's going to help us get the kingdom back."

Suddenly, Ex-King Jeiva arrived with a new ally next to them. He wore grey villain apparel and had a Vietnamese mask on, "You must be Lua Doi" Madrid suggested, "Meaning the Vietnamese word for, "Lie"

"That's right" Lua Doi replied, "I'm here to do anything to help Ex-King Jeiva take down his niece."

"Lua Doi" Asinorth replied, "Welcome to the team. For your first assignment in a decade, you'll join your kind on a mission to get rid of the PRIMA. Since Ex-King Jeiva told us that you can create portals to other dimensions through your gloves, you escort them."

"With pleasure" Lua Doi replied.

Meanwhile, in the human world, the girls were enjoying themselves with banana splits at Covington Ice Cream. Peggy and Mahi both held hands as they stuffed each other's faces with ice cream, "So girls" Isadora replied, "What are we going to wear to Will and Matt's wedding this fall. As they saw, the cost is no option. I still have my winter formal dress, the same one I wore to the winter formal. This was also the same night that Esme and Mahi starting coming out."

"Yeah" Mahi recalled as she looked at Peggy, "The day where I slow danced with my Lucky Lass"

"Enough goo goo eyes," Addison said, "I think I have the solution, the summer dance program."

"You mean the one we went to" Rayne replied, "I'll never forget it."

As they were finishing up their sundaes, they got a message from Will, telling them to meet at Vandom's Animal Kingdom immediately.

On their way out, they saw Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara stuffing a kid in the trash, "Come on" she said, "My $500 lip gloss is in there."

"Rochelle," asked Peggy, "What are you doing?

"I've lost my new 500 dollar lip gloss in the trash" Rochelle smiled as she looked at her cohorts with a wink, "I couldn't let my beautiful clothes get into some filth, so I'm asking

"Really," Lara asked, "I thought you were putting him in there just to mess with his head

"What?" said the nerd with a British accent, "You tricked me. Mother was right, never trust strangers when you're all by yourself."

The nerdy removed the trash from his blonde hair, adjusted his glasses and took off to pick up some food at Waffle World, "That boy is going to be on my long list of enemies." Rochelle said as she turned her head to them, "That includes you five losers."

This annoyed the five girls, deeply.

Once they got there, they saw Matt playing around with the Bearakeets, "I see you like the bearakeets, Matt" replied Peggy, "And believe me, Miss Lizzy loves to dance around new people"

Miss Lizzy and Billy Shears started doing the tango on his shoulders when they flew off and started playing with the pull toy. Will, on the other hand, had important matters to talk, "I'm afraid an old enemy of mine has returned" she said, "A spy of King Jeiva.

She showed a picture of Lua Doi to the girls, "His name is Lua Doi" explained Will, "I met him a long time ago while I was pregnant with Alexa. He can summon monsters from the Jeiva dimension and bring them to our world through his magical gloves."

"With him around," Addison said, "This is going to make things out of hand."

Suddenly, they heard a car crash outside, "Like now" Addison continued as our heroes rushed out of Vandom's Animal Kingdom, "Are you going to tell Peggy about Esme's new pet?" asked Matt

"No" Will replied, "Daph wants it to be a surprise."

"That was fun, Dude" shouted Ragoba, "Hijacking a random dude's truck and wrecking a police car's truck for no reason is a great crime."

"Let's not forget spray painting the police station" shouted Jyoti, "Just like old times."

"The same crime that got you into the Jeivan Empire" shouted Mahi

The Ferociars turned their heads to see their old teammate/runt behind them, "Dude" Kareena said, "It's the runt, again."

Mahi started to notice that The Ferociars updated their outfits, "Do you like our new trench coats" asked Vinod, "There the latest thing."

"Gross," said Rayne, "You look like something from The Matrix."

"Time for you to give them a Reality Check," Peggy said.

_Guardians Unite_

"Let us introduce you to some new Jeivan friends" Vinod shouted as a bunch of soda jerks came out and had milkshakes in their hands, "These are the Jeivan Sodajerks. Their planning to stuff people's faces with flavorless ice cream."

Isadora did a whirlwind of ice cream, which attracted stray dogs, "Get your hands off me your little mammals" growled Vinod.

Just then, a bunch of knock-out bows came out and put the stray dogs to sleep, "Lua Doi" Vinod shouted, "Good timing Dude"

"Thiếu niên thầm lặng(Quiet Teenager)" shouted Lua Doi.

"Dude" shouted Vinod, "We're young adults, there's a slight difference."

"So your Lua Doi" Addison said, "And it seems not only your summoning monsters, you're an archer."

Lua Doi pointed his crossbow and fired at them. Peggy and Mahi took each other by the hands and shouted, "Guardian Angel"

With one change, they destroyed the arrows, "What is with those two."

"We forgot to tell you that The Runt and her girlfriend have a Guardian Angel form." Vinod explained, "They were triggered by their love for each other."

"That's right" Peggy replied.

Lua Doi couldn't handle the arrows, so he and The Ferociars returned to The Jeivan Empire.

After they changed back to normal, they saw Principal Mclean making a list of who to expel next year, "Let's see here" "Kieran Gillmore, Angelo Vilar, and of course Peggy O'Donovan and Mahi Chalkvarnish"

"It's Chaka-" and Addison made the bush bigger, so he won't suspect anything.

"Must be hearing things" Principal McLean suggested as he went back to his expulsion chart.

"Principal McLean is homophobic?" asked Peggy quietly, "I can't believe this"

"He was once part of a children's council" Rayne explained quietly, "But got kicked out after trying to ban homosexual kids permanently at their schools"

"He's still principal," said Mahi.

"Apparently" replied Addison, "The superintendent wanted to give us law and order."

"If I know one thing about principals" Isadora quietly interrupted, "They have a lot of strict rules to running a school. Take my old principal, Mr. Oleastro. He doesn't like it when he put stickers on our lunch boxes, but I don't seem to mind it. I decorate my lunch box so I won't get them mixed up."

Peggy was feeling a bit nervous, because Principal McLean might ban homosexuals next year, "Don't worry" Mahi said, "You're still my Lucky Lass"

"And you are my Tiger Kitten" Peggy replied as she kissed her.

Just then, they got a video-chat call from Will, Matt, and Alexa, "Nicely done" said Will, "We knew you could take down Lua Doi, he's an expert of marksmanship like Hawkeye and Green Arrow."

"We don't know who he is," Addison said, "But he sure is a Papa Bear"

"And I must warn you," Will said, "There are more lands out in the Jeivan Empire like the Island of Exiled Elves, the Hills of the Hillboogies, and the Farms of the Frightening Fairies.

Later, Mahi was walking Peggy home when a small sheepdog with a red collar and a Disco ball tag came up and licked Esme's face. "Sorry Cous," said Daph, "This is Esme's new pet. Uncle Brody and Aunt Alanna are surprising her since she did so well in her first year of American school"

"What is his name," asked Peggy as she got up.

"His name is, "Siegfried" after the leading male from Swan Lake" explained Daph, "And that disco ball tag represents her big love for Abba music."

"Did she get into Dad's Abba CD collection?" asked Peggy

"She did" Daph replied,

From their car, Brody, Alanna, and Esme were coming out when Esme saw Siegfried and started to hug him. "It's a gift from Vandom's Animal Kingdom" Daph explained, "How was your summer junior seance group"

"A bit scawy" Esme replied, "But fun too. We contacted the people of an island that belonged to exiled elves"

Peggy and Mahi heard Esme say an island of exiled elves, which was one of the places in the Jeivian Sea. Now they need to do their best to prevent Esme from finding out.

**The End.**


	47. B Is For Boogie

Rochelle was in her rooming taking selfies of herself when she got on her Pictagram pics when she saw some of Peggy and Mahi together. "Those lovebirds" growled Rochelle, "This is too disgusting, I just hope this doesn't offend Sasha."

"Rochelle," her father said as he came into her room, "Are you going to that dance audition today, Sasha and Lara are going to be there."

"Yeah, yeah" Rochelle replied, "Just let me get my purse and them I'm off."

It was a bright and sunny morning at Hartfeld High School was out, but their summer programs couldn't stop them from learning new things. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were arriving in their dance clothes, "You're going to love this Peg" "The Hartfeld High dance show, "The Hartfeld High Summer Dance Show is the best summer activity in town."

"It's Kayleigh's brother" Addison recalled, "He's home from Yale."

"Haven't seen him in ages" Isadora recalled, "When I say, "Ages" I meant, "Two Years" since that's a very long time. He's an astronomy major and minored in astrophysics."

"He was part of our school's astronomy club" Rayne recalled, "And super hunky."

Rayne walked up to him and said, "Hey, Colby"

"Rayne" Colby recalled, "I see your still sporting the dreads with beanie look."

"That's right" answered Rayne, "I'm doing this again. I was a bit disappointed that you didn't show last year due to your part-time job at a science museum."

"Easy," said Colby as he blushed, "We should get to the audition."

Addison turned her head in annoyance when she spots Liam coming up to her, "Liam" Addison asked as she hugged her boyfriend, "You're auditioning too?"

"I am" replied Liam, "This gives me a chance to get to know you and the others better, besides Dagger and Merula who are taking a part-time job at the music store at Working in the Music Mines."

"Both of them need to save up for college and for their car" replied Addison.

As they were all going in, Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara glared, "That Posse of Losers better not steal my spotlight as they did for the ballet club."

Inside, Principal McLean came up onstage, for he was one of the two main supervisors for the summer program, "Welcome everyone, and Rochelle" greeted Principal McLean, "To the 40th annual Hartfeld High Summer Dance Troupe audition. Every year we only picked out the best of the best to be in the show, the rest of you will also have a part in the other shows because the school board wanted everyone to be welcome."

"Well I'm not welcome here" shouted Rochelle, "In fact, I hate just about everyone in the summer dance program."

"Let's get on with the audition everyone." Principal McLean said, "First up, Isadora Atenas. You will be performing a dance routine based on Roadrunner and Wild E Coyote"

Isadora made a rush towards for the stage. Along the way, she accidentally pushed Principal McLean out of the way, "Watch it" shouted Principal McLean, "This is my favorite tie, I wear it every year during audition day for the summer program. This keeps students' brains from getting rotten."

During her audition, Isadora goes around acting like Roadrunner while shouting, "Meep! Meep!"

"Like your getting annoying" shouted Sasha as she added sparkly hair gel in her blonde hair.

After Isadora is done, it was Rochelle's, Lara's and Sasha's turn. They were going to do a dance style of a younger version of Heather's "Candy Store" because it was against the rules to have grown-up like songs in the summer dance program.

With his supersonic-hearing, Liam could hear something outside. As he was getting out, it was Rayne's turn to audition. By the door, Liam could see his Jeivan vulture friends. They usually help him out find food around Hartfeld, but this time they found danger.

"Nice work boys," Liam said to his Jeivan compadres in vulture form.

"I'll hold them off." Liam said, "Hey Principal McLean, is it my turn to go up."

By the time they were at the door, Rayne bumped into a nerd, "Sorry" said the nerd, "My family has been performing at Hartfeld's Jr Summer Dance Program for 70 years and we all promised we would perform there between ages 10 to 28."

"That's a very long time," replied Rayne as she helped him up.

With one look, she could see his gleaming braces, his cute little necktie, and his dashing grey eyes under his dorky glasses, "You must be Rayne" he replied, "My friend Xiang told me about you, "I'm Alton Tracey"

"Yeah" recalled Rayne, "Your the Nerdy Trash boy."

"That's me" "Alton nervously said, "I can't believe that Rochelle and her friends tricked me like that"

"Are you auditioning too?" asked Peggy.

"I am" answered Alton, "I ran a little late because I had to help my father repaint the kitchen."

As he got inside the place, Peggy got an idea.

_Spord Lartsa_

Their clones from the Astral Drops spell came out of their rings, "Now girls" Peggy said to her clones, "I want you to cover for us during our dance audition. Addison told Liam the difference between Drop Us and Normal Us. So he'll do the best he can to control them."

"Okay," said the clones as they got into the auditorium.

_Guardians Unite_

Then they took off to the Hartfeld Zoo.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Liam could see the clones roaming around being curious. Like Peggy said, he knew who was a clone and who wasn't, "Okay now" Principal McLean said, "Next up, Kayleigh Houghton"

Kayleigh was a bit nervous, but then she started dancing. Mae and her friends Nicki and Belle came up to Colby and asked, "Your sister must be confident when it comes to dancing,"

"She does" Colby replied, "And a unique feature about her is her innocent valley girl accent."

"Mae Bach" shouted Principal McLean, "Your up next."

"You got it" Mae replied.

At the Hartfeld Zoo, our heroes arrived where they saw a Jeivan Antelope destroying the place. Zookeepers were cowering in fear from the antelopes.

Peggy shot out lightning bolts, Rayne shot out water cannons, Isadora made supersonic breaths, Mahi blew fire from her hands, and Addison shot out vines. That's when the Jeivan Antelopes started eating the vines, because of their herbivores. "That's too bad," Lua Doi said, "I always loved watching antelope eat vegetables with my girls"

Then he started to get a little migraine, "You were a parent" asked Addison

"What are you talking about" asked Lua Doi as he got another headache.

Addison and Lua Doi started fighting, then she made him slip on a pile of leaves. His mask fell off, but he put it on quick before Addison got to see his true identity, which left Addison in confusion. "I don't know who you are" Addison replied, "But I don't want you here. Life is short and you don't know what is going to happen."

Just then, Addison started turning green, "I never expected my mother to die, my father to disappear, becoming a PRIMA member and meeting Liam and his true form." she continued, "But I'm ready for what lies ahead.

She started to sprout angelic wings in a shade of chartreuse, which meant one thing for the others, "Look at that" said Rayne "Addy has finally awoken her Guardian Angel form."

She rounded up all the antelopes and made them charge against Lua Doi, who summoned a portal for them to return to. "Lass" shouted Peggy, "You got your Guardian Angel wings."

"I think I know why you got it" replied Isadora, "You are always looking foward to the path ahead, no matter what life brings. LIke the time Felipa never planned on winning Student Of The Month this Feburary for writing love poems in Spanish for her teachers."

"Plus things don't go the way you plan" Addison replied, "Like the plan were our doubles might mess up and we would be disqualified."

"Your right" Mahi replied, "Lucky Lass and I have to get back there before Principal McMean finds out. It's not cheating if our doubles aren't entering."

Back at the auditorium, Alton was onstage, "You look like your doing the Dance Of The Dripping Paint." criticized Principal McLean.

"Now, now Kevin" said Mrs. Dean, "The Tracey Family has been involved in this for decades."

"I just got out of re-painting the kitchen, okay." shouted Alton, "Plus I ran into this amazing Rayne Covington, her dreadlocks are lovely."

The real Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison arrived back on time. Their clones walked up to them. Luckily, everyone was too busy watching Alton's dancing.

_Astral Drops_

The clones got back to their rings. After Rayne got her clone back to her ring, she saw Alton dancing, which confused the other PRIMA members, "First you fall for Kayleigh's older brother" Addison replied, "And then you fall for British Kid, "Alton Tracey"

"Your right" replied Rayne, "It's too confusing."

"Addison Bach" shouted Principal McLean, "Your up next"

For Addison's audition, she performed a ballet rendition of Somewhere Over The Rainbow.

After Nicki and Belle finished their audition dance, it was Peggy and Mahi's audition dance. They both did Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman. "Alright, folks" shouted Principal McLean, "Now that everyone has auditioned, you can go home now."

The next day, they went up to the bulletin board to see who's in the dance show.

_Peggy O'Donovan and Mahi Chakavarti- More Than A Feeling(Modern Dance)_

_Addison Bach and Liam Freeman- Anything You Can Do(Square)_

_Rayne Covington, Alton Tracey, and Colby Houghton- Remember The Time(Hip Hop)_

_Isadora Aetnas - Swan Lake(Ballet)_

_Rochelle Vilks, Lara Cookson and Sasha DeForest- Money, Money, Money(Disco)_

_Mae Bach, Nicki Charron, Belle Bowman, and Kayleigh Houghton- Mickey(Modern Jazz)_

_Peggy O'Donovan, Raynve Covington, Isadora Aetenas, Mahi Chakavarti, Addison Bach, Kayleigh Houghton, Mae Bach, Colby Houghton, Alton Tracey, Liam Freeman- We're All In This Together(Finale)._

PRIMA was amazed that everyone who auditioned is in the show, including Liam. Addison could tell that his surname is fake, "My real last name is actually, "Jeireeman" Liam explained as he took her hand, "I've been going by Liam Freeman since I came to Earth."

"Jerieeman sounds similar" Addison replied, "And I like it."

"But there's one question," asked Rayne, "Why did Mahi and Peg pick Rewrite The Stars?"

"Because they have a forbidden love" Mahi replied, "We're all aware that Principal McLean is homophobic, so we have to make sure he doesn't get upset about it."

The six of them smiled, knowing that their going to stand up to a homophobic principal, "So babe" Liam said, "After dance rehearsal, wanna catch a movie at The Tiara?"

"I love that" Addison replied, "Mae has to help Grandma out with marketing the summer theater classes."

Then they both kissed.

**The End**


	48. C is for Changes

At Himesh Hall, Peggy, Mahi, and Addison were testing out their new GUARDIAN ANGEL. Will was timing them on their Guardian Angel speed while Rayne and Isadora were both sparring in their dance-fight technique, "I admit it" Isadora said to Rayne, "Being a dance battler is way better than being a regular battler. They say, "Violence and anger make things worse" and believe me there's this one time that Rochelle beat up a nerd asking if she got fat, she had to spend an entire weekend in detention."

"I remember that a year ago" recalled Rayne, "Principal McLean forced her to help out with the girl's basketball spaghetti dinner."

"Nice work girls," Will said, "Now I better get to Vandom's Animal Kingdom, I've got a bunch of Cerberuses that are in need of a check-up."

"You do that Mom," Alexa said, "I'm gonna practice my lightning bolts."

"Just don't summon any Lightning Fairies" Will replied, "They always get drawn to Quintessence Power."

Little did they know is that Asinorth and Zemunth were making plans to ridicule PRIMA with their new Jeivan Cops, "Alrighty now" said Asinorth "Remember the plan, kidnap someone close to them and makes their parents suspect their PRIMA activities. They'll be grounded forever and NO MORE PRIMA"

"Bye Bye Prima" laughed Zemunth as Asinorth covered his mouth.

"And don't worry about returning home." Asinorth replied, "Lua Doi will create one for us by the alleyway near the old abandoned video rental shop."

"Meggysmashy" Zemunth clapped.

"Megasmash Video Rentals" Asinorth corrected as she started tuning her flute.

Meanwhile at Covington Ice Cream Rayne and Mahi were both serving some customers some ice cream when Mahi sees a flier about Covington Ice Cream having a social to promote the dance troupe, "Dad does this every year" Rayne explained, "All the proceeds go to the place. In return, they get a free show."

In the kitchen, Mr. Covington was going through the shipment of chocolate fudge when he found one with Rayne's water symbol and two chibi characters that looked like Rayne and Mahi on it, "Kandrakar Fudge" Mr. Covington asked as he turned to his wife, "Hey Selma, Doesn't the girls look kind of like Rayne and Mahi?"

Mrs. Covington came up to him and saw the two chibi figures, "Your right dear." Selma replied,

With Rayne's mind-reading skills, she knew something was wrong, "Mom and Dad are onto us" whispered Rayne to Mahi, "They saw a fudge company with us on it."

"Let's text the girls fast," Mahi suggested.

"No need" Peggy shouted as she, Isadora, and Addison came in, "We had to come here fast. Mom got a shipment of waitress dresses from the fake brand PRIMAY I Take Your Order"

"That isn't the only thing that is weird," Isadora replied, "Tia Delfina has gotten some strange cookbooks that say, "Cooking with Jeiva" Will Vandom did tell me that they usually cook food in the colors of grey, grey cabbages, grey turnips, grey roast beef."

"And you're never going to believe this" Addison replied, "While I was vacuuming the living room, I heard my grandma reading the script of a new play submission, "Uniting The Guardians" It sounded a lot like our battle cry when we become PRIMA."

Outside, they saw some funny-looking policemen arresting some of their friends. "Arresting people for no reason," Rayne growled, "Not that's just wrong."

Rayne summoned a fog so their parents won't suspect that their heroes.

_GUARDIANS UNITE_

Outside, they saw Jeivan Cops arresting Kieran, Abram, and Xiang for not crossing a crosswalk. "Dude" shouted Kieran, "We need to return some library books today."

"Overdue library books is a big violation" shouted a Jeivan Cop.

"So his harassing the town folk" shouted Addison as she started to sing Blue Danube Waltz in siren.

She placed Kieran, Abram, and Xiang into a trance, then they unknowingly picked up their books and headed off to the library.

After they left, the Jeivan Cops started attacking. Peggy did her energy blasts, Rayne did some rain manipulation, Isadora used her supersonic breathing, Mahi used her head rays, and Addison did her flower manipulation.

Unfortunately, they were too strong. Then Addison got an idea, with a little pirouette and pile, she handcuffed the Jeivan Cops in a chain. Zemunth came out and thought it was a hanky trick. "Funny hankies" Zemunth shouted as he tossed them around and around.

Alexa came up to Zemunth, "Playing Ring Around the Rosie with Jeivan Cops" asked Alexa, "That sounds like going overboard."

Asinorth got really annoyed that Alexa insulted her cohort. So she decided to play a little lute song of doom. Luckily, Alexa destroyed the lute with her lightning power. "A Shocking Symphony isn't it," Alexa asked.

Asinorth decided to take Zemunth and the Jeivan Cops back to the Jeivan Empire. "This is going to take a while to get the cuffs off," Asinorth replied, "Since Zemunth accidentally ate the keys."

"Me was hungry" replied Zemunth.

"Your always hungry" growled Asinorth.

They headed off to the alleyway near the abandoned video rental place and the portal closed, "Not that we Cuffed The Cops" said Peggy, "How are we going to keep our parents from finding out we're PRIMA."

By the window, Addison could see a cardboard cut-out of Creamy Cravings, a popular movie from the 1970s. Addison knew because her mother starred in the remake in the 2010s, "I have just the idea." Addison said, "And all thanks to a little cut-out promotion.

Later that day, Mr. and Mrs. O'Donovan, Tia Delfina, and Grandma and Dr. Bach were arriving at the ice cream social with a lot of ice cream floats in strawberry, cookies and cream, coconut, orange creamsicle, and black cherry. "Look at these ice cream floats," said Grandpa Bach, "And they've even got my favorite, orange creamsicle."

"We did get Peg's texts to come here" Mrs. O'Donovan replied, "I have to pick up Esme soon at Fizz's house."

"You're telling me" Delfina replied, "I left Damien in charge while I check out the emergency a Covington Ice Cream. Isadora better not be annoying the patrons with her chattering, again"

"Delfina" replied Dr. Bach, "She always chatters people to annoyance, like the time when I had to handle a patient with appendicitis who kept annoying me. Isadora volunteered at the time when they had a children's fundraiser. She helped give the patient a taste of his own medicine for that with her Spanish retentions of Romeo and Juliet"

"Speaking of stories" Delfina replied, "I decided to keep that shipment of Cooking with Jeiva and sell them online. I had to help pay for Damien's college tuition and keep the customers from freaking out about the recipe."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison came in wearing PRIMAY I Take Your Order outfits. "It's a good thing we teleported back to the shop and took the dresses to avoid suspicion," whispered Mahi as she nose-kissed Peggy.

"I don't want Esme tearing them neither" Peggy recalled, "Usually she plays with refunded dresses."

"Peggy," said Mr. O'Donovan, "Have you been planning this contest thing."

"This is what we've been planning " Peggy exaggerated, "An Ice Cream Float eating contest. First prize gets a free Covington T-Shirt, courtesy of Rayne Covington."

"Alanna," Mr. O'Donovan said, "Maybe you should handle this? You have the weight to pull this off."

"I did win that potato eating contest in college" recalled Mrs. O'Donovan recalled, "I did it to earn money for the children's program."

Mrs. O'Donovan and two other overweight people started eating the ice cream floats, with extra Kandrakar Fudge.

Mr. and Mrs. Covington came in becoming shocked about the whole ice cream float eating contest. "We haven't done a taste test first," Mr. Covington said, "But it's better to see if the customers like it first.

The two overweight customers started getting sick, "Man" said one of them, "This Kandrakar Fudge really is fulling you up."

"And I don't think I can take another bite" replied the other overweight person.

"We have our winner" shouted Alexa carrying an XL T-shirt, "Alanna O'Donovan."

Everyone cheered for Mrs. O'Donovan. Addison turned to her grandmother in curiosity, "So Grandma" said Addison, "What did you think of Uniting The Guardians?"

"I must tell you one thing," Grandma Bach said, "I've rejected the play. It sounds like their making fun of you and your friends Addison. I never do plays that sound like their making fun of my family."

"Nice work" Addison replied as she hugged her grandmother, "I wouldn't think it would be great either."

**The End.**


	49. D Is For Danger

At Havana Java, Mr. O'Donovan was fixing up a batch of cookies. "It's on the house, Miss. Chakavarti" he said to her, "It's a birthday present."

"My birthday was a month ago" corrected Mahi, "And I don't usually celebrate it."

"I know this one" Isadora recalled, "Mahi Chakavarti is a birthday hater. I've seen her celebrate birthdays before."

"Well," Mr. O'Donovan replied, "It seems rather awkward, but I always insist on pre/post-birthday biscuits because life is full of surprises."

"How come you don't like your birthday," Rayne asked, "Birthdays are very special.

"You mean, May 18th," asked Mahi, "Every year, my REAL mom and dad always go to work as accountants. My mom even slipped in a coma for 2 weeks after I was born due to her blood condition."

Meanwhile, at another table, Merula and Dagger heard them talking about the whole birthday trouble. "An Unhappy Birthday" whispered Dagger, "That's a drag."

"Take it easy Eugene" Merula whispered, "Mahi needs some time to calm down.

"Did you just call me Eugene" Marlow asked

"And my name is Marlow" Merula recalled, "We haven't called each other by our real names since"

"Middle School" replied Dagger, "It's been some time."

Then Merula got an idea, "I know we've been banned from The Palace after the whole Charlie Prince Party," Merula replied, "But I think we should help throw a party for our fellow Rockin Bonanza friend."

"Let's call Miss. Vandom" whispered Dagger, "I got her number ever since I bought organic turtle food for our pet turtle, "Ramone"

Out of the girls' bathroom, Alexa was carrying a bag that was out of control, much to PRIMA's confusion, "Alexa" Addison asked, "Are you sneaking animals into Havana Java, again"

Alexa nodded her head, "It's the Bearakeets" said Alexa, "Mom is picking out her wedding dress and cake flavor doesn't want the Bearakeets to get into the cake samples and use the dress as a napkin."

"I think that's a good inspiration for my next painting for the flea market" replied Isadora, "Bearakeets Wedding Snacktime."

"For almost a year now" Addison replied, "You've been painting pictures of the Bearakeets and Jeivan landscapes."

"You worry so much Addison Bach" replied Isadora, "I told the customers that it is fictional, just so they won't suspect anything. Of course, I gave some paintings to the Jeivan peasants, so they won't forget how we saved it and made Lamia queen of the empire again."

"We better keep an eye on the Bearakeets or else it's a Bearakeet Buffet," Peggy suggested

"I'm afraid we're too late on the Bearakeet Buffet Lucky Lass," Mahi said as she pointed to them eating the Baklava at a table.

Fortunately, Maggie May burped so loud, that the crumbs from the Baklava they ate became sweeter and bigger baklava.

Lizzy started to hear Feels Like Summer by Wheeler on the intercom and danced to it. This got Rayne and Peggy to start dancing. Rita was too shy to dance, but Liam gave her a push and they started dancing. Luckily, everyone was too busy enjoying their food to notice, "And it was all caused by a little Bearakeet Goodness Magic" whispered Rayne to Mahi.

Mrs. Dean and Chloe came in feeling bum. Liam quickly hid the Bearakeets in Alexa's bag before they noticed, "Mrs. Dean, Chloe" said Peggy, "I thought you guys were going to pick up ingredients for your double chocolate biscuit recipe."

"We were" Chloe replied, "But some funny-looking pandas started robbing the produce section at the local grocery store."

When they heard her say, "Funny Looking Pandas" they knew that it had to be Jeivan Pandas."

Liam decided to comfort Mrs. Dean and Chloe while they "Go To The Grocery Store for some cake ingredients."I'll give you some double chocolate cookies right away ladies" said Liam.

Outside, where no one was looking, the girls quickly transformed.

_Guardians Unite_

They teleported their way to the supermarket.

Inside, they found Jeivan Pandas tossing food at others for no reason. They'd even tossed junk food at Principal McLean, "That's it" Principal McLean, "I'm not shopping in this dumb store anymore. So many wild animals, and I meant homosexuals and little children."

Peggy and Mahi started to get a little worried about Principal McLean but decided to matter the Jeivan Pandas first. Miss. Lizzy blocked them and decided that the Bearakeets should save the day for once. She started doing some Irish step dancing on one of the pandas, Rita accidentally made one trip over after she curled up, Maggie May bounced up and down, making the Jeivan Pandas dizzy, Mr. Mustard squirted honey all over them, and Billy Shears gave the Jeivan Panda a great big hug, "Go get them Billy Shears" exclaimed Mahi.

"Phooey," Madrid said from the corner while drinking some sour milk, "First Senorita Isadora rejects my feelings, then the Jeivan Panda starts getting annoyed by the Bearakeets."

He got out a dagger and started aiming for the five little creatures, "Madrid is going to kill he Bearakeets!" exclaimed Addison

_Guardian Angel_

Peggy, Mahi, and Addison summoned their Guardian Angel form and with a little lightning and fire love, they destroyed the dagger. Addison, on the other hand, made flowers from her hand and made the five little bears fly out of the grocery store. As they were flying off, their dust started making the grocery store clean.

By the butcher area, Madrid and the Jeivan Pandas left.

After the girls changed back, they bought some cake ingredients for Mr. O'Donovan so no one would suspect anything. Then they saw Mr. Mustard at a hot dog kart where he hogged up all the mustard. Then some mustard bottle appeared out of nowhere and flew back to the girls.

Suddenly, Isadora got a text from Dagger.

_Isadora._

_Care to help throw a special surprise party for Mahi_

_We're all Rockin Bonanza Forever._

Isadora texted back

_Si Mi Novio_

_Me encantaría ayudar a planear una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Mahi. Sé que puedes leer español tan bien como yo, pero esto va a ser genial._

_I would love to help plan a surprise birthday party for Mahi. I know you can read Spanish as well as I can, but this is going to be great._

The next day after rehearsal they arrived at Vandom's Animal King. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Addison told Mahi that a snake got loose and With one look, Mahi could see Will, Alexa, Liam, Mae, Esme, Dagger, and Merula and Matt throwing a special birthday party there, "Happy Birthday Mahi"

"A late birthday party," Mahi said, "I like it."

"It was sort of our idea" Dagger explained, "Merula and I knew that everyone deserves to have a Happy Birthday, even if they don't celebrate it."

"Becawse of biwthdaws and very specialwy." Esme interrupted.

"Esme," Peggy said to her little sister, "Could you, Dagger, and Merula show Lloyd the hamsters while we talk."

"No pwoblwem Peggy." Esme said as she took off to the rodent section.

Will decided that she should start talking magic since Esme doesn't know about PRIMA, "I think it's about time we give the Bearakeets a home" suggested Will

"I thought they like our homes" Isadora recalled, "Toby almost caught a glimpse of them a few times, so I had to exaggerate and told him that he's been watching too many scary movies again. I couldn't lie, because they always come back to haunt people. Not to mention people who lie get caught in a snap and when they say the same thing again, but this time is real, no one believes them."

"Yeah," Rayne said, "But those times when they sleepover at our house, Eliseo and Elias almost saw them like five times, Elsie keeps suspecting why the family's sugar supplies taste sweeter than usual, and Cassie mistook them for toys."

"I know" Mahi replied, "And Mom and Dad noticed a few bird feathers in the house. But no worry, they think it was part of an arts and crafts project Mom and Cassie are working on."

"Mae and I couldn't own the Bearakeets" explained Addison, "Grandma will do a non-stop yellow food grocery run. Mr. Mustard once ate an entire bottle of mustard and I had to buy a new one with my emergency money stash."

"And with Siegfried in the house now," Peggy said, "They could get scared of him."

Then they realize, that The Bearakeets don't need an owner, their better off at Himesh Hall. They can play all the games they want, have the leftovers from Havana Java and Covington Ice Cream when PRIMA comes over, have storytime from Isadora, and Addison can play symphonies from famous Austrian musicians on her keyboard.

Esme came in with some urgent news "For Mahi's cake" she explained, "I fowgot to tell you that Daddy is gowing to make the wedding cakey for Miss. Vandom." Esme explained, "I wanna help too."

"Esme" Peggy replied, "Dad doesn't want you putting your wee little paws in the batter."

Esme started to feel disappointed, "But you can help pick out the frosting when it's time." Peggy finished.

Then Esme starts to smile, knowing that she gets to help her father with the wedding cake, "It's time for a little ukelele karaoke" Rayne shouted, "It can't be a party without a good old ukelele karaoke."

"Have you forgotten something" Mahi recalled, "We're banned from The Palace after that little party we threw for Charlie"

"Who says anything about singing at The Palace" Rayne replied as she opened the office door, revealing a familiar face.

"Charlie" Mahi recalled, "Haven't seen you much since the party."

"I'm sorry Arthur banned you guys form The Palace" Charlie replied, "Plus you should see the strange paintings and decor. Will though gave me strict orders not to look in the files nor the books."

"At least our parents didn't ground us," Addison said with relief, "Because we're trying to help you make new friends,"

Charlie also mentioned that he wasn't the only one who showed up for the party. By the hamsters, a familiar face was poking his head in one of the cages, "Hello there" Lloyd greeted, "Do you guy like chicken wings with extra bbq sauce?"

"Lloyd," said Mahi, "You are here too."

"You guys can talk," Lloyd said, "I didn't know hamsters could talk."

"We're over here" Mahi growled in annoyance.

Mahi began to wonder why Lloyd was attending Mahi's post-birthday party, even though that he's Arthur's son, "The Palace is having a health inspector come over and Drew and Arthur doesn't want me messing up again. Last time I came wearing a shirt covered in macaroni and cheese stains and accidentally squirt mustard on the inspector's new suit. Plus this funny looking trail mix tastes delicious."

"Dude," said Mahi, "That's hamster food."

Instead of being repulsed, Lloyd just ate it. The others, on the other hand, had the birthday cake that Mr. O'Donovan made for Mahi. It had four layers of what flavor should Will's wedding cake be. Red Velvet, caramel, hazelnut, or honey. In the end, they all ended up picking honey. The Bearakeets secretly hoped it was honey because bears love honey.

Then it was karaoke time at Vandom's Animal Kingdom. Rayne sang Iggy Azalea's Fancy, Isadora sang Camilla Cabello's Señorita, Addison sang Kim Wilde's Kids in America. Then it was Mahi and Alexa's turn. Together, they both sang The Beatles' Something.

**The End.**


	50. E Is For Enemy

At El Departamento de Coralside, Isadora, Felipa, Toby, Damien, and Melanie were helping a friend of Tia Delfina with the groceries. "Damien," said Isadora, "I hate to burst your burbujas, but do we have to. I gotta get up tomorrow to sell some paintings at the flea market."

"Tia promised to help out a friend fix up some Chiles Rellenos" "And the recipes are going to take all day to cook"

In the door, a scary Latina girl was practicing her dance routine when she spotted Isadora, her sister, and her cousins. She had a blue-green driver's cap, had her hair in a bun, wore a blue leather jacket, a light blue tank, blue leather pants, black stockings, and light blue boots. In a minute, Felipa quickly recognized her, "It's Bernanda" she recalled, "Leader of the dance troupe, The Dolfenz

Behind her were the other members of The Dolfenz. Chi had shoulder-length brown hair in a blue-green hat, a light blue hoodie, blue leaned shorts, light bluestocking and black heels, Pepita had dark brown hair in pigtails, a light blue ripped shirt, blue capris and sandals, Indigo had an indigo pixie cut with matching scarf, shorts, and sandals, a light blue tank top over a blue shirt, and light blue leggings Luisa had curly black hair, a light blue dress, a blue-green jacket, blue stockings, and black heels, Freaky had black hair in pigtails, a light blue tank, a blue-green long vest over it, blue short, and heels, and Nummy had a blue-green beret, a light blue t-shirt, a blue mini jumpsuit, light blue stockings, and blue boots.

"Oh my god," Felipa said, "I'm in the presence of the one and only Dolfenz"

"We couldn't let you be in The Dolfenz, Atenas de Grande," said Bernanda, "Because you're always talking a lot."

"I thought she'd never shut up," Bernanda growled.

"Bernanda" said Chi, "You have to let Felipa join the team. After all, Paula did leave us because she's leaving college."

"And I thought she'd never leave" Pepita replied.

"Pepita" recalled Bernanda, "She's your older sister."

"I know" Pepita replied.

Later that night, Isadora was braiding her hair, because experts say its what heeps hair natural.

In her dreamworld, there were balloon animals everywhere. Isadora starts playing around with the inflated creatures when she spots a Jeivan-Like whale making horrible whale noises that sounded like out-of-tuned harps., that makes all the balloon animals pop. "Okay" Isadora replied, "Jeivans can make people in my world live in fear, starve their villagers to death, and obey all of Ex-King Jeiva's stupid laws, but when you pop animals globo, you're going to get it."

The Jeivan Whales took off to avoid capture. Isadora followed them to the door with stars and a moon on it. Through the door, Isadora could see some strange portals with names on them. She walked around until she found one with the name, "Margaret O'Donovan". Isadora remembered that Margaret is what, "Peggy" is short for. So she decided to go in

In Peggy's dream world. It was like a fusion of Swan Lake and The Nutcracker. After Peggy finished up the Dance Of The Sugarplum. Isadora grabbed a candied megaphone and shouted, "OYE PEGGY!"

Peggy got annoyed by Isadora's shouting, "Isa" she said, "What's going on?"

"Some crazy Jeivan Whales barged into my dream world uninvited," Isadora explained, "And they sounded like an out-of-tune harp."

Peggy knew what Isadora was talking about, "Grandmother tells me about these from her stories" "Canola was the Celtic goddess of sleep. She plays the harp that puts people to sleep. Also, there was a part about whales, but that's for another time."

"Looks like Jeiva wants to give us nightmares" replied Isadora suggested, "We better find the others and fast. I passed by Addison's, Rayne's, and Mahi's, on the way here. I had to start with you because we're not called, "PRIMA" for nothing."

As they teleported to Rayne's dreamworld, they both saw that Rayne was dancing hip hop to a bunch of patrons who were all wearing blue. "I know Rayne loves to dance the tomboy way," Isadora said, "But I never expected her to dance where everyone is wearing blue."

In Mahi's dreamworld, they saw her shredding around a skate park. The version of Vinod and his crew dressed as janitors. "You are the best sister ever," Vinod said, "And I'm a big moron."

"Exactly" Mahi replied, "Now clean up that graffiti."

"I love it when Tiger Kitten stands up for what's right" Peggy smiled, "It's one of the things I love about her"

Peggy came up in the middle, "Tiger Kitten" shouted Peggy.

"Lucky Lass" shouted Mahi, "Out of the way! It's Lucky Lass Time!"

Suddenly, Peggy and Mahi did some ballroom dancing. Peggy may be a little uncomfortable due to a Jeivan Whale attack but is happy just to dance with Mahi. After a little out-of-tune harp noise. Everyone in Mahi's dreamworld ran away from them.

"Let's go get Addy before we hear another whale song," Rayne suggested.

By the time they arrived at her dream world, Addison was performing Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21 at the Charles Playhouse in Boston. After she finished the song, everyone applauded. Suddenly, Addison heard the out of tuned whale noises, "What is the meaning of this?" shouted Addison.

Then she saw some Jeivan-Whales scaring her audience away, "How preposterous."

"I know" Peggy replied, "We should follow them.

Unfortunately, they could find Jeivan Whales anywhere. So they decided to split up.

Peggy found a door in Jeivan. Inside, she found out that Asinorth. She found a young Asinorth and her carpenter mom and dad who were busy making musical instruments for the villagers. Asinorth was fixing up a harp when her 3 older brothers and 2 older sisters purposefully broke it, "Listen twerp" said her eldest brother, "Your no musician,"

"Yeah," said her older sister, "The only real musicians are us."

"But I want to play with you guys" cried the young Asinorth.

"NEVER!" laughed her elder siblings.

Just then, King Jeiva came in during tax time. Asinorth took as much stuff as she can and stowed away onto the carriage. When King Jeiva found her, he decided to take her in as a servant instead, because he recently executed a minstrel for playing a lousy song. "That does explain how Peggy got into the castle" Peggy replied, "She just wanted to run away from her bully siblings."

Rayne found a door that leads to Zemunth's dream world. In the outskirts, Zemunth was skipping around the place playing his Jeivan Cymbals really badly, which annoyed Rayne. In one part, Asinorth was practicing her violin when she spots Zemunth. "You Play Me," Zemunth said.

"Okay" Asinorth answered as she looked puzzled.

As they were performing, a bunch of Jeivan Wolves came in to have an Asinorth Appetite. Fortunately, Zemunth's bad cymbal playing scared them away. In return, Asinorth decided to make him her bodyguard.

Isadora found a door that leads to Madrid. In his dream world, he saw Madrid being a peasant and being greeted by the Grand Duchess Rimoranda. Unfortunately, Grand Duchess Rimoranda rejected his feelings. "So that's why he has a crush on me" Isadora replied, "He was a peasant who got rejected by a Duchess's feelings."

Outside her palace, King Jeiva saw him moping in rejection. For that, he took Madrid in as one of his knights.

Mahi and Addison were both nervous about going into Lua Doi's dream world. In his dream world, they could see the streets in Los Angeles. "Did you get the victim?" asked Madrid.

Asinorth and Zemunth were carrying a person covered in a grey tarp, "We've got him" Asinorth replied, "Now he's going to be helping us drain fear from the humans."

"New Buddy" shouted Zemunth.

"Quiet" shouted Asinorth to Zemunth, "This car accident victim is perfect for our little plan. The other one is already dead."

"He was the victim in a car accident and a human?" Addison asked. "That sounded like how my mother died."

"We should get a closer look to see who he is," Mahi suggested as Isadora stopped him.

"No time," Isadora said through telepathy, "Jeivan Whales are heading to Felipa's Dream World."

By the time the other PRIMA teleported to Felipa's Dream World. They saw Jeivan Whales going near Felipa, who is dancing with the other Dolfenz. Isadora knew that she had to save her little sister. Isadora remembered that Felipa loves the sound of Cuban conga beats. As a drum circle, Isadora played the Cuban beats, that attracted Felipa.

PRIMA decided to leave before she finds out. The Jeivan Whales also left so King Jeiva won't get mad.

As Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison woke up. They teleported their way to Crazy Larry's Mattress Shop. They had a feeling that a sleep-themed monster would hide out in a mattress shop. Inside, they found out that the whales were about the same size as King Jeiva.

_Guardians Unite_

They fought off the Jeivan Whales with all of their might. Isadora suddenly noticed an AD for new Dolfenz members. Isadora then remembered that people need to have faith in themselves, otherwise they'll never get what they want.

Suddenly, a pair of periwinkle wings sprung from her back, meaning one thing, "Yippy" exclaimed Isadora, "I got my Guardian Angel form!"

"I think I know how you got it," Addison said, "You always have faith in yourself and in others like Felipa."

In a snap, Isadora took down the Jeivan Whales. "You may have won you Chatterbox Of Doom," said Jeiva, "But we'll unleash a true nightmare."

Through the portal near the cash register, he and the Jeivan Whales left.

In the morning after breakfast, Isadora and Felipa arrived at the pool for Felipa's Dolfenz audition. Bernanda and Chi were the judges while the other members just watched, "Why can't we be the judges?" asked Nummy.

"Because I say so, Salome" answered Bernanda rudely.

"I didn't know Nummy's real name was Salomé" Felipa said, "That sounds like salami."

"Yeah," Nummy said, "And Freaky's real name is Silvana"

"It sounded a lot like Sylvia" Freaky explained, "But I go by, "Freaky" due to my wild imagination."

"Remember when Tia Delfina gets us submarine sandwiches from Captain Yellow's Submarine Shop. Where everything is Beatles' themed. My favorite, of course, is meatball, because they look like tiny bouncing balls and when we make spaghetti and meatballs, so delicious. Mel and Toby both like turkey sandwiches, because they're considered healthy and Damien prefers chicken salad subs. I mean poultry is very common in a submarine sandwich, not the vehicle submarine."

Bernanda and Chi got completely annoyed by Isadora's talking, "Okay! Okay!" shouted Bernanda, "We'll let Felipa in if you stop talking."

"But I didn't even dance" Felipa replied.

"No worries" Chi replied, "We've seen you dance with the kids in the apartment. Plus your Cousin Melanie is busy helping your aunt with her book shop."

Isadora and Felipa cheered because Felipa is on the dance team now. "Let's celebrate with some burgers at Waffle World," shouted Chi.

Everyone cheered for having a new recruit, thanks to a little Isadora Talking.

**The End.**


	51. F Is For Fortuneteller

At the library, Peggy was escorting Esme, Alexa, Joey Puckett, Skyler Santana, and Fizz to the seance club. Peggy knew that none of Esme's friends' parents wouldn't be okay, so they paid her to escort them every Wednesday. Skyler was a Hispanic boy who wore blue apparel, Joey was African American and wore a NASA t-shirt and Fizz Bowman had poofy red hair and wore a red dress with black polka dots., "I can't believe we're going to your sister's junior seance group" Alexa said, "They must be the best members of the club."

"Technically," Skyler replied, "We'we the only membews of the Juniow Seance Club. Miss. Houghton usually has only 1 to 3 kids evewy yeaws in the Juniow Seance Gwoup, because pawents are afwaid this would give their childwen nightmawes."

"The fliers did say "3-9" Peggy recalled, "And normally, seance groups would be 10 and up."

"So Joey," said Esme, "What is Abwam gowing to do this fall.

"Abwam is going away to college and I need someone to talk to." Joey explained, "So I decided to not only talk to my gay daddys but talk to you guys too"

"Gay daddy" asked Skyler.

"I adwess them as Uncle Maxton and Uncle Damari to avoid confusion" explained Joey.

When they got to their seance room, they Siegefried popped out of Esme's backpack. "What is Siegfried doing here," asked Peggy, "Libraries don't allow dogs."

"I know" Esme replied, "But Miss. Houghton has pwoblems"

On the attendance list, Peggy saw a name known as, "Veronica Sempers"

"Fizz," said Peggy, "Your real name is, "Veronica"? I've been to your parents' perfume shop before.

Fizz nodded her head, "They call me, "Fizz" because of my fwizzy hair." she explained, "Esme was one of the first few girls to like my haiw"

Siegfried then barged out of the room to the main entrance. It was there he started escorting Miss. Houghton. She was blind and was being escorted by Colby, "Hey Colby" Peggy replied, "I'm babysitting Esme and her friends for the day, their parents are paying me."

"It's a good thing, Miss. Vandom told me that Siegfried can help the bwind." Esme replied.

"Yeah" Alexa replied quietly, "She always tests them out on some blind fairies to make sure they can help them."

In the seance room, Miss. Houghton started contacting the ghost of Hans Christian Andersen. Using her magic detection, she can tell that Miss. Houghton is a real medium and not the fake ones she saw on TV.

Meanwhile at the Wonder Eyes Roller Rink, Addison was teaching Liam how to roller skate. Liam tried skating, but ended up falling on his butt, "Anyone can roller-skate" Addison said as she skated around him, "It just takes a while to get it right."

Addison helped Liam practice the basics for rollerskating. After the slow danced to Berlin's Take My Breath Away. Amalia rushed onto the floor, "Hey" shouted the DJ, "Would the little dudette without the roller-skates kindly leave?"

"I will" shouted Amalia, "But I need to get this lovely couple off the floor too."

Amalia pushed Liam and Addison off the roller rink and onto a table. Then she grabbed a menu, so no one would suspect her urgent message, "Amalia" Liam quietly said, "You're ruining our skating lesson/date."

"I know," said Amalia quietly, "But we got an emergency."

"What is it?" Addison asked quietly.

"It's Lua Doi," Amalia said, "He's got Dad"

"Did he try to take food from dark alleyways, again?" asked Liam.

Amalia nodded her head. Addison and Liam quickly changed back int their regular shoes and the trio headed off.

Outside the roller rink, Liam and Amalia turned into dragons, Addison got onto Liam and they took off.

After the seance club contacted the spirits of The Brothers Grimm, Peggy's ring glew. She pretended to check her texts, so no one would suspect she's a superhero. Deep down, she can sense that Jontray was in danger, "I got an emergency at the Wonder Eyes Roller Rink" Peggy explained Miss. Houghton, "Could you watch them for me?"

"Sure thing" replied Miss. Houghton

At Himesh Hall, she caught up with Addison, Liam, and Amalia, "What happened?"

"It's our dad" explained Amalia, "We were helping out the homeless shelter in the Jeivan Empire get human food when some Jeivan Roller Skaters came and kidnap him."

"Looks like Ex-King Jeiva didn't want peasants marrying his grand-niece," Liam suggested.

"It's a good thing I can detect magic" replied Peggy, "It's how I know that Miss. Houghton is a real medium."

"Miss. Houghton is a real medium" asked Amalia, "This is awesome."

With her magic detecting skills, she tracked down Jontray at the Wonder Eyes roller rink, where Addison, Amalia, and Liam were at before. "Guess we have to go back" Addison suggested.

At the Wonder Eyes Roller Rink, everyone was running out of the place in terror. Rayne, Mahi, and Isadora arrived after Addison telepathically contacted them along the way.

In the roller rink, they saw the Jeivan Skaters playing around with Jontray. "Take it easy" he shouted, "I get seasick easily."

"Time for his doctor's appointment" Rayne exclaimed.

Guardians Unite

One by one, they roller-danced through the skaters to rescue King Jontray. Peggy shot out some lightning, Rayne splashed some water, Isadora blew tornados, Mahi bursts flames, and Addison made flowers come out. However, there were too many.

Liam noticed that the Jeivan Skaters were doing a roller derby technique. He started to remember the basics. Take some baby steps, spread out hands to balance, and go on the side to stop. Addison was proud of her boyfriend for finally getting the rollerskating technique right, "You finally got it Liam" said Addison.

Quickly, they freed King Jontray from the Jeivan Skaters and got off the rink. From a portal, Lamia came out to see if her husband is alright, "Jontray" shouted Lamia.

"Mom" shouted Liam, "I'm so glad your here."

"Lamia, honey" Jontray nervously replied, "It's not what you think."

"Dear," Lamia said to her husband, "This is what happens when you go in human alleyways in the daytime. I told you this a thousand times, only go at night so no one would suspect."

"Sorry, dear" replied Jontray.

Lua Doi came in feeling horrified. Addison decided to handle him. As they were fighting, Addison couldn't help but notice piercing grey eyes. She remembered that piercing eyes means that they's been brainwashed. Addison decided to spare him, just so he can take time to remember who he is.

Lua Doi opened the portal and he and the Jeivan Skaters escaped.

Isadora quickly changed the place back to normal so no one would find out.

Outside, Wonder Eyes Roller Rink, Miss. Houghton was taking Alexa, Esme, Skyler, Joey, Fizz, and Siegfried for a little treat, "Look" shouted Joey, "It's Peggy. We were so wowwied about hew."

All four kids rushed up to Peggy and hugged her, "We'we such huggews" Fizz said.

"I texted Skyler's, Joey's and Fizz's parents about your emergency" explained Miss. Houghton, "Their not mad, because they stayed at the library with me. Plus Siegfried helped me find my crystal ball. So your good."

Peggy was relieved because she knew she could lose track of little kids when it comes to babysitting.

Later that day, she was teaching Esme the basics of roller skatings. Joey, Skyler, and Fizz were also joining in too. "I always loved wollerskating" Skyler said, "I even thought about joining the team's wollew dewby team when i'm oldew."

"Where is Siegfwied anyway," asked Fizz, "I miss the little puppy. Daddy said that I can't have a pet until I'm eight. That's two years from now."

"He's outside with Lamia and Jontway" Esme replied, "They also help out with stray animals.

Outside the roller rink, Jontray was playing fetch with Siegfried. After Siegfried grabbed the stick he came up and licked Jontray's face. "You know something," said Lamia, "We should get Amalia a pet, so she can learn responsibility."

"What about Oana and Liam?" asked King Jontray, "Do you think they'll be okay with Amalia having a pet?"

"They' won't mind," Lamia replied

Meanwhile, Alexa and Amalia were competing against each other on the Sugar Rush game. Alexa played at Vanellope Von Schweets while Amalia played Crumbelina DiCaramello. In the end, Amalia won as the winner, "Wow, Amalia" Alexa said, "You know how to play this game really well, and it's even your first time playing an arcade game."

"And you did a good job playing it without using your powers" replied Amalia.

"Those are some of the rules of being a superhero" replied Alexa, "Never use your powers for personal gain and to win competitions."

The End.


	52. G is for Groovy

It was midnight, and Principal McLean was stressing out on who to ban from Hartfeld High, "Now Jayla Olsen has always been known as a lesbian and her Funk music" he said to himself, "Without her, no more Funk music."

As he was writing down his Student Ban list, he was interrupted by hippie music.

Outside, he saw a pair of hippies performing in his front yard. They were Rainbow Drum, who had red hair and rainbow-colored clothes and his wife, Pastel Love, who has pink hair and purple clothes. "What are you hippies doing here?" Principal McLean growled, "I'm busy with my banning list for next year."

"Hey man" greeted Rainbow Drum, "Welcome to our campout. We always welcome Far Out dudes and dudettes in Hartfeld."

"Like we don't get many visitors," Pastel Love explained, "But we're glad to meet you."

"Hurrying friendships causes trouble" Principal McLean explained, "And If you don't leave my yard now, I'm calling the cops."

"Dude seems pretty stressed" Rainbow Drum whispered.

"Like, perhaps this strange horn that lady we met at the convention today could" suggested Pastel Love.

While playing Dear Prudence on the horn, Principal McLean imagines numerous clouds around him and he became completely peaceful, "Hey bro" he said, "Care to mellow out."

"Whoa!" Pastel Love replied, "Come on man, crash our pad."

And just like that, Principal McLean started dancing around.

In the morning, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were heading to rehearsal from Havana Java after a little brunch. "I can't believe your father made us some vegan cappuccinos." Mahi said, "This is like, "awesome" even a vegetarian would want one."

"Speaking of vegetarians," Addison said, "Do you know how hippies hate eating meat?"

On the door, they saw tarps all around, "What's going on?" asked Rayne.

Inside, they saw the performers playing hacky sack, making tye-dye shirts, braiding hair, and relaxing in bean bag chairs. At a Music Circle, they saw Arielle playing Panpipes, Mae playing maracas, Belle playing the ukelele, Nicki playing the tambourine, and Kieran playing bongos. Principal McLean was also dancing peacefully, "Principal McLean," he said, "Like we're glad that you mellowed out for once."

"It is so Solid that you are calm now" Nicki replied.

The only ones annoyed by Principal McLean's strange behavior were Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara, "The principal is driving us crazy more than ever" Sasha whispered, "He's starting to seem okay with me being lesbian, but in a creepy way."

"Everything is so turning into 1967" replied Lara, "This is so wrong. The three of us don't like stuff from the late 60s and early 70s. The peace and love are too lame."

"He told us that he's starting becoming calm after a group of hippie trespassed on his lawn last night" explained Rochelle, "Then he heard Dear Prudence on a funny looking horn."

Will came in looking cautious. After she heard what Rochelle said, she knew what was going on. After Rochelle and her girls left, Will came up to warn them about what's going on, "This is just the Horns of Hypnos" recalled, "Or Worse, Asinorth's Mindsong Horn. It can brainwash anyone into doing the user's bitting by listening to its music."

"But why would a bunch of hippies get a hold of the Mindsong Horn," asked Addison.

Peggy decided to go up to him and ask what is going on, "Principal McLean-" said Peggy as Principal McLean covered her lips with his land.

"Please young Lass" replied Principal McLean, "Call me, "Kev Heaven""

Peggy removed his hand from her lips, "Kev Heaven" Peggy replied correctly, "May I remind you that we have a show at the end of the summer."

"We can't believe this" Dagger growled as he came in, "Hippies!"

"Beatles, Janis Joplin, Brian Wilson, Jimi Hendrix!" Merula growled as she followed her brother, "With their relaxation methods and colorful chaos. Gross!"

Peggy, Rayne, Mahi, and Addison were confused about what are Dagger and Merula doing here, "I invited them over to watch us rehearse for our dance routine" explained Isadora, "There on Mrs. Dean's list."

"That's a relief," Will said, "Now the one thing left is to change Mr. McLean back before everything turns int a commune."

"Isn't the Tipton having the Tye Dye festival?" asked Isadora, "I read about it in the papers about a tye-dye festival where they dedicate everything related to tye dye. Tia Delfina once had a tye-dye shirt when she was a kid. Of course, my dad didn't like it, because it looked like bruises and he gets bruised very easily."

"We should go to The Tipton," Rayne said, "Maybe we could not only find the hippies responsible for McLean's behavior but Asinorth too."

At the Tye Dye Festival at Hippies were everywhere, everywhere they look was completely colorful. Finally, they arrived at Rainbow Drum and Pastel Love's Drum Therapy. "A drum circle" Isadora exclaimed, "Good thing I brought my drumsticks for this occasion. I'm not the drummer of Rockin Bonanza for nothing. There are all sorts of drums, snare drums, bass drums, congas, bongos, all that stuff."

When she got into the drum circle, Isadora starts banging on the hand drums with her drumsticks. The hippies in the therapy group weren't mad at her, they were delighted to have another drummer into the circle. "Whoa! Whoa!" Rainbow Drum said, "There's plenty of room for everyone."

"Isa" shouted Addison as she started clapping in morse code

Isadora Atenas, stop pestering the hippies. We need to change Principal McLean back to normal, fast.

Isadora started clapping in morse code

Sorry. I just got excited to be in a drum circle.

"Forgive us" Addison replied, "We're just looking for someone who can snap our principal out of his hippie behavior."

"That McLean Man we met last night" recalled Pastel Love, "For some music magic we heard from fortunetellers, just play the song backward, but if you like want him back immediately, just show him something that makes him dad the most."

"And if you want to" Rainbow Drum replied, "You can check out my Viewtube page on Teen Therapy."

"I've seen your videos." Addison replied, "A bit colorful, but it does bring back my parent's youth from the 1970s."

At another table, they saw Asinorth disguised as a gypsy playing, "Hey" shouted Pastel Love, "Thanks for this groovy horn yesterday, it really worked."

Asinorth was surprised that she gave Rainbow Drum and Pastel Love an actual Mindsong Horn instead of her replicas, "Zemunth" shouted Asinorth, "I told you to give those hippies a fake Mindsong Horn so they won't bug us."

"Well, Miss" he replied, "I couldn't tell them all apart."

"That is no excuse" shouted Asinorth as she started playing her sitar.

All of the patrons started running out of the festival. This was PRIMA's chance to stop her.

_Guardians Unite_

Asinorth suddenly summoned some Jeivan Hippies. As all five members knew from the heart, hippies don't believe in violence. So they decided to dance their way through. Peggy and Mahi did they're More Than A Feeling dance routine, and Rayne, Isadora, and Addison did the Hey Mickey routine Mae taught them. With one final pose, they stopped and the Jeivan Hippies were defeated. "They dance purty" shouted Zemunth.

On the ground, they couldn't help but noticed they acidentally broke the Mindsong Horn, "Without the horn" Rayne said in depression, "We will never get your principal back to normal."

"Yes we will" replied Peggy, "Remember what Pastel Love said, "Show him something he hates""

As they left, Asinorth started beating up Zemunth for running their plans, again.

Back at Hartfeld High, they saw that everyone was getting annoyed by Kev Heaven's weird behavior, "He just barged into the girl's locker room" Belle shouted, "It was disturbing"

"Then he purposefully stripped himself naked." Liam traumatically explained, "Please! Somebody change him back"

"We got this" Addison said, "But we have to work together"

Later, Kev Heaven came in fully clothed, "Hey Dudes" he shouted, "You don't feel bad. Take some sad songs to make them better."

In the auditorium, everyone was hooking up the cameras and getting ready for a multimedia event, "Like remember what Pastel Love said." Peggy said, "Are the cameras ready Nicki."

"Anything to get the old Principal McLean back" answered Nicki.

"Hey, hey" shouted Kev Heaven "How many dances did you do today?"

"None yet" shouted Addison, "But we're reciting the lesbian scene from Creamy Cravings. But first, the subplot. Take it away, Isadora"

Onstage Isadora came in wearing an usher's uniform.

_In the 1970s, an ice cream shop known as Creamy Cravings starts going out of business when two lesbian girls known as Lilly and Juliette apply as the newest waitresses. Lilly is a foreigner from the UK who is trying to break out in acting, Juliette, on the other hand, is from a very poor family and wants to save for bike. When Flavors and Passion come around, they figure out the meanings of what's more than money._

Peggy played the role of Lilly and Mahi played the role of Juliette. They were reciting the scene where Lilly and Juliette confess their love for each other. At the part where they kissed, Kev Heaven snapped, "Lesbians!" shouted Principal McLean, "I strongly can't stand the fact that you two girls are making out during rehearsal. You can play feminine kissing afterward!"

Everyone was relieved because they got him back to normal. Mrs. Dean arrived late because she promised Chloe they would attend the first meeting of her summer bowling club. "I want everyone to get to your stations" shouted Principal McLean, "I want everyone to rehearse the Swan Lake scene with Miss. Atenas"

All the dancers got to their positions while Peggy and Mahi got offstage, "We're glad to have the old Principal McMean back" she whispered.

"And all it took is a little love confession scene from Creamy Cravings" Addison whispered, "My mom did play the manager in the remake after all.

"We better get going babe," said Dagger to Isadora, "The boss is having a world-famous band do a photoshoot at the shop."

After one kiss, Dagger and Merula took off, with Isadora staring at him.

**The End.**


	53. H is for Horns

At Covington Ice Cream, Elsie was super busy serving banana sundaes to a summer choir program. Mahi and Rayne, on the other hand, were serving ice cream cones to Fizz and her mother when the spotted an overworked Elsie, "Elsie sure is busy serving ice cream." Mahi replied, "I mean they all seem to like the same flavor."

"That's the flavor of the month too, "Banana Summer Stardom." Rayne explained, "She'd even came up with the idea. Dad suggested that it was her turn to come up with the flavor."

"How come to Eliseo and Elias never do a Flavor Of The Month," asked Mahi

"The flavors they do seem kind of gross" Rayne said, "Mustard and red pepper flavored ice cream? Gross! They used my childhood ice cream making machines three times. It's a good thing they don't break it."

"I would like a refund" shouted a customer to Elsie, "Someone placed mini chili pepper slices into my ice cream."

"Eliseo! Elias" shouted Elsie as the twins came up.

"Come on, Elsie," said Eliseo, "It was only a few chili peppers."

"You had to replace the cherries did you?" asked Elsie sternly.

"We thought it would be funny" Elias replied, "It was mostly Eliseo's idea. We placed them back in the alleyway, and somehow they just disappeared."

Outside, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison found the Bearakeets eating the maraschino cherries. They quickly hid in Peggy's bag so they won't get in trouble.

"Rayne," Elsie said as she comes out, "Mom and Dad are having an ice cream vlogger come over to our shop and we want you to look after the twins and Cassie."

"If I can't spend time with you," Rayne said, "I can spend time with the Duo of Disaster and Super Cassie."

"Where are you going to take us," Eliseo asked, "You two are off duty right? You have to take us somewhere fun?"

"We're going to the flea market where Isadora and Addison work at." Rayne replied, "It's about to open soon and Dr. Bach and his crew are finishing putting up the stand. They usually do it so Isadora won't bother the patrons while they were working."

"Oh come on" replied Isadora, "All I do is talk a lot, another word for it is a "chatterbox". I've been doing the flea market for nearly a year, so I can get some extra money for lunch for school. Sometimes I pack a lunch to save a few big bucks. Tia Delfina is very keen when it comes to budgeting."

On her phone, Addison could see that her grandfather has already set up the stand.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the Jeivan Empire, Jeiva was going through the fields looking for Jeivan Rhinos. Lua Doi was joining him on their journey "Lua Doi" said Jeiva, "Did you ever think about rhinoceroses?"

"I think I've seen a performance of it," Lua Doi answered, "Dr. Ryleigh Zheng is sort of a female Dr. Dolittle her sidekick was a rhinoceros."

"You see" Jeiva replied, "I'm going do what they did in the movie, "Bejungle Inc"."

With one whistle from the rhino-whistle. A stampede of Jeivan-Rhinos came towards them. Instead of being trembled over, Lua Doi made a portal to Earth for them. "Let's go," he said, "Just to watch the fun."

Meanwhile at the flea market. Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara were window shopping when they saw Rayne reading a female boxing magazine, "Having some Rayne-Time?" asked Rochelle, "It's sunny out today."

"I am, "Rochelle The Ruckus" Rayne replied, "Elsie and I aren't having much time together as we use to."

"Look at there," Lara said, "A lonely loser. Let's give her a pink makeover"

"Lara" Rayne annoyingly said, "You know I hate pink."

"But your friend, "Peggy" loves pink," Lara said, "Usually I would mistake it for purple."

Rochelle and Lara rolled their eyes from Lara's idiocy.

"Just because we're both like different things" Rayne replied, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends"

"It's true" Peggy replied as she finished giving Charlie a painting of a Hawaiian ukulele player for 10 cents.

"Oh really" Rochelle growled, "Come on girls, let's do walk away from these losers."

Alexa and Amalia came in skateboarding when they spotted Isadora's art stand, "Hey guys" shouted Alexa, "I was just showing Amalia the wonders of skateboarding and flea markets."

"She showed me half-pipes, 360s, and a Kickflip." Amalia explained.

"Now all she needs is a helmet" Alexa replied, "Because one of the rules of riding, is that you have to wear a helmet."

Across the Atenas Art Stand, they found a person selling skating equipment. With Alexa's allowance, she bought a helmet for Amalia for a buck and spare skateboarding wheels for 2 dollars. Rayne remembered buying a sculpting kit from the flea market when they first came to Hartfeld.

Suddenly, Jeiva and Lua Doi arrived with some Jeivan Rhinos. Then they started terrorizing the patrons. "Alexa" shouted Rayne, "Get the twins and Cassie to safety."

"You got it" Alexa replied, "Come on guys, let's go get some carrot sticks from the snack bar inside."

After they left for the snack bar, it was PRIMA time.

_Guardians Unite._

One by one, they all attacked the vicious rhinoceroses, "This sounds just like the movie my mom was in, "Bejungle Inc" as Dr. Zheng." Addison recalled, "She was a vet where she receives the ability to talk to animals after drinking a strange potion."

Suddenly, Alexa and Amalia came in skating, "Alexa, Amalia" shouted Rayne, "This could be dangerous if Queen Lamia catches you to going off again"

"It's okay" Amalia replied, "This is a good time to test out my new princess warrior skills. Plus Dr. Bach is looking after them."

"He's telling them the story of The Wishing Pearl." Alexa replied, "A fairytale from Vietnamese culture."

Rayne suddenly remembered her father telling her and Elsie The Lost Children, Sleeping Beauty and The Little Good Mouse from French fairytale folklore. "You know" Rayne replied, "I don't always have to hang out with Elsie. Sometimes I need time with myself and I shouldn't worry so much at all!"

And from Rayne's back, came cyan angel wings, "At last," Alexa shouted, "All five PRIMA members have their Guardian Angel forms."

_Guardian Angel_

All five members took down some of the Jeivan Rhinos. Then it was time for Rayne to create a splashing finale. With one splash of lemonade from a lemonade stand, the Jeivan Rhinos slipped around like crazy and ended up in the portal that Lua Doi made. Lua Doi and Jeiva went through the portal and it closed.

PRIMA changed back to their normal forms, "You know something" Rayne said, "I should spend some time with Elsie later on. She has to pay for laundromat money and I promised I would help her with it."

"You do laundry at a laundromat," Mahi asked, "No one ever does that anymore."

"If I break that promise, she's going to think I'm purposefully avoiding her." Rayne replied, "Elsie had a friend who once thought of that"

"You know that sometimes you need to do stuff without her" Amalia said, "Oana takes in resisting peasants without my help all the time."

"I know" Rayne replied, "But I can't neglect a Covington. If I learned anything about having foster siblings, is that "

"That's cool" Mahi replied, "I have a feeling Mom and Dad need some cleaning up from the vlogger's visit"

"What about Eliseo, Elias, and Cassie," asked Rayne.

"I'll look after them" replied, "Dr. Bach does need to help Isadora with her stand."

Later at the Sudsey Soap Laundromat, Elsie and Rayne arrived inside. It was owned by Abram's fathers. Uncle Maxton had graying blonde hair and glasses and Uncle Damari was an African American man. Joey was reading a comic book while patrons do their laundry. Abram was fixing one of the dryers when he spotted Rayne and Elsie by the door, "Yo Joey" he shouted to his younger adoptive brother, "Rayne is here."

"Hey Joey!" shouted Rayne as she gave him a high five him, "What's shaking bacon?"

"Awe you going to help Elsie with laundwy" asked Joey, "Usually youw family come hewe duwing the summew so you won't ovewheat the drwer."

"That's right" replied Rayne, "Mom and Dad are busy with the vlogger's visit and Eliseo, Elias, and Cassie are being babysat by Peggy. In the end, i'm giving her a free Sparkler Strawberry Sundae."

After Elsie and Rayne placed their socks in the washer, they spotted Rochelle carrying large laundry bags, "What are you doing here, Rochelle?" asked Elsie, "I thought you had an imported washer and dryer from Japan."

"My parents caught me forsaking chores again" Rochelle growled, "The butler is on vacation, so I'm doing my laundry myself this week."

"You look like you own a boutique," said Rayne, "That's a lot of laundries you have. Why can't you just donate to charity?"

"Giving these to some peasants" growled Rochelle, "No way!"

Elsie suddenly, came up with an idea, "Care to Operation: Blancs Ruinés" asked Elsie as she started to smile.

"Operation: Blancs Ruinés" answered Rayne.

Rayne placed an old teal scarf into Rochelle's whites while Rochelle was texting Sasha.

After two hours, all of Rochelle's whites were all ruined, "This is an outrage" Rochelle shouted as she spot's Rayne's scarf, "Covington!"

"Come on" Rayne replied, "Overstocking is no joke."

"I'll show you overstocking" Rochelle shouted in rage.

Before Rochelle had a chance to punch Rayne, Abram stopped him. "Rochelle," said Abram, "You might want to leave now, and you should take your teal clothes with you."

"But Rayne started it" growled Rochelle.

"Well, that's for insulting charity work," Abram growled.

Rochelle left in rage with her new teal clothes.

**The End.**


	54. I is for Ireland

Vinod, Ragoba, Jyoti, Kareena, and Dhraya were watching reruns of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Canada. Where they saw the champion for the current season and Dhraya's cousin, "Aditi". Her parents came in with a fruit basket and some mango cupcakes they made themselves. "Oh great" "Cousin Aditi has Aunt Samarj and Uncle Chhotu."

"You left your family after your parents ditched you for your dance-champion cousin." Jyoti growled, "That beats me coming from a poor family, who couldn't take ignorant parents anymore.

"Like how I came from divorced parents and my mom keeps avoiding me for her new boyfriend whom I hate, deeply, " Ragoba replied, "And let's not forget Jyoti's parents got arrested for stealing charity money for a homeless shelter."

"Enough nostalgia!" shouted Vinod, "We need to help Jeiva get human fear."

Just then, a bunch of puffins barged in and took some of their homemade pizza, "Hands off the pizza you bird brains" shouted Jyoti shouted.

"Jyoti, wait" shouted Vinod, "I got an idea."

Meanwhile, Peggy was coming out of an apartment where she was babysitting the owner's kids. "$30," said Peggy "This is enough to pay for new shoes, for Esme."

After the owner's closed the door, Peggy saw four familiar Irish people wearing LADUWS T-Shirts come in, "Amela O'Boyle, Zoey MacQueen, Jackson Dolan, and Samuel Fitzgerald" asked Peggy, "Haven't seen them in ages."

They were arriving near Daph and Chloe's apartment, which was nearby.

In their theater-themed apartment, she saw Daph greeting his old friends, who were visiting America, "Cousin Peg" said Daph, "You remember my old friends from my Irish college"

"I'm surprised," said Peggy, "What are you four doing here?"

"My dad is the new host of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Ireland" Amela explained

"Weston O'Boyle" recalled Peggy, "What happened to Ashton O'Hearn?"

"Got fired for constantly showing up late," answered Amela.

"Not only we're part of the costume dept," said, "Zoey, but we're also international talent scouts for LADUWS: Ireland."

"You know," Peggy said, "You should get some of the kids from our summer show? They would love to see people from LADUWS: Ireland"

"Brilliant, Lass" Daph replied.

Later at rehearsal, Peggy was showing the four talent scouts. Everyone was pleased by this, especially Rochelle, who developed a crush on Jackson, "Roch" said Lara, "Didn't your parents say, "Not to flirt with visiting talent scouts/reporters"?"

But Rochelle didn't listen, she just barged up to Jackson and ignoring her two friends, "Looks like Rochelle got the biggest scoop of her life" whispered Isadora replied, "And by scoop, I meant, "News scoop". If it was ice cream, she would break out in a rash. We all know she's lactose intolerant and can't have dairy."

Rochelle tried to get Jackson to like her, but he was too busy showing the dancers the wonders of the costume dept. Amela does hair, Zoey does accessories, Jackson does costumes, and Samuel does makeup.

Outside the dressing rooms, Matt was teaching Mahi some new guitar riffs, "What are you doing here?" asked Principal McLean, "This is closed for rehearsal. Plus I got some talent scouts from Ireland coming over for a new season of LADUWS. I hate that show, but Mrs. Dean and Miss. Vandom suggested it was a good advertisement for anyone visiting from Europe."

"Principal McLean" explained Matt, "Will told me that you guys needed real musicians."

"That's a relief" Principal McLean replied, "Because DJs are disrespectful and pull off unsafe laser light shows. You should see the videos with DJ Rocket."

After they packed away their guitars, Matt left to meet the other backup musicians. By the door, she saw Colby and Alton talking about Rayne, "Listen dudes" she said, "You both may be attracted to my adoptive sister, but she needs to take time to see whom she loves. So, no competing"

Colby and Alton gulped in terror.

Outside Hartfeld High, Vinod, Ragoba, Jyoti, Kareena, and Dhraya were summoning the Jeivan Puffins with some lollipops they stole from Pumpkin Pop candy shop, "I remember robbing Pumpkin Pop" said Kareena, "It's like stealing candy from a baby."

"I know" replied Vinod, "But we keep the lollipops while you birds wreck the place."

With disappointment, the Jeivan Puffins started wrecking the gardens.

After PRIMA did the little behind the scenes bit, their rings started to glow. To avoid suspicion, they told to check out the new banner that the supervisor put up.

Outside, they saw the Jeivan Puffins getting angry because they didn't get any lollipops, "You know lollipop isn't good for puffins" growled Addison.

"The little dances have exited, stage right," Vinod said.

"Looks like it's time for a good old dance-off" Peggy said.

_Guardians Unite_

After a little quintessence, water, fire, earth, and air power. It was time for their Guardian Angel form.

_Guardian Angel._

With a little Guardian Angel Power, they trapped all the Jeivan Puffins in a tornado of vines and leaves. This made the Ferociars start laughing at them, "This is how I felt when I got hurt during my time with them" Mahi growled, "Instead of helping me, they just make fun of me for no reason at all."

Addison and Peggy quickly teleported with the stolen candy from Pumpkin Pop back to the shop, so no one would suspect they went missing.

By the time they got back, all five girls removed the banner and saw that The Ferociars are missing. They knew only one thing about this, Lua Doi helped them escaped, but that didn't matter now. All they needed to do is to get the banner up before Principal McLean finds out.

By the door, Matt congradulated the girls on stopping The Jeivan Puffins and returning the stolen lollipops. "You girls should get inside" he suggested, "Rochelle is going crazy for one of the talent agents"

"WHAT?!" asked PRIMA.

Inside the school, they saw Rochelle flirting with Jackson, much to Peggy's dismay, "Daph is not going to like this."

"So Jackson," asked Rochelle, "Are you going to DeForest Delectables, I have a friend who owns the shop"

"I'm sorry" Jackson replied, "But I don't like tea."

"Remember when you saw those Viewtube videos of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Vietnam" Isadora recalled, "You especially love the Classical Movie Night where they showed stuff like Singing In The Rain, Gone With The Wind, Casablanca, and especially Wizard of Oz."

"Singing In The Rain" recalled Jackson, "My Great Grandmother met Debbie Reynolds when she came to Ireland"

"Singing In The Rain" growled Rochelle, "I know people compare me to Lina Lamont, but 1950s movies are lame. I'm got to dance to my Money! Money! Money! song. Come, Sasha! Come, Lara!"

Sasha and Lara were thrilled that they got their friend back from the Irish talent scout.

Later at Covington Ice Cream, Mahi and Rayne were serving Peggy, Isadora, and Addison some ice cream. Peggy got strawberry with rainbow sprinkles, Isadora got marshmallow with peanut butter sauce, and Addison got coconut with cherries. On the LADUWS: Ireland Blog, 'Top of the Tapping To Ya' they saw what Daph's friends think of their dance program.

_Hartfeld High's Summer Dance Program is a whale of a program_

_Most of the dancers there were amazing as ice._

_If anyone plans to go to Massachusetts during the summer_

_Try checking out the Hartfeld High Summer Dance Program._

Daph and Chloe came in holding hands. After they got a chocolate milkshake to share. They caught up with Peggy and the others, "We got some good news and some bad news" Daph said.

"We always want good new first" replied Mahi as she finished cleaning up a table.

"The good news is" Daph replied, "My friends found the new talent for their next season of LADUWS: Ireland. Alivia Pilgrim and her salsa dancing and Adan Ott and his hop-hop dancing. There also going to be exchange students in Ireland, so they can be in the show."

"I should be their supervisor when it comes to surveying either middle or high school" Peggy suggested.

"And what's the bad news?" Mahi asked.

"Jackson got annoyed by Rochelle's flirty behavior" Daph answered, "He and the others decided not to let her compete in LADUWS: Ireland, EVER!"

"You did the right thing Daph" replied Chloe as she took his hand.

PRIMA smiled when they looked into each other's eyes.

**The End.**


	55. J Is For Jewel

At the O'Donovan's Residents. Daph, Chloe, Peggy, and Esme were going through an old scrapbook of Peggy's Freshman year in Ireland. "Look at there, Lass" Daph said to his little cousin, "There's you leading the Save the Frogs rally. You sure did a good job conducting the meeting."

"And it was all because Daddy told me about the origins of how he became a pastry chef." Peggy said.

Siegfried came up and pointed to a picture of Peggy being in the chemistry club. "That one Siegfried," Peggy said, "Is the school's chemistry club. We've won the chemistry competition twice when I was around."

Then she showed Siegfried a picture of her and the other celebrating her birthday at The Abbey Theater. Her grandmother placed her hand on her shoulder while she was blowing the candles off the birthday cake, "I remember when Uncle Brody invited me over" Daph recalled, "And I saved you from those pistachio cookies, you didn't know they had pistachios in them until I told you to, "stop". Jackson had to bring them over to show off his baking skills".

"This was a good reminder not to hire him nor anyone at his family's bakery over to an O'Donovan birthday party."

"I know," Daph said as he got out a "That reminds me. My mom sent you a little something."

He showed her a bunch of jewels in the small tiny box, "Is that from Aunt Hannah?" asked Peggy.

"Yup" replied Daph, "She and my three younger sisters always wore these"

"Aubrey, Ellie, and Skylar always loved playing around with them," Peggy replied, "But Aunt Hannah was afraid that they would unintentionally break them."

Just then, she got a text from Peggy.

"That's Tiger Kitten," Peggy said, "Scarlett's Sacred Jewelry Store is having a sale on jewelry and Mrs. Covington wants to mail one out to an old college friend whom she hasn't seen in a long time."

"Why does she keep calling Mahi, "Tigew Kitty" asked Esme.

"It's sort of a special nickname she gives to Mahi" exaggerated Daph.

At Scarlett's Sacred, Mrs. Covington, Rayne, Mahi were waiting for Peggy when came in with her bag, "Sorry I'm late" said Peggy, "I was going through some memories with Daph, Chloe, and Esme."

"That's okay, Lucky Lass" Mahi replied, "Sharing old photos are important."

Inside the store, Mrs. Covington couldn't make up her mind on what she should get, "This is just like when I was in the friendly scouts back in Kingston" she said, "Where I couldn't make up my mind on what box to give to my parents for their birthday. So I just got the Mintapalooza, because that's the most popular flavor."

"What are Addy and Isa are doing?" asked Peggy.

"Addison is teaching some junior actors from her grandma's acting classes how to play piano and Isadora is running a few errands for her Tia.

At the post office, Isadora was placing some bills that are overdue in the mail, "Now that the bills are in the mail," Isadora said, "I need to make copies of Tia Delfina's lecture on organizing books, buy toothpaste, pick up dry clean for Damien, buy a new hairbrush for Melanie, pickup library books for Toby, and pick up a large broccoli pizza from Velossi's for dinner. This will get Toby to eat his vegetables."

When she got to an empty garage, Isadora spotted The Ferociars, Lua Doi, Zemunth, and Asinorth with cages of Jeivan Howler Monkeys. As she turned invisible, she came up to see what they were doing. "Dudes," Vinod said, "Unleashing the monkeys and framing the nearest zoo for the unleashing of the monkey would be a great way to get fear for Jeiva.

"That way" replied Ragoba, "No one would ever go to a zoo ever again."

"I guess it's up to me," Isadora said, "I remember seeing a bunch of Howler Monkeys from the zoo Mama, Papa, Felipa, and I use to go to when I was a kid. Will and Alexa had to clean up after some griffins, where they played with all the dog toys and ripped them apart."

Isadora's uncontrollable talking got her in trouble, as Jyoti started doing karate to find Isadora. She turned visible and used her supersonic breath, "Aren't you going to power up" asked Jyoti, "You are a PRIMA member."

"Hey" Isadora answered, "There's no need to power up when you're a superhero. You guys are no match for Isadora Antonia Marta Eduarda Dulce Atenas. Antonia was my maternal grandmother, Marta was my paternal grandmother, Eduarda was my third cousin who knew President Alfonso Cabera when he ran as president of Guatemala and Dulce who was my mom's college roommate."

"Make it stop!" growled Vinod.

"Don't worry" replied Ragoba, "We'll handle this motor mouth."

Ragoba did Judo while Isadora avoided it with her ballet. Unfortunately, Dhraya grabbed her, "Not fast now, huh little lady."

At The Bach's Residents, Addison was wrapping up a lesson on The Well-Tempered Clavier when her ring glew. She had a feeling that Isadora might be in trouble since they've been best friends since childhood, "I have to go Grandma" Addison said to her grandma, "I have to help Isadora with some errands."

"Okay, sweetheart" Mrs. Bach replied.

After Addison left, she telepathically contacted Peggy, Rayne, and Mahi that Isa is in danger. "Mom," said Rayne, "We're going to check out some of the garnets here."

"Okay" Selma replied, "Garnets are my favorite jewels."

As they got to the garnets, they saw that no one was looking and teleported to Addison. "Girls," Addison said, "I have a feeling that Isadora might be in trouble again."

Back at the garage, The Ferociars bound and gagged her, "That will shut her up" Kareena replied, "Because I can't handle any more of her annoying talking."

"I know" Dhraya replied, "It's making me go crazy."

Little did they know, is that PRIMA spotted the bounded Isa. They needed a way to get her free without getting caught. Addison did a little morse code to let Isadora know that their here to save them. Isadora started tapping her foot in morse code, "Jyoti" shouted Vinod, "Did you leave the radio on, again?"

"It's not me" Jyoti replied.

As they were arguing over who's fault it is, Mahi burnt the rope with her fire. After Vinod smelled the smoke, he spotted a free Isadora. "RUNT!" shouted Vinod.

Mahi got paralyzed that Vinod caught her. Without fear, Isadora did a jete to her friends, "Care to make a monkey out of them?" asked Mahi.

"With pleasure Tiger Kitten" Peggy answered her girlfriend.

_Guardians Unite_

Vinod freed the Jeivan Howler Monkeys, who attacked our heroes. Just then, Isadora remembered a small detail she learned in the second grade about gymnastics when a world-famous gymnast came to visit their school. "Addy" Isadora replied, "I just remembered that gymnasts are compared to monkeys with their flexibility. So maybe we could make this into an obstacle course."

"Good idea" Addison replied.

"Why are you losers punching them," asked Dhraya

"Because animal cruelty is illegal" Addison answered, "And there's always a better way than fighting."

Peggy turned some of the electrical power tools into vault, Rayne made a path a water around a pipe, Isadora gathered all the monkeys into a tornado, Mahi made a ring of fire over a broken car door, and Addison made bars out of vines, a balance beam out of a log, and trampolines out of leaves.

Once the obstacle course was done, a Jeivan Howler Monkey started doing a course, then another joined, and another and another, "Now all of you must do the entire course 500,000 times" Peggy said.

THe Ferociars was very mad because the Jeivan Howler Monkeys were going to do an obstacle course all day long. After PRIMA left, Lua Doi created a portal for them to go back to The Jeivan Empire, "This is just like some movie called, "Monkey Bar Bobby" Lua Doi said as he started to get a migraine.

"Why are you determined to go after Addison," asked Vinod, "She's only a loser."

"I want to learn more about my past" Lua Doi explained, "My wife and kids were gone in that carriage crash, but after that time when you used those Jeivan Whales, I've been starting getting visions of me as a human being."

"That's bec-" Zemunth answered as Asinorth covered his mouth.

Asinorth pushed him away to a corner, so Lua Doi can't hear him,n"Zemunth" whispered Asinorth, "He can't know he's a human. Otherwise, the whole plan will be ruined."

"Gee Asy" whispered Zemunth, "He must know sometime."

"The only way he'll snap out of it is that someone from his world says, "I Love You" in his native language," Asinorth explained.

The next day at Zuzanna's Steps, Peggy was giving some kids some new leotards when Isadora came in. "So Peg," said Isadora, "What did you, Rayne, and Mahi get at the store. Normally a lot of people would buy some jewelry like a special occasion. The next one is the Fourth of July and all the red white and blue jewelry will be out of stock for a while. There was the one time Toby bought some sparklers with extra spark, that the fire dept came and placed the fire out."

"Nothing" Peggy replied, "We noticed that the jewels were a bit expensive and we needed to hold onto some money for new Covington Ice Cream T-shirts."

"What?" Isadora asked. "I know the jewelry at Scarlett's Sacred Jewelry Store is expensive, but this is out of whack. Tia Delfina usually buys jewelry at Useka, they usually have jewelry at 60% off around holidays. Her favorite jewels are jaspers because they look like a tiger. One time Tia Delfina took me to the Boston Zoo where we saw a visiting tiger from India. We all know The Ferociars are called that because of a tiger's ferocity."

"You see" replied Peggy, "I told Mrs. Covington about my Aunt Hannah giving some old jewels she didn't need anymore and I thought she could give them to her college. All I have left are this bracelet and some cuff links."

Isadora smiled and knew precisely who to give them to.

A few days later, in Guatemala, a couple was coming home from work at a Snack Stand. That's when they got a package, from Isadora, "Edgar" Mrs. Atenas said, "We got a letter from Isadora and Felipa."

"Usually Isa's are long and ramble," Edgar said, "Ana Sofia, I hope my sister knows what she's doing"

_Dear Mama and Papa_

_My friend Peggy had an aunt who was done with some jewelry_

_My friend Rayne's mother, "Selma" gave her college friend the necklace, brooch and earrings._

_As for the bracelet and cuff links, I'm giving them to you, just so you can have a little something_

_From Ireland to Guatemala._

_Love, Isadora._

Ana Sofia was delighted by the bracelet and Edgar was delighted by the cuff links.

**The End.**


	56. K is for Knowledge

At Himesh Hall, Rayne was making ice cream in her toy ice cream maker she kept since childhood, Isadora was drawing a picture of the bearakeets, Addison was knitting some scarves for the Bearakeets, and Peggy and Mahi were feeding bearakeets some berries, "See bearakeets" said Peggy, "Berries are healthy. Since you, five have been so good. You get honey biscuits."

The Bearakeets flew around with excitement because they were getting dessert. Mahi was curious about where did Peggy get the biscuits, "My dad and I did them today" said Peggy, "Mr. O'Mooney's kids are coming over to visits and are dying to try his cooking."

"Yo Peg" shouted Rayne, "I would like some of those. CIC is having an ice cream shortage and I can't go 48 without ice cream."

"Okay, Lass" replied Peggy as she gave Rayne some honey biscuits.

"Speaking of visitors" Mahi replied, "My foster parents are having a visitor from India and want me to stay out for the day. Apparently, they want to keep me safe"

"I know we were getting movers from the ice shipment company coming over" Rayne recalled, "But not another from India."

Peggy knew very well that something was off. She remembered that her Tiger Kitten was kicked out of her home for being a lesbian and was living on the streets for most of her childhood. After the vandalism at their school, The Covingtons gave her a home and a new family. "We're going to Covington Ice Cream," said Peggy.

By the time they got to Covington Ice Cream, they saw an elderly Indian lady in a blue suit, "I'm telling you" Mr. Covington explained to her, "Mahi doesn't want to go back to India."

"Ruhi and Sharad gave me strict orders to take her back to India" explained the old lady.

"Ruhi and Sharad" recalled Mahi, "Those are my real parents."

The elderly Indian lady came up to Mahi, "Mahi Chakavarti" said the old lady, "I'm Lavanya Ghoshal, I'm a social worker."

"Is this about sending me back to me real parents in India" Mahi replied, "I'm not going back."

"I know this is hard" Miss. Ghoshal said, "But your parents insisted."

PRIMA started to worry, without their Fire Guardian, PRIMA will never be the same, again.

They texted Will about the emergency social worker.

_Will, Alexa, Matt_

_An Indian social worker wants to take Mahi back to India._

_Her parents want her to be their slave, again._

_Addison_

Will, Matt, and Alexa couldn't let this happen. So they freed some Perytons and they took off to find Mahi.

In Miss. Ghoshal's office, Mahi and Peggy were looking around the plant-themed place when they spotted a painting of two young girls. One was an Indian girl in blue, and one was a caucasian with blonde hair and freckles. Peggy quickly recognized the girl in the painting, "Is that my grandma" asked Peggy.

"She was my Strawberry Creampuff" Miss. Ghoshal explained, "I called her that because she loved strawberries."

"What did she call you?" asked Peggy,

"Blueberry Pastry" answered Miss. Ghoshal "Because my parents helped with imported blueberries at the market. The last time I saw her was when I plan to surprise visit her from India. By that time, she was with another man and I never loved anyone ever since that day. I love her so much, but I never had the heart to tell her that I loved her."

Peggy was surprised that she knew her grandma. Her mom told her that Granda Zuzanna had an Indian friend who had a crush on her, but didn't say her name. She really needed to know the answers about Miss. Ghoshal's love for Zuzanna, but had a feeling Miss. Ghoshal would be upset.

Outside her office, she spotted Will, Matt, and Alexa with the Peryton, which are deers with wings. "Miss. Vandom" said Peggy, "I want to learn more about Miss. Goshal's love for my grandma, but I'm afraid it would just traumatize her. Cousin Daph once dated a girl in high school who dumped him harshly on Easter."

"I think I have something that can help you" explained Will as she took out a strange potion, "This is an Otherworld potion, this will take you to the Otherworld where your grandmother rests and you come back in the human world when you finally get what you want from there."

"But won't anyone think I'm in a coma?" asked Peggy.

"Don't worry" Will replied, "Kadma taught me this recipe and it will be 30 seconds in our world and it'll be a long time while you're in The Otherworld because that's how dimensions work."

Little did they know, is that Miss. Ghoshal heard them saying Kadma's name, and flinched for a little bit. "Are you okay?" asked Addison,

"I'm fine," answered Miss. Ghoshal as she started to get a migraine.

With one sip of the magical potion, Peggy's spirit was sent to The Otherworld.

In The Otherworld, Esme could see a bunch of Irish ghosts. She heard some banshees screaming and asked them if they could find Zuzanna O'Garvey. They've met her before, usually, she's with the spirits of deceased Irish ballerinas. The banshees took her to the ballerina ghosts, where her grandmother was dancing to Giselle when she spots her living granddaughter. After they hugged Peggy asked why wasn't she with Manon?

"Manon and I broke up" Alanna replied, "Because I sensed that my sweetheart, Lavanya Ghoshal, is with you."

"Tell me the truth about the time you went to India," asked Peggy.

"I first discovered that I was bisexual when I was 15." explained Zuzanna "After I broke up with Brett Callan when he found out that I owned an Irish Red Setter named Opal, and Brett was highly allergic to clothes. That's when I met Irish step dancer, "Trinity MaGee" we dated secretly until we went to separate colleges. I was a dance major at Indira Gandhi National Open University. It was there I met Lavanya, who not only became my dance partner but a good friend too."

Peggy was surprised by the origin story of how her grandma discovered that she was bi, "Did you ever suspect that she was a lesbian" she asked.

"I did by calling some tomboyish lesbian, "Biggos" and she didn't seem to be interested in any men." Zuzanna answered, "I wanted to tell her how I felt, but her father was homophobic. Her magical mother, on the other hand, was okay with it. Out of her relatives, she was the only one who's aware of our secret. By the time we graduated, we decided to keep in touch through letters."

"But when did you stopped writing to her," Peggy said, "You never mentioned her to any of us."

"It was after I gave birth to your mother," answered Zuzanna, "I knew at my time, little kids wouldn't understand the concept of being gay."

"You see," Peggy said, "Lavanya loves you back. She always had. On the day she came to visit you in Ireland, she saw you with Grandpa and was completely heartbroken"

"So she did mean to come" replied Zuzanna, "I wanted to say, "I Don't" due to being bi, but there were little kids and I couldn't confuse them. I did love your grandfather ever since I met him at The Abbey Theater where he was working as a lighting designer."

"That's all in the past" Peggy replied, "I'm going to leave now, and tell Miss. Ghoshal how you feel."

"Be careful Lass" Granda Zuzanna replied.

In the real world, Peggy could see everyone around her, including Miss. Ghoshal "What did I miss?"

"Miss. Ghoshal told us that we would be doing a video conference later with my real parents" Mahi explained, "Thanks to a little detective work, they know I'm in America."

Peggy then turned to Miss Ghoshal and said, "There's something I have to tell you"

But before she could tell Miss. Ghoshal about how Zuzanna feels about her, patrons were running away from the top floor of the building she was working in. Miss. Ghoshal decided to take the children in the building out to safety.

On the top floor, they could see Madrid with a bunch of Jeivan Harems. PRIMA came in to see the office room a wreck, "Look at here, ladies" Madrid said, "The lovely Isadora" "My first love Rimoranda was always talking a lot, that's what I love in a woman."

"He likes chatterboxes" "That makes a lot of sense. I'm always talking like 24/7, there's this time I auditioned for a spelling bee but got disqualified for bothering the judges who were running the audition. Also, I bothered all the other patrons were auditioning for the spelling bee. I got disqualified after just one round. Lucky for me, Addison was there to control me in case I get crazy again."

"Enough chattering," said Peggy, "Time to Guardian Up."

_Guardians Unite_

Peggy shot out energy beams, Rayne caused a tidal wave, Isadora created a giant breeze, Mahi shot heat rays from her eyes, and Addison made a whirlwind of leaves. Then it was time for a little Guardian Angel power

_Guardian Angel_

After taking down some of the Jeivan Harems, Madrid spotted the Bearakeets and the Perytons Will, Matt and Alexa were looking after by the bookshelf of magic kits. "Looks like I found a feast for His Jeivanness." Madrid smiled as he licked his lips, "With extra spiders on them.

"Man I hate spiders" Rayne growled, "I wish they could disappear, from this room."

That's when Addison got an idea, "Hey, Isa" she said to her best friend, "Remember that magic show my Grandpa took us to at the hospital?"

"Yeah I remember" replied Isadora, "The magician was famous for it's disappearing maiden assistants. We should do that trick. Now, all we need is a tarp."

Maggie May and Mr. Mustard got towards the wand-themed tarp and covered all the Jeivan Harems and Madrid, covered them with the curtains, span around them and made them disappear. Rayne wondered where they made them disappear too.

In the Jeivan Empire, they were sent to the Jeivan Empire's Fearework Festival, Queen Lamia decided to make the entertainment by juggling lit fireworks, much to Madrid's dismay.

Back in the human world, Mahi found out that the top floor was the marketing team for Kazam Kingsley's Magic Kit, which explained a lot. After they changed back to normal, they spotted Miss. Goshal behind them, who found out about their secret, "Oops" "Miss. Ghoshal's onto us."

Instead of calling the police, she just hugged them, "Are you girls familiar with the group C. H. Y. K. N?"

"Those were the first Guardians of The Veil." recalled Isadora, "Will told me that C. H. Y. K. N stood for Cassidy, Halinor, Yan Lin, Kadma, and Nerissa. We already met Cassidy who is Oana's girlfriend and of course, Nerissa is a rogue hero, who turned evil after she took control of the heart in an abusive way."

"Kadma is my mother" Miss. Ghoshal answered.

PRIMA was shocked by this, "What?" Addison asked in excitement, "I didn't know Kadma had kids."

"Neither did I when I first met her," said Will as she, Matt, and Alexa came in, "It was the day after summer break sophomore year when I saw her talking to a nymph family taking a garden fairy in as a foster child. Not only Miss. Ghoshal is a social worker for human, she's a social worker for magical creatures."

Mahi looked up at Miss. Ghoshal and said, "I'm ready to face me, real parents."

At Miss. Ghoshal's office, she was on a video conference with two middle-aged Indian accountants, who are Ruhi and Sharad Chakavarti. Mahi was paralyzed that she gets to see her parents through video chat. "Mahi," said her father, "You're all grown up, we've been looking for you for a while. We need someone to clean up the apartment while we're out working, we fired our hold housekeeper for starting a fire in the kitchen while cooking pumpkin curry."

"And let you come back if you agree to be straight, forever" her mom explained.

Mahi got mad, "Listen here," Mahi said, "The two of you didn't care about me nor Vinod. The only thing you ever cared about is your job. I'm happier here in Hartfeld, with my new friends and my Lucky Lass."

"Why bother" growled her mother, "We always favored Vinod, because he was normal"

"By normal, you mean straight" Mahi growled, "I'm staying in Hartfeld with my loved ones and I'm never, ever, ever, ever talking to you two again!"

Mahi quickly turned off the video chat, when she turned her head, Miss. Ghoshal was happy, "Your not mad," asked Mahi.

"Of course not" Miss. Goshal replied, "This is how I felt when I came out to my father. He was repulsed when I came out at 18, so I left for college where I met Zuzanna. She completely understood what I was going through."

Mahi and Miss. Ghoshal hugged because they shared the same path with their parents.

Later at Covington Ice Cream, Mr. Covington and Rayne were making a soy variant of the honey biscuit ice cream Rayne made, Will, Matt, and Alexa were sharing a hot fudge sundae, Isadora and Addison were having some ice cream sodas, and Peggy was reading The anime version of The Frog Prince to Esme, "Is this the pawt whewe the pwincess dwoppped her bally"

"It is" Peggy replied, "And the froggy gave the beautiful princess back her little ball."

"Yippy" shouted Peggy.

Mahi and Miss. Ghoshal came in so she could try a sundae there for free. Peggy looked at her Tiger Kitten and smiled. Mahi smiled back to her Lucky Lass and took off to the counter.

**The End.**


	57. L is for Lollipop

Liam was getting off the bus with a shoulder bag with five excited bearakeets, "Now, now" Liam whispered to the little pets, "When we get into the candy shop, no popping out, Chandra is deathly afraid of bears, especially grizzlies."

Rita felt disappointed.

They went inside Pumpkin Pop candy shop, which was owned by Chandra's mother. Liam explained to them that Bulsara Street was named after Freddie Mercury in 1992. It was originally called Honeysett Street, but after the death of Indian-Parsi singer, "Freddie Mercury" the mayor at the time decided to dedicate his memory by renaming the street. He learned all of that from Isadora, who loved Queen's music.

An overweight young lady came in with a bag of orange taffy. "Here you go," she said.

"No problem Miss. Mahalanabis." Liam replied.

Inside the bag, The Bearakeets started eating the orange taffy, "Finally" said, Miss. Mahalanbis, "It's been two weeks since someone got my last name right, and I'm not just counting Miss Lara DeForest who just insulted me."

"Lara always shops here doesn't she," asked Liam, "Addison warned me about that."

"Yeah" answered Miss. Mahalanbis, "Her mom, "Lia" is my landlord, so she gets all her candy here for free. How I wish one day that she would pay for once."

"Speaking of which," Liam said as he pointed outside.

Lara was coming in with a cold-hearted middle-aged woman with a magenta suit, it was Lara's mom, "Lia Cookson". "So, Rishabha" said Miss. Cookson, "Where is the new shipment of lime lollipops. My Lara gets fiesty if she doesn't get lime-flavored candy within 48 hours."

"Here, here" replied Miss. Mahalanbis as she gave them a big box of lime lollipops, "Just please let me keep some money, I'm saving it for Chandra's college education."

"Which one?" asked Miss. Cookson.

"A community college on the other side of the state" replied Miss. Mahalanbis, "Of course that's where I met the monster who left me pregnant. I had to drop out and work at my father's candy shop."

"Your father is dead," replied Miss. Cookson, "For five years now, you've been running his little gingerbread house and I've waited two months for you to pay off the mortgage for the shop."

'I'm sorry" Miss. Mahalanbis worriedly replied back, "But no one comes here whenever you or Lara come in and I don't want you to ruin Broadway Bang! Radio Disney is coming to Hartfeld High today to promote the summer dance program."

Liam was coming in with a bag of some chocolate bars when he spotted Jayla and Chandra were in with some exciting news, "Get this" Jayla replied, "Radio Disney is coming to Hartfeld with their little segment, Broadway Bang. Chandra told me yesterday while I was getting some gumdrops."

Rayne was jumping with joy when she spotted Alton talking to some of the nerdy dancers, "Hey Alton" Rayne replied, "Has Radio Disney ever came to Hartfeld High before"

"Once in the 2000s" answered Alton, "They were doing the Disney's Next Big Thing looking for new talent. Unfortunately, my dad had a throat operation that week."

"I remember the time when Arthur McGowens stole money from them for a new suit" Principal McLean recalled, "Luckily the cops caught him and make him do community service for the visiting radio station. I had to kick McGowens boys because Andrew constantly hogged the stage and Lloyd kept all the numbers mixed up. I know we don't like runts who are uncontrollable, but this is publicity."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to relocate for the Radio Disney promotion," Liam said, "Because Pumpkin Pop candy store is in dept and Lara's mom is going to shut it down."

Everyone was paralyzed by what Miss. Cookson is going to do. Rayne and Isadora went to an empty hallway, so they could teleport there.

As they got to Pumpkin Pop, Rayne got an idea, "Care to do a little lip reading" she asked Isadora, "Let's pretend I'm Lara's mom and your Chandra's mom."

"Okay" Isadora replied, "I love to do a little lip-reading. I remember the time when I lip-read my father when he plans to surprise my grandmother with the ballet version of Snow White for their wedding anniversary. I had to keep it quiet, because if you blab out the surprise, everything would be ruined."

"SHHH" Rayne said as she covered Isadora's mouth, "They'll hear us."

_Miss. Mahalanbis- I'm telling you, Pumpkin Pop funding the program is a tradition for the Hartfeld High summer dance program._

_Miss. Cookson - Well, I don't want any cavity-causing factory ruining my Lara's chances for attention. Pay off the debt or I'm shutting this place down._

_Miss. Mahalanbis- But I rarely had any customers._

_Miss. Cookson- Do it!_

"Nice" Rayne whispered, "I never thought you would make the talking random and long. We should get back immediately"

After they teleported back to the school, they saw that Colby and Alton were arguing over Rayne. "Boys," said Rayne, "We're not going to use me as a trophy. Instead, we'll just do Remember The Time in order to save Pumpkin Pop."

"You know something" Colby replied, "I think my mom knows a guy who works at Radio Disney. I'll contact him in order to do a candy shop rescue."

Rayne smiled because Colby knew what he was doing.

Inside, Addison and Liam were wrapping up rehearsal for Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better). Then it was Rayne, Colby, and Alton's turn to rehearse for their Remember The Time number. Rayne was playing the queen, Colby was playing the wizard, and Alton played the Pharaoh. Rayne requested that they should do the dance part between The Pharoh and The Queen.

After Colby finished contacting his mom's friend, he saw some funny-looking nerds with grey skin bargain in for no apparent reason while dropping science notes. "Littering is lame" Colby growled as we walked to the auditorium.

Inside, Rayne and Alton were wrapping up their dance rehearsal, Colby came in being annoyed by the grey nerds littering. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Liam, and Mahi were aware of what he meant, "Principal McLean" shouted Mae, "Can I and my girls go on next."

"Isadora was supposed to do her Swan Lake dance," Principal McLean said, "But I don't think I can handle another one of her constant chattering for another minute. Go ahead"

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, and Matt got out of the auditorium to find the trail leading them to the cafeteria. Inside, they saw the Jeivan Nerds stealing healthy sodas from the vending machine and using them for explosion experiments, "The principal of the 90s replaced the regular sodas with healthy sodas, just so they can show students that nutrition is important" growled Addison, "When you mess with nutrition, you're going to get it."

_Guardians Unite_

Peggy and Will shot lightning bolts, Rayne caused a rainstorm, Isadora used her supersonic breath, Mahi made firebolts, Addison shot wooden stakes to the nerds.

Mahi sensed heat near the stoves where the lunch was cooking for the summer school kids, "Addy" shouted Mahi, "Those nerds were trying to experiment explosions, so maybe I could do it."

"Nerds attack bullies" recalled Addison, "But we don't want Principal McLean catching us cutting rehearsal."

With her heating abilities, she made all the healthy soda fizz like crazy and make a mess, causing the Jeivan Nerds to slip and slide. Lua Doi came out and sent the Jeivan Nerds through the portal, "You know something" Addison said as she used her telekinesis to clean the mess, "This is just like a scene from a movie that my dad wrote, "Dorks of The Dare" where a group of nerds was dared to rig the soda machine. Then thanks to a thermostat prank, the sodas went out of control and everyone was slipping like crazy"

"I remember that movie" Rayne recalled, "The soda pop prank was my favorite part."

They quickly changed back and teleported to the auditorium so Principal McLean won't find out. Luckily, they were too busy watching Mae and her friends wrapping up their Mickey number.

Later after rehearsal, Radio Disney was at Pumpkin Pop candy shop for the broadcast, "Why do we have to change the broadcast to there?" Principal McLean said,

"Because Miss. Mahalanbis is having some landlord troubles" Mrs. Dean explained, "When Chloe was young, I use to get candy from here. It's been three years since I last did this and maybe this year I should do some nostalgia. Rayne warned me about Miss. Cookson shutting down the candy store. I don't know how Rayne knew about the place shutting down, but I don't want Chloe to get upset about letting her favorite candy store gets shut down."

"This is ridiculous" replied Principal McLean, "Candy can cause cavities, create migraines and fatten people up."

"And what's wrong with being fat?" asked Chandra angrily, "My Mom inherited the store from my grandfather. When was a little, he wasn't allowed to have candy, because his parents were dentists."

"Dental hygiene is important Miss. Mahalanbis" replied Principal McLean

"So is saving my grandfather's dream" growled Chandra.

At a turntable, a handsome DJ with 80s apparel came up, he was DJ Psychsound of Radio Disney "Okay folks" he shouted, "I want to thank Colby Houghton, who was the son of my old college friend, I will always remember her for her seance show, "Spooky Sounds" now let the magic of music begin."

Unfortunately, he picked the wrong song and played New World Symphony No. 9 by mistake, "Oops" he said, "Boss is going to kill me."

Mahi tried to punch him, but Peggy stopped her girlfriend, "Take it easy, Tiger Kitten" whispered Peggy, "Temper control."

Peggy secretly placed her hand behind her back and changed into with the help of her technopath powers. Then DJ Psychsound's laptop started playing Allstar Weekend's Different Side of Me. "This was my favorite song as a kid" recalled DJ Psychsound, "Let's boogie folks."

Both Mahi and Rayne rapped to the song, Peggy, Isadora, and Addison danced to it and everyone else started having a good time. Everyone in Bulsara Street started barging into Pumpkin Pop and started buying candy from the place, much to Miss. Cookson's Dismay, "Keep the mortgage" shouted. Miss. Cookson.

"Where am I going to get my lime candy now, Mommy," asked Lara.

"I'm afraid we'll have to get them at the Wall2Wall Mart" Miss. Cookson replied sadly.

Everyone cheered because they just saved the candy store.

**The End.**


	58. M if for Mercy

At rehearsal, Mae, Nicki, and Belle were rehearsing for their dance number of Hey Mickey. To add special show pizzazz, they used their own pom poms that they brought at home. Mrs. Dean was supervising the rehearsal while Mr. McLean was at National Onion Day and Silver Wagon Buffet is serving everything onion, "Ignoring rehearsal for a national day dedicated to a stinky vegetable."

"Well, Mrs. Dean" Nicki said, "Onions are healthy and my dad craves for onions a lot."

"It's also National Ice Cream Cake Day," Belle said, "So maybe afterward, we should get some ice cream cake at Covington Ice Cream."

"Oh, my" Peggy said, "I just need to take a trip to the little lass's room."

"Don't be long Lucky Lass?" said Mahi

Peggy blew a kiss and took off to the girl's room.

After she let nature take its course, she heard someone tap dancing in another room.

In the room, a French Boy with freckles and dirty blond hair was practicing his tap dance routine "Rain on The Roof" from Paddington when he started to stop and clutches his heart. "Okay," he said to himself, "It's time to do your In Faith, I Will monologue from Romeo and Juliet"

_In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face._

_Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!_

_What said my man, when my betossed soul_

_Did not attend him as we rode? I think_

_He told me Paris should have married Juliet:_

_Said he not so? or did I dream it so?_

_Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,_

_To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,_

_One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!_

_I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;_

_A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth,_

_For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes_

_This vault a feasting presence full of light._

"You must really know a lot about acting." Peggy said, "My friend, "Addison" has a grandmother who's into acting."

"I know," he replied, "I'm trying to get the hang of the program. This is my first year doing this."

"Mine too" Peggy replied back, "I'm Peggy"

"Bonjour" the French boy greeted, "I'm Anatole Sauveterre"

Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Nicki, Belle, and Mae were looking around for Peggy. That's when Mae noticed Anatole and felt lovestruck. Mae walked slowly towards Anatole and pressed her ear against his chest, much to the other's confusion, "Boy Mae" Mahi said, "You seem connected towards"

"I can feel my mom's heart," said Mae, "She's here."

"Looks like Mae has been drinking too much coffee again," Belle said to Nicki.

"No" Mae shouted, "I can feel it, I just know it. My mother's heart is with him."

As Addison was being annoyed by Mae's strange theories, she started to hear Principal McLean across the school, thanks to her supersonic hearing, "The Jettettes" he growled, "This is impossible."

"Come on man" replied Steama, "We're on Mrs. Dean's list. Rayne invited us to give some of the newcomers a demonstration."

"Rayne," said Addison, "I think some of your friends are here."

"The Jettettes" recalled Rayne, "I invited them over today."

At the lobby, They met The Jettettes, Toni had poofy dark brown hair and a red dress, Reff had black poofy hair, a red t-shirt, vermillion overalls, and red ballet flats, Steama had black hair in pigtails, a red type, dark red pants, and red boots, Hard-Punch had black hair dyed red in a poofy bun, a red hoodie, magenta shorts, red stockings, and red boots, M-Rab had a red driver's cap, magenta ripped shirt, red capris and shoes, Baby Jill had a black afro small magenta dress, red stockings, and black shoes, Kee-Tar had shoulder-length brown hair in a magenta hat, light red shirt, a light red fest, dark brown pants, and vermillion shoes, and Firegal had short brown hair in an orange beret, a red dress, vermillion stocking, and red shoes. "I thought I made it clear I never want to see you girls in the summer program." Principal McLean growled.

"Come on now" shouted Toni, "Rayne invited us, and Mr. Covington always welcomed us to his ice cream shop ever since it opened a few years ago.

"Dancers" growled Principal McLean, "You girls are a disgrace to dancing, along with The Dolfenz."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Mae, Nicki, Belle, and Anatole came up to see The Jettettes at Hartfeld High. Principal McLean turned to see that they found Anatole skipping rehearsal, again. "Monsieur Sauveterre," he said, "What did we say about skipping rehearsal."

"But my Rain on The Roof number might get out of control when there are other people around" Anatole explained, "So it's best if I had an alone time when I have rehearsal."

"But you need a supervisor to look after you" Principal McLean clarified, "Is part of the HHSDP code."

"You're always blabbing boring rules," Reff said, "Your so lame and you're never surprising."

"This is why they won't let me in the Jettettes" Nicki explained, "Because they were afraid that I would blab out the surprise performances."

At Covington Ice Cream, Mr. Covington was giving out ice cream cakes at half-off. Anatole came in and Mr. Covington smiled, "Anatole," Mr. Covington said, "I'm glad you came here, Covington Ice Cream won't be the same without you."

"You gave me more confidence in myself ever since you came here" Anatole replied.

After he got a slice of raspberry ice cream cake, Mahi spotted a scar on his chest. Anatole sat down with them, so he can get acquainted, "What's with the scar on the chest?" asked Mahi

"Tiger Kitten" growled Peggy.

Anatole took a deep breath and explained the truth about his scar, "I had heart troubles when I was 8" explained Anatole, "We were visiting my brother, "Erick" at his new job at a touring company when I starting having heart troubles. My Mom feared that I couldn't make it, so she had to find a donor fast. She found a Mai Khanh Bach, formerly known as, "Mai Khanh Kịch."

"It is my mom," Addison said, "Kich was her maiden name"

"A few days after her funeral" Anatole replied, "I talked to her parents and older brother, "Mac Ngoc"

"That's Khánh Trang's father" recalled Isadora, "I haven't seen him since last summer when he came to visit Addison's Grandma and Grandpa to talk about Mrs. Bach."

"After working as a car mechanic" Anatole replied, "He decided to be a pharmacy technician in honor of his little sister."

Addison clearly remembered all of that, Anatole clearly had her late mother's heart. Just then their rings glew, meaning that there was trouble. "Thanks for the lovely ice cream cake," Addison said, "But Peg, Rayne, Isa, Mahi and I have to go now"

They found a newsstand where no one was there and transformed.

_Guardians Unite_

Meanwhile, inside Covington Ice Cream, Mae had something to ask him, "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Oui" Anatole replied, "That's French for, "Yes".

Mae was amazed that she's going on her first-ever date. Nicki and Belle were proud of her for having the courage to ask a boy out on a date.

Meanwhile, PRIMA was flying around looking for the disturbance in Hartfeld. Peggy sensed the danger by a pho noodle shop called, "Hanoi Heaven" where her family goes to all the time.

In the restaurant, customers were running away from some scary Jeivan Rabbits. Addison on the other hand knew they weren't just any Jeivan Rabbits, but Jeivan Moon rabbits, "My grandmother told me about Moon Rabbits" Addison said, "They say that they live on the moon."

Out of the kitchen came Lua Doi, who spotted Addison, "Here's the special of the day" he said, "Recollection Soup!"

With one look in the light, she could see the past. She could see her as a child playing hackeysack with Isadora, seeing a string quartet with her grandmother, and watching a mystery novel based on a book with Peggy. Then she remembered a line from one of her dad's movie, "Where there are good memories, there are bad movies too"

Addison looked to see her grandfather covering a $1,000 medical bill, Young Addison having a broken leg from ice skating, and having an allergy attack from a sushi mixup. But Addison realized something after she made a new memory of Mae crushing on Anatole, "Where there are old memories" Addison said, "There are new memories, and I'm going to make new ones."

_Guardian Angel_

Addison snapped out of her "Memory Coma" and got back to the real world, "Maybe that should be a new song for Rocking Bonanza" suggested Mahi, "Memory Coma"

"Good idea" Addison replied.

After a quick quintessence, water, fire, earth, and air attacks, Lua Doi vanished, leaving the girls in confusion

The next night at Havana Java, Addison was prepping up Mae for her first date with Anatole. "But why at Havana Java?" Addison asked, "This is unlikely to have a first date at a place we go to all the time.

"Because everyone knows each other at Havana Java" Mae answered,

"I'll be at home if you need me, Sis," Addison said as she took off.

Anatole came in spotting Mae with a small candle. Mrs. O'Mooney came in with some snacks and said, "Fresh coconut banana muffins and green tea on us."

"So Mae," he said, "Your father writes movies, what does he write?"

"My dad wrote, Creamy Cravings, Bejungle Inc, Monkey Bar Bobby, Dorks of The Dare, Fear In The Castle, Rabbits and Shooting Nights, Daughter of the Magic, and seasons 42 to 47 for the hit hospital drama Hospital Heaven."

"I love medical dramas," Anatole said, "They inspired me to learn about medical emergencies. In case suffers the same problem I have."

Anatole and Mae accidentally took each other's hands, blushed, and smiled.

Meanwhile, at the Bach residents, Addison was getting out some old piano sheets that her father wrote as a baby shower present to her mom. She started to play the song.

_Crave for the cream_

_Where there's a sundae dream_

_Be in the jungle where Dr. Zheng_

_With the rhinos eating ginseng_

_Monkey Bar Bobby will not be slobby._

_He is not a Dork of The Dare_

_Run from the Fear In The Castle to my heart_

_And look at the love chart._

_Follow the rabbits and shooting nights_

_Two Daughter of Magic insight_

_on a trip to Hospital Heaven_

Little did she know, is that Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Mahi were coming in. After she finished, they applauded.

"That song seems really beautiful" Peggy replied.

"Thank you" Addison replied, "My dad, sister and I use to sing that song every night when we were together. How I miss singing with him."

"Don't worry?" Rayne said, "Your father is out there."

Addison looks up the sky asking, "Bố đang ở đâu? (Where are you father)"

Meanwhile, in the Jeivan Empire, Lua Doi coincidentally was humming the same song, "Why can't I get that song out of my head" Lua Doi as he started getting migraines. He took a deep breath and took off.

**The End.**


	59. N Is for Nag

The students for the Hartfeld High Summer Show, they were rehearsing their Anything You Can Do number. Afterward, Principal McLean had an important announcement, "Listen here, Children" shouted Principal McLean, "Due to your Ill-confident acting skills. I decided to seek an advisor to whip you guys into shape before August. So please welcome, "Sơn Ca Bach"

From the wheelchair ramp, Mrs. Bach came onstage, "Hey Grandma" shouted Mae.

"Mae, manners" Addison reminded her sister.

"More like Mae Your Manners!" insulted Rochelle as Sasha and Lara joined her.

Addison and Mae decided to ignore her.

"Miss. Vilks" shouted Principal McLean, "Mrs. Bach has been helping our theater programs since 1995."

"Decades of Theater and no plans to retire." Mrs. Bach replied, "Principal McLean told me all about your little gay and lesbian charades, which I find silly."

Principal McLean was horrified by what she said, "No! No! No!" he shouted, "You're supposed to lecture on anti-homosexual plays."

"That stuff is completely inappropriate for schools" replied Mrs. Bach, "Plus there are numerous LGBTplays like The Destiny of Me, The Taste of Honey, and "

Addison got so annoyed by the argument between Principal McLean and her argument, she made a tiny tornado come up and made Principal McLean get dizzy, causing the students to laugh. Peggy knew that Mahi is the only one who would mess with his emotions like that. Just then a fire started coming out of Addison's hands. As quick as they could, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Mahi rushed Addison out of the auditorium.

"We should get Will" Rayne suggested, "She'll know what to do."

Later at Himesh Hall, Will was examining Addison's hand and recognized the problem, "She's got the Quinto Guardian power" Will explained, "The same thing happened to Cornelia once."

"What's this Qunito Guardian thing?" asked Mahi.

"It's when a Guardian gets all of the powers at once" explained Will.

"But how did she get the Quinto power," asked Rayne.

"I think it's the nightmares" Addison suggested, "After our last encounter with Lua Doi, I've been having nightmares of him and my dad together."

"You can't get powers through nightmares" Isadora laughed, "Sometimes I eat fried chicken and they gave me nightmares. Felipa sometimes gets realistic crazy nightmares from eating too many cholate pieces before bed."

"I'm afraid so" Alexa replied, "I also studied on that, sometimes when a Guardian gets so many nightmares, they lose control of their powers."

"I need some air" shouted Addison as she left.

"We should follow her before things get out of hand" Mahi suggested.

"Tiger Kitten is right" replied Peggy, "We don't want her to turn Hartfeld into a jungle.

As PRIMA left, Matt decided to teach Alexa guitar properly, "Now now" Matt said to Alexa as they got their guitars, "You don't move your wrist when playing the guitar"

Alexa played her guitar without moving her wrist, "That's it" replied Matt, "Use the point of the guitar pick."

Meanwhile, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, and Mahi were looking for a sign of where Addison could be. Rayne spotted some lotus tea herbs on the ground, leading them to Waverly Rennold Opera House. Isadora remembered that The Wizard of Oz performed there a thousand times and Waverly Rennold was the name of a local actress from the 1900s.

Inside, they found water replicants of Wizard of Oz characters and Addison begins to think that she's Dorothy. "Oh Toto!" shouted Addison, "I think we're not in Kansas anymore"

"Your not" replied Rayne, "Your in Massachussettes."

They tried to reason with her, but Addison couldn't snap out of it.

A firefly came in and flew all around Addison. With one change, he transformed into Liam. "Addy" replied Liam, "I'm here."

"How did you know where we were?" asked Peggy.

"I have the hearing on a bat." Liam explained, "I can hear you girls from a distance between here and Hartfeld High."

Addison could see Liam and was about to attack when he grabbed her hand "Listen," Liam replied, "I know your acting really crazy because of what's going on with you, but you have love."

With one kiss, Addison snapped out of her Qunito Guardian form and all the Wizard of Oz water creatures were destroyed, "Don't you love it when they kissed" Isadora asked, "I've seen some of the patrons in our apartment building make out before. Gays, lesbians straights. There is this one time when a janitor made out with a real estate agent and they were caught by the landlord. I'll never forget it."

"Thank you, Liam" Addison said.

"I couldn't let you get hurt" Liam replied.

"If there's one thing I learn from Michael Jackson's Thriller" Addison explained, "Is that you don't tell your secret that you're a monster to your sweetheart unless it's on accident or an emergency."

Then they started hearing some awful swan noises coming from the park. It was Jeivan Swans causing trouble.

_Guardians Unite_

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi and Addison arrived at the park where they saw Asinorth with a flute. As she played it, Jeivan Swans started to attack.

They found Jeivan Swans wrecking havoc and draining fear from the good citizens of Hartfeld. Addison shot out some lotus tea leaves and poisoned the river with tea. Rayne used her water manipulation and scared away the Jeivan Swans. She also had to replace the contaminated water with normal water for safety.

Asinorth was foiled again. She followed the Jeivan Swans through the portal by a dumpster and the portal closed.

At Covington Ice Cream later on, Mae, Anatole and Mrs. Bach were relaxing and enjoying a coconut and banana sundae, "Mae" said Mrs. Bach, "Are these really coconut shreddings and not grey hair."

"Their not, Grandma" laughed Mae.

"I remember having crème glacée back in Paris" recalled Anatole, "Madame Bach, the lecture may have been déroutant, but you know how to stand up to Principal McLean."

"Actually" replied Mae, "We call him McMean behind his back, he runs the school like a prison, even in the summer."

"I had gay and lesbian students before" Mrs. Bach replied, "I'm going to make sure he doesn't harm neither of you, nor your sister and her friends."

"Speaking of which" Mae replied as she spots them by the window, "Their arriving on time for happy hour."

Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison and Liam came in to see that Addison's grandma, sister and her sister's boyfriend were getting along perfectly. In one table, Rayne and Isadora could see Alton, Colby, and Dagger getting along perfectly. Rayne couldn't make up her mind on whom she has her heart set on, but decided to get along as friends first. Isadora on the other hand, kissed Dagger and sat down.

Peggy and Mahi took eachother's hands and took off and Addison and Liam joined Mae, Anatole, and Mrs. Bach while holding hands.

**The End**


	60. O is for Otherworld

At Covington Ice Cream, Peggy was taking Esme out for ice cream while her parents prepare to clean up for their grandma's birthday. If Peggy knew anything from babysitting, is that little kids can be messy. "Peggy," Esme said, "Why is Covington handing owt Fwyers."

"Fliers," asked Peggy as she looked around to see Rockin Bonanza handing out fliers for their latest contest.

"Peg" shouted Rayne, "Glad you could make it."

"What is going on here?" asked Peggy, "I don't remember a flier hangout."

"We're organizing the biggest Rockin Bonanza concert ever" Isadora explained, "Actually, I always say that to all of our performances, but this one is going to be real because we get to perform with Matt Olsen of Olsen Castle."

Peggy started to feel a little bummed out, "Could you guys look after Esme while I go to, "Waffle World"

Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison all knew that Peggy is going to Himesh Hall to clear her head.

At Himesh Hall, Peggy saw Matt practicing for his gig with Rockin Bonanza. "Heard you're collaborating with Rockin Bonanza"

"Yeah" replied Matt, "Needed to pay off for wedding rings and decor."

"Is that tonight?" asked Peggy, "I'm curious.'"

"It is" replied Matt, "We are also open for requests too."

"In that case," Peggy said, "Is that A-Ha's Take On Me. It was my grandmother's favorite song as a kid," Peggy replied.

"Has an 80s tune?" Matt said, "But we'll do it."

"Is this about your grandma?" asked Will

"Yes," Peggy answered sadly, "Today is her birthday and the first one without her."

"You mean the first birthday after someone dies" Alexa, "That's kind of strange. I've contacted ghost children who missed out on their upcoming birthdays and make them handcrafted bead bracelets for them."

Then a bunch of young ghost children came in and started playing around with the arcade games.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of The Jeivan Empire, Lua Doi was gathering some Jeivan Wildcats, hoping it would take in enough fear to power them, "Okay now" he said as he summoned a portal, "We go to the human world and terrorize the humans."

Back at Himesh Hall, Peggy was showing the ghost children the wonders of an Irish birthday. "In Ireland," she said, "We usually celebrate with friends and family. But when a lad or lass becomes 21, their key of the house is given, meaning that a person is an adult. I remember Cousin Daph getting his Key Of The House from Grandpa O'Donovan, it was a key with a drama mask on it."

"Awesome," said a ghost child, "If only I made it to 21, then my parents could give me the Key Of The House."

"Your still a ghost" replied Peggy, "And ghosts don't usually age."

After eating a biscuit her father made for her and Esme, she started to a migraine. At first, she thought it was the taste of the biscuit, but really her magic detection powers. "There's trouble in Hartfeld, again."

Back at Covington Ice Cream, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were finishing up on handing out Rockin Bonanza fliers when they saw their rings glowing. Seeing this, they knew that there was trouble. But there was only one problem, "Who is going to watch Esme," asked Isadora, "I know we already handed out the fliers for our band, posted online our gig timing, and made our announcement on the local radio station. Now how are we going to"

"I'll watch her for ya," Mrs. Covington said, "I know you girls really want to promote your band, so I'll look after Esme."

"Thanks, Mom" Rayne replied as they took off.

"What do you think they do outside Covington Ice Cweamy Mws. Covington" asked Esme as Mrs. Covington picks her up.

"I don't know" answered Mrs. Covington.

Later, all five girls met at Addilyn's Bridal Shop, where they were tearing up the wedding dresses and playing around with the veils. "Looks like we found the blushing bites" growled Rayne.

_Guardians Unite_

Inside, they attacked the Jeivan Wildcats. Peggy did a lightning blast, Rayne did a tidal wave, Isadora did tornado, Mahi did fire blast, and Addison did leaf blast. Suddenly, Addison remembered what she learned about cats and scratching from cartoons. She grabbed a curtain from one of the windows and tossed it outside, causing the Jeivan Wildcats to bump into each other and knock each other out.

Lua Doi came out of the portal with a bunch of migraines. He took his mask off for a little bit, much to Addison's confusion. Beneath the mask, she could see an Asian eye. After he placed his mask back on, Lua Doi took used his gloves to send the Jeivan Cats back to the Jeivan Empire and he followed them behind.

"Nice work Lasses" smiled Peggy, "Another job well done.

Everyone one was happy, almost. Addison started to feel a little bit of a connection between her and Lua Doi. Isadora told her that his identity is not important right now, the only thing left to do is to fix up the bridal shop.

After they were done fixing up the shop, they teleported back to Himesh Hall and changed back to their regular clothes. Now they needed to keep Esme and Mrs. Coving from finding out their secret. Peggy then remembered that Himesh Hall is right next to Waffle World, which gave an idea

Later at the park, Rockin Bonanza's concert was going on. Peggy found Esme playing with Mr. and Mrs. Covington. She was carrying a bungle bag from Waffle World for them, "Peggy" shouted Esme as she rushed up to Peg and hugged her, "You wouwd not bewieve what Mw. and Mws. Comington showed me wedding pictuwes of their wedding. Plus they danced to Sink Dwain's, "Promising You"

"I think you mean NSYNC's "This I Promise You"," Peggy replied as she handed out some fries to give to Esme, "That is a classic song."

"I'll leave you with your sister now," said Mrs. Covington, "I need to help my husband him handing out ice cream. We just got a new cart and we would love to test it out."

"No ice cweam, thanky" replied Esme, "Im having dinnew"

Esme became proud of her sister because she finally learned not to have dessert before dinner.

Onstage, Matt, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Dagger, and Merula tuned up their instruments and tested their microphones "Hey there folks" shouted Matt into the microphone, "I am Matt Olsen of Olsen Castle and Rockin Bonanza and I like to dedicate this song to Peggy O'Donovan's late grandmother, "Zuzanna O'Garvey"

They started to play A-Ha's Take On Me, much to the delight of Peggy and Esme, The ghost children were observing from a tree and livened up the show with a little confetti blast. Matt, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison weren't annoyed but were glad that the ghost children can help out in secret.

Esme started to burst into tears of joy, because this is her grandma wanted, "Happy birthday, Grandma" Peggy prayed as she looked up.

**The End.**


	61. P Is For Protectors

It was a sunny afternoon, the students were wrapping up rehearsal when Mrs. Dean said, "Your costumes are ready and this is the time for the costume test."

A few minutes later, they were all dressed up in their new costumes, Peggy and Mahi wore modern dance outfits and were barefoot, Rayne wore a Cleopatra costume, Isadora wore a white and light blue ballerina tutu, and Addison wore a green cowgirl had and a red wig, making her look like Annie Oakley, Liam came in dressed as Frank Butler from Annie Get Your Gone and said, "You look good Addy".

"You too" Addison replied as she peck kissed her boyfriend.

Mae, Nicki, and Belle were all wearing cheerleading outfits that were pink and wore ballet slippers. Mae requested it, because of her love for Addison.

Rochelle, Sasha, and Lara came in wearing pink disco outfits, similar to Abba, "Are you girls jealous of our pink disco diva apparel?" asked Rochelle

"Not really, Rochelle" Nicki replied, "Plus Sasha and Lara kept their bows."

"It suits us" Sasha replied, "Unlike your dumb cheer uniforms with lame old ballet slippers."

Mae, Nicki, and Belle decided to just ignore them and go find Anatole.

Colby dressed as Marc Anthony while Alton came in dressed as Julius Ceaser. Rayne started to blush, "Hey Rayne," said Colby, "Are you doing anything for the Fourth of July"

"You know," Rayne said as she blushed, "Just old fashion bbq, fireworks, and sparklers."

"My mom won't let me play with sparklers" Alton replied, "She thinks it could burn my hands."

Peggy, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were still worried about them hitting on Rayne.

Onstage, Anatole came in dressed in a raincoat and boots when he spots a middle-aged French woman talking to Principal McLean, "Mama" Anatole shouted as he walked up to her, "What's going on here?"

"Anatole" Mrs. Sauveterre said sadly, "I don't know how to tell you this, but you can't be in the dance troupe anymore.".

Little did they know, is that Mae heard the whole thing and decided to tell PRIMA. On the stage, PRIMA was minding their business when Mae comes up in a bad mood, "His mom says that he can't be in the dance troupe." Mae explained, "She thinks it's bad for his heart."

"I know he has your mom's heart" replied Rayne, "But a heart surgery can't stop him."

"That's right" Rayne recalled, "Regis Philbin had heart surgeries, but it didn't stop him from being a talk-show host."

Twenty minutes later, as they were getting out of costume, their rings started to glow, meaning that there's trouble. "It's a good thing that rehearsal is over." Peggy said, "Because I think Principal McLean is going to be in a long argument again."

They followed the magic to Waffle World, where numerous patrons were running away in fear. The only ones inside the place were Will, Alexa, and Matt. "Time to Take Out!" said Rayne.

_Guardians Unite_

In the restaurant, they saw thousands of Jeivan Peacocks making a mess. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison

Then Peggy and Mahi got an idea, they both did their dance routine to round up all the Jeivan Peacocks. Will, Alexa, and Matt knew that they needed to keep the Jeivan Peacocks. Alexa then got an idea of how she could keep the Jeivan Peacocks from escaping. She made a lightning bolt and created a cage over the Jeivan Peacocks.

"Go, Alexa!" Mae shouted from behind, "Alexa! Alexa! You're the girl, now do a lightning thunder twirl! GO ALEXA!"

Everyone was confused on what Mae is doing her, "Nicki and Belle told me to get them some fries from Waffle World." she explained, "Luckily, they don't know anything about the whole Jeivan Bird troubles."

Addison turned her head and said, "Speaking of which, their escaping."

The Jeivan Peacocks were being transported back to the Jeivan Empire by Lua Doi. "Drat!" he growled as he rounded up the peacocks, "Looks like scaring away customers wasn't such a good idea.

Back in the human world. Will was taking them to Himesh Hall next door. Of course, they had to place an illusion spell on the cops across the street to avoid suspicion.

Inside, she showed them a torn-up wedding dress, "Isn't that one of the dresses from our last mission?" asked Mahi.

"It is" Will answered "Isadora forgot to sew this one up. I was going through the shop when I came across a torn dress. It had wildcats in them and I figured I could use it."

"Dang it" growled Isadora, "I forgot to sew that dress up. Cats love to scratch things like curtains, papers, people, sofas, and beds. They should get their nails trimmed now and again so there won't be any trouble."

"No, no" Will answered, "It's perfect, it reminds me of our wild adventures since I moved to Sherrfield, Washington."

"And what do you guys need for your wedding?" asked Mahi.

"We already got the catering order from Havana Java and Covington Ice Cream," Alexa said, "You would not believe how excited Mrs. O'Mooney was"

"And we chose to use sunflowers for our wedding" finished Matt, "Because fall will come and we want to have the spirit of summer of alive"

Will came up to Rayne and adjusted her glasses, "Rayne," she asked, "I was wondering, could you let Cassie be the flower girl?"

Rayne thought about it, but then she smiled "Sure thing, Will" she answered, "But you have to let her wear something that goes with her superhero cape, she rarely takes it off."

"No problem" Will replied, "A dress that would go with her superhero cape."

Addison then looked at Mae, wondering if Anatole would be okay, "Don't worry about Nicki and Belle" Mae said, "They're straightening the mess out with Mrs. Sauveterre."

"Where are Anatole, Nicki, and Belle, now," Addison asked.

"At the paint shop," Mae said, "Anatole's mom works there as a sales associate."

"Did you get the fries?" asked Addison.

"Just did" Mae answered as she showed her big sister the bag.

"Good work, Mae" Addison smiled, "Now we won't have to worry about suspicions and tattletale Nicki's."

Later, PRIMA arrived at the paint shop where Mrs. Sauveterre works at. Principal McLean was looking for fence paint when Mrs. Sauveterre spots him and walks up to him with a smile. "There's been a mistake" she explained, "Turns out there was a file mix up between him and a firefighter who just stopped a burning building in North Hartfeld."

"Are you serious" asked Principal McLean, "Anatole is not worth being in the show, due to a past surgery."

Anatole, Nicki, and Belle were in a corner when he heard his mom talking to Principal McLean about the file mixup. Mae came up to friends and gave them the fries she promised.

Mrs. Sauveterre looked at her son and his friends with a smile, then glare at Principal McLean with a frown, "If you ever hard on my son or get any ideas that would get them in trouble" she growled, "I'll sue you."

"I never thought that you would be strong-willed." Principal McLean said sternly as he left with a can of paint.

Principal McLean began to wonder, how much more of the teenage troubles he could take.

Just then, the burglar alarms went off, causing a startle in the store, "Shop-lifting again Kevin" asked a clerk.

"Do you have any idea how many repaints I have to do each year?" asked Principal McLean "It must be a white sturdy fence."

The clerk was still mad, so she decided to take him to the manager.

PRIMA was happy because he won't be bothering anyone for a while. "What are we going to do now?" asked Mahi.

"We have to leave tomorrow for the Fourth of July in Cape Cod" recalled Isadora, "Of course in August, there is that mermaid festival, we met this one girl Diondra who was running away, but of course we helped her out by telling her that running away makes things worse. You won't get much food, you won't bath, it would be hard to find a job and you could hurt yourself."

**The End.**


	62. Q Is For Queen

At the Vandom beach house in Cape Cod, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Will, Alexa, Matt, Mae, Liam, Oana, Amalia, and Colby were preparing for a neighborhood BBQ, "I'm glad that Alton and Colby came with us" Rayne said as she finished putting up the patriotic balloons.

"I know" Isadora replied, "We needed all the help we could get for the party. It's not a party if it's only less than 4 people, nuh-uh. There was this one time Toby tried to throw a party, but only his three best friends, "Ali", "Maximiliano", and "Karson " showed up. That was rather lame. Felipa and Melanie both decided to teach Toby on how to properly throw a real party with invites of closets friends, having an entertainment guest, and adding games into the party."

Alexa thought about throwing her own party, but her mom thought that she was too young and decided to wait till she's 13. Alexa started to pout, but Mae cheered her up with lemonade.

Upstairs, she could see that Colby was working on some dance moves for Remember The Time, "Getting better at those moves"

"You know it" Colby laughed as he placed on his blue jacket, "Wanna go out to the balcony."

"Sure" Rayne answered nervously.

Little did know is that in the hallways, Alton can hear them and was starting to feel jealous, "Okay Alton" he said to himself, "Remember the anger controlling techniques, deep breath and sing a song"

As Rayne and Colby got out to the balcony, they saw a boat that says, S. S Vilks. They knew only one Vilks they know, Rochelle Vilks.

The S. S Vilks arrived at the docks of the Vandom Beach House. "What is this," she asked, "A Pity Party?"

"No" Alexa growled, "This is a Fourth of July Party, the entire neighborhood is going to be here. For the past ten years, I've been teaching the neighborhood on proper pet care."

"Yuck" growled Rochelle, "I'm not cleaning up after dumb animals."

After she got on board her yacht, she decided to crash the party and steal the patrons from the Vandom Party and making her Party Queen.

"Alexa" Will said, "Did you have to stand up to Rochelle"

"I couldn't just let her ruin your party." Alexa replied, "Plus Matt is going to entertain the guests."

Inside, Rayne started to worry that Rochelle might steal the spotlight, again. "I remember when she tried to sneak into Mom's seance club for attention" Colby recalled, "Freshman Year and showed off a $400 dress from Milan."

Just as Colby left to get the bowls for the snacks, Rayne's ring started to glow. Worried that Colby and Alton might find out about her secret, Rayne told them to fetch some food. Which is a good thing, because they haven't got the food for the party yet.

Outside, they looked around for any patrons looking. After it was cleared, they teleported to the danger at the beaches of Cape Cod. They had to kick off their shoes first though.

By a lifeguard post, they saw a scary-looking cow with really sharp horns, "That's a Kting voar" Addison whispered, "Or as others call it, a snake-eating cow. Grandma told me about them."

Then The Feriociars popped out of nowhere and trapped them in a cage, "It's a trap" shouted Peggy.

"Very clever" Vinod snarled, "We're going to make sure that everyone suffers from fear and make sure Mahi doesn't date some pink leprechaun."

"That pink leprechaun is my Lucky Lass" growled Mahi.

Dhraya and Jyoti started petting the Kting voar, "Do you have any Kting voars are there in The Jeivan Empire" asked Jyoti, "Only one."

Annoyed, Mahi started giving her brother a hot foot, then she freed her and her friends from the rope, "Nice work, Tiger Kitten" commented Peggy.

"No prob, Lucky Lass," replied Mahi, "Now give this Kting voar a Sparkling Sight"

_Guardians Unite_

Peggy used her Lightning Manipulation, Rayne used her Fog Manipulation, Isadora used her supersonic breathing, Mahi Heat Rays, and Addison used her flower manipulation. Out of her hands, Addison made red flowers, which made the Kting Voar go crazy and started knocking The Feriociars around. "Ole!" Addison smiled.

Later, they arrived at the party with bags of food. Everyone was inside, but Alton was outside singing, Backstreet Back from The Backstreet Boys. "Alton," Rayne said, "I didn't know you have such a voice."

"I've been taking singing lessons since I was six" explained Alton, "Though I never performed in public, because I'm afraid that I met to get it in the wrong key."

"Don't worry" Rayne replied, "When I played a peasant in Cinderella in the second grade, I sang in the wrong keys, but that's okay."

Alton smiled, knowing that Rayne has given her confidence.

As soon as they arrived inside, they saw that the place was a mess. Matt explained to them that Rochelle snuck into the party and buried his guitar in the dirt. Matt had to dig it out to stall him while she steals the spotlight.

In the living room, they could see Rochelle ruining the party by doing her Candy Store solo. The guests were annoyed by this. Addison then got an idea of how they can save Will Vandom's party.

After they placed away from the food, they went upstairs to get ready for their party saving plan.

It only took them ten minutes to get dressed and to tune up their instruments., Isadora, Mahi, and Addison arrived with their instruments and Peggy and Rayne were at the corners. Rochelle sees them and walks off in a rage, "We're members of local Hartfeld band, "Rockin Bonanza" Mahi announced, "And we will be your new and improved entertainment. Featuring, Alton on vocals."

Alton looks at Rockin Bonanza and blushes, "Well" he said, "I never sang with a band before."

"This is your chance" shouted Rayne.

As Alton rushes up to them, they started to play Backstreet Boys' Larger Than Life, "If only Nick Carter could see this!" Isadora shouted.

The party was now starting to pick up, thanks to a little Rockin Bonanza Power.

"Would you look that, Mom?" Alexa said, "This party is now going CRAZY"

"Hey everyone" Matt shouted, "The fireworks are about to start."

Everyone rushed outside to see the fireworks. Peggy and Mahi stood next to each other, Rayne, Isadora, Mae, Amalia, Alexa, Oana Colby, and Alton, sat on the ground, Addison and Liam stand on the docks, and Matt and Will sat next to each other on a bench while holding hands

**The End.**


	63. R is for Rock On

At Covington Ice Cream, Elsie was setting up a karaoke machine. Rayne was serving a chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles to when she spots her older sister hooking it up

"Remember how that good for nothing Arthur banned you guys from The Palace," asked Elsie, "Well, Mom, Dad and I decided to add a karaoke machine, so locals won't get annoyed by Arthur's cruelty."

"That's a relief" Mahi shouted from a distance, "I'm sick of Andrew hitting on me. I mean, what part of, "I'm A Lesbian" didn't he understand?"

Alton was in the corner, feeling a little bit nervous. It's been nearly a week since the Fourth of July party and the only other time he has singed so far is at The Palace, and it didn't go so well.

Eliseo and Elias decided to cheer him up with a prank. They took a few salt shakers and opened them. When Dagger came out to put salt on his pretzel, the salt came down and boy was he mad. Eliseo and Elias, on the other hand, started to laugh "Very funny, boys" hissed Rayne as she took her brothers to the kitchen., "Now go upstairs."

With disappointment on their face, Eliseo and Elias walked upstairs.

Back in the lobby, a handsome British boy came into Covington Ice Cream to look for his younger brother, Alton, "Where have you been" he said, "You promised Mom and Dad that you would bring home an ice cream cake."

"I know Louis" replied Alton, "But I also promised Rayne that I would come to the first-ever Karaoke Night here at Covington Ice Cream."

"Haven't got over on what Arthur called you?" asked Louis.

"I haven't" Alton sadly answered.

When Mr. and Mrs. Covington heard that Alton is being ill-confident thanks to what happened at The Palace, they decided to do a little chanting process to give people encouragement."

Just then, PRIMA's rings started to glow, meaning that there's trouble.

After they snuck out and hid by an empty newsstand, they were ready to save the day.

_Guardians Unite_

At The Palace, The Feriociars were wrecking the place with Jeivan Armadillos. Vinod was spray painting the walls, Ragoba was breaking glasses, Jyoti and Kareena were breaking Galaxy Quest collectibles, and Dhraya was singing a Guns and Roses song as dreadfully as he could "This is crazy" growled Mahi, "Not only are those ugly armadillos wrecking Charlie's hard work, but The Feriociars are turning it into a dump."

"And believe me" Peggy whispered, "Dhraya's singing is terrible."

"That's what happens when you shout so many times" Mahi whispered back, "Your singing becomes dreadful and lousy, unlike my good voice."

Vinod was breaking a Dr. Lazarus poster when he spots his sister and the rest of PRIMA in the corner. "Attack Jeivan Armadillos" shouted Vinod, "They're not crashing this pad."

But Prima didn't give, they decided to do a bowling routine to stop them, instead. With a few rolls, "This is like a dance party." Peggy laughed.

After the last Jeivan Armadillo ball tripped Vinod, they were out cold. "Now that's Vinod is gone to sleepyville," said Rayne, "We need to clean this place before Charlie becomes worn out."

"It's a good thing that Andrew and Lloyd are auditioning for Let's All Dance Until We're Sick: Canada" Mahi replied, "I just hope they get banned from that."

"Right," said Addison, "And The Hernandez Family is taking Charlie to Dance Con in Las Vegas. I hope he sends me and Isadora postcards."

With one tornado blast, Isadora turned everything back to normal, "Now Charlie won't have to worry about cleaning everything up" Isadora smiled, "We've seen Arthur telling him that broken glasses would come out of his paycheck and frankly he doesn't pay him at all. "

That night at Covington Ice Cream, Karaoke Night was going on. They walked inside to find Louis singing Chip Skylark's Find Your Voice, "Alright" shouted Elsie "Let's hear it for Louis Tracey."

Everyone cheered, except for Alton who was still nervous about singing in front of everyone at Covington Ice Cream.

Rayne had a feeling that Alton is going to great, "Alright folks" announced Elsie, "Time for The Light of Songs to pick out the next Karaoke Kraziac."

The Light of Songs was actually flashlights controlled by Eliseo and Elias. Since they were always pulling pranks, Elsie decided to let them handle the lighting. Within five seconds, Eliseo and Elias held their lights on Alton. He was nervous at first, but then everyone shouted his name, including Louis.

"I'll do it" Alton announced, "If Rayne comes up and sings with me. She gave me the confidence to sing onstage at the Fourth of July party in Cape Cod."

"Go on" Rayne replied, wanting to learn answers.

"I already performed at The Palace without you" Alton explained, "And only my parents and older brother were impressed. We had to leave after Arthur, called me an "Off-Key Klutz"

"That would explain what happened at The Palace," Addison said, "You can't please everyone, you know."

"Your right" Alton replied as he stood up, "That good for nothing Arthur may not appreciate my singing, but you guys do."

Onstage, he and Rayne started to sing Backstreet Boys' I'll Never Break Your Heart. Rayne knew that he was brave enough to sing onstage and Alton was very brave, indeed.

Suddenly, Will figured out the perfect wedding dance for her and Matt to dance to, I'll Never Break Your Heart because after all, they went through over the last 10 years, she decided never to leave him again.

**The End.**


	64. S Is For Song

Matt and Will were both at picking out tuxes for the Groomsmen at Mr. Bowtie's Tuxedo Rentals. Matt already chose his bandmates in Olsen Castle to be the groomsmen at his wedding. They decided that they should get the bridesmaids last because Will hasn't made up her mind on who should be the Bridesmaids.

"Who do you think should perform at our wedding," asked Matt.

"Rockin Bonanza should perform," suggested Will "With Peggy and Rayne on vocals."

"And this could be Alexa's debut concert" Matt suggested, "I've been teaching her the basics of playing guitar, now she's ready to perform onstage."

At Himesh Hall, Alexa was rehearsing for her debut and her mom's wedding. "Now," she said, "Let's do from the top.

The Bearakeets were flying around and dancing to Alexa's song. As they got into the middle of the song, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison came in with poppyseed muffins that Peggy and her father made, "Hey Alexa" Mahi said, "How's rehearsal going"

"It's going great." Alexa answered, "I just needed a few things like you rockstars do. The right outfit that says, "Alexa Vandom" and the right song."

"As New Kids On The Block once said, "You Got The Right Stuff"" Rayne said.

Outside Himsesh Hall, they saw Rochelle shopping. Luckily, she was wearing dark shades so she won't catch them sneaking out of the abandoned arcade. Mahi thought about giving her a hot foot, but Peggy stopped her, "Remember our rule, Tiger Kitten" whispered Peggy, "Don't use powers on normal beings."

"Hello, dorks," Rochelle said, "What brings you to Waffle World? You gonna ordered some dork sandwiches?"

This made Rayne, Isadora, and Alexa growled, "When will you stop harassing people?" asked Mahi as Peggy took her hand.

"Probably never, Tiger Kitten" Peggy replied.

Seeing their love, Alexa came up with another lyric for her song, "Keeping me from having a harassion" she thought to herself.

Rochelle was so annoyed by Alexa's lyricizing, she decided to leave for a singing session at Working in the Music Mines. "Addison," asked Peggy, "Has she ever done any singing troubles, besides that party she crashed."

"A few times at The Palace" explained Addison, "Arthur was delighted that she was was a stage hog. After she broke up with Drew, she decided not to perform for Arthur."

Suddenly, their rings started to glow. This could only mean one thing, the danger is lurking in Hartfeld.

_Guardians Unite_

By The Tiara Cinema, customers were running away from some Jeivan Opera Singers, "Man I hate opera" growled Rayne, "It's so old school."

"But Rayne," replied Addison, "Opera was one of the earliest forms of music."

By the opera singers, Madrid was singing an off-key version of Habanera: La voila...L'amour est oiseau rebelle, much to their dismay. As he spotted Peggy, he asked if she could let Isadora join in. Peggy refused, and Madrid pushed her to the ground. But soon she got up on her feet and Mahi rushed up to her.

_Guardian Angel._

As they were taking down the monsters, Mahi remembered her brother and his friends pelting polka and country singers with tomatoes at local music festivals. They didn't have tomatoes, but they did have ketchup and popcorn. One by one, our heroes pelted the opera singers with concession stand food while yelling, "BOO!"

"Now this is an outrage" shouted Madrid, "I'm out of here!"

After they teleported away, the girls cheered with excitement. On the hall, Isadora and Addison spotted a poster for the hit musical movie, Bonanza Innocence. Amongst the credits, they saw their name: Rockin Bonanza in it. "The movie was originally called Golden Innocence," Isadora said, "But after they recorded songs with the stars of the film, they decided to rename the film. I can't believe that the director came to Massachusettes for us to record a few songs. Movies normally take two to three years to do it. Writing, filming, and editing. Those are the three steps in filming."

"That reminds me" Addison said, "We need to see if Alexa is done with her song-writing."

Later that day at The Vandom Residents, Alexa was tuning up her guitar when Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, and Amalia came in. They were thrilled because Alexa has finished her song and was ready to hear it. With a G Major, she started to play, "I call this song, "The Heart of The Castle"

_A slice in the fabric of life_

_feeling like it's so strife_

_Things are in for a shocking ignite_

_But the strings of the tunes unite_

_A hopping amphibian with major passion_

_Keeping me from having a haraassion_

_Open up to the lightning hastle_

_I'm at The Heart of The Castle_

Isadora and Addison were proud of her because she finally got a song done and they used the songwriting tips they gave her.

"Here are a few songwriting tips," Isadora said, "Don't overthink it, make sure the song is between three to five minutes, spend at least four hours of silence when it comes to songwriting, look out the window for two hours to get ideas, and mostly, it has to have a beat.

"Easy, Isadora" Addison replied, "And another thing, don't be afraid to fail and write from experience"

"You know something," Alexa said, "I can write based on how my parents fell in love."

As they were leaving, they saw Rochelle being upset, because Dagger and Merula kicked her out for insulting the other customers. Isadora told them that Dagger and Merula are going to do a group singing lesson and Rochelle is not aware of it due to her pride.

As Rochelle was stomping away in a rage, she tripped over a rock and broke her glasses.

With delight, the girls decided to go home.

**The End.**


	65. T is for Trickery

On a sunny Monday afternoon, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were out shopping for Back to School supplies for their junior year. As they were walking along, Isadora found an add for the medium vlogger, "Angelina The Apparitionist". Addison felt suspicious because she's seen fake mediums on Facetube before, "Oh come on Addy" smiled Isadora, "This is going to be fun. Not as fun as the Fourth of July party in Cape Cod. I mean, we got all that party food at a cute little Japanese market. I mean, there were a lot of imported snacks like ramen, boba tea, and pocky candy. I couldn't get the flavor of the sushi samples out of my mouth, they were delicious."

"Isa" Addison growled, "We have that double date with Dagger and Liam on the same night as her show."

"Right" Isadora recalled, "Their going to take us to Wonder Eyes, Roller Rink. We're going to skate together, then we'll do a slow dance. I hope they play a Backstreet love song. One of my favorites is All I Have To Give, it shows that the best presents come from the heart. I remember the time where I sang Anywhere For You at The Palace and Dagger was amazed at how well I sang it. "

"We'll go for you, Addy" Peggy suggested, "Because you could be right about the medium being fake."

"And maybe we should bring the junior seance group with us, Lucky Lass" suggested Mahi.

The kids were able to tell the difference between fake real singing mediums. They only came to make sure that Angelina The Apparitionist is fake or not. Rayne, on the other hand, had to babysit Eliseo, Elias, and Cassie while her parents and Elsie are out as a home improvement seminar.

Later that night, Mahi and Peggy were dazzled up for another date/babysitting job. "Wewe gowing to see a medium sizey," asked Esme.

"A Medium" corrected Peggy, "Their people who contact the dead, including Grandma."

"Weill Angelina contact grandma?" asked Esme.

"I don't know" Peggy replied.

But as they went to her room at the rec center, they had another scarier medium as the main act instead. To Peggy and Mahi, they thought the scary medium looked familiar. As the medium is known as, "Nora the Night Spirit" was about to contact the ghost of Al Capone, her walkie talkie went off, "Okay Asy" said the guy on the other end, "Angel is in another room and distracted and ignorant just like you asked."

Hearing this, Peggy and Mahi knew that Nora The Night Spirit is an imposter. Before they could leave, they looked at the audience and didn't want to upset them. Peggy got a quick idea, "Esme" shouted Peggy, "Could you and your friends entertain the guests, there's something off about Nora and Mahi and I need to find out."

"Okay, Peggy" Esme shouted as she and her friends did their seance routines.

Amalia decided to go with them, so they won't get hurt.

Before Nora could entertain them, Esme and her friends started to do a little star dance they learned from Colby. Nora was so annoyed, she left the room to find Zemunth and punch him.

In the parking lot, Zemunth was juggling cars when he spotted Nora. "Hey there, Asi" greeted Zemunth, "Is show over."

"Yes it is" growled Asinorth, "And this is all your fault! You shouldn't have wished me good luck."

"That's right" replied Zemunth, "You have to say, "Break A Leg" in show buis."

"You'll be getting some now, Asinorth and Zemunth" growled Mahi.

Hearing these words, Asinorth knew they were onto them, "How did you know it was us" asked Asinorth as she changed back into her true form.

"How many girls do we know who gets annoyed by a giant's idiocy," asked Mahi.

"Only me" answered Asinorth.

Even though they went through a lot of roughness, A. J felt better, remembering that he's not alone. From the window, Rayne, Isadora, Addison came in while riding on Liam in his dragon form. They explained that Dagger had to cancel early due to the substitute DJ's rude behavior. "Good timing" Mahi shouted, "Because we need the guardian power now."

_Guardians Unite._

Both Peggy and Mahi threw as much lightning and fire bolts as they could. Rayne blasted bubbles at her, Isadora did whirlwinds, and Addison shot out flowers. "What is that noise" wonder, Angelina.

Quickly, PRIMA changed back before Angelina could come out. A girl wearing Jamaican/gypsy apparel came out, she was, "Angelina The Apparitionist."

This made Angelina unhappy, and she immediately started thinking of ways to make the séance real. Amalia then got out an old scarf that belonged to her late maternal grandmother, "Thanks to those junior seance clubs and tips from my mom Queen Lamia" Amalia whispered, "We learned the difference between fake and real Mediums. Fake Mediums has assistants who are in pics of different seances, have microphones and cameras, and . Real Mediums, on the other hand, contact them through hand-me-downs."

"Good idea" whispered Peggy.

Amalia came up to Angelina and gave her the scarf. Feeling it, Amalia can sense that her maternal grandmother is watching her in the afterlife. This can only mean one thing, Angelina is an actual medium

Inside, Esme and her friends were wrapping up their star dance and sensed that Angelina is near. As Angelina came in, she asked Peggy and her friends if she could keep the medium thing quiet, because she didn't want to scare away the children. With one smile, they agreed not to tell anyone.

The next day, the girls were wrapping up on dress rehearsal and found a news message on their phones about "Nora's" exposure. Everyone in the studio heard about Nora's performance, including the rest of PRIMA.

_New medium exposed as fraud by Angelina The Apparitionist by sensing magic and walkie talkie in her pocket._

"Well," said Rayne, "That will teach her not to steal the spotlight."

"Speaking of which" Addison replied, "Principal McLean is doing a spotlight inspection before the show and we should leave before he gets cranky, again."

So the girls left with smiles on their faces and safety in their hearts.

**The End.**


	66. U is for Underwater

Our heroes were in Cap Cod for the annual Mermaid Festival. Mermaid decorations were all around the town and everyone was celebrating, "Can you believe that we're here at the 100th annual Cape Cod Mermaid Festival" Isadora asked, "I've seen reports of it in the newspaper, like the ones Tia Delfina read sometimes while working. There was this one time, where a town darling who is also a Miss Massachusetts pageant winner came in wearing the same dress that won her crown."

"Easy, Isa" Addison replied, "We're not only here to celebrate the Mermaid Festival, but we're also staying at the Will's beach house so the mortgage won't foreclose."

"Will has been thinking about using that as her honeymoon cottage, too" Mahi explained, "She's trying to save money to renovate the pet daycare and for her upcoming wedding."

"We should help renovate too" Peggy suggested, "Maybe some Frog Prince wall paper and some pet food imported from Ireland."

Back at the beach house, Will, Matt, and Alexa were giving out food to some water fairies who will be staying with them, "So after the third time is up" Will said, "You guys will be staying here?"

"That's right" answered a water fairy, "Someone's gotta keep Magical Realty going."

Alexa were confused, because how could a bunch of water fairies take care of a beach house. Will explained to her that Magical Realty is a government covered real estate company, to make sure that magical creatures have a safe place to live. They also covered homes in Lititz Heights, Rosewood, and Gravity Falls.

"That makes sense, Mom" replied Alexa, "And isn't that the same real estate company that got our house?"

"It is" answered Will, "Soon Matt will be moving in."

Back at the festival, the girls were enjoying some cole slaw when they spotted a strange float with some grey devil like jellyfish, "Wait a minute" whispered Peggy, "Those are Jeivan Jellyfish."

"Their going to zap the patrons!" exclaimed Rayne.

By a Princess Dynamite Patrol float with a broken tire, they hid under it and transformed.

_Guardians Unite_

After they came out of the float, the Jeivan jellyfish ran amuck. Under the disguises of safari people, the five of them revealed to be Vinod and his crew. Mahi was petrified, because her own brother wants to sabotage a festival, "They get this way every time a festival comes to town" Mahi groaned, "They purposefully scare away patrons with cheap floats and scary masks."

"Have you ever been involved in these" asked Addison as she did a flower shot.

"Once" replied Mahi, "Unfortunately, they think my guitar wails were too distracting."

"Look at here, Vin" shouted Karenna, "The Runt and her friends are."

"What are we waiting for guys" asked Vinod, "Let's give that little traitor a stinging of a life time."

Not wanting to get stung, the girls flew off to the beaches.

While flying around the waters, they saw a giant shell. Out of the shell, came Queen Diondra. She was wearing a beautiful purple mermaid dress and a plenty of pearls all around her. "Queen Diondra" recalled Peggy.

"You look pretty" commented Addison.

"Thank you" replied Diondra, "My subjects always come out during this day."

"You heard about the festival?" asked Rayne.

"Everyone in my kingdom does" Diondra answered, "In fact, we pull off a float every year so we can see humans. Fortunately, everyone thinks that it's all costume and effects so we won't get in troubles. We mermaids hide in the depths to avoid capture."

"That's good" answered Addison, "We don't want to see you guys get dissected."

After explaining to her about The Ferociars little act, Diondra became annoyed, "You guys take care of those mermaid-nappers" she advised, "The water fairies and I will get our float ready."

Worried that the festival would get ruined completely, they decided to go back and face The Ferociars.

Back at the parade, Lua Doi was inspecting their poorly made float, "You had to go through the Jeivan Empire dump." he guessed.

"We love dumpster diving" admitted Ragoba, "It's how we get our stuff."

"Unlike that lame old guitar Mahi found when we first came here" Jyoti replied, "I mean, she taught herself to play and she learned how to repair it herself! Lame!"

"We were better off without the runt" admitted Dhraya

"Boo Hoo!" shouted Mahi from behind, "I kind of miss being in a family, oh wait, no I don't!"

Using her fireballs, she scared away The Ferociars and burnt the bad float until it was all ashes. Luckily, everyone cheered because no one wants a cheap float.

After Lua Doi and The Ferociars went back to the Jeivan Empire, Addison fixed up the floats with beautiful flowers. Everyone was too busy putting out the fire, they didn't notice the girls rebuilding the floats.

As they were cleaning up, a bunch of water fairies came up and painted prettier decorations for the float and lead the girls with their blue glittery trail.

Quickly, they hid behind an underwater-themed float and changed back. As they were about to leave, a group of water fairies appeared and requested to join them on the float. Not wanting to upset them, they decided to do it. On top, they met Queen Diondra, who was given a magical spell that prevents her from being dehydrated, "Nice job saving the mermaid festival." commented Diondra, "I don't know where I'll be without you girls."

"No problem." Peggy replied, "By any chance do you have any instruments, I believe Cape Cod could use a little Rockin Bonanza power."

"Yeah" replied Isadora, "I know that my boyfriend, "Dagger" and his sister, "Merula" aren't here, but we can still be Rockin Bonanza. Peggy and Rayne are honorary members because they formed a bond with us since they came here from Ireland and Boston. Mahi on the other hand was homeless until the spray-painting incident at our school, where her big brother and his friends turned the music wing into their own art studio and she was responsible by giving them the inspiration of graffiti at school. As punishment, she was forced to join the school's ballet club and help raise money to pay for damage."

"Technically" answered Diondra, "Some of the water fairies have made instruments out of shells for you."

Behind them, they could see a guitar made of seaweed and clam shells, a keyboard made of an oyster shell, and drums made of snail shells. Also, Will, Alexa and Matt were waving towards them, "I get to play on the snail shells?" Isadora exclaimed, "Another name for snail shells is escargot. I knew Mr. Covington has had snails before and he's the only one in his family who likes them. Mr. Covington, hates snails, she couldn't risk the flavor and believes their not for eating. Growing up in Jamaica, she knew a lot about shells."

"You also get to dress as The Spice Girls" Matt answered, "We need to let these folks remember the 1990s."

"And you would not believe the tribute band from the UK who are now models for Kittybug Fashion in Paris" Alexa replied.

Later that day, they were performing Spice Girls' Viva Forever while dressed as The Spice Girls. Peggy was dressed as Baby Spice, Rayne was dressed as Sporty Spice, Isadora was dressed as Ginger Spice, Mahi was dressed as Scary Spice, and Addison was dressed as Posh Spice. After the performance, Addison realized something "There is something familiar about that Lua Doi guy," Addison admitted, "I just can't know what it is."

"Never mind that now" replied Rayne, "Let's spice up our life!"

"Your right" agreed Addison, "We can't be downers at a mermaid festival.

Lua Doi took off his mask and revealed to be Duy Can, Addison and Mae's father. Though he isn't a bad man, he was brainwashed by Asinorth's music into doing evil biting. "You can be normal by hearing the Vietnamese words for I lo-" shouted Zemunth as Asinorth covered his mouth.

"Go check on the Jeivan Dogs" shouted Asinorth

The brainwashed writer started to get a little confused.

**The End**


	67. V is for Vietnam

In the vicinity of her home, Addison was playing the song her father wrote on the piano. Then she started to sing.

_Crave for the cream_

_Where there's a sundae dream_

_Be in the jungle where Dr. Zheng_

_With the rhinos eating ginseng_

Mae came in and she started to sing

_Monkey Bar Bobby will not be slobby._

_He is not a Dork of The Dare_

_Run from the Fear In The Castle to my heart_

_And look at the love chart._

Then they both started to sing

_Follow the rabbits and shooting nights_

_Two Daughter of Magic insight_

_on a trip to Hospital Heaven_

"Thinking about Dad again?" asked Mae

"Yup" Addison said sadly, "I haven't got my mind off of him nor Lua Doi."

"Sis come on," Mae replied, "It's been nearly nine to ten years since he disappeared, we'll find him. Also, tomorrow night is our little show. I don't want you to get nervous."

"Your right" replied Addison, "Grandma is going to volunteer as a supervisor and I don't want her to catch me going PRIMA."

Before she could go to bed, she spotted Mr. Mustard with a DVD. Behind him, the other Bearakeets were making noises and flying around like flies, "Take it easy guys" Addison replied, "I need my sleep."

The Bearakeets suddenly did a pouting face, wanting her to watch it, "I know I hate the puppy dog face" replied Addison, "But I feel like this is urgent."

On her laptop, Addison played the DVD, "It feels like that cancelled reality show, "Bust 'Em" because the producers felt like they were playing Tattletale."

"Quiet" whispered Addison, "We don't want to wake up Grandpa."

On the DVD, they spotted Hanoi Heaven's dining room. The entire place was empty, except for one area where the kitchen is. Lua Doi was coming out of the place with some pho soup. He removed his mask, revealing to be their missing father, "That's Dad" she whispered to herself, "But he couldn't break into a Vietnamese soup shop on purpose, he must be brainwashed

Billy Shears, Miss Lizzy, Rita, Maggie May, and Mr. Mustard nodded their heads. Observing his piercing eyes, they saw that he is hypnotized.

Not wanting to get tired before the show, they decided to get some sleep.

The next day at Hartfeld High, they were having their last rehearsal before the show. Will, Matt and Oana were volunteering as ushers for the shows. Alexa and Amalia on the other hand, were helping a bunch of Zallegrean children give a tour and a chance to see an Earth show"

Everyone was excited to perform, but Addison was bummed, not because of the show, but because of her hypnotized father. "Could this get any worse" asked Mahi.

"It has" Rochelle replied, "Principal McLean has torn your costumes."

"This better not be another trick to make us dumb" Rayne replied, "We all now how deceitful you are."

"Not this time" Rochelle replied, "Sasha, Lara and I saw him tearing up Peg's and Mahi's costumes because he couldn't take your lesbian love anymore. Sasha tried to stop them, but he told her to "Get your Lesbian Butt out of my way". I am mean and a snob, but when you mess with my friends, "Sasha" and, "Lara" your gonna get it."

The five of them were petrified, because their horrible principal has gone to far with his homophobic behavior. Just then, their rings started to glow. "We're gonna go find some costumes" Peggy said as they took off to the courtyard.

Mae and Liam followed them, because they knew it had to be her father, "You guys need some Jeivan helped" asked Liam, "A few peasant warned me and my mom and Asinorth's hypnotic music spells."

"That must be how my father got hypnotized" Addison guessed, "Looks like he's going to need a hypno-coma wake up."

Guardians Unite

Liam took on the form of a pegasus, Mae hopped onto him and they took off.

At the local TV studio, Hart of Television Studios, they spotted Lua Doi humming the same song Addison knew by heart. Mahi tried to attack him, but Addison and Mae decided to handle it themselves. "Duy Can" said Addison as she descended down.

"What did you say" asked Lua Doi

"Duy Can" Addison said, "Your name is Duy Can, a writer, and a father."

"It's true" Mae replied as she got off of Liam, "Your a father of two girls, who are now grown up and performers at the Hartfeld High Summer Show."

"I don't know what your talking about?" asked Lua Doi.

"Duy Can, please," Addison said. "Tôi mến bạn."

Hearing these words, he remembered that they were the Vietnamese words for, "I love you". Slowly, Lua Doi started to change back to Duy Cẩn.

Addison started to sing their special song, hoping that her father would remember who he is.

_Crave for the cream_

_Where there's a sundae dream_

Mae started to sing

_Be in the jungle where Dr. Zheng_

_With the rhinos eating ginseng_

Duy Cẩn started to sing

_Monkey Bar Bobby will not be slobby._

_He is not a Dork of The Dare_

_Run from the Fear In The Castle to my heart_

_And look at the love chart._

Then all three of them started to sing.

_Follow the rabbits and shooting nights_

_Two Daughter of Magic insight_

_on a trip to Hospital Heaven_

"Kim Anh, My Uyen" smiled Duy Cẩn

"Dad" shouted Addison and Mae as they hugged their father.

Everyone bursted with tears of joy, a family reunion, and "Look at you two" he said, "You're all grown up and you're magical."

"Especially Addy" replied Mae, "Because she's a member of a super team called, "PRIMA" which consisted of her friends Peggy, Rayne, Isadora and Mahi. Also, she's got a new boyfriend named, "Liam".

"That's me" Liam replied, "Grand-nephew of King Jeiva. If I remembered everything my mom told me, is that Grand-Uncle Jeiva ordered Asinorth to kidnap you and make you his personal slave."

"Very clever, Prince Liam" shouted Asinorth as she and Zemunth popped out behind a cardboard of Empress She-Wolf, "It was all the king's idea to kidnap a human for his hypnotic slave project. The only who didn't make it through that car crash we set up was Duy Can's wife, but that's okay, we didn't want already made zombies anyway."

Addison got mad, "Killing my mom and kidnapping my dad is unforgivable!"

"You tricked me" shouted Duy Can, "Luckily, Addison and Mae's unconditional love snapped me out of it."

"Should we fight" asked Zemunth.

"No" Asinorth replied, "We're going to punch them with music playing."

As she played her lute, everyone dodged the attacks. As Addison got up, she remembered the sisterly dance fight scene in Two Daughters of Magic. "Mae" said Addison, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Sister dance fight" asked Mae.

As they took each other's hands, they did a combo of waltz and vovinam. Observing it, Mr. Bach recalled it as the Vietnamese karate technique and he use to take lessons as a child.

To help The Bach Sisters, Peggy shot out some bolts, Rayne did a tidal wave, Isadora did a whirlwind, and Mahi did fire bolts. Not wanting anymore of their powers, Asinorth and Zemunth returned to their world, "We did it" Liam shouted, "Now let's get back to the show before anything else bad happens."

By the time they got back to Hartfeld High, the show was going on. Thinking about their paternal grandparents, Addison and Mae decided to surprise them with the return of their father.

Backstage, they saw Nicki and Belle were coming in with an angel and devil costume. "Rochelle told us about Principal McLean deliberately ruining your costumes out of homophobia" Nicki explained, "Going through the costume dept., we found some leftover angel and devil costumes from the 2000s play, "My Angel of the Devil"

"My Angel of The Devil" asked Mr. Bach, "That's my play."

After a quick change, Peggy wore the angel costume, Rayne was dressed as Cleopatra, Isadora was in a tutu, Mahi wore a devil costume, Addison was in a red wig and a cowgirl uniform, Mae, Nicki and Belle wore cheerleading outfits, and Liam wore a cowboy outfit, "Look at us" Peggy replied, "We're cute."

"It can even be more cute with one little thing" Mahi replied as she placed a gold bracelet with a red jewel on it, "I bought it at the flea market at Cape Cod." Mahi replied, "I'd even got one for me. It's like the one I gave you, only with a red ruby on it."

Peggy looked at her Tiger Kitten and smiled. Just as they were about to kiss, a voice shouted, "What are you two wearing!"

It was Principal McLean, he had returned from greeting the patrons, "Going through the costume dept and stealing some costumes!"

"We weren't stealing, Sir" Peggy replied, "Rochelle warned us of you ruining our costumes."

"What's the deal man" shouted Mahi.

"The deal is that I can't stand you two going lesbian 24/7." Principal McLean shouted and Mr. Bach secretly activated his microphone. "After the Summer Dance Show is over, I'm going to ban every homosexual brat in this dump. I don' care if boys kiss boys and girls kiss girls, their a total disgrace to the public eye. Those mutants should be banned forever form school!"

After Mr. Bach turned off his microphone, he smiled, "Now if you'll excuse me" Principal McLean shouted, "It's time for me to start the show."

Onstage, he saw furious faces instead of happy, "Homophobe!" shouted an audience member.

"The nerve of you!" shouted another.

"What's going on?" asked Principal McLean in rage, "Why aren't you cheering!"

"You should on Mr. Ihategay!" shouted an audience member.

Petrified, he found out about his secret banishment plan. He tried to escape, but Alexa, Amalia and the Zallegrean children made him trip. In front of Principal McLean, a dashing businessman came up, "Superintendent Bradford" he nervously said, "I can explain."

"No need" replied Superintendent Bradford; "I've been suspecting your homophobic banishment since the first day I hired you. I have a nephew in Las Vegas who came out as gay last month and I can't stand any more of your behavior. YOU'RE FIRED"

As the cops arrested Principal McLean for attempt homosexual banishment, Mr. Bach came onstage, much to the surprise of everyone especially his parents, "Hello everyone" he greeted, "I know, I know, "Duy Can Bach" has returned. I've been taking a rest from the spotlight this past decade and I figured it was about time I returned. So please welcome Peggy O'Donovan and Mahi Chakavarti with Boston's More Than A Feeling.

Backstage, Rayne, Isadora, Addison, Mae, and Liam were amazed by what he did, "How did you know about the microphone?" asked Rayne.

"Working in show business" Mr. Bach answered, "You get to learn to activate the camera. I noticed that the man had a microphone on his jacket and I decided to teach him a lesson not to ruin costumes for your show."

During the show, everyone got a chance to perform.

After curtain call, Dr. and Mrs. Bach came up to their son and hugged him, "After all these years" said Mrs. Bach, "We finally got our son back."

"I know it's a lot to take in, Mom," replied Mr. Bach, "But i'm here."

As Rayne left for the after party, she spotted Colby and Alton, "So Rayne" said Colby, "Have you made up your mind on who do you love?"

"I have" answered Rayne as she took Colby's hand, "It's you, I never seen anyone dance gracefully and you really have a soft spot for disabled people."

"I really do" Colby answered as he kissed Rayne.

Instead of feeling sad, Alton was happy because he confessed his romantic feelings for Belle, because of her safety precautions.

**The End.**


	68. W is for WITCH

It was only one week until Will and Matt's wedding. They already got the rings, the flowers, the catering, and the location, now the only thing left for them to do, was to find The Bridesmaids.

At Havana Java, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Mae, and Liam were having some banana bread with green tea and thinking about who should be the bridesmaids. After she took a sip of her tea, Addison could see Isadora drawing the other WITCH members, "Isa" asked Addison, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing the other WITCH members" Isadora answered, " Irma Lair owns a music shop in New York City called, "The Musical Lair", Taranee is a choreographer at the Miami Academy of Dance, Cornela is a history teacher in New Jersey, and Hay Lin is the owner of The Silver Dragon in Heatherfield. I know these things because Alexa has told me about it. In fact, Will hasn't talked to any of them since she got pregnant with Alexa, I was probably thinking that we should surprise her with a little WITCH reunion."

They all thought it was a great idea, so they decided to handle the surprise. Peggy and Isadora decided to handle Hay Lin, Rayne decided to handle Irma, Addison, Mae, and Liam decided to handle Cornelia and Mahi decided to handle Taranee.

At The Silver Dragon in Sheffield, Washington, Peggy and Isadora were both waiting to be seated when an all-grown up Hay Lin spots them, "Are you girls Peggy O'Donovan and Isadora Aetnas from the Rockin Bonanza Viewtube channel" asked Hay Lin, "Because my daughter Lin Lin loves you guys."

"That's us" "And of course it's almost my birthday. I know birthdays are special, but friendship reunions are too. Our friend Alexa told us that Will hasn't been in contact with you girls since her pregnancy with Baby Alexa. We figure that after ten to eleven years of separation, we figure it's about time you girls reunite."

"Your birthday is coming up?" asked Hay Lin

"August 8th" Isadora replied, "Don't wear it out. I've been celebrating my birthday every year like all the time. I've also celebrating my best friend, "Addison's" birthday since the day we first met. There this one time we went to a Vietnamese restaurant that has been standing in the 1990s, where they played Backstreet Boys music all the time. The manager told us that his hometown is the Backstreet Capital of Vietnam. Unfortunately, I don't remember the name of it."

"We're also giving out a birthday special" Hay Lin said, "Eric, bring out the Shēngrì Platter!"

From the kitchen, an all grown up Eric Lyndon was coming in with a Chinese platter with spring rolls, rice bean cakes, sesame balls, mango pudding, and steamed dumplings. Behind her, was a little biracial Chinese girl, "You must be Lin Lin" said Peggy, "We're friends with Will Vandom."

"Will Vandom" asked Lin Lin, "The Will Vandom. Mommy has told me all about her."

"Sweetie" replied Eric, "Are you going to help Mom serve

"How much is this"

"It's on the house" "Any friend of Will is a friend of mine. I can tell your REAL friends."

"Gracias Hay Lin" replied Isadora

In Philadelphia, Rayne was going around the Latin-American neighborhoods. The air smelled sweet, and Rayne thinks there's no place to be. From the door of one of the fences, an older yet obese Irma came out to get some water. "Irma Lair" asked Rayne, "I'm Rayne Covington, and I'm a friend of Will Vandom."

"Yeah right" scowled Irma, "Your just some random stranger planning to steal my turnips. I didn't become a music store owner/gardener for nothing"

"I'm serious" replied Rayne, "What if I could tell you that you were a closeted lesbian until senior prom at Sheffield High in the late 2000s and you secretly had a crush on Shakira."

Irma was petrified. It was difficult to believe Rayne, but then she started to believe that Rayne is Will's friend, "What brings you to Philadelphia?" she asked.

"Will is getting married to Matt and we want to surprise her" Rayne answered, "And we're hoping that you would be one of the bridesmaids."

With one smile, Irma said, "Count me in."

At the Oregon Theater in Portland, Oregon, Cornelia was having an autograph session when Addison, Mae, and Liam came up to her, "If you want an autograph of me" Cornelia said rudely, "Wait in line like everyone else."

"We told the head of security that this is urgent" explained Addison, "Because we want you to be at the wedding of Will Vandom and Matt Olsen."

"Oh no" Cornelia murmured, "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Is there a problem?" asked Liam.

"Yes" hissed Barrett. "Will abandoned us for that little baby of hers and I swore off romance after Caleb dumped me for a Meridean real estate developer."

"That's harsh" replied Mae, "But you got to, Will always believed that you would make the best principal."

Hearing these words, Cornelia decided to go with them; "I did get my degree in teaching last year."

They felt more excited than happy.

And at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Mahi was going around the dressing rooms for Taranee Cook-Ashcroft. She didn't know where she was; so she decided to do what does best, rebel for the right reason. Mahi saw a little boy complaining about dinner taking too long. Worried that the boys would starve, she snuck cookies from the craft services tent and gave him the cookies, "Kason" shouted an all grown up Taranee, "What did I tell you about having cookies before dinner."

"But Mommy" whined Kason, "Dinner is taking too long."

"I know" replied Taranee, "But broccoli quiche takes a while to prepare."

"Taranee Cook-Ashcroft" asked Mahi."

"That's me" replied Taranee, "Junior choreographer at Radio City Music Hall. I see you met my son, "Kason"."

After Mahi explained to her about the surprise reunion, Taranee and Kason agreed to help them.

By a fern, they teleported off, hoping that the surprise goes well.

Back at Himesh Hall, everyone teleported inside and started preparing for the surprise. Before they have a chance to contact Will, PRIMA's rings glew, knowing that there's danger nearby, "Looks like the surprise is gonna have to wait" guessed Peggy

_Guardians Unite._

At the park, Asinorth and Zemunth were harassing people with the worst cow bell sounds ever, "Listen to Bell!" shouted Zemunth.

"You heard me" shouted Asinorth.

Unfortunately, everyone ran away from the horrible bell noises, except for Will she took off her glasses and began to fight her off. After she fell, Will spotted some familiar faces in a fuzzy vision. When she placed her glasses on, she spotted her old and new friends. "Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin" Will tearfully said as she hugged her old friends, "I can't believe it's you. After eleven years, I finally get to see you again."

"Just like old times" Irma replied, "I thought Rayne was making up lies at first, but when she told me about my old crush on Shakira, I knew they were your friends."

"Plus I never thought The Heart of Kandrakar can let all five members be Guardians" Cornelia admitted, "Even when King Jeiva broke it."

"You haven't seen nothing yet" replied Peggy.

_Guardian Angel_

One by one, all five PRIMA members summoned their wings.

"The Guardian Angel form" asked Taranee, "That's impossible to get."

"It combines the power of Peggy and Mahi's love, Rayne's friendship power, Isadora's faith in herself, and Addison's optimism." Will explained.

With their mighty powers, they destroyed Asinorth's horrible cowbell. Annoyed by their powers, Asinorth and Zemunth left.

Later at Covington Ice Cream, they were having their bachelorette party. They figured that this was a better way to celebrate their reunion instead of being at Himesh Hall. "So" Mahi said to Will, "Have you decided who should be the bridesmaids."

Looking at her old friends, she decided that Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin should be the bridesmaids. Everyone smiled. The surprise didn't go the way they planned, but they knew that there's nothing wrong with True Friend reunions.

**The End**


	69. X is for Xtreme

It was a few weeks until the new year starts. The girls have already gotten school supplies, have successfully starred in their dance show, and have exposed their horrible Principal McLean for being a homophobe. In order to thank Mr. Bach from saving their school and arresting their terrible principal, they decided to surprise him.

Near Himesh Hall, Addison and Mae were guiding their blindfolded father towards the front of Waffle World, "Waffle World!" asked Mr. Bach with a smile, "This was my favorite restaurant as a child. Girls, I don't know what to say.

"Also," whispered Addison, "It's next to Himesh Hall where we have our secrets meetings. We had to go at a good time when no one notices. Also, The NSA is in charge of keeping everyone from finding out about supers identities. At this time, Himesh Hall is quiet as a mouth.

Unfortunately, they were wrong, the place was wild and crazy. Matt was throwing a bachelor party before the wedding. Every male from the Jeivan Dimension was invited and were rocking out to Queen's I Want It All with Matt on guitar.

"Rock on Matt!" shouted a Jeivan.

"We love you" shouted another.

The Bearakeets were jumping up and down and making the place soundproof so the humans won't suspect, "Even though most of The Bearakeets are female" admitted Matt, "They're keeping Himesh Hall safe for Jeivans."

Addison, Mae, and Mr. Bach were petrified at first, but were glad that they didn't expose The Jeivan, "Excuse me" shouted Mr. Bach, "I'm Duy Cẩn, Addison and Mae's father. I want to thank you guys for saving me from that crazy ex-king. In return, can I be the best man at your wedding."

Matt knew that Mr. Bach was a total stranger to him, but he decided to do it anyway since PRIMA did rescue him.

Addison was amazed because her father is doing a magical return for rescuing him.

Meanwhile at the O'Donovan's Residents, Peggy and her father were fixing up a batch of biscuits for the family. "Dad" Peggy said to her, "I realize that it has been nearly a year since we moved here from Ireland and next month, Daph is going back."

"Only for a short while" Mr. O'Donovan replied, "But that's okay. He's still your older cousin"

"I know Daddy" replied Peggy, "But it's not going to be the same without him."

Behind her, Daph looked at her, "I heard you were going to miss me." he said, "Don't be sad, Cous. I will always be with you, plus you have Mahi."

Hearing this, Peggy smiled.

At the Covington Residents, Rayne and Mahi were both reading Rainbow Magic to Cassie, "Wayny" asked Cassie, "Why does Wachel and Kiwsty stop Gobwins with magic insteawd of fists."

"Because there's always a better way than fighting" Rayne replied, "Mahi always knew that it was the answer at first."

"It's true" admitted Mahi, "But thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Covington, I'm free."

Then Cassie hugged her foster sisters.

At the Aetnas Residents, Isadora was playing Hinter with Felipa when her aunt comes in, "Tia Delfina" said Isadora, "When am I going to go back to my parents."

"After graduation" answered Tia Delfina, "I know it's hard saying goodbye to your friends Peggy, Rayne, Mahi, and Addison, but you'll have a chance to make some new Guatemalan friends."

Isadora could remember that she tried to make friends back in Guatemala, but thanks to morse code, she's ready to go back when graduation comes.

Back at Himesh Hall, Addison was playing her secret song on the piano for the patrons. Mr. Bach was coming in from the punch bowl when he recognized the little tune, "I remember that special song" Mr. Bach replied, "Just like old times."

"I'm impressed" Mae admitted, "We wrote it for the bond between father and daughters."

Addison smiled, because he's home for good. As soon as she got up, Addison sensed danger, "Go get them, Prima girl" said Mr. Bach.

By the park, all five girls looked at each other, placed their rings together and shouted, "Guardians Unite!"

"Alright now" Peggy replied, "Let's take down some Jeivan Butt."

"Don't you dare insult me" shouted Ex-King Jeiva, "I hate butt jokes."

Behind them, King Jeiva glared at them evilly. PRIMA was petrified a little, but knew that supers never give up.

_Guardian Angel_

Peggy shot some lightning bolts, Rayne did a tidal wave, Isadora did a whirlwind, Mahi shot some flames, and Addison did a flower blast.

King Jeiva may be down, but he' wasn't done, "You think that your powerful now thanks to your little Guardian Angel powers" he said, "But wait until The Zeiva moon, where I become at my fullest power. Now with my new teleportation belt, I'm going to go now!"

Then he disappeared, "Now that that's taken care of" Peggy said,"We're to have to take extreme measures when this Zeiva Moon appears."

"More importantly" Rayne replied, "We're going to have to find some dresses for Will's wedding. We can't just wear the ones we wore to our school dances. This is very special."

"Let's meet at Waffle World tomorrow afternoon and we'll discuss the dress issue" Mahi replied, "Elsie told us that we could borrow her dress magazines for ideas."

The next day, the girls were at Waffle World and were thinking about what to wear for the wedding. Mrs. O'Mooney was picking up waffle fries when she spots them thinking. "Hola" greeted Mrs. O'Mooney, "I think I've got some vestidos that you could use for the wedding."

One hour later, Mrs. O'Mooney held a fashion show for PRIMA. All five came down with five beautiful dresses. One was pink with roses, one was blue with a Lignum Vitae one was periwinkle with a monja blanca, one was red with roses, and one was green with a lotus. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi and Addison were all dazzled up, "You girls are going to be great at the wedding." admitted Mrs. O'Mooney.

**The End.**


	70. Y is for Yield

Final preparations for the wedding of Will and Matt were going on. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were putting up the decor for Will and Matt to walk down the aisle, "Now that the decor has been set up" Peggy said, "It's time to go over the wedding features"

"You got the dresses for Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin?" asked Peggy.

"Check" Rayne answered, "Pink dresses for the bridesmaids."

"Bouquets" Peggy answered,

"Correct" answered Addison.

"Rings" asked Peggy.

"Check" Mahi answered.

"And Cake" asked Peggy

"Got em" answered Isadora "Since little kids might be getting their grubby little paws in them, Mr. and Mrs. Covington made a few cakes for the children. Kids always love to get their grubby little hands in sweets all the time."

"I wonder how Will is doing" wondered Mahi

"Tiger Kitten" Peggy replied as she took her girlfriend's hand, "I'm sure she's doing fine."

Meanwhile, Will and Alexa were going over the stuff a bride needs, "Okay Mom" Alexa said as she came in, "Have you gone over the old something old."

"Something old, my diamond earrings, something new, high heels from the Useka sale, something borrowed, Cornelia's lucky brooch, and something blue, a choker." Will recalled.

"That's it" Alexa exclaimed, "This is going to be the best wedding ever."

"I know" Will smiled, "Plus Grandma Susan is going to be here too."

"She always wanted you to marry Matt" Alexa replied.

"After the ceremony" Will said to her daughter, "It's better if you call him, Dad"

"Okay" Alexa replied, "I'm going to miss calling him, "Matt"

At Himesh Hall, they saw The Bearakeets doing a pretend bouquet toss, with lollipops as the bouquet. As Miss. Lizzy tossed her bouquet of lollipops, Maggie May caught them. As she was about to eat a lollipop, Addison confiscated them, "Sorry guys" Addison said as she placed them in her bag, "But lollipop bouquet toss will have to wait, these are for the guests. If you want a snack, Isadora has got pecan cookies she got from the convenience store."

"That's right," replied Isadora, "Although I couldn't make up my mind on what to get. Peanut butter, snicker doodle, chocolate chip. Then I remembered that I hadn't had pecan in a long time. Not like the ones Liam make"

Addison was surprised, she could remember the first time she saw Liam. It was her birthday party on Valentine's Day and Liam served them some food. His hard-working behavior and his belief in freedom is what is Addison fall in love with him. "AAWWWWWW" cooed the Bearakeets.

Meanwhile, Jeiva and his crew was preparing for the Zeiva Moon. "So boss" Vinod said, "We're going to crash the night before the wedding, just so we can break Matt's little heart."

"That's right" Jeiva answered, "If I remember anything from my ambassadors from Meridian, is that Matt found out about their charade when he accidentally plummeted into the portal."

"Me want to carry bride" shouted Zemunth

"Silence" Madrid replied, "The bride must not know about our ambush."

"That's right" replied Vinod, "And since my little sister and her friends changed that Lua Doi back to normal, we'll take care of it from here."

Back in the human world, the girls were prepping up for Will's when wedding. "Can you believe it's almost been a year since we became PRIMA" asked Peggy, "And it all started with a little ballet club."

"I joined to get a girly side, Isadora and Addy were already members, Peg was new in town and needed some friends and Mahi was facing punishment for defacing school property." Rayne continued, "During the times we faced Jeivan monsters, helped Mahi realize she has a family, and get Addy to fall for an actual Jeivan."

"Hey" Addison growled, "It was Mae who was the first to discover that not all Jeivans are evil and that his mom was a banished princess, whom is the newer and better queen of the dimension."

"We better get changed back to our normal clothes" Mahi replied, "I promised Lucky Lass that I would destroy these clothes."

As soon as they changed back to their regular clothes, their rings glew like fire. This can only mean one thing, danger is near. Not wanting Will's big day to be ruined, they decided to follow the danger.

_Guardians Unite_

"On the bright side" Rayne said as they flew off, "Matt won't be able to see her until they start walking down he aisle."

At the dump, they spotted Vinod and his gang were torturing some turtles. By the time PRIMA got down, they turned into snapping turtles. Then from out of no where, monsters they faced in the past surrounded them. PRIMA knew that they had to fight back.

During the fight, Peggy shot out lightning, Rayne shot out water, Isadora shot out wind, Mahi shot out fire, and Addison shot out plants. As King Jeiva got back up, he summoned one of the first monsters they ever faced, Jeivan Dogs.

_Guaridan Angel_

Their Guardian Angels forms came out and they started attacking like crazy. After they took down the last Jeivan monster, they thought that they won, but then King Jeiva came up and knocked them out with sleeping gas. One by one, PRIMA gets knocked out. As Peggy was going to sleep, King Jeiva said, "Good night, PRIMA!"

**To Be Continued**


	71. Z is for Zeiva Moon

In a dark room, PRIMA was in a dark room and were trapped.

This was terrible, The Zeiva Moon waas approaching and tomorrow is Will and Matt's wedding day. Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were trapped and imprisoned in the dungeon. They remembered Zemunth trapping them in the rooms that they can get out easily. This one, on the other hand was more difficult.

The words were all in Jeivan and didn't know what message to put in. On the walls, Peggy could notice pictures of Lamia's late parents getting married. After five minutes of studying the pictures, she realized that the codes were Jeivan wedding vows. Mahi and Peggy decided to do it, since Ex-King Jeiva probably won't allow gay and lesbian marriage.

After Peggy and Mahi took off their PRIMA rings, Mahi started saying her pretend vows.

_My Fearles Peggy, I take you as my love_

_In a world filled with despair_

_You'll be the one that i'll accept_

Then it was Peggy's turn for the vows.

_My Fearless Mahi_

_I take you as my love_

_Worry will be all gone_

_and the willies will turn it to hope when i'm with you._

Mahi placed her Prima ring on Peggy's left finger and said, "I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

Peggy placed her Prima ring on Mahi's left finger and said, "I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

After they kissed, the dungeon door opened and they were free, "You did it girls" commented Rayne, "And All it took was a little love."

Deep down, Peggy and Mahi felt something. On the wall, the eyes started to glow and form a heart. They didn't know what it was, but they think Liam does.

Meanwhile, Ex-king Jeiva was ready to turn the palace into his own way again. Before he could make modifications, a loud voice was heard, "I won't let you destroy my parents' castle."

Lamia was angry, because her horrible uncle is at it again, "You mean my castle" shouted Ex-Emperor Jeiva, "Your grandparents were suppose to give the castle to me, but NO, they gave it to my dear baby brother brat."

Feeling insulted, Lamia started attacking her uncle. They fought like Simba and Scar from the lion king.

Not wanting their mother to get hurt, Oana, Liam, and Amalia all turned into pegasuses and carried their evil grand-uncle, "It's a good thing Oana sensed danger while we were picking berries" Liam said.

"Go find PRIMA" suggested Oana, "We'll handle Uncle Jeiva."

Meanwhile, Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, and Addison were escaping the dungeon and to the front of the castle. As Liam was flying around, he found them and changed back to a Jeivan, "Peggy, Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison" exclaimed Liam, "You made it."

When Peggy and Mahi told them about the pink glowing balls, Liam knew what they meant, "The glowing balls meant that you guys are officially married."

"What?" Peggy and Mahi gasped.

"Does this mean that Lucky Lass is my wife now?" asked Mahi.

"It does" Liam answered.

"This is embarrassing" Peggy nervously replied, "I don't want to divorce Tiger Kitten, but I don't want to tell my parents. Underage marriage is illegal."

"Not on our world it isn't" explained Liam, "Pink glowing balls meant that the marriage is official. Just as long as you keep your marriage a secret from the humans, your safe."

Peggy and Mahi agreed, never to tell their families about their underaged marriage. Suddenly, Peggy started to have visions of cretures that were fusions of floral and fauna, "Birch Deer, Rowan Cat, Ash Snake, Alder Fox, Willow Bull, Hawthorn Seahorse, Oak Wren, Holly Horse, Hazel Salmon, Vine Swan, Ivy Butterfly, Reed Wolf, and Elder Hawk," asked Peggy, "These are all Celtic Zodiacs."

Peggy wasn't the only one having the visions, Mahi was getting them too. In her heart, Addison knew what it meant, "When the two hearts of flora and fauna connect" recalled Addison "It will give the Jeivans protect."

"What does it mean?" asked Rayne.

"It means" Addison answered, "That only Peggy and Mahi can stop King Jeiva from controlling the dimension and absorbing The Zeiva Moon."

"It's up to you now, Peg and Mahi" shouted Rayne, "You got this."

Peggy was nervous, because she and Mahi had to stop the evil king without the other PRIMA members.

As Mahi's bracelet leaned against hers and their new wedding rings started to glow, Peggy started to feel more confident. Around them, pink and red auras surrounded them and made a large blast towards King Jeiva, within a blast, King Jeiva turned into dust. The only thing left of him, was his crest. "This will make a perfect gift for Will and Matt." said Peggy

At one part of the castle, The Ferociars tried to escaped, but Mahi gave them a hot foot, "Not funny Sis" shouted Vinod.

"Don't call me, "Sis", anymore" replied Mahi, "Because we're not a family anymore!"

Guards came up to the five criminals and locked them in the dungeon, "It's payback time" smiled Mahi.

Peggy took her new wife's hand and smiled, "Good job, Tiger Kitten" she commented.

The next day was Will and Matt's wedding. Will was all decked out in the dress that PRIMA picked out for her. She was looking at her watch and was wondering where were they, "Relax Will," Irma replied, "New generations can loose track sometimes."

From the door, Peggy Rayne, Isadora, Mahi, Addison, Oana, and Amalia came in, "Where were you girls?" asked Will.

"We were trapped in the Jeivan Empire and the Zeiva Moon nearly killed the patrons" explained Peggy

"Plus we got the perfect vows for you and Matt" explained Isadora, "Liam is going to Matt, because it's bad luck to see the bride and groom or grooms or brides to see each other before the wedding starts."

Later on, Matt and Will's wedding was taking place. Within the hour, our five heroes, their families, friends, and former WITCH friends watched Will and Matt get married.

_Stairing at Will, Matt said his vows,_

_My Fearles Will, I take you as my love_

_In a world filled with despair_

_You'll be the one that i'll accept_

After he placed the wedding ring on her, Will looked at Matt and said her vows.

_My Fearless Matt_

_I take you as my love_

_Worry will be all gone_

_and the willies will turn it to hope when i'm with you._

Will placed the wedding ring on him, "I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the minister as Will and Matt kissed.

During the reception, Rockin Bonanza came up on stage, "Okay now" shouted Merula, "How's everyone doing?

Everyone shouted, "Great!"

"Before we could toss any more flowers" shouted Merula, "Alexa has a little song she wrote for her mom and her new dad."

Onstage, Alexa performed her song

_A slice in the fabric of life_

_feeling like it's so strife_

_Things are in for a shocking ignite_

_But the strings of the tunes unite_

_A hopping amphibian with major passion_

_Keeping me from having a haraassion_

_Open up to the lightning hastle_

_I'm at The Heart of The Castle_

_You won't know the thing that come about_

_Every day is a twist in and out_

_The days we have become true_

_To me, your like super glue_

_I am here in one two three_

_to let your worries go away free_

_I'm at The Heart of The Castle_

Then it was time to toss the bouquet. When Will tossed the flowers, Peggy and Mahi caught the bouquet, looked at each other and kissed.

The End.


End file.
